Vida y Muerte: Crepúsculo Reinterpretado
by HonduranGleek
Summary: Genderswap. Bella a Beau, Edward a Edythe. TRADUCCIÓN NO OFICIAL DEL LIBRO DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LIFE AND DEATH - TWILIGHT REIMAGINED, EN ESPAÑOL. ¡Todos los derechos reservados a Stephenie Meyer!
1. Unas cuantas palabras de Stephenie

**Nota del Traductor:**

¡Bienvenido a esta historia!

Reitero, es una traducción no oficial, y el contenido de el 98% del texto que leerás le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

Espero que disfrutes.

* * *

¡Hola, estimado lector!

¡De nuevo, feliz aniversario y bienvenido al material adicional por el décimo aniversario de _Crepúsculo_!

Primero lo primero:

LO LAMENTO MUCHO.

Sé que habrán muchas lagrimas y batir de dientes por que este material no es (A) completamente nuevo, pero por sobre todo, (B) no es _Sol de Medianoche_. Si te preocupa que no entiendo tu dolor lo suficiente, déjame decirte que tengo suficiente con los reclamos de mi madre. Ya les explicaré como surgió esto, y espero que mejore las cosas, o que por lo menos, las haga comprensibles.

Hace muy poco tiempo, mi agente se me acercó y me preguntó si podía hacer algo por el décimo aniversario de la publicación de _Crepúsculo_. La agencia quería un prefacio de algún tipo, una especie de carta de "feliz aniversario". Me pareció algo... muy aburrido, para ser honesta.

¿Qué podría decir para que fuera divertido y emocionante? Nada.

Así que pensé en otras cosas que podría hacer. Y si te hace sentir bien, _Sol de Medianoche_ si surgió entre mis planes. El problema era el tiempo, que se me agotaba. Obviamente no era suficiente para escribir una novela, o la mitad de una.

Mientras cavilaba en _Crepúsculo_ después de estar alejada de su universo por mucho tiempo, y además de estar discutiendo sobre el problema del aniversario con mis amigos, empecé a pensar en algo que dije antes de estar en entrevistas y firmas de autógrafos.

Ya saben, fui censurada por que Bella era una típica _damisela en apuros._ Yo respondía que Bella era una _humana en apuros_ , un ser humano normal rodeada de seres que eran básicamente superhéroes y supervillanos. También fui criticada porque se consumía demasiado por su interés amoroso, como si eso fuera de alguna forma algo solo de chicas.

Yo siempre sostuve que la historia no sería distinta si el humano fuera un chico y el vampiro una chica.

Apartando los géneros y especies, _Crepúsculo_ siempre fue una historia sobre la magia y obsesión del primer amor.

" _Bueno, ¿y si pongo a prueba esa teoría?_ Éso si _sería divertido._ " pensé para mí misma. Como siempre, creí que iba a hacer uno o dos capítulos, (es gracioso y triste como todavía no me puedo conocer a mi misma).

¿Recuerdan que dije que no tenía tiempo? Afortunadamente, este proyecto no era solo divertido, si no que muy rápido y fácil. Resulta que no hay mucha diferencia en que una vampiresa se enamore de un humano y que un vampiro se enamore de una humana.

Y así nacieron Beau y Edythe.

Unas cuantas notas de la conversión de géneros:

1\. Hice un _genderswap_ muy aceptable con todos los personajes de _Crepúsculo_ , pero hay dos grandes excepciones.

* Charlie y Renée, que se quedaron así. Esta es la razon del por qué: Beau nació en 1987. Era raro que un padre tuviera la custodia primaria de un niño en esos días, incluso más cuando el niño era solo un bebé. Y además, tenía que probar que la madre era inadecuada para el cuidado del niño. Me costó creer que un juez en ese tiempo, o incluso ahora, le diera la custodia de un niño a un padre transitorio y desempleado, y no a una madre con un trabajo estable y fuertes lazos con la comunidad. Por supuesto, si Charlie hubiera luchado por Bella, probablemente se la hubiera quitado a Renée. Por esto, el escenario más improbable era el de _Crepúsculo_. Solo que hace unas cuantas décadas se consideraban más importantes los derechos de la madre que el del padre, esto y el hecho de que Charlie no fuera vengativo hizo posible que Renée criara a Bella, ahora llamado Beau en esta historia.

* La segunda razón es muy pequeña, unos cuantos personajes de fondo mencionados solo dos veces. La razón de esta excepción es mi sentido desubicado de justicia por gente ficticia. Habían dos personajes en el universo más amplio de _Crepúsculo_ cuyo rol tenía un sentido. Así que en vez de hacer un _cambio_ con esos personajes, les di un _golpe_. No le quita nada a la historia. Solo era yo siendo rara y teniendo consideración por mi neurosis.

2\. Hay muchos cambios en la escritura que fueron necesarios por el estatus de Beau como varón, por lo que pensé que te los podría explicar. Estos son, por supuesto, estimaciones no muy precisas. No conté lo que cambie ni hice ningún cálculo matemático.

* El 5% de los cambios que hice fueron porque Beau es varón.

* El 5% de los cambios fueron porque la personalidad de Beau es ligeramente diferente a la de Bella. Las variaciones más grandes es la de que es obsesivo compulsivo, no es tan elegante con sus palabras y pensamientos y no es _tan_ enojado, ya que le quité el chip que Bella llevaba en sus hombros todo el tiempo.

*El 70 de los cambios fueron por que al permitirme hacer una nueva edición diez años después, pude arreglar casi todas las palabras que me molestaron cuando se imprimió el libro, _y fue glorioso_.

* El 10% de los cambios fueron cosas que deseé haber escrito, pero que para ese entonces no se me habían ocurrido. Eso podrá sonar como lo anterior, pero es ligeramente diferente. Este no es el caso de una palabra que suene rara o incomoda. Esto fue por una idea de cosas que deseé explorar antes, o conversaciones que _deberían_ de haber ocurrido pero que no ocurrieron.

* El 5% de los cambios fueron por errores de mitología, mayormente relacionada con visiones. Cuando trabajé con las secuelas de _Crepúsculo_ , e incluso _Sol de Medianoche, vi_ el interior de la mente de Alice con Edward, y la forma en las que sus visiones funcionaban. Era más místico en _Crepúsculo,_ y viéndolo bien, habían oportunidades en las que debía de haberse vista involucrada, pero no fue así. ¡Ooops!

* Esto deja otro 5% de cambios, todos estos hechos por que, sin duda alguna, podía hacerlo.

Espero que te diviertas con la historia de Beau y Edythe, incluso aunque no era algo que querías ni esperabas. De verdad que _la pasé genial_ creando esta nueva versión. Amo a Beau y a Edythe con una pasión que no vi venir, y su historia hizo que el mundo ficticio de Forks me parezca nuevo y feliz otra vez. Espero que sea de la misma forma para ti. Si logras tener la décima parte del placer que yo tuve al hacer esto, valdrá la pena.

Gracias por leerlo. Gracias por ser parte de este mundo, y gracias por ser una fuente de alegría increíble e inesperada por la última década.

Con mucho amor,

Stephenie.


	2. Prefacio

_Si su destino es extraño, también es sublime._

Julio Verne, _Veinte mil leguas de viaje bajo el mar_

* * *

Nota del traductor:

 _Como perdí la traducción que hice en Wattpad, de emergencia hice "trampa" y hice algo no muy ético para tener a tiempo los cuatro capítulos. Por eso notarán algunas incongruencias con las frases "el chico" "la chica" y algunos verbos de sexo._

* * *

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.

Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros de la cazadora al otro lado de la gran habitación. Ésta me devolvió la mirada complacida.

Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.

Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrado como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.

La cazadora sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.


	3. 1

_Para DL._

* * *

 **PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

 _17 de Enero, 2005_

Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi camisa favorita, la de Monty Python con los cierres y la estampa de coco que mamá me dio hace dos navidades. Ya no me quedaba, pero eso no importaba. Pronto ya no necesitaría camisas.

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses.

Me había visto obligado a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin empecé a dar últimatums al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.

Pero aún así, ahora me auto exiliaba a Forks por el resto de mi educación secundaria. Un año y medio. Dieciocho meses. Se sentía como una sentencia carcelera. Dieciocho meses serían difíciles. Cuando tiré la puerta del coche, su sonido fue parecido al de la celda cerrándose.

Okay, quizás me puse un poco melodramático ahí. Tengo una imaginación muy vívida, como le gustaba decir a mamá. Y por supuesto, esta era mi decisión. Exilio auto-impuesto.

No lo hacía más fácil. Amaba Pheonix. Amaba el sol y el calor seco y la gran ciudad. Y amaba vivir con mamá, que me necesitaba.

—Beau —me dijo mamá por enésima vez—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Mi madre dice que nos parecemos mucho, tanto que la podría usar para afeitarme el rostro. Esto no es completamente cierto, aunque no me parezco nada a mi papá. La barbilla de mamá es puntiaguda y sus labios llenos, cosa que no es propia de mí, pero si tenemos los mismos ojos. En ella son tan inocentes, tan grandes y de un azul pálido, que la hace a ella verla como mi hermana que como mi madre. Eso es lo que nos dicen todo el tiempo, y aunque ella no lo admita, a ella le encanta. En mí, el pálido azul es menos juvenil y más… indeciso.

Ver a esos ojos grandes y preocupados, como los míos, me dio un ataque de pánico. Había cuidado de mamá toda mi vida. O sea, sé que hubo de haber un tiempo en el que no estaba a cargo de las cuentas, el papeleo, la comida e idiotez general, pero eso fue probablemente cuando estaba todavía en pañales, pues no me acuerdo de ello.

¿Dejar a mamá por sí misma era lo apropiado? Parecía que sí, durante los meses que luché por tomar esta decisión.

Pero ahora no parecía bien.

Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida... Ella ya no me necesitaba.

—Es que _quiero_ ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.

—Saluda a Charlie de mi parte —dijo con resignación.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.

Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.

—No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.

Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, caminé por los detectores de metal y ella se marchó.

Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de tres horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.

Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.

Pero sería incómodo. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, probablemente algo necesario para vivir con mamá. Pero apartando eso, ¿Qué le diría? Yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.

Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un policía.

Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.

—Me alegro de verte, Beau —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée?

—Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara.

—¿De verdad te sientes cómodo al dejarla?

Los dos entendíamos que esta pregunta no era por mi felicidad personal. Era sobre si dejaba a un lado mi responsabilidad de cuidarla. Esta era la razón por la que Charlie nunca luchó con mamá por mi custodia; él sabía que ella me necesitaba.

—Si. No estaría acá de no ser así.

—Está bien.

Traía dos maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Podía con las dos, pero Charlie insistió en llevar una.

Me desbalanceó un poco, aunque desde mi estirón era todo menos equilibrado. Mi pie se atrapó en la puerta de salida y la maleta golpeó al tipo que intentaba pasar.

—Lo siento.

El tipo no era mayor que yo, y era más pequeño, pero se enderezó hasta llegar a nivel de mi pecho con su barbilla en lo alto. Podía ver tatuajes a ambos lados de su cuello. Una mujer pequeña con pelo teñido de un negro sólido me miraba amenazadoramente a su lado.

—¿ _Lo siento_? —me repitió ella, como si mi disculpa hubiese sido ofensiva.

—Eh, ¿si?

Y entonces la mujer se fijó en Charlie, que andaba en uniforme. Charlie no tuvo que decir nada. Sólo miró al tipo, que retrocedió un paso y medio, y repentinamente se miraba mucho más joven. El chico frunció los labios pintados con labial pegajoso. Sin otra palabra, se encogieron alrededor mío y entraron en la pequeña terminal.

Charlie y yo nos encogimos de hombros al mismo tiempo. Era gracioso ver como teníamos los mismos gestos cuando no pasábamos juntos mucho tiempo. Quizá era genético.

—He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad.

—¿Qué tipo de coche? —pregunté, desconfiando de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto para ti» en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».

—Bueno, es una camioneta, un Chevy para ser exactos.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

— ¿Te acuerdas de Bonnie Black, la que vivía en La Push?

La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.

—No.

—Ella y su esposo solían venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó.

Por eso no me acordaba de ella. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.

—Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Charlie cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.

— ¿De qué año es?

Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.

—Bueno, Bonnie ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.

Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así.

— ¿Cuándo lo compró?

—En 1984... Creo.

— ¿Y era nuevo entonces?

—En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.

—Ch— Papá, no sé nada de coches. No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.

—Nada de eso, Beau, la cosa funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.

 _La cosa_ , repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.

— ¿Y qué entiendes por barato?

Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.

—Bueno, hijo, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.

Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.

Vaya. Gratis.

—No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.

—No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.

Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:

—Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.

Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.

—Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenido —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.

Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.

El paisaje probablemente era hermoso, o algo así. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.

Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nueva camioneta, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso.

Y me gustó. No sabía nada de coches, así que mi reacción me sorprendió. O sea, no sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.

— ¡Caramba, papá! ¡Está genial! ¡Gracias!

Ahora si estaba entusiasmado. No sólo es que el camión era extrañamente estupendo, sino que no me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla, el peor caso de todos.

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.

Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niño aún seguía en el rincón.

Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Charlie. Ya compartí baño con mi mamá, y eso era definitivamente peor. Ella tenía demasiadas cosas y se resistía con fiereza a todos mis intentos de ordenar las cosas.

Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó solo para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar solo, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y dejar que mis pensamientos se tornaran pesimistas.

El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería el chico nuevo de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad para mirar fijamente y susurrar de él.

Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si fuera de los chicos populares, como los reyes del baile y todo eso. Pero no iba a ocultar el hecho de que no era ése chico, la estrella del fútbol, el presidente de la clase ni el chico rudo en moto. Era el chico que parecía ser bueno al basquetbol, hasta que me miraban andar. El chico al que empujaban contra los casilleros hasta que creció veinte centímetros en su penúltimo año de secundaria. El que era muy callado y pálido, que no sabía nada de videojuegos o vehículos o estadísticas de baseball o cualquier otra cosa que se supone que me debería gustar.

Como los otros chicos, no tenía tiempo libre para tener hobbies. Tenía cuentas que revisar, un drenaje tapado por destapar y una lista de comida por comprar.

O solía tenerlas…

No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Como, quizás lo que yo veía como verde era para los demás color rojo. Quizás sentía el olor a vinagre cuando ellos sentían el olor al coco. Quizás había un desperfecto en mi cerebro.

Pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo.

Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de pensar. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino sirimiri.

A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía la jaula que imaginé antes de venir.

El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentado en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso; los malos cortes de pelo, mis años con frenillos y el acné que finalmente desapareció. Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí.

Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incómodo.

No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna.

Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar.

Dentro de la camioneta estaba cómodo y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Bonnie debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí. Bueno, una camioneta tan antiguo debía de tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba.

Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?

Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve seguro de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como un imbécil.

En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una vasta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Un hombre calvo con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.

El calvo alzó la vista.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Soy Beau Swan —le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. El hijo de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.

—Por supuesto —dijo.

Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

—Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases, Beaufort, y un plano de la escuela.

—Llámeme Beau, por favor.

—Por supuesto, Beau.

Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al camioneta. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.

Examiné el plano en la camioneta, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. Puedo hacerlo, me mentí sin mucha convicción. En serio, de todos modos, esta no era una situación de vida o muerte. No era como si nadie me va a morder. Al final, suspiré y salí del coche.

Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención, aunque no podía hacer mucho por mi altura. Me encorvé y mantuve la cabeza gacha.

Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.

El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí.

Entregué el comprobante a la profesora, una mujer menuda con canas al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio la identificaba como Sra. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobada al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorado como un tomate, formando manchas nada atractivas en mis mejillas y cuello. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros.

A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentado en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras la profesora continuaba con su perorata.

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, una chica flacucha, con acné y pelo negro grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

—Tú eres Beaufort Swan, ¿verdad?

Parecía demasiado amable, la típica miembro de un club de ajedrez.

—Beau —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.

— ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.

—Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.

—Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Erica —añadió.

Forcé una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.

—Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.

—Mucho.

—Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

—Tres o cuatro veces al año.

—Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

—Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.

—No se te ve muy bronceado.

—Es la sangre albina de mi madre.

Me miró con aprensión. Gruñí. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo.

Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Erica me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.

—En fin, suerte —dijo cuándo rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.

Parecía esperanzada. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesora de Trigonometría, la señora Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue la única que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.

Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más valor que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano.

En cada clase, el profesor empezaba llamándome Beaufort, y aunque les corregía inmediatamente, me deprimía. Me tardé mucho tiempo en lograr que me dejaran de llamar así, muchas gracias, abuelo, por morir meses antes de nacer y hacer sentir a mi mamá obligada a honrarte. Nadie en casa recordaba que Beau era un apodo. Ahora tenía que volver a empezar.

Un chico se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy chaparrito, no llegaba a mis hombros, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varios de sus amigos a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todos en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosos por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. La chica de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Erica, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.

Y allí estaba, sentado en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidos llenos de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De las tres chicas, una era súper alta, sus piernas no parecían tener fin. Parecía ser la líder del equipo de voleibol, y estaba seguro de no querer estar en medio de uno de sus piques. Tenía cabello oscuro y rizado, recogido en una coleta desordenada.

Otra, tenía el cabello del color de la miel colgando a nivel de sus hombros, no era tan alta como la morena pero era probablemente más alta que cualquiera de los otros chicos sentados en mi mesa. Había algo intenso en ella, cortante. Era raro, pero por alguna razón me acordó a una actriz que vi en una película de acción hace unas semanas, que mató a una docena de tipos con un machete. Recordé pensar que no había forma en la que la actriz enfrentara tantos chicos malos y ganase. Pero ahora pensé que si me lo hubiese creído si la actriz fuese esta chica.

La última era más pequeña, con cabello entre el rojo y el café, pero distinto a ambos, de alguna forma metálica, como de color bronce. Se miraba más joven que las otras dos, quienes podrían estar fácilmente en la universidad.

Los chicos eran dos polos opuestos. El más alto, quien era definitivamente más alto que yo, con un metro noventa o quizás aún más, era la estrella atlética del instituto. Y el rey del baile. Y el chico que siempre podía usar cualquier maquinaria que deseara en la sala de pesas. Su cabello dorado estaba atado en una coleta en la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero no había nada femenino en ello. Más bien, lo hacía ver aún más masculino.

El chico más pequeño tenía el pelo estilizado en puntas, y su pelo estaba recortado tan bajo que parecía una sombra en su cráneo.

Todos ellos eran distintos, pero aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, el albino. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil de creer que eran reales.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. El chico más pequeño se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrado por sus pasos de ágil bailarín, lo contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible mientras me preguntaba si tenían una compañía de baile en este pueblo. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.

— ¿Quiénes son ésos?—pregunté al chico de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.

Y de repente, mientras el alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, la chica perfecta lo miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecino, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos. Ojos grandes, inclinados en las esquinas con pestañas gruesas.

Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizado de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañero hubiera pronunciado su nombre y ella, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.

Avergonzado, el chico que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

—Son los Cullen y los Hale. Edith y Eleanor Cullen, y Royal y Jessamine Hale. El que se acaba de marchar se llama Archie Cullen; todos viven con la doctora Cullen y su esposo —me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Miré de soslayo a la chica guapa, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.

¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, como el mío, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecino se llamaba Jeremy, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicos con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix.

—Son todos... guapos. — dije, enfatizando en lo obvio.

— ¡Ya te digo! —Jeremy asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Eleanor y Royal, y a Jessamine y Archie, y viven juntos.

No sé por qué, pero su reacción me hizo querer defenderlos. Quizás solo porque sonaba tan juicioso. ¿Pero que podía decir? No sabía nada de ellos.

— ¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...

—Claro que no. La doctora Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.

—Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.

—Ahora sí, Jessamine y Royal tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con el señor Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tío o algo parecido.

—Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Jeremy muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, la doctora y su esposo no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la doctora Cullen no puede tener hijos.

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.

— ¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. ¿Cómo no los había visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano?

—No. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.

Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser el único recién llegado y, desde luego, no el más interesante.

Uno de los Cullen, el chico perfecta, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.

— ¿Quién es la chica de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté.

Intenté mirarla de refilón, como si examinara la cafetería. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.

—Se llama Edith. Está buenísima, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con ella. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguno de los chicos del instituto le parece lo bastante guapo —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo lo habría rechazado.

Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.

Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. Edith no me miró de nuevo.

Permanecí en la mesa con Jeremy y sus amigos más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado solo. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Uno de mis nuevos amigos, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Allen, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntos al aula en silencio. También era tímido como yo.

Nada más entrar en clase, Allen fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Edythe Cullen, que estaba sentada cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.

Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme a la profesora y que ésta me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígida en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmado, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. El chico que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.

Me había dado cuenta de que tenía razón. Sus ojos eran negros, negros como carbón.

La señora Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a ella, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdido.

No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero la vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi ropa con disimulo. Olía a detergente. ¿Cómo podía ser ofensivo? Aparté mi silla, dándole mucho espacio entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención a la profesora.

La clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través a la extraña chica que tenía a mi lado. Ésta no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentada al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí, ocultando su rostro con su cabello— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre su muslo. Se había arremangado la blusa blanca hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro. No pude evitar notar que tan perfecta era su piel. Sin una sola mancha, ni una sola cicatriz.

La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentada, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Jeremy durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentido como había pensado.

No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.

La Srta. Banner pasó unas pruebas cuando la clase estuvo a punto de acabar. Me dio una para que se le pasara a la chica. Vi la parte superior automáticamente, cien de cien… y escribía su nombre de forma incorrecta en mi mente. Era Edythe, no Edith. Nunca lo había visto escrito de esa forma, pero a ella le quedaba bien.

La miré con disimulo cuando le pasé el papel y me arrepentí automáticamente. Me daba una mirada de odio, sus ojos grandes y negros llenos de revulsión. Me retorcí, alejándome del odio que irradiaba de ella. La frase «Si las miradas matasen...» cruzó repentinamente a mi mente.

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edythe Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se movía como una bailarina también, cada línea de su cuerpo delgado era perfecta y en harmonía con las demás, y dándome la espalda cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.

Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquina. Empecé a recoger mis cosas lentamente, intentando bloquear la confusión y la culpa que me llenaba. ¿Por qué debería sentirme culpable? No había hecho nada malo. ¿Cómo podría? Ni siquiera la conocía.

—Eres Beaufort Swan, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz femenina.

Al alzar la vista me encontré con una chica guapa, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio cuidadosamente planchado. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal.

—Beau —le corregí, con una sonrisa.

—Me llamo McKayla.

—Hola, McKayla.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?

—Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.

—Es también mi siguiente clase.

Parecía emocionada, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña.

Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me sentía ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.

Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:

—Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edythe Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.

Me retorcí. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél no era el comportamiento habitual de Edythe Cullen. Decidí hacerme el imbécil.

— ¿Te refieres a la chica que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? — pregunté sin malicia.

—Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido.

—No lo sé —le respondí—. No he hablado con ella.

—Es rara, —McKayla se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.

Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de los chicos. Era amable y estaba claramente interesada, pero eso no bastó para hacerme olvidar la extraña última hora.

La entrenadora Clapp, la profesora de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.

Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.

Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Cerré mi chaqueta y metí la mano suelta en un bolsillo

Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina.

Edythe Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. La reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que el recepcionista pudiera atenderme.

Estaba discutiendo con él con voz baja y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.

No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquella desconocida sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí. No era lo suficientemente interesante para ser merecedor de esa reacción tan fuerte.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Edythe Cullen se envaró y se giró —su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo, sin ningún defecto en su rostro para hacerla parecer humana— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. Pensé que sacaría un revólver y que me dispararía. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia el recepcionista y rápidamente dijo:

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Giró sobre sí misma sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.

Me dirigí robóticamente hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, hijo? —me preguntó.

—Bien —mentí con voz débil.

No pareció muy convencido.

Cuando llegué a la camioneta, era el último vehículo estacionado. Parecía casi un refugio, lo único cercano a casa que tenía en este infierno verde y húmedo. Me senté por un rato, viendo fijamente por el parabrisas sin emoción alguna. Pronto me dio tanto frio para querer encender la calefacción, así que giré la llave y el motor gruñó a la vida. Me dirigí a la casa de Charlie, intentando no pensar en nada.


	4. 2

**LIBRO ABIERTO**

El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.

Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. McKayla se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Erica, la que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, la fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí halagado. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a McKayla, Erica, Jeremy, Allen y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme.

Fue peor porque estaba agotado. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. También fue peor porque la Sra. Varner me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo. Y fue peor porque Edythe Cullen no apareció por la escuela.

Toda la mañana pasé intentando no pensar en que llegara la hora del almuerzo —y con ella las coléricas miradas de Cullen. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo. Quizás si no fuera tan hermosa…

Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Jeremy —intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarla, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente— vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero ella no los acompañaba.

McKayla nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Jeremy parecía eufórico por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomodísimo mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que Edythe acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas.

Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tenso conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. McKayla, que empezaba a asumir todas las características, no sé, territoriales conmigo, me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. Dudé en la puerta, pero Edythe Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Respiré profundamente y me dirigí a mi asiento. McKayla me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de un chico con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y un peinado parecido al de Drake Bell.

No quería ser arrogante, pero estaba muy seguro de que le gustaba, cosa que era una extraña sensación. Las chicas no me notaban en Pheonix. Me pregunté si quería que ella estuviese enamorada de mí. Ella era algo linda y todo, pero su atención me hizo sentír un poco incómodo. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Por qué ella me escogió _a mí_ y no al revés? Esa era una razón estúpida. Mi ego se disparó como loco, como si tuviera que ser mi primera opción. Aun así, no era tan estúpido como para escoger la otra posibilidad en la que pensé, así que de verdad esperé que no fuera por el tiempo que pasé viendo embobado a Edythe Cullen ayer, pero temía que era eso. Eso era la cosa más estúpida, en realidad. Si basaba mi reacción a la cara de una chica con los atributos de Edythe, estaba perdido. Estaría fantaseando, no andando en la realidad.

El tener la mesa para mí solo y la ausencia de Edythe supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egoísta creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme.

Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los jeans y un suéter azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a McKayla. Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi mochila para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario.

La noche pasada había descubierto que Charlie era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y tocino, por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. Él se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes. También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta « _dinero para la comida_ » y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway.

Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en mi dirección y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos con ropa que probablemente fuera más cara que mi guardarropa completo. Eran tan atractivos que podrían llevar harapos e iniciar una moda. El tener belleza y dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo.

No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza.

Contemplaron mi ruidosa camioneta cuando les pasé, como el resto. Sólo que no eran como los demás.

Observé al tipo rubio enorme, Royal, creo. Royal, Realeza… Bueno, _Royal_ tenía su mano posada de forma casual en la cadera de la chica alta con el cabello rizado, y parecía que no le era extraño el salón de pesas como a él. Tenía que ser unos cinco centímetros más alto que yo, pero solo le llevaba dos centímetros a ella. Aunque estaba obviamente seguro de sí mismo, me sorprendí de que estuviera cómodo haciendo eso. No era que ella no estuviera guapa, ella era super, mega sexy… pero no era... accesible. O sea, ni siquiera Dwayne Johnson se atrevería a silbarle, si saben a lo que me refiero. La rubia me atrapó viéndolos, y de la forma en que sus ojos se estrecharon me hizo ver hacia enfrente y darle al acelerador. La camioneta no se movió más rápido, el motor sólo gruñó más fuerte.

El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. En Phoenix era yo quien hacía la compra, por lo que asumí con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba.

Al llegar a casa, saqué las compras y las metí en un lugar que tuvieran sentido. El sistema de Charlie no tenía orden. Esperé que a Charlie no le importara, que no estuviese obsesionado con el orden en su cocina de la forma en la que yo lo estaba. Una vez estuve satisfecho con la organización, inicie los preparativos para la cena.

Creo tener una especie de sexto sentido con respecto a mi madre. Me di cuenta mientras metía el filete marinado en el refrigerador que no le había escrito cuando llegué ayer. Probablemente estuviera enloquecida.

Subí corriendo las escaleras dos a la vez y encendí el viejo ordenador instalado en mi cuarto. Tomó un minuto en que encendiera y después tuve que esperar que conectara a internet. Una vez estuve en línea, revisé mis mensajes. Tenía tres. Mi madre me había escrito cuando todavía venía en camino.

* * *

Beau:

 _Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos._

Mamá

* * *

Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado seis horas después del primero. Decía:

* * *

 _Beau,_

 _¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas?_

 _Mamá._

* * *

El último era de esa mañana.

* * *

Beaufort Swan:

 _Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Charlie._

* * *

Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

* * *

Mamá:

 _Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia_.

Beau

* * *

Envié el _mail_ empecé a escribir otra vez, mintiendo desde el inicio.

* * *

Mamá:

 _Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo._

 _Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes._

 _Charlie me ha comprado una camioneta. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Es genial. Es un poco antiguo, pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces._

 _Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero._

 _Beau_

* * *

Escuché que la puerta se abrió y corrí hacia abajo para sacar las papas y freír el filete.

— ¿Beau? —gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera.

 _¿Quién más sería?,_ me pregunté.

—Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa.

—Gracias.

Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niño, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante maduro como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimido como para dispararme a propósito.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó con recelo.

Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se acordara.

—Filete con patatas —contesté para tranquilizarlo.

Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Creo que ambos estábamos más cómodos así. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa.

Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.

—Huele bien, Beau.

—Gracias.

Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho algún amigo? —me preguntó mientras se echaba más.

—Tengo unas cuantas clases con un chico que se llama Jeremy y me siento con sus amigos durante el almuerzo. Y hay una chica, McKayla, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.

Con una notable excepción.

—Debe de ser McKayla Newton. Un buena chica y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.

— ¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? —pregunté vacilante.

— ¿La familia de la doctora Cullen? Claro. La doctora Cullen es una gran mujer.

—Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.

El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió.

— ¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró—. La doctora Cullen es una eminente cirujana que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su esposo quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valiosa para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de _camping_ uno que otro fin de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.

Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.

Di marcha atrás.

—Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos —añadí para hacerles un cumplido.

—Tendrías que ver a la doctora —dijo Charlie, y se rió—. Por fortuna, está felizmente casada. A muchos del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando anda cerca.

Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar —no había lavavajillas—, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotado, me dormí enseguida.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto.

Edythe Cullen no volvió a la escuela.

Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin ella. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba McKayla. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y excluyendo el océano, secas.

Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Edythe estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer.

Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Charlie lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa,- obviamente mi orden obsesivo compulsivo no era problema para Charlie- , avancé en mis tareas y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida alegría. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría la camioneta y el resultado me produjo escalofríos.

Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien.

Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, McKayla se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre _Cumbres borrascosas._ Era fácil, sin complicaciones.

En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómodo de lo que había creído. Más satisfecho de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.

Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó McKayla—. Está nevando.

Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.

— ¡Uf!

Nieve. Hasta aquí llegó mi buen día. McKayla se sorprendió.

— ¿No te gusta la nieve?

—No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva —obviamente—. Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso. Éstos se parecen a las puntas de los hisopos.

— ¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? —me preguntó con incredulidad.

— ¡Sí, por supuesto! —Hice una pausa y añadí—: En la tele.

McKayla se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Erica, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que McKayla pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.

—Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿okay? —continué andando sin dejar de hablar. Lo último que quería era un poco de hielo sucio derritiéndose en mi nuca el resto del día.

McKayla asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Erica.

Jeremy y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester. Jeremy se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve.

McKayla nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del cabello se fundía. Ella y Jeremy conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificado. La ocupaban cinco personas.

Jeremy me tomó por el brazo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Beau? ¿Qué quieres?

Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí mismo que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibido. No había hecho nada malo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Beau? —le preguntó McKayla a Jeremy.

—Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.

Me puse al final de la cola.

— ¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Jeremy.

—La verdad es que estoy un poco mareado —dije.

Él se apartó un poco de mí.

Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies.

Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. McKayla me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase.

Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan cobarde? ¿Acaso era tan malo que me miraran mal? No era como si me fuera a acuchillar o algo así.

Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Sólo para ver su humor.

Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza.

Se reían. Edythe, Jessamine y Eleanor tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Archie y Royal retrocedieron cuando Eleanor se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlos, dejando un amplio arco de gotas de agua en sus chaquetas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.

Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Edythe con cuidado, comparándola con mi recuerdo de la semana pasada. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas. Su cabello se miraba más oscuro, húmedo y pegado a su cráneo. Pero había algo más. La examinaba, intentando encontrar ese cambio, fingiendo que no la miraba.

—Beau, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Jeremy.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edythe centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.

Ladeé la cabeza completamente hacia Jeremy, también moviendo mis hombros en su dirección. Él se alejó, sorprendido por mi repentina invasión de su espacio personal. Estuve seguro de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y cierta insatisfacción.

—Edythe Cullen te está mirando —me murmuró Jeremy al oído, y se rió.

—No parece enojada, ¿verdad? —tuve que preguntar.

—No —dijo, confuso por la pregunta, pero después sonrió repentinamente—. ¿Qué hiciste, la invitaste a salir?

—¡No! Jamás he hablado son ella. Solo… creo que no soy de su agrado —le confesé. Mantuve mi cuerpo inclinado hacia Jeremy, pero la parte trasera de mi cuello tenía los vellos erizados, como si pudiera sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

—A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.

—No la mires —insistí.

Jeremy se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista.

McKayla nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Jeremy asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a McKayla dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que sugiriera. Me callé. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo debería vivir en Forks para que estuviese lo suficientemente aburrido para encontrar el agua congelada divertida. Probablemente mucho más de lo que planeaba estar acá.

Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que Edythe no parecía enfadada. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago.

No me apetecía nada que McKayla me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia.

McKayla no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro.

Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. La profesora Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta.

Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.

—Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Levanté la vista, sorprendido de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un comercial. Su deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus llenos labios rosados, pero los ojos aún mostraban cautela.

—Me llamo Edythe Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Beau Swan.

Estaba confuso y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé.

Se rió de forma suave.

—Oh, creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.

Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como un imbécil.

—No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Beau.

Pareció confundida.

— ¿Prefieres Beaufort?

—No, me gusta Beau —dije—, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Beaufort a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman así —intenté explicar, y me sentí como un completo imbécil.

—Oh.

No añadió nada. Incómodo, desvié la mirada.

Gracias a Dios, La señora Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, la profesora iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.

—Empiezen —ordenó.

— ¿Las damas primero, compañero? —preguntó Edythe.

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como un idiota.

Alzó las cejas,

—Uh, claro. Adelante. — tartamudeé.

Vi sus ojos centellear a mi sonrojo. ¿Por qué no podía mi sangre quedarse donde debía estar?

Miro rápidamente hacia el microscopio, arrastrándolo hacia su lado de la mesa.

Estudió la primer diapositiva por un cuarto de segundo, quizá menos.

—Profase.

Cambio la diapositiva por la siguiente, se detuvo y me miró

— ¿Quieres revisar? —me desafió.

—Uh, no, estoy bien. —le dije.

Escribió la palabra _profase_ limpiamente en la parte superior de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Incluso su letra era perfecta, como si hubiese tomado clases de rúbrica o algo así. ¿Todavía hacen eso?

Apenas vió a través del microscopio con la segunda, y escribió Anafase en la próxima línea, haciendo círculos en la A como si fuera caligrafía, como si estuviese escribiendo una invitación para boda. Yo tuve que hacer las invitaciones para la boda de mamá. Imprimí las tarjetas con una fuente elegante que no se miraba tan perfecta como la letra de _ella_.

Puso la próxima diapositiva en su lugar, mientras tomé ventaja en su distracción para verla fijamente. Tan de cerca, pensaría que podría ver algo, algún rastro de una espinilla, una pestaña caída, un poro… _algo_ mal en ella. Pero no encontré nada.

Repentinamente su cabeza se levantó, viendo hacia el frente, justo antes de que la profesora Banner le dijera:

—Señorita Cullen.

—¿Si, profesora? — dijo Edythe, deslizado el microscopio hacia mi mientras hablaba.

—Quizás debería dejar que el Sr. Swan tenga una oportunidad de aprender.

—Por supuesto, profesora.

Edythe se dio vuelta y me dio una mirada de " _bueno pues, inténtalo"_.

Me incliné para ver a través del lente. Pude sentir que me miraba, muy poco, considerando la forma en la que la observé yo, pero aun así me hizo sentir incómodo, el hecho de inclinar mi cabeza era un movimiento torpe.

Por lo menos, la diapositiva era fácil.

—Metafase. —le dije.

—¿Te importa si reviso? — preguntó mientras empecé a quitar la diapositiva.

Su mano atrapó la mía para detenerme, mientras hablaba. Sus dedos estaban frios como un témpano, como si los hubiese metido en nieve antes de clase. No fue eso por lo que aparté la mano rápidamente. Cuando me tocó sentí algo parecido a una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

—Lo siento, murmuró, retirando su mano, aunque todavía alcanzó el microscopio.

La observé, un poco fuera de mí, mientras examinaba la diapositiva por otra fracción de segundo.

—Metafase, — me concedió, y entonces deslizó de nuevo el microscopio hacia mí.

Intenté intercambiar de diapositivas, pero eran muy pequeñas o mis dedos muy grandes que terminé dejando caer ambas. Una cayó en la mesa y la otra en el borde, pero Edythe la atrapó antes de que pudiese caer al suelo.

—Ugh, —exhalé, mortificado. —Lo siento.

—Bueno, la última no es un misterio, de todos modos —dijo.

Su tono estaba justo al borde de la risa. Fui la razón de su chiste de nuevo.

Edythe escribió las palabras _Metafase_ y _Telofase_ en las últimas dos líneas de la hoja de trabajo.

Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo McKayla y su compañero comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.

Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edythe... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.

— ¿Usas lentes de contacto? —le solté sin pensarlo.

Mi inesperada pregunta la dejó perpleja.

—No.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

De hecho, estaba seguro de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vividamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérica. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a los contactos. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loco en el sentido literal de la palabra.

Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento la profesora Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

—En fin, Edythe…—empezó la profesora Banner

—Beau identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas —, dijo Edythe antes de que la profesora pudise terminar.

La señora Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

— ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?

—Sí.

La señora Banner asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

—Sí.

—Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos sean compañeros de laboratorio.

Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.

—Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Edythe.

Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jeremy durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.

Cosa que era imposible. Me estaba volviendo paranoico.

—En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.

—A ti no te gusta el frío.

No era una pregunta.

—Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.

—Para ti debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó.

—Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento.

Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinada con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

—En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como ella.

—Es... complicado.

—Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.

Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos dorados que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.

—Mi madre se casó.

—No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpática—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

—El pasado mes de septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.

—Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Edythe, todavía con tono atento.

—No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.

—Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí.

— ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Probablemente no. No juega _bien._ Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

—Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.

—No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.

Frunció el ceño.

—No lo entiendo —confesó, _y_ pareció frustrada.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad.

—Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie —concluí con voz apagada.

—Pero ahora tú eres infeliz —señaló.

— ¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante.

—No parece demasiado justo.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.

— ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.

—Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente.

—Bueno, eso es todo —insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

—Actúas bien—dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que dejas ver.

—Repito… ¿Qué tiene? —me encogí de hombros.

—Es que no te comprendo completamente, eso es todo.

— ¿Por qué lo querrías hacer? —fruncí el ceño al decirlo.

—Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.

Era incómodo, vernos las caras, pero ella no apartó la mirada. Quería seguir viendo su rostro, pero temía que se preguntara que era lo que pasaba conmigo por verla demasiado, así que finalmente miré hacia el pizarrón. Ella suspiró.

Volví a verla, y todavía me miraba, pero su expresión era distinta. Un poco frustrada, o irritada.

—Lo siento, —dije rápidamente. —Yo… ¿te estoy molestando?

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió a medias, así que un chocoyo sobresalió.

—No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

Inclinó su rostro a un lado.

—Leer la gente… es generalmente fácil para mí. Pero no puedo… supongo que no puedo saber nada de ti. ¿Acaso no es eso gracioso?

Sonreí ampliamente.

—Es algo inesperado. Mi madre me dice que soy su libro abierto. Según ella, puedes hacer todo menos leer lo que pienso en mi frente.

Su sonrisa desvaneció mientras miraba con intensidad en mis ojos, no enojada, sino más bien intensa. Como si intentara con fuerza leer mis pensamientos, como había dicho mamá. Y, intercambiando personalidades abruptamente, volvía a sonreir.

—Supongo que me confié demasiado.

Se rió, y el sonido era como música, pero no podía compararla con ningún instrumento. Sus dientes eran perfectos, no me sorprendí de ello, además de ser cegadoramente blancos.

La señora Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquella chica guapa y estrafalaria que tal vez me despreciara. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorta, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.

Traté de fingir atención mientras La señora Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.

Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edythe se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente.

McKayla acudió brincando a mi lado.

— ¡Qué rollo! —gimió—. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Edythe como compañera!

—Sí. Parece que sabía de raíces de cebolla.

—Hoy estuvo bastante amable —comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. No parecía demasiado complacida.

Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:

—Me pregunto qué bicho le picó el lunes.

No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de McKayla mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atento en clase de Educación física. McKayla formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy amablemente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir.

La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina de la camioneta. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba.

Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Edythe Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Ya no me sonreía, pero tampoco me daba miradas asesinas… por ahora, de todas formas. Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi camioneta podía reducir a chatarra. Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que la vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.


	5. 3

**LA FENÓMENO**

Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana.

Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor.

Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, o algo así, convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera.

Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama.

Charlie se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme solo.

Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de jugo de naranja directamente de la caja. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edythe Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería.

Quizás algunas de las otras chicas les intrigaban la novedad del chico nuevo, pero Edythe no era una McKayla o una Erica. Estaba muy consciente de que mi liga y la suya eran mundos que no se tocaban. Ya me preocupaba el que sólo ver su rostro me daba expectativas surreales que me perseguirían por el resto de mi vida. Pasar más tiempo viéndole, ver como se movían sus labios, maravillarme con su piel, escuchar su voz… ciertamente no me ayudaría. No confiaba exactamente en ella, me mintió sobre sus ojos. Y por supuesto, estaba esa parte en la que ella me quería ver muerto. Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansioso por verla.

Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé. Las aceras del instituto serían difíciles de cruzar… hoy me humillaría.

La camioneta no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street.

Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la camioneta, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Charlie había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Fruncí el ceño, sorprendido de que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No se suponía que debería ser así. Probablemente yo debí haber sido el que pensara en poner cadenas en sus llantas, si supiera como hacerlo. O quizás por lo menos ayudarlo con la tarea. No era su trabajo…

Excepto que, de hecho, en parte lo era. Él era mi padre. Me cuidaba, soy su hijo. De esa forma funcionaba en libros y en series televisivas pero me hizo sentir de una forma rara.

Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño.

Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltado, alcé la vista.

Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mí mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.

Edythe Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior de la camioneta, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.

Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendido en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera de la camioneta, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme _de nuevo._

—Ay, por Dios, —dijo de forma tan rápida que casi no la escuché pero su voz era imposible de no reconocer.

Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza, sus manos pálidas cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.

Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas.

Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de un persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edythe Cullen que me hablaba al oído.

— ¿Beau? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado. Debí estar en shock y no me daba cuenta, pues no podía mover su brazo. ¿Me debilité por el susto?

—Ve con cuidado —dijo mientras intentaba soltarme—. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.

Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.

— ¡Ay! —exclamé, sorprendido.

—Tal y como pensaba...

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.

— ¿Cómo demo...? —me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?

—Estaba a tu lado, Beau —dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio.

Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me ayudó, pero entonces se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?

Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros.

—No te muevas —ordenó alguien.

— ¡Saquen a Taylor de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona.

El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Edythe me detuvo.

—Quédate ahí por ahora.

—Pero hace frío —me quejé. Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico.

— Estabas allí, lejos —me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.

Su rostro se endureció.

—No, no es cierto.

—Te vi.

A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y ella iba a reconocerlo.

—Beau, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.

Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial.

—No —dije con firmeza.

El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.

—Por favor, Beau.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirí.

—Confía en mí —me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas.

— ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?

—Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperada.

—Muy bien —murmuré, incapaz de procesar sus cambios de humor con todo lo demás que intentaba resolver.

¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar, cuando lo que recordaba era imposible?

Se necesitaron seis paramédicos y dos profesoras, la señora Varner y la entrenadora Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edythe la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al soplarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y lo hizo sonar peor diciendo que tenía una contusión y una hemorragia. Quería morir cuando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edythe fuera delante. Eso era mil veces más humillante de lo que esperé que sería hoy, y ni siquiera me acerqué a la acera.

Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo.

— ¡Beau! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.

—Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá —dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada.

Se giró hacia el paramédico más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edythe, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico.

Y luego estaba la familia de Edythe, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación (Eleanor) hasta la ira (Royal), pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermanita.

Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido. No me _sentía_ loco, pero quizás la gente loca siempre se siente cuerda.

La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edythe cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas.

Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligado a llevar aquel vergonzoso collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama.

Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Taylor Crowley, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad.

— ¡Beau, lo siento mucho!

—Estoy bien, Taylor, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda.

Taylor no prestó atención a mis palabras.

— ¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...

Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.

—No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.

— ¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.

—Pues... Edythe me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.

Parecía confuso.

— ¿Quién?

—Edythe Cullen. Estaba a mi lado.

Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente.

— ¿Edythe? No la vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?

—Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a ella no la obligaron a utilizar una camilla.

Sabía no que no estaba loco. En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto.

Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una radiografía de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con un doctor, por lo que quedé atrapado en la sala de urgencias mientras Taylor me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento.

— ¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.

Edythe se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. La vi fijamente intentando armar las piezas del rompecabezas en mi mente. Ella no se _veía_ como alguien que podía detener vehículos en movimiento con sus propias manos. Pero bueno, tampoco se veía como alguien más.

—Oye, Edythe, lo siento mucho... —empezó Taylor.

Ella alzó la mano para hacerle callar.

—No hay culpa sin sangre —le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Taylor, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

— ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?

—No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?

—Tengo contactos —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.

Entonces entró una doctora y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubia y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine. Era como si alguien hubiese unido a Audrey Hepburn, Grace Kelly y Marilyn Monroe para crear una diosa. Aunque, estaba pálida y ojerosa; se le notaba cansada. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Charlie, debía de ser la madre de Edythe.

—Bueno, señor Swan —dijo la doctora Cullen con una voz marcadamente gentil—, ¿cómo se encuentra?

—Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última vez.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.

—Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edythe me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.

—Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de confusión a Edythe. Ella evitó verme.

La doctora me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Le duele? —preguntó.

—No mucho.

Había tenido jaquecas peores.

Oí una risita, busqué a Edythe con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente.

—De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.

— ¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento.

—Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.

Fulminé a Edythe con la mirada.

— ¿Puede _ella_ ir a la escuela?

—Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia.

—En realidad —le corrigió la doctora Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.

— ¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.

La doctora Cullen enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Quiere quedarse aquí?

— ¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa. Me tambaleé pero la doctora Cullen me sostuvo. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

—Estoy bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.

—Tome unas pastillas Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba.

—No me duele mucho —insistí.

—Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una floritura.

—La suerte fue que Edythe estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.

—Ah, sí, bueno —musitó la doctora Cullen, súbitamente ocupada con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Taylor y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la sospecha de que la doctora estaba al tanto de todo.

—Lamento decirle que _usted_ se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —le dijo a Taylor, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.

Me acerqué a Edythe en cuanto la doctora me dio la espalda.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.

—Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes.

Miré a la doctora Cullen y a Taylor, e insistí:

—Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.

Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirla, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesta. Sus ojos eran fríos.

Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.

—Me debes una explicación —le recordé.

—Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.

Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.

— ¿Por qué actúas así?

—Beau, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.

Lo dijo de forma cortante.

Su furia solo me hacía convencerme más de que tenía razón.

—No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.

Aumentó su mirada de desafío.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Beau?

—Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.

— ¿Qué _crees_ que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Taylor tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ilesa. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...

Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar.

Edythe me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.

— ¿Crees que aparté con mis manos una furgoneta para apartarte?

Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronunciaba una actriz consumada.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

—Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.

Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

La sorpresa recorrió su rostro y su sonrisa desapareció.

—Entonces, ¿qué importa?

—Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.

— ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?

—Gracias.

Esperé, doblando mis brazos.

—No vas a dejarlo así, ¿verdad?

—No.

—En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.

Me fulminó con la mirada y le devolví con una mirada lánguida, pues su belleza dispersaba todos mis pensamientos. Fui el primero en hablar. Estaba en peligro de ser distraído. Era como ver fijamente a un ángel destructor.

— ¿Si iba a ser así, por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté.

Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.

—No lo sé —susurró.

Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.

Necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor.

La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Charlie se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos.

—Estoy perfectamente —le aseguré, hosco.

— ¿Qué dijo el médico?

—La doctora Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa.

Suspiré. McKayla y Jeremy y Erica me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando.

—Vamonos —le urgí.

Charlie me rodeó la espalda con un brazo, pensando que necesitaba apoyo. Me conduje rápidamente a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Cosa que no pasaría.

Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación.

Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Charlie. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Edythe en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie habló al fin:

—Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Renée.

Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté.

— ¡Se lo has dicho a mamá!

—Lo siento.

Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario.

Mi madre se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pero resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Edythe representaba me consumía; aún más, ella me obsesionaba.

 _Imbécil. Imbécil. Imbécil._

No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda.

Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Charlie no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y me sacaba de quicio. Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edythe Cullen.


	6. 4

**LAS INVITACIONES.**

En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Edythe. No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumido en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarla por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que le llamara. Apenado, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance.

El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso.

Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana. Taylor Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionada con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. McKayla y Erica se comportaban con ella de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellas mismas, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otra admiradora no deseada.

Nadie pareció preocuparse de Edythe, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que la heroína era ella, que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que había estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Jeremy, McKayla, Erica y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta.

Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible. Con disgusto, comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Edythe como yo. Nadie más le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía. Era patético, y algo acosador.

Edythe jamás se vio rodeada de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano. La gente la evitaba como de costumbre. Los Cullen y los Hale se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí. Ninguno de ellos, y menos ella, me miró ni una sola vez.

Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.

Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Taylor. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.

Tenía mucho interés en hablar con ella, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que le vi, fue fuera de la sala de urgencias. Ella estaba tan furiosa la última vez que hablamos. Y, aunque sé que de verdad quería saber lo que de verdad había sucedido y que pensaba que merecía saber la verdad, sí que había sido algo exigente, considerando que ella me salvó la vida y todo eso. No sabía cómo agradecérselo de forma apropiada.

Ya estaba sentada cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacia mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia.

—Hola, Edythe —dije.

Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta.

Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con ella, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día, pero abruptamente volvieron a ser del color de la miel. Y el cambio progresivo se volvería a repetir. Pero, en clase no daba más muestras de saber de su existencia que las que él me mostraba a mí. Me sentía miserable. Y los sueños continuaron.

Ella deseaba no haberme sacado del camino de la furgoneta de Taylor, esa era la única explicación que se me ocurría. Como ella obviamente me prefería muerto, ya fingía que lo estaba.

A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alertó a Renée de mi tristeza y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla de que sólo era el clima, que me aplanaba.

Al menos, a McKayla le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañera de laboratorio y yo. Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Edythe. Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Edythe de forma tan absoluta como ella a nosotros.

Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. McKayla quedó desencantada por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas.

No había sido consciente del pasar del tiempo. Todos los días se miraban idénticos: gris, verde y más gris. Mi padrastro siempre se quejó que Pheonix no tenía temporadas, pero para mí, Forks era mucho peor. No tenía ni la menor idea de que se acercaba la primavera hasta que un día caminaba con Jeremy hacia la cafetería un día lluvioso.

—Oye, Beau—preguntó.

Quería huir de la lluvia pero él apenas se movía. Reduje mi ritmo para coincidir con el de él.

—Quería saber si alguien te había invitado al baile de primavera. Ya sabes, las chicas escogen.

—Ah. Em, no.

—Vaya. Quieres… o sea, ¿crees que McKayla te lo pedirá?

—Espero que no, — dije, quizás un poco rápido.

Me miró, sorprendido.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—No me van los bailes.

—Ah.

Avanzamos lentamente por un minuto en silencio. Jer estaba pensativo. Ya estaba desesperado por salir de la llovizna.

—¿Te importa si le digo eso? — me preguntó.

—No, probablemente es una excelente idea. No quiero tener que decirle a alguien que no si lo puedo evitar.

—Está bien.

—¿Y cuándo es que es este baile?

Estabamos cerca de la cafetería ahora. Me señaló un poster amarillo brillante que anunciaba el baile. Jamás lo había visto, pero ya se doblaba de las esquinas y se le corría el color, como si hubiese estado ahí por mucho tiempo.

—Será el próximo sábado, — me dijo.

Estaba cien por ciento seguro que Jeremy ya había dicho algo cuando la siguiente mañana McKayla no estaba tan animada como siempre en clase de inglés. En el almuerzo se sentó lejos de Jeremy y de mí, y tampoco dijo nada a nadie. Se quedó callada mientras me acompañaba a clase de biología, pero no se sentó en el borde de mi mesa como acostumbraba hacerlo. Como siempre, estaba muy consciente de que Edythe estaba tan cerca que podía tocarla, pero aún así estaba tan lejos que podía más bien ser un producto de mi imaginación.

—Bueno —dijo McKayla, mirando al suelo—, Jeremy me ha dicho que no te gustan los bailes.

—Es cierto.

Ella me miró entonces, con expresión herida y furiosa. Todavía no le había rechazado y ya me sentía culpable.

—Ah... —dijo—. Pensé que se lo estaba inventando.

— Ah, lo lamento, pero no. ¿Por qué inventaría algo así?

Frunció el ceño.

—Es que creo que quiere que le invite.

Me obligué a sonreir.

—Deberías. Jeremy es un buen tipo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí, — entonces, ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa nerviosa. — pero, ¿esto de "yo no bailo" cambiaría si yo fuese la que te pediría que me acompañaras?

Con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edythe inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión. Me tardé un poco en responder. Me sentía culpable, pero aún más distraído. ¿ _Estaba_ escuchándonos Edythe?

—Eh… lo siento, otra vez.

Su expresión se ensombreció.

— ¿Le dirías que sí a _otra_ chica?

¿Se había percatado Edythe de que McKayla posaba los ojos en ella?

—No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile. Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle —le expliqué.

De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y este era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

— ¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?

—Lo siento, pero no —respondí—. Deberías ir con Jeremy. Él es más genial que yo.

—Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatida, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.

La observé hundir los hombros y me sentí horrible. Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa _y_ lástima. La señora Banner comenzó a hablar. Suspiré _y_ abrí los ojos.

Edythe me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible.

Le devolví la mirada, esperando que apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad, como si esperara encontrar algo importante en ellos. Seguí viéndola, incapaz de romper la conexión, incluso aunque quisiera. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.

— ¿Señorita Cullen? —le llamó la profesora, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado.

—El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Edythe; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para mirar a la señora Banner.

Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Edythe me liberaron, intentando centrarme. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí.

Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo.

Intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de ella. Me volví de espaldas a ella cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.

— ¿Beau?

Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes.

Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia ella . La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.

—¿Si? —le dije.

Ella sólo me miró.

— Y… ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra?

Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—No, en realidad no —admitió.

—Okay… —dije, viéndome las manos, para después ver la pizarra. Era difícil concentrarme cuando la veía, y esta conversación no tenía mucho sentido.

—Lo siento —parecía sincera—. Estoy siendo muy maleducada, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

—No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención.

—Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó—, confía en mí.

Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes.

Le sorprendió mi reacción.

—¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó.

—Que es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.

— ¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz la tomaron por sorpresa, sin duda—. ¿Pesar por qué?

—Por no dejar que la furgoneta me hiciera puré.

Estaba atónita. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadada cuando al fin habló:

— ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida? — las palabras eran quedas, musitadas bajo su aliento, pero aun así, intensas.

— _Sí,_ —dije, en el mismo tono. —o sea, ¿Qué más sería? Para mi es algo obvio.

Hizo el sonido más extraño, exhaló a través de sus dientes y sonó como un _siseo_. Todavía se miraba enojada.

—Eres tan estúpido, — me dijo.

Bueno, hasta ahí llegó mi limite.

Ya era lo suficientemente malo que tuviera una fijación con ella, tan malo que soñaba con ella todas las noches. No tenía que estar acá sentado como el imbécil que creía que era y solo quedarme viéndola mientras me insultaba. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie, sabiendo que ella tenía la razón. _Era_ un idiota, porque quería quedarme, incluso aunque todo lo que obtendría eran más insultos.

Necesitaba salir rápidamente de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero ella ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo.

—Gracias —murmuré.

Entrecerró los ojos, y me respondió, enojada:

—No hay de qué.

Me enderecé rápidamente, y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás.

La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto. Mi equipo jamás me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me caí un montón de veces, y en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo. Ese día me movía peor de lo habitual porque Edythe ocupaba toda mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero ella seguía deslizándose en mis pensamientos justo cuando más necesitaba mantener el equilibrio.

Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia la camioneta, ya que había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad. Los padres de Taylor habían tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas.

Estuvo a punto de darme un infarto cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura delgada y pequeña reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se trataba de Erica. Comencé a andar de nuevo.

—Hola, Erica —le saludé.

—Hola, Beau.

— ¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida.

—Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.

Cuidadosamente metí la llave en el contacto.

—Lo siento, Erica, no iré al baile.

Tenía que verla, su rostro estaba lívido y su cabello negro ocultaba sus ojos.

—Ah, ya.

—Lo que pasa es que iré a Seattle, — dije rápidamente, intentando hacerla sentir mejor. —Es el único día en que podré ir. Así que bueno… espero que te diviertas y todo eso.

Me vio a través de su cabello. Entonces, añadió, con un tono más alegre:

—Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.

—Claro —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra.

—Ahí nos vemos, — dijo, viendo hacia atrás.

Ya estaba escapando. Me despedí de ella, pero no me logró ver. Oí una débil risita.

Edythe pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos.

Me congelé momentáneamente. No estaba preparado a estar cerca de ella. Estaba acostumbrado a prepararme antes de biología, pero esto fue inesperado. Ella siguió caminando.

Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Edythe ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia, creo. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Taylor Crowley me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Me encogí y fingí no verla.

Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Taylor. Confuso, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba heladísimo. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve.

—Lo siento, Taylor. El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapado.

Gesticulé hacia el Volvo. Obviamente no podía hacer nada más.

—Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto.

— ¿Irías conmigo al baile de primavera? —continuó.

—No voy a estar en el pueblo, Taylor.

Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que McKayla y Erica ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día.

—Ya, eso me dijo McKayla —admitió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas.

Bueno, eso era totalmente culpa suya.

—Lo siento, Taylor —repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero me voy de verdad.

—Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.

Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a Archie, Royal, Eleanor y Jessamine dirigiéndose al Volvo. Edythe no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor. Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo. Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, sólo rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto.

Pero ya habían entrado los cuatro y Edythe se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Intenté concentrarme en otra cosa, _cualquier cosa_ , mientras conducía a casa. ¿Le pediría McKayla a Jeremy que fueran al baile? ¿Me culparía si no fuera así? ¿Hablaba en serio Taylor lo de la graduación? ¿Cuál sería mi excusa para eso? Quizás podría sacarme de la manga una visita repentina a mamá o quizás ella viniera acá. ¿Y qué cenaríamos? Hace siglos no comíamos pollo.

Cada vez que terminaba de responderme a cada pregunta, Edythe volvía a mi mente. Ya cuando llegué a casa me quedé sin preguntas, por lo que me rendí y decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo pues me mantendrían ocupado por un tiempo y no tenía muchas tareas. También me obligó a concentrarme en cortar, el pollo los chiles y la cebolla. A pesar de ello, seguí pensando en la clase de Biología, intentando analizar cada palabra que había pronunciado Edythe. ¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos?

Sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando comprendí el significado. Debía de haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no podíamos siquiera ser amigos. ..., porque no quería herir mis sentimientos como había herido los de McKayla y Erica. (Taylor parecía estar bien, de todos modos.) Edythe no tendría que lidiar con esa culpa, pues no estaba nada interesada en mí.

 _Naturalmente no le intereso_ , pensé con enfado mientras me lloraban los ojos —reacción provocada por las cebollas—. Tomé una toalla, la pasé por el agua y me enjuagué los ojos, aunque no ayudó de mucho.

Yo era aburrido, y lo sabía muy bien. Y ella era cualquier cosa menos aburrida. Este no era su secreto, fuera cual fuera, ya que recordaba cada instante de ese momento loco claramente. A este punto, casi me creía la historia que les conté a todos. Tenía más sentido que lo que pensé que había visto.

Pero no necesitaba tener un secreto para estar fuera de mi alcance. También era brillante, misteriosa, hermosa y completamente perfecta. Si era, de hecho, capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano, no importaba. De todos modos, ella era una fantasía para el chico común que yo era.

Y estaba bien. Podía dejarla en paz. _La dejaría_ en paz. Podría pasar con paz mi sentencia autoimpuesta acá en el purgatorio y después, con suerte, alguna universidad en el Sureste o posiblemente Hawaii me ofrecería una beca.

Intenté pensar en las palmeras y en el sol mientras terminaba la cena.

Charlie parecía receloso cuando percibió el aroma a pimientos verdes al llegar a casa. Tuvo suficientes redaños para tomar el primer bocado. Pareció gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar en mí en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunté:

— ¿Papá?

— ¿Sí, Beau?

—Esto... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene..., si te parece bien.

No le pedí permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sentí maleducado. Intenté arreglarlo con ese fin de frase.

— ¿Por qué?

Parecía sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no pudiera ofrecer.

—Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa más caliente.

Tenía más dinero del habitual, ya que no había tenido que pagar el coche gracias a Charlie, aunque me dejaba un buen pellizco en las gasolineras.

—Lo más probable es que la camioneta consuma mucha gasolina —apuntó, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

—Lo sé. Pararé en Montessano y Olympia, y en Tacorna si fuera necesario.

— ¿Vas a ir tú solo?

—Sí.

—Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder —señaló preocupado.

—Papá, Phoenix es cinco veces más grande que Seattle y sé leer un mapa, no te preocupes.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

Me pregunté si de verdad estaba tan preocupado por mí, o sí pensaría compensarlo por todos los sábados en los que me deja solo. Quizás esté un poco preocupado. Estaba seguro que en su cabeza todavía era un niño de cinco años.

—No te preocupes, papá. Será aburrido

—Oh, vale.

—Gracias —le sonreí.

— ¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?

Sólo lo miré fijamente.

Lo comprendió.

—Ah, ya—había caído en la cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Edythe un coche nuevo. Al salir del coche jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano nivea y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Edythe Cullen estaba a mi lado, recostada como por casualidad contra mi automóvil.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté, asombrado.

— ¿Hacer qué?

Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger.

—Aparecer del aire.

—Beau, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistado.

Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada y sus labios reprimían una sonrisa. Como si pensara que era gracioso.

¿Cómo podría ignorarla cuando me estaba hablaba? ¿Eso es lo que ella quería, no? Eso fue lo que me dijo ayer. Que no podíamos ser amigos. ¿Entonces por qué me estaba hablando? ¿Era sádica? ¿Acaso así se divertía? ¿Torturando al chico idiota al que nunca querrá?

La miré, frustrado. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas. Sus pies estaban a veinte centímetros de los míos, sin moverse. Como si esperara alguna respuesta.

— ¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? —Quise saber, aún rehuyendo su mirada—. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía.

—Eso fue culpa de Taylor, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad.

—¿Qué?—dije entrecortadamente.

¿Acaso Edythe y Taylor eran amigas? ¿Se lo pidió Taylor? No, no lo creo.

—No finjo que no existas —continuó.

— No sé qué quieres de mí.

—Nada, —dijo de forma muy rápida, como si mintiera.

—Entonces hubieras dejado que esa furgoneta me liquidara. Hubiera sido más fácil así.

La ira destelló en sus ojos castaños. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría.

—Beau, eres totalmente absurdo —murmuró con frialdad.

Debía tener razón en la parte de las torturas. Solo era una forma de entretenimiento para ella en este pueblo aburrido. Algo fácil.

Pasé de ella con pasos grandes.

—Espera —gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojado bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad, aunque mis piernas eran probablemente el doble de largas que las de ella.

—Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. La ignoré—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas solo? —refunfuñé.

—Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volvió a reír entre dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.

Suspiré, y disminuí el paso, pero parecía que no le costaba seguirme.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?

Era tan imbécil…

—Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...

— ¿Intentas ser _graciosa?_ —la interrumpí, girándome hacia ella.

Su rostro se empapó cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarme. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión.

—Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?

Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.

—Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.

Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.

— ¿Qué? —no estaba seguro de adonde quería llegar.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?

— ¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertado.

Debía de estarme jugando una broma.

—Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado.

Seguía sin salir de mi asombro.

— ¿Por qué?

—Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesta, no estoy seguro de que tu camioneta lo pueda conseguir.

Finalmente fui capaz de volver a caminar, movido por el insulto a mi coche.

—Búrlate de mí todo lo que quieras, pero no te metas con mi camioneta, —le dije.

De nuevo, me volvió a alcanzar fácilmente.

—¿Por qué crees que me burlo de ti? ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.

— ¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?

Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos.

—No veo que sea de tu incumbencia.

 _Tonta propietario de un flamante Volvo._

—El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.

—De verdad, Edythe, no te sigo —me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odié la sensación—. Creía que no querías ser amiga mía.

—Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.

—Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara _todo_ —le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.

—Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amigo —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Beau.

Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.

— ¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente.

Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.

—Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —me previno—. Te veré en clase.

Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido.


	7. 5

Nota del Traductor:

¡Disculpen la tardanza! ¡Como alumno de excelencia académica debo mantener mi rendimiento! ¡Por hoy solo será un capítulo!

Perdón por algunas erratas, no tuve tiempo para hacer una revisión exhaustiva... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **GRUPO SANGUINEO**

Me dirigí a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había comenzado.

—Gracias por venir, señor Swan —saludó despectivamente la señora Masón.

Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento.

No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre no se sentaba McKayla hasta el final de la clase. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, pero tanto ella como Erica se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me habían perdonado del todo. McKayla parecía volver a ser la misma mientras caminábamos, hablaba entusiasmada sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de semana. La lluvia exigía hacer una acampada más corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa parecía posible. Simulé interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer pero me daba cuenta que no las engañaba. Lloviera o no, teníamos suerte de que la temperatura se acercara a los cincuenta grados. No era mi idea de un día de playa.

Pasé el resto de la mañana en las nubes. Resultaba difícil creer que las palabras de Edythe y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginación. Algo en ella confundía mi realidad. Primero pensé que había detenido una camioneta a pulso, y ahora esto. Mi delirio inicial era más probable que el segundo, el que yo le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel. Pero aquí iba, entrando a la cafetería con los ojos bien abiertos, y ni siquiera me importó no saber que decirle. Por los momentos, parecía algo decente, verla sonreír después por esa mirada en sus ojos.

Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustado al entrar. Le quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente y fría que había conocido durante las últimas semanas o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había oído lo que creía haber oído esa mañana. Jeremy cotorreaba sin cesar sobre sus planes para el baile —Logan y Taylor y Allen y Erica iban a acudir juntos, completamente indiferente a mi desinterés.

Un flujo de desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando de forma infalible miré a la mesa de los Cullen. Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero ella se hallaba ausente. ¿Acaso desaparecería cada vez que algo _importante_ pasara?

Pero bueno, estaba seguro que la conversación de esta mañana solo era importante para mí.

Abatido, me puse a la cola detrás de Jeremy, deseando ser el tipo de chico que pudiera llegar temprano a casa, que no se preocupara de ausencias injustificadas, detención y figuras paternales decepcionadas. Había perdido el apetito y sólo compré un botellín de limonada, por llevar algo.

—Edythe Cullen te vuelve a mirar —dijo Jeremy; y le presté atención completamente cuando mencionó su nombre—. Me pregunto por qué se sienta sola hoy.

Volví bruscamente la cabeza y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a Edythe, con su sonrisa pícara, que me observaba desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarse. Una vez atraída mi atención, alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que la acompañara. Me guiñó el ojo cuando lo miré incrédulo.

— ¿Se refiere a _ti?_ —preguntó Jeremy con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz, pero eso no me importó.

—Puede que necesite ayuda con las tareas de Biología —musité—. Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.

Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme. También sentía los parches rojos de sangre en la nuca, e intenté calmarme.

Inseguro, me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Edythe al llegar a su mesa.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándola con precaución. Seguía sonriendo. ¿Así terminaría su broma? Me di cuenta que no me importaba, con tal de que me tuviera cerca de ella.

Debía de esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir:

—Esto es diferente.

—Bueno —hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—. Decidí que, ya puesta a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.

Esperé a que dijera algo coherente. Transcurrieron los segundos y después le indiqué:

—Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

—Cuento con ello —volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema—. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte secuestrado.

Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda. Por una vez, no me molestó.

—Sobrevivirán.

—Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte —dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Tragué saliva y se rió. —Pareces preocupado.

—No —respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula—. Más bien sorprendido. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

Hice un gesto hacia ella y la mesa vacía.

—Ya te lo dije. Me cansé de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido.

Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios.

— ¿Cansada? —repetí, confundido.

—Sí, he dejado de intentar ser buena. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció.

—Me he vuelto a perder.

La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció.

—Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas.

—No te preocupes... No me entero de nada —le repliqué secamente.

—Como dije, cuento con ello.

Nos vimos por unos cuantos segundos más, pero el silencio no era incómodo. Era… cargado. Me empecé a ruborizar de nuevo.

—Ya—dije, viendo hacia otro lado para poder tomar aliento. — En español, ¿somos amigos ahora?

—Amigos... —meditó. No parecía ser su palabra favorita

—O no —ofrecí.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser una buena amiga para ti.

El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real.

—Lo repites un montón —recalqué al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de estómago. ¿Sería porque no había comido? ¿Por su sonrisa? O, ¿por qué repentinamente le creía? Podía decir que _ella_ creía lo que decía.

—Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres listo, me evitarás.

Tuve que sonreírle, y vi que automáticamente su sonrisa se agrandaba en respuesta.

—Me parece que ya habíamos decidido que era idiota. O absurdo, lo que sea.

—Yo me disculpé, por lo último, por lo menos. ¿Me perdonarías por lo demás? Hablé sin pensar.

—Claro, como no. No tienes por qué disculparte.

Ella suspiró.

— ¿En serio?

No supe cómo responder, sonaba como una pregunta retórica de todos modos. Vi fijamente a mis manos enrolladas alrededor de la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer. Era extraño sentarme con ella, como gente normal. Estaba seguro que solo uno de nosotros era normal.

— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me miraban como la primer vez, frustrada. Como siempre, mis pensamientos rehusaron pasar por el filtro apropiado.

—Intentaba averiguar qué eres.

Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

— ¿Y has tenido suerte? —inquirió con desenvoltura.

Mi cuello volvió a tornarse rojo, y asumí que de una forma nada atractiva. Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre cosas estúpidas. Como a un nivel de estupidez tipo Clark Kent y Peter Parker.

— ¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó.

Tenía que intentar negarme. Ella ya pensaba que era un imbécil. Negué con la cabeza.

—Resulta demasiado vergonzoso.

—Eso es realmente frustrante—se quejó.

—O mejor —continué—, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso debería resultar _demasiado_ frustrante.

—No lo has superado, ¿o sí?

—Aún no.

—¿Ayudaría otra disculpa?

—Una explicación sería mejor.

Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tu novia parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.

Volvió a reírse.

—No tengo novia, y estás intentando cambiar el tema.

Ignoró la mitad de mi constatación.

—Tú no la consideras como tu novia, pero ella cree que lo es.

—Eso no puede ser posible.

—Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.

—Excepto yo.

—Sí, excepto tú —su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más inquietantes—. Me pregunto por qué será.

La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir el tapón de mi botellín de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

— ¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó distraída.

—No —no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago no estaba estable para comer. Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de él—. ¿Y tú?

—No. No estoy hambrienta.

No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación.

De repente, se puso en guardia.

—Eso depende de lo que quieras.

—No es mucho —le aseguré. Esperó con cautela y curiosidad.

—Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien, o como sea. Únicamente para estar preparado.

Mantuve la vista fija en el botellín de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la tapa con mi dedo.

—Me parece justo.

Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.

—Gracias.

—En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? —pidió.

—Una.

—Cuéntame una teoría.

¡ _Oops_!

—Esa, no.

—Me prometiste una respuesta —me recordó.

—Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa —le recordé a mi vez.

—Sólo una teoría... No me reiré.

—Sí lo harás.

Estaba seguro de ello. Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos ocres a través de sus largas pestañas negras.

—Por favor —respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí.

Sin mi permiso, mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia ella, como si fuera un imán y yo un clip, hasta que su rostro estuvo a menos de diez centímetros de la mía. Mi mente se quedó en blanco.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando despejar la mente, y me obligué a sentarme.

—Eh... ¿Qué?

—Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor. —ronroneó.

—Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva?

¿También era una hipnotizadora? ¿O era yo un incauto irremediable?

—Eso no es muy creativo.

—Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo.

—Ni siquiera te has acercado.

— ¿Nada de arañas?

— Nada de arañas.

— ¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad?

—Para nada.

—Vaya—murmuré.

—Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita —se rió entre dientes.

—Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas?

Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.

—Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar —le advertí.

Su buen humor desapareció como si le diera a un interruptor.

—Desearía que no lo intentaras —dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría?

— ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera la mala? —sonrió jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables.

—Oh, ya veo —dije. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho encajaron de repente.

— ¿Sí?

De pronto, su rostro se había vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer.

— ¿Qué significa exactamente " _ya veo_ "?

— ¿Eres peligrosa? — salió como una pregunta, y hubo duda en mi voz.

Era más pequeña que yo, ni mayor que yo, y era delicadamente esculpida. En forma. Bajo circunstancias normales me habría reído en su cara si aplicara esa palabra. Pero no era normal. _Nadie era_ como ella. Recordé la primera vez que me dirigió su mirada asesina, y el terror genuino que sentí, aunque no comprendí esa reacción en ese momento, y pensé que era estúpida momentos después. Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo _era._ Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se limitó a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que no lograba comprender.

—Peligrosa, —susurré, al tiempo que movía la cabeza, intentando que la palabra encajara con la persona que tenía enfrente. Su cara de porcelana se miraba vulnerable, sin muros ni secretos. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, anticipando mi reacción. Parecía prepararse para algún tipo de impacto —. Pero no mala. No, no creo que seas mala.

—Te equivocas.

Su voz apenas era audible. Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tapón de la botella y lo hacía girar entre los dedos. Aproveché y la contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qué no me asustaba. Ella de verdad hablaba en serio cuando hablaba, era obvio. Quería que le tuviera miedo.

Lo que más sentí fue… fascinación. Me puse nervioso, claro, por estar tan cerca de ella. Sentí miedo de quedar en rídiculo. Lo que quería era sentarme aquí para siempre, escuchar su voz y observar sus expresiones, para intentar analizarlas, pues estas surgían tan rápido que no las podía identificar. Así que por supuesto, me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía.

Me puse en pie de un salto, y ella vio hacia arriba. Parecía estar… triste. Pero resignada. Como si esta fuera la reacción que esperaba.

—Vamos a llegar tarde. —le dije, reuniendo mis cosas.

Se sorprendió por un momento, y su cara de diversión volvió a aparecer.

—Hoy no voy a ir a clase —dijo mientras daba vueltas al tapón tan deprisa que apenas podía verse.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es saludable perder clase de vez en cuando —dijo mientras me sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación. Pude ver el estrés a través de su fachada.

—Ah. Bueno, supongo que… ¿yo sí voy?

¿Tenía otra opción? Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme a que me pillaran, pero si me lo pedía…

—En ese caso, te veré luego.

Eso parecía una despedida, y no estaba totalmente en contra en que se despidiera. Tenía que pensar en mucho, y no podía pensar con ella cerca. Sonó el primer toque del timbre, así que corrí a la puerta. Confirmé con una última mirada que no se había movido ni un centímetro y que la tapa seguía girando tan rápido como si nunca pararía.

Mientras me dirigía a clase, a la carrera, la cabeza me daba vueltas a mayor velocidad que el tapón del botellín. Me había respondido a pocas preguntas en comparación con las muchas que había formulado.

Tuve suerte. La señora Banner no había entrado aún en clase cuando llegué. Me instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto McKayla como Allen no dejaban de mirarme. McKayla parecía resentida y Allen sorprendido, y un poco intimidado.

Entonces la profesora entró en clase y llamó al orden a los alumnos. Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de McKayla y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase.

—De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos tomen un objeto de las cajas.

El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra sus muñecas se me antojó de mal augurio.

—El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una microlanceta esterilizada —alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió estómago.

—Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar sus tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empiecen hasta que pase yo... —comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de McKayla, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que se pinchen un dedo con la lanceta.

Tomó la mano de McKayla y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta.

— ¡Ay! —se quejó.

Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente.

—Depositen una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una demostración. Apretó el dedo de McKayla hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más—. Entonces las aplican a la tarjeta del test —concluyó.

Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.

—El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Port Angeles para recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos deberían conocer su grupo sanguíneo —parecía orgulloso de sí misma—. Los menores de dieciocho años van a necesitar un permiso de sus padres... Hay hojas de autorización encima de mi mesa.

Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma acompasada por la boca.

—Beau, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó la señora Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado.

—Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señora Banner. Soy O negativo.

No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes débil?

—Sí, señora —murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba patadas por no haber saltarme la clase cuando pude.

—Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Beau a la enfermería? —pidió en voz alta.

—Yo iré. — desde lejos reconocí la voz de McKayla.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó la señora Banner.

—Sí —susurré. _Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí,_ pensé. _Me arrastraré._

McKayla parecía ansiosa cuando me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro. Me apoyé pesadamente sobre ella, pero era muy pequeña para mantenerme en equilibrio. Intenté llevar mi propio peso lo mejor posible.

Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de McKayla. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro —en el caso de que la profesora Banner estuviera mirando—, me detuve.

— ¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? —supliqué.

McKayla respiró de alivio mientras me ayudó a sentarme al borde del paseo.

—Y, hagas lo que hagas, no saques la mano de tu bolsillo —le avisé.

Aún seguía muy confuso, incluso cuando cerré los ojos. Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera. Eso pareció ayudar un poco.

—Vaya, te has puesto verde —comentó McKayla, bastante nerviosa.

—Solo dame… un momento….

— ¿Beau? —me llamó otra voz a lo lejos.

 _¡No! Por favor, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea sólo una imaginación._

— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herido?

Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada. No me lo estaba imaginando. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, me quería morir o, como mínimo, no vomitar.

McKayla parecía tensa.

—Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido ni un dedo.

—Beau —la voz de Edythe sonó a mi lado. Ahora parecía aliviada—. ¿Me oyes?

—No —gemí.

Se rió por lo bajo.

—Lo llevaba a la enfermería —explicó McKayla a la defensiva—, pero no quiso avanzar más.

—Yo me encargo de él —dijo Edythe. Intuí su sonrisa en el tono de su voz—. Puedes volver a clase.

— ¿Qué? No —protestó McKayla—. Se supone que he de hacerlo yo.

De repente, un brazo firme estaba debajo del mío y estaba de pie sin darme cuenta cómo llegué ahí. El brazo fuerte, frio como la acera, me mantuvo apretado contra un cuerpo delgado, casi como una llave de lucha libre. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, pero solo pude ver su cabello contra mi pecho. Empezó a avanzar hacia adelante, y mis pies se enredaron intentando alcanzarla. Esperé caerme, pero de alguna forma me mantuvo de pie.

Ella no pareció sufrir cuando todo mi peso nos envió hacia enfrente. Pero bueno, yo no pesaba como una camioneta.

—Estoy bien, lo juro — murmuré.

 _Por favor, por favor, que no le vomite encima._

— ¡Oye! —gritó McKayla, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detrás de nosotros.

Edythe la ignoró.

—Tienes un aspecto espantoso —me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

—Déjame otra vez en la acera —protesté. — Estaré bien en unos minutos.

Nos arrastró hacia enfrente mientras intentaba hacer mover mis pies en el patrón apropiado para alcanzar su velocidad. Unas cuantas veces pude jurar que ella me _arrastraba_ pero bueno, no me sentía tan bien, así que no estaba seguro.

— ¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? —preguntó. Aquello parecía divertirle.

No le contesté. Cerré los ojos, apreté los labios y luché contra las náuseas con todas mis fuerzas. Lo más importante era no vomitarle encima. Podría sobrevivir a todo lo demás.

—Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre —continuó riéndose. Era como el sonido de campanas.

—Tengo un sistema vasovagal débil. Solo es una síncopa neuralmente mediada.

Se volvió a reír. Al parecer las palabras importantes que memoricé para explicar estas situaciones no la impresionaron como debían hacerlo.

No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba arrastraba, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que habíamos entrado.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de varón.

—Se desmayó en Biología —le explicó Edythe.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Edythe me llevaba dando zancadas delante del mostrador frontal en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. El Señor Cope, el recepcionista calvo, corrió delante de ella para mantener la puerta abierta. El enfermero atónito, un abuelo, levantó los ojos de la novela que leía mientras Edythe me llevaba en volandas dentro de la habitación y me depositaba con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubría el colchón de vinilo marrón del único catre. Luego se colocó contra la pared, tan lejos como lo permitía la angosta habitación, con los ojos brillantes, excitados.

Esto me acordó de la vez que apartó de la furgoneta, y el recuerdo me mareó.

—En Biología están haciendo la prueba del Rh.

El enfermero asintió sabiamente.

—Siempre le ocurre a alguien.

Edythe se rió con disimulo.

—Quédate tendido un minuto, hijo. Se pasará.

—Lo sé —dije con un suspiro. Las náuseas ya empezaban a remitir.

— ¿Te sucede muy a menudo? —preguntó ella.

—Tengo un sistema vasovagal débil.

El enfermero parecía estar confundido.

—A veces —admití.

Edythe no se molestó en ocultar otra carcajada.

—Puedes regresar a clase —le dijo el enfermero.

—Se supone que me tengo que quedar con él —le contestó con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que el enfermero, aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más.

—Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, —me dijo, y luego salió bulliciosamente de la habitación.

—Tenías razón —me quejé, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.

—Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión?

—Saltarse clases _es_ saludable.

Respiré de forma acompasada.

—Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste —admitió después de hacer una pausa. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad—. Creí que esa chica Newton te había envenenado.

—Eres graciosa.

Continué con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez me encontraba más entonada.

—Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto. Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato.

—Pobre McKayla. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado.

—Me aborrece por completo —dijo Edythe jovialmente.

—No lo puedes saber —disentí, pero de repente me pregunté si a lo mejor sí que podía.

—Vi su rostro... Te lo aseguro.

— ¿Cómo es que me viste? Creí que te habías ido.

Ya me encontraba prácticamente recuperado. Las náuseas se hubieran pasado con mayor rapidez de haber comido algo durante el almuerzo, aunque, por otra parte, tal vez era afortunada por haber tenido el estómago vacío.

—Estaba en mi coche escuchando un CD.

Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendió. Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para ver al enfermero con una compresa fría en la mano.

—Aquí tienes, hijo —la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió—: Tienes mejor aspecto.

—Creo que ya estoy bien —dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.

Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenía mareos. Las paredes de color menta no daban vueltas. Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y el Señor Cope asomó la cabeza.

—Ahí viene otro —avisó.

Me bajé de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inválido. Devolví la compresa a la enfermera.

—Tome, ya no la necesito.

Entonces, McKayla cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a Leann Stephens, otra chica de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Edythe y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio.

—Oh, no —murmuró Edythe—. Vamonos fuera de aquí, Beau.

Aturdido, le busqué con la mirada.

—Confía en mí... Vamos.

Di media vuelta y me aferré a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparado de la enfermería. Sentí que Edythe me seguía.

—Por una vez me has hecho caso.

Estaba sorprendida.

—Olí la sangre —le dije, arrugando la nariz. Leann no se ha puesto malo por ver la sangre de otros, como yo.

 _Y eso es aún más vergonzoso_ , pensé.

—La gente no puede oler la sangre —me contradijo.

—Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mal. Huele a óxido... y a sal.

Se me quedó mirando con una expresión insondable.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—No es nada.

Entonces, McKayla cruzó la puerta, sus ojos iban de Edythe a mí. La mirada que le dedicó a Edythe me confirmó lo que me había dicho, que McKayla lo aborrecía. Volvió a mirarme con gesto malhumorado.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Edythe. No sé qué hubiera hecho Beau sin ti.

—Así déjalo. — respondió Edythe con una sonrisa divertida.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —me acusó. —Me alegra.

—Solo deja tu mano en tu bolsillo, —volví a avisarle.

—Ya no sangra —murmuró—. ¿Vas a volver a clase?

— No gracias. Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí.

—Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa?

Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Edythe, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua. Intenté que pareciera lo más amigable posible:

—Claro. Te dije que iría.

—Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.

Su mirada se posó en Edythe otra vez, preguntándose si no estaría dando demasiada información. Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitación abierta.

—Allí estaré —prometí.

—Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia —dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad hacia la puerta.

—Hasta la vista —repliqué.

Me miró una vez más con la contrariedad escrita en su rostro redondeado y se encorvó mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta. Me invadió una oleada de compasión. Sopesé el hecho de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de Educación física.

—Gimnasia —gemí.

—Puedo hacerme cargo de eso —no me había percatado de que Edythe se había acercado, pero me habló al oído—. Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducho —murmuró.

Esto no suponía un gran cambio. Siempre estaba pálido, y mi reciente desmayo había dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro. Me senté en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas _y_ descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotado.

Oí a Edythe hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.

— ¿Señor Cope?

— ¿Sí?

No lo había oído regresar a su mesa.

—Beau tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarlo de asistir a esa clase? —su voz era aterciopelada. Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos.

—Edythe —dijo el Señor Cope sin dejar de ir y venir. ¿Por qué no era yo capaz de hacer lo mismo? —, ¿necesitas también que te dispense a ti?

—No. Tengo clase con el señor Goff. No le importará.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Beau —me deseó en voz alta. Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.

— ¿Puedes caminar o quieres que ayude otra vez?

De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica.

—Caminaré.

Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Salí hacia la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo.

—Gracias —le dije cuando me siguió—. Merecía la pena seguir enfermo para perderse la clase de gimnasia.

—No dudes en volver a pedirme ayuda.

Me miró directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia.

—De modo que vas a ir... Este sábado, quiero decir.

Esperaba que viniera, aunque parecía improbable. No me la imaginaba poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos del instituto para ir en coche a algún sitio. No pertenecía al mismo mundo, pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera suceder me dio la primera punzada de entusiasmo que había sentido por ir a la excursión.

— ¿Adónde van a ir exactamente? —seguía mirando al frente, inexpresiva, como si lo considerara.

—A La Push, al puerto.

Estudié su rostro, intentando leer en el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco más. Me lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente.

—En verdad, no creo que me hayan invitado.

Suspiré.

—Acabo de invitarte.

—No avasallemos más entre los dos a la pobre McKayla esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper.

Sus ojos centellearon. Disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal.

—Bien, como sea... —murmuré, preocupado por la forma en que había dicho «entre los dos». Me gustaba más de lo conveniente.

Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvié a la izquierda, hacia la camioneta. Algo me agarró de la chaqueta y me hizo retroceder.

— ¿Y adónde te crees que vas? —preguntó ofendido.

Edythe me aferraba de la misma con una sola mano. No parecía haberse movido ni un poco. Por un segundo no pude responder. Negaba ser una heroína pero mi mente no se la imaginaba de otra forma. Era como si _Superchica_ hubiese dejado la capa en casa.

Me pregunté si me debería molestar que fuera más fuerte que yo, pero ya no me ponían inseguro esas cosas desde hace tiempo. Desde que les pasé en estatura a mis acosadores, me sentí más bien satisfecho. Claro, me gustaría ser coordinado al caminar, pero no me molestaba ser malo en los deportes.

No tenía tiempo para estos, siempre los miraba algo infantiles. ¿Por qué me estresaría seguir un balón de aquí para allá? Tenía la fuerza necesaria para que me dejaran en paz, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Beau? — volvió a preguntar, y me di cuenta que no le respondí.

— ¿Ah?

—Te pregunté qué adónde ibas.

—Me voy a casa. ¿O no?

Su expresión me confundía.

— ¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado?

— ¿En qué estado?

—Odio ser la que traiga malas noticias, pero tienes un sistema vasovagal débil.

—Sobreviviré.

Intenté dar otro paso hacia mi camioneta, pero su mano no liberó mi chaqueta.

Me detuve y miré hacia abajo para verla.

—Okay, ¿por qué no me dices lo que quieres que haga?

Sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Que sensible me saliste! Entrarás en mi coche y te llevaré a tu casa.

—Tengo dos problemas. Uno, que no es necesario, y dos, ¿qué va a pasar con mi coche?

—Uno, _necesario_ es una palabra subjetiva. Y dos, se lo dejaré a Archie después de la escuela.

Me distrajo por el recordatorio casual de que tenía hermanos, hermanos raros, pálidos y hermosos. ¿Serían especiales? ¿Cómo ella?

— ¿Te resistirás? —preguntó cuándo no respondí.

— ¿Tiene caso hacerlo?

Intenté descifrar todas las capas de su sonrisa, pero no me acerqué a nada.

—Me conmueve ver que aprendes rápidamente. Por acá.

Me soltó y se dio la vuelta. La seguí voluntariamente. El mover suave de sus caderas era tan hipnótico como sus ojos. Y no había impedimentos para pasar más tiempo con ella.

El interior de su Volvo era tan nítido como el exterior. En vez del olor a gasolina y tabaco, sólo había el olor leve a perfume. Era ligeramente familiar, pero no sabía cuál era. Fuera cual fuera, olía fantástico.

Manipuló los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música.

— _¿Claro de luna?_ —pregunté.

— ¿Conoces a Debussy? —parecía estar sorprendida.

—No mucho —admití—. Mi madre pone mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco a mis favoritos.

—También es uno de mis favoritos.

—Imagínate, tenemos algo en común, —dije.

Esperé que se riera, pero Siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Escuché la música mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris. Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía. La lluvia emborronaba todo el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla hasta convertirlo en una mancha de tonalidades grises y verdes. Comencé a darme cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos, pero, no obstante, el coche se movía con tal firmeza y estabilidad que no notaba la velocidad, salvo por lo deprisa que dejábamos atrás el pueblo.

— ¿Cómo es tu madre? —me preguntó de repente.

Lo miré de refilón, con curiosidad.

—Se parece mucho a mí, tenemos el mismo color de cabello y de ojos, pero es algo pequeña. Es más sociable y atrevida que yo. También es irresponsable y un poco excéntrica, y una cocinera impredecible. Era mi mejor amiga —me callé. Hablar de ella en tiempo pasado me había deprimido.

—Beau, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, la voz de Edythe contenía un tono de frustración. Detuvo el coche y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado ya a la casa de Charlie. Llovía con tanta fuerza que apenas conseguía ver la vivienda. Parecía que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un río.

—Diecisiete —respondí un poco confuso.

—No los aparentas —dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, curiosa de nuevo.

—Mi madre siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más madura —me reí y luego suspiré—. En fin, una de las dos debía ser adulto —me callé durante un segundo—. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a una adolescente de instituto.

Torció el gesto y cambió de tema.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué se casó tu madre con Phil?

Me sorprendió que recordara el nombre. Sólo lo había mencionado una vez hacía dos meses. Necesité unos momentos para responder.

—Mi madre tiene... un espíritu muy joven para su edad. Creo que Phil hace que se sienta aún más joven. En cualquier caso, ella está loca por él.

Personalmente, no veía por qué le atraía, pero, ¿quién pensaba que alguien más era apropiado para su madre?

— ¿Lo apruebas?

— ¿Importa? —le repliqué—. Quiero que sea feliz, y Phil es lo que ella quiere.

—Eso es muy generoso por tu parte... Me pregunto... —murmuró, reflexiva.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Tendría ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu elección?

De repente, prestaba una gran atención. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—E—eso c—creo —tartamudeé—, pero, después de todo, ella es la madre. Es un poquito diferente.

—Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado —se burló.

Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado? ¿Múltiples _piercings_ en el rostro y grandes tatuajes?

—Supongo que ésa es una posible definición.

— ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Pero ignoró mi pregunta y respondió con otra.

— ¿Crees que puedo asustar?

Enarcó una ceja. El tenue rastro de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Pretendí examinar su rostro un minuto, una excusa para mirarla fijamente, una de mis cosas favoritas.

Sus facciones eran delicadas, simétricas. Su rostro detendría a alguien en una carrera, pero no lo haría correr en la dirección contraria.

—Es difícil imaginarlo, — admití.

Frunció el ceño.

—Eh... Creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Edythe y su rostro divino se puso repentinamente serio.

—Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? —pregunté para distraerle—. Debe de ser una historia mucho más interesante que la mía.

Se puso en guardia de inmediato.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

— ¿Te adoptaron los Cullen?

—Sí.

Vacilé unos momentos.

— ¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres?

—Murieron hace muchos años —contestó con toda naturalidad.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carine y Earnest llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Y tú los quieres —no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.

—Sí —sonrió—. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.

—Eres muy afortunada.

—Sé que lo soy.

— ¿Y tu hermano y tu hermana? Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero.

—A propósito, mi hermano, mi hermana, así como Jessamine y Royal se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.

—Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debes irte.

Era un idiota, pero no quería salir del coche.

—Y tú probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el jefe de policía Swan vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente sincopal.

Era buena con la jerga médica, pero claro, su madre era doctora.

—Estoy segura de que ya se ha enterado. En Forks no existen los secretos —suspiré.

Rompió a reír.

—Diviértete en la playa... Que tengáis buen tiempo para tomar el sol —me deseó mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia.

— ¿No te voy a ver mañana?

—No. Eleanor y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana.

— ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?

Un amigo puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir el desencanto.

—Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.

—Ah, vaya, diviértete —intenté simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo lograse. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados.

— ¿Querrías hacer algo por mí este fin de semana?

Asentí desvalido. _Cualquier cosa,_ le podría haber dicho, y sería cierto.

—No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo... ¿De acuerdo?

Esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Mi desvalimiento desapareció mientras hablaba. Le miré fijamente.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —prometí, mientras salía del volvo bajo la lluvia de un salto hacia el pórtico. Cuando me dí vuelta, el Volvo ya había desaparecido.

—¡Dios! —dije, metiéndome las llaves en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, recordando que olvidé darle la llave.

El bolsillo estaba vacío.


	8. 6

Nota del Traductor:

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, chicos. ¡Los reviews animan a cualquier escritor o traductor!**

 **Disfruten de este capitulo, que probablemente será el último que subiré hasta el sábado por la noche.**

* * *

 **CUENTOS DE MIEDO**

Cuando me senté en mi habitación e intenté concentrarme en la lectura del tercer acto de _Macbeth,_ estaba atento a ver si oía el motor de mi coche. Pensaba que podría escuchar el rugido del motor por encima del tamborileo de la lluvia, pero, cuando aparté la cortina para mirar de nuevo, apareció allí de repente.

No esperaba el viernes con especial interés, sólo consistía en reasumir mi vida con expectativas negativas. Hubo unos pocos comentarios, por supuesto. Jeremy parecía tener un interés especial por comentar el tema. Se río hasta ahogarse cuando Logan fingió desmayarse en la mesa del almuerzo. Por fortuna, McKayla había mantenido el pico cerrado y nadie parecía saber nada de la participación de Edythe. No obstante, Jeremy me formuló un montón de preguntas acerca de mi almuerzo y en clase de Trigonometría me dijo:

— ¿Qué quería ayer Edythe Cullen?

—No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad—. En realidad, no fue al grano.

—Parecía como enfadada.

— ¿Sí? — me encogí de hombros.

—Ya sabes, nunca antes le había visto sentarse con nadie que no fuera su familia. Era extraño.

—Extraño en verdad —coincidí.

Parecía estar irritado por no tener mejores respuestas.

Lo peor del viernes fue que, a pesar de saber que ella no iba a estar presente, aún albergaba esperanzas. Cuando entré en la cafetería en compañía de Jeremy y McKayla, no pude evitar mirar la mesa en la que Royal, Archie y Jessamine se sentaban a hablar con las cabezas juntas. No pude contener la melancolía que me abrumó al comprender que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de volverla a ver.

En mi mesa de siempre no hacían más que hablar de los planes para el día siguiente. McKayla volvía a estar animada, depositaba mucha fe en el hombre del tiempo, que vaticinaba sol para el sábado. Tenía que verlo para creerlo, pero hoy hacía más calor, casi doce grados, pero seguía húmedo. Puede que la excursión no fuera del todo espantosa.

Intercepté unas cuantas miradas poco amistosas por parte de Logan durante el almuerzo, hecho que no comprendí, pues me había reído con todos cuando fingió lo del desmayo. Pero hasta que salimos juntos del comedor lo comprendí. Estaba justo detrás de él, a un solo pie de su pelo rubio, y no se dio cuenta, desde luego, cuando oí que le murmuraba a McKayla:

—No sé por qué _Beaufort_ —sonrió con desprecio al pronunciar mi nombre— no se sienta con los Cullen de ahora en adelante.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la voz tan nasal y estridente que tenía, y me sorprendió la malicia que destilaba. En realidad, no la conocía muy bien; sin duda, no lo suficiente para que me detestara..., o eso había pensado.

—Es mi amigo, se sienta con nosotros —le replicó en susurros McKayla, con mucha lealtad, pero también de forma un poquito posesiva. Me detuve para permitir que Jeremy y Allen me adelantaran. No quería oír nada más.

Durante la cena de aquella noche, Charlie parecía entusiasmado por mi viaje a La Push del día siguiente. Sospecho que se sentía culpable por dejarme solo en casa los fines de semana, pero había pasado demasiados años forjando unos hábitos para romperlos ahora. Conocía los nombres de todos los chicos que iban, por supuesto, y los de sus padres y, probablemente, también los de sus tatarabuelos. Parecía aprobar la excursión. Me pregunté si aprobaría mi plan de ir en coche a Seattle con Edythe Cullen. Parecía que le agradaban los Cullen, pero tampoco se lo iba a decir.

—Papá, ¿conoces un lugar llamado Goat Rocks, o algo parecido? Creo que está al sur del monte Rainier.

—Sí... ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Algunos chicos comentaron la posibilidad de acampar allí.

—No es buen lugar para acampar —parecía sorprendido—. Hay demasiados osos. La mayoría de la gente acude allí durante la temporada de caza.

—Oh, tal vez haya entendido mal el nombre.

Pretendía dormir hasta tarde, pero un insólito brillo me despertó. Abrí los ojos y vi entrar a chorros por la ventana una límpida luz amarilla. No me lo podía creer. Me apresuré a ir a la ventana para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, allí estaba el sol. Ocupaba un lugar equivocado en el cielo, demasiado bajo, y no parecía tan cercano como de costumbre, pero era el sol, sin duda. Las nubes se congregaban en el horizonte, pero en el medio del cielo se veía una gran área azul. Me demoré en la ventana todo lo que pude, temeroso de que el azul del cielo volviera a desaparecer en cuanto me fuera.

La tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos de Newton se situaba al extremo norte del pueblo. La había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca me había detenido allí al no necesitar ningún artículo para estar al aire libre durante mucho tiempo. En el aparcamiento reconocí el Suburban de McKayla y el Sentra de Taylor. Vi al grupo alrededor de la parte delantera del Suburban mientras aparcaba junto a ambos vehículos. Erica estaba allí en compañía de otros dos chicas con las que compartía clases; estaba casi segura de que se llamaban Becca y Colleen. Jeremy también estaba, flanqueado por Allen y Logan. Las acompañaban otros tres chicos, incluyendo uno a la que recordaba haberle caído encima durante la clase de gimnasia del viernes. Éste me dirigió una mirada asesina cuando bajé del coche, y le susurró algo a Logan. Empezaron a reír fuerte y Logan fingió que se desmayaba. El otro chico lo atrapó, pero después lo soltó. Los dos volvieron a reir, con Logan tirado en el pavimento con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

De modo que aquél iba a ser uno de _esos_ días.

Al menos McKayla se alegraba de verme.

— ¡Has venido! —gritó encantada—. ¿No te dije que hoy iba a ser un día soleado?

—Y yo te dije que iba a venir —le recordé.

—Sólo nos queda esperar a Leann y a Sean, a menos que tú hayas invitado a alguien —agregó.

—No —mentí con desenvoltura mientras esperaba que no me descubriera y deseando al mismo tiempo que ocurriese un milagro y apareciera Edythe.

McKayla sonrió.

— ¿Montarás en mi coche? Es eso o la minifurgoneta de la madre de Leann.

—Claro.

Sonrió gozosa. ¡Qué fácil era hacer feliz a McKayla!

—Podrás sentarte junto a la ventanilla —me prometió. Oculté mi mortificación. No resultaba tan sencillo hacer felices a McKayla y a Jeremy al mismo tiempo.

No obstante, el número jugaba a mi favor. Lee trajo a otras dos personas más y de repente se necesitaron todos los asientos. Me las arreglé para situar a Jeremy en el asiento delantero del Suburban, entre McKayla y yo. McKayla podía haberse comportado con más elegancia, pero al menos Jeremy parecía aplacado.

Entre La Push y Forks había menos de veinticinco kilómetros de densos y vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos serpenteaba el caudaloso río Quillayute. Me alegré de tener el asiento de la ventanilla. Giré la manivela para bajar el cristal —el Suburban resultaba un poco claustrofóbico con nueve personas dentro— e intenté absorber tanta luz solar como me fue posible.

Había visto las playas que rodeaban La Push muchas veces durante mis vacaciones en Forks con Charlie, por lo que ya me había familiarizado con la playa en forma de media luna de más de kilómetro y medio de First Beach. Seguía siendo impresionante. El agua de un color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, aparecería coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del malecón metálico. Estos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban coronados por austeros abetos que se elevaban hacia el cielo. La playa sólo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de un gris uniforme, pero de cerca tenían todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa estaba sembrada de árboles de color ahuesado —a causa de la salinidad marina— arrojados a la costa por las olas.

Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos. Las nubes seguían trazando un círculo en el firmamento, amenazando con invadirlo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol seguía brillando espléndido con su halo luminoso en el azul del cielo.

Elegimos un camino para bajar a la playa. McKayla nos condujo hacia un círculo de lefios arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habían utilizado antes para acampadas como la nuestra. En el lugar ya se veía el redondel de una fogata cubierto con cenizas negras. Erica y la chico que, según creía, se llamaba Becca recogieron ramas rotas de los montones más secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto tuvimos una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos.

— ¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa? —me preguntó McKayla.

Me sentaba en un banco de color blanquecino, con Jeremy y Allen a mis lados, pero los demás chicos hicieron un círculo alrededor de nosotros. McKayla se arrodillo cerca del fuego, sosteniendo un encendedor para encender una de las pequeñas ramas.

—No —reconocí mientras lanzaba con precaución la rama en llamas contra el tipi.

—Entonces, te va a gustar... Observa los colores.

Prendió otra ramita y la depositó junto a la primera. Las llamas comenzaron a lamer con rapidez la lefia seca.

— ¡Es azul! —exclamé sorprendido.

—Es a causa de la sal. ¿Precioso, verdad?

Encendió otra más y la colocó allí donde el fuego no había prendido y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. Por fortuna, Jeremy estaba junto a ella, al otro lado. Se volvió hacia McKayla y le hizo preguntas sobre las actividades que haríamos. Contemplé las fascinantes llamas verdes y azules que chisporroteaban hacia el cielo.

Después de media hora de cháchara, algunas chicas quisieron dar una caminata hasta las marismas cercanas y los chicos querían ir a comprar comida en una tienda.

Era un dilema. Por una parte, me encantan las pozas que se forman durante la bajamar. Me han fascinado desde niño; era una de las pocas cosas que me hacían ilusión cuando debía venir a Forks, pero, por otra, también me caía dentro un montón de veces. No es un buen trago cuando se tiene siete años y estás con tu padre. Eso me recordó la petición de Edythe, de que no me cayera al mar.

Logan fue quien decidió por mí. Hablaba más fuerte que los demás, y quería comida. El grupo se dividió en tres partes; comida, caminata y holgazanería, con la mayor parte de ellos siguiendo a Logan. Esperé a que Taylor y Erica se hubieran comprometido a acompañarlos antes de levantarme con sigilo para unirme al grupo de caminantes. McKayla me dedicó una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que también iba.

La caminata no fue demasiado larga, aunque me fastidiaba perder de vista el cielo al entrar en el bosque. La luz verde de éste difícilmente podía encajar con las risas juveniles, era demasiado oscuro y aterrador para estar en armonía con las pequeñas bromas que se gastaban a mí alrededor. Debía vigilar cada paso que daba con sumo cuidado para evitar las raíces del suelo y las ramas que había sobre mi cabeza, por lo que no tardé en rezagarme. Al final me adentré en los confines esmeraldas de la foresta y encontré de nuevo la rocosa orilla. Había bajado la marea y un río fluía a nuestro lado de camino hacia el mar. A lo largo de sus orillas sembradas de guijarros había pozas poco profundas que jamás se secaban del todo. Eran un hervidero de vida.

Tuve buen cuidado de no inclinarme demasiado sobre aquellas lagunas naturales. Los demás fueron más intrépidos, brincaron sobre las rocas y se subieron a los bordes de forma precaria. Localicé una piedra de apariencia bastante estable en los aledaños de una de las lagunas más grandes y me senté con cautela, fascinado por el acuario natural que había a mis pies. Ramilletes de brillantes anémonas se ondulaban sin cesar al compás de la corriente invisible. Conchas en espiral rodaban sobre los repliegues en cuyo interior se ocultaban los cangrejos. Una estrella de mar inmóvil se aferraba a las rocas, mientras una rezagada anguila pequeña de estrías blancas zigzagueaba entre los relucientes juncos verdes a la espera de la pleamar. Me quedé completamente absorto, a excepción de una pequeña parte de mi mente, que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora Edythe e intentaba imaginar lo que diría de estar aquí conmigo.

Finalmente, los todos sintieron apetito y me levanté con rigidez para seguirlos de vuelta a la playa. En esta ocasión intenté seguirles el ritmo a través del bosque, por lo que me caí unas cuantas veces, cómo no. Me hice algunos rasguños poco profundos en las palmas de las manos, y las rodillas de mis jeans se riñeron de verdín, pero no sangré mucho.

Cuando regresamos a First Beach, el grupo que habíamos dejado se había multiplicado. Al acercarnos pude ver el lacio y reluciente pelo negro y la piel cobriza de las recién llegadas, unas chicas de la reserva que habían acudido para hacer un poco de vida social.

La comida ya había empezado a repartirse, y ellas se apresuraron para pedir que la compartieran mientras Erica nos presentaba al entrar en el círculo de la fogata. Allen y yo fuimos las últimas en llegar y me di cuenta de que la más joven de los recién llegados, sentada sobre las piedras cerca del fuego, alzó la vista para mirarme con interés cuando Erica pronunció nuestros nombres. Me senté junto a Allen, y McKayla nos trajo unos sandwiches y una selección de refrescos para que eligiéramos mientras el chico que tenía aspecto de ser el mayor de los visitantes pronunciaba los nombres de los otros siete jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Todo lo que pude comprender es que uno de los chicos también se llamaba Jeremy y que la muchacha cuya atención había despertado respondía al nombre de Julie.

Resultaba relajante sentarse con Allen, era una de esas personas sosegadas que no sentían la necesidad de llenar todos los silencios con cotorreos. Me dejó cavilar tranquilamente sin molestarme mientras comíamos. Pensaba de qué forma tan deshilvanada transcurría el tiempo en Forks; a veces pasaba como en una nebulosa, con unas imágenes únicas que sobresalían con mayor claridad que el resto, mientras que en otras ocasiones cada segundo era relevante y se grababa en mi mente. Sabía con exactitud qué causaba la diferencia y eso me perturbaba.

Las nubes comenzaron a avanzar durante el almuerzo. Se deslizaban por el cielo azul y ocultaban de forma fugaz y momentánea el sol, proyectando sombras alargadas sobre la playa y oscureciendo las olas. Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse en duetos y tríos cuando terminaron de comer. Algunos descendieron hasta el borde del mar para jugar a la cabrilla lanzando piedras sobre la superficie agitada del mismo. Otros se congregaron para efectuar una segunda expedición a las pozas. McKayla, con Jeremy convertido en su sombra, encabezó otra a la tienda de la aldea. Algunas de las nativas los acompañaron y otros se fueron a pasear. Para cuando se hubieron dispersado todos, me había quedado sentada sola sobre un leño, con Logan y Taylor muy ocupados con un reproductor de CD que alguien había tenido la ocurrencia de traer, y tres adolescentes de la reserva situados alrededor del fuego, incluyendo a la jovencita llamada Julie y la más adulta, la que había actuado de portavoz.

A los pocos minutos, Allen se fue con los paseantes y Julie acudió andando despacio para sentarse en el sitio libre que aquél había dejado a mi lado. A juzgar por su aspecto debería tener catorce, tal vez quince años. Llevaba el brillante pelo largo recogido con una goma elástica en la nuca. Tenía una preciosa piel sedosa de color rojizo y ojos oscuros sobre los pómulos pronunciados. Aún quedaba un ápice de la redondez de la infancia alrededor de su mentón. En suma, tenía un rostro muy bonito. Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras estropearon aquella impresión positiva.

—Tú eres Beaufort Swan, ¿verdad?

Aquello era como empezar otra vez el primer día del instituto.

—Beau —dije con un suspiro.

—Me llamo Julie Black —me tendió la mano con gesto amistoso—. Tú compraste el coche de mi mamá.

—Oh—dije aliviado mientras le estrechaba la suave mano—. Eres la hija de Bonnie. Probablemente debería acordarme de ti.

—No, soy la más joven... Deberías acordarte de mis hermanos mayores.

Y de repente me acordé.

—Adam y Aaron.

Charlie y el esposo de Bonnie, George, que murió hace unos pocos años por un accidente automovilístico o algo así. Charlie estuvo muy triste, tanto que él y Bonnie nos habían abandonado juntos muchas veces para mantenernos ocupados mientras pescaban. No hicimos muchos progresos como amigos. Por supuesto, había montado las suficientes rabietas para terminar con las excursiones de pesca cuando tuve once años.

—Adam y Aaron… tú eres Jules, ¿no?—recordé de pronto.

Ella sonrió.

—Si te acuerdas. Nadie me llama así desde que los chicos se fueron.

— ¿Han venido? —inquirí mientras examinaba a los chicos que estaban al borde del mar preguntándome si sería capaz de reconocerlos ahora.

—No —Jules negó con la cabeza—. Adam tiene una beca del Estado de Washington y Aaron se casó con una surfista samoana. Ahora vive en Hawai.

— ¿Está casado? Vaya —estaba atónito. Los gemelos apenas tenían un año más que yo.

— ¿Qué tal te funciona la camioneta? —preguntó.

—Me encanta, y va muy bien.

—Sí, pero es muy lento —se rió—. Respiré aliviado cuando Charlie lo compró. Mamá no me hubiera dejado ponerme a trabajar en la construcción de otro coche mientras tuviéramos uno en perfectas condiciones.

—No es tan lento —objeté.

— ¿Has intentado pasar de sesenta?

—No.

—Bien. No lo hagas.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

—Eso lo mejora en caso de accidente —alegué en defensa de mi automóvil.

—Dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo dinosaurio —admitió entre risas.

—Así que fabricas coches... —comenté, impresionado.

—Cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas. ¿No sabrás de casualidad dónde puedo adquirir un cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis? —añadió jocosamente. Tenía una voz amable y algo ronca.

—Lo siento —me eché a reír—. No he visto ninguno últimamente, pero mantendré los ojos abiertos para avisarte.

Como si yo supiera qué era eso. Era muy fácil conversar con ella. Exhibió una sonrisa radiante y me contempló en señal de apreciación, de una forma que había aprendido a reconocer. No fui el único que se dio cuenta.

— ¿Conoces a Beaufort, Julie? —preguntó Logan. Debí saber que alguien como él sabía que odiaba mi nombre completo.

—En cierto modo, hemos sabido el uno del otro desde que nací —contestó entre risas, y volvió a sonreírme.

— ¡Qué bien!

No parecía que fuera eso lo que pensara, y entrecerró sus pálidos ojos de besugo.

—Beau —me llamó de nuevo mientras estudiaba con atención mi rostro—, le estaba diciendo a Taylor que es una pena que ninguno de los Cullen haya venido hoy. ¿Nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos?

Su expresión preocupada no era demasiado convincente.

— ¿Te refieres a la familia de la doctora Carine Cullen? —preguntó la mayor de los chicos de la reserva antes de que yo pudiera responder, para gran irritación de Logan. En realidad, estaba de pie, y vi que casi era tan alta como yo.

—Sí, ¿los conoces? —preguntó con gesto condescendiente, viendo hacia arriba porque él era más pequeño que ella, irritado porque ella había hablado antes de que pudiera responder.

En realidad, no era una chica

—Los Cullen no vienen aquí —respondió en un tono que daba el tema por zanjado e ignorando la pregunta de Logan.

Taylor le preguntó a Logan qué le parecía el CD que sostenía en un intento de recuperar su atención. Él se distrajo.

Contemplé a la desconcertante joven, pero miraba a lo lejos, hacia el bosque umbrío que teníamos detrás de nosotros. Había dicho que los Cullen no venían aquí, pero el tono empleado dejaba entrever algo más, que no se les permitía, que lo tenían prohibido. Su actitud me causó una extraña impresión que intenté ignorar sin éxito. Jules interrumpió el hilo de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Aún te sigue volviendo loco Forks?

—Bueno, yo diría que eso es un eufemismo —hice una mueca y ella sonrió con comprensión.

Le seguía dando vueltas al breve comentario sobre los Cullen y de repente tuve una inspiración. Era un plan estúpido, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

— ¿Quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo?

Ella miró a Logan, y después a mí, con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, larguémonos de aquí.

Las nubes terminaron por cerrar filas en el cielo, oscureciendo las aguas del océano y haciendo descender la temperatura, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el norte entre rocas de múltiples tonalidades, en dirección al espigón de madera. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

Mientras hablábamos pensé de la forma en la que Edythe lograba que hablara, de la forma en la que me veía bajo sus pestañas gruesas y como brillaba el dorado de sus ojos, y eso hacía que me olvidara de todo: mi nombre, como respirar, así que no existía nadie más que ella. Vi de reojo a la chica que caminaba al lado mío. Jules tenía puesta una camisa manga larga, pero meneaba los brazos al andar, como si no le molestara el frio. El viento hacía que su cabello negro sedoso se revolviera en su espalda. Había algo natural y amigable de su rostro. Incluso si supiera como hacer esa cosa que hacia Edythe, esta chica solo se reiría de mí, probablemente.

Pero no de forma mala, creo. Con Jules siempre estarías bromeando.

—Tienes lindos amigos, — comentó cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos del fuego que el sonido de nuestras pisadas era suficiente para ahogar nuestras voces.

—No lo son.

Se río.

—Ya decía…

— ¿Y los demás eran tus amigos? Aquella se miraba algo… mayor.

—Ella es Samantha, Sam. Tiene diecinueve años, creo. Pero no me junto con ella. Una de mis amigas, Quil, estaba ahí. Creo que fue a la tienda.

—No recuerdo quién era.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco recuerdo nombres. Sólo recuerdo el tuyo por qué solías tirarme de cabello.

— ¡No me digas! ¡Lo lamento tanto!

—¡Que cara pusiste! —se río. —No, esos eran mis hermanos. Pero puedo estar completamente convencida que eras culpable también.

Era fácil reír con ella.

—Supongo. Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dispara.

—Esa chica, Sam… ¿Qué era lo que decía sobre la familia de la doctora?

Hizo un gesto, y desvió la mirada hacia la Isla de James mientras confirmaba lo que creía haber oído de labios de Sam. No dijo nada. Y ella sabía lo que pasaba.

Seguía viendo el océano.

—Oye, no quise ser maleducado o algo así.

Jules me miró con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—No te preocupes… es que… se supone que no debo decir nada.

— ¿Es un secreto?

Frunció los labios.

—Algo así.

Alcé las manos.

—Perdona por haber preguntado.

— ¿Ya la regué, no es así?

—No diría que fuiste _tú_ … esa chica Sam fue algo intensa.

Se río.

—Genial. Sam tiene la culpa, entonces.

Me reí, también.

—La verdad no. Estoy completamente confundido.

Me miró como si ya compartiéramos el secreto.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Claro.

— ¿No correrás a contarle todo a tu amigo, el rubio?

— ¿Logan? Ay, si, no puedo ocultarle nada a ese chico. Somos como hermanos.

Le gustó. Cuando se río, me hizo sentir más gracioso de lo que era en realidad.

Su voz fue más ronca cuando me preguntó con tono agorero:

— ¿Te gustan las historias de miedo?

— ¿Qué tanto miedo da?

—No podrás volver a dormir.

—Bueno, pues, ahora tengo que oírla.

Una sonrisa pendía de las comisuras de sus labios carnosos y supe que iba a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera.

Estábamos cerca de un tronco ahora, un esqueleto blanco con raíces enredada como cien patas de araña. Jules se sentó en una de las raíces más gruesas mientras que yo me senté con el cuerpo del árbol, debajo de ella.

Intenté parecer interesado al verla, como si no me tomara esto en serio.

— ¿Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? —comenzó—. Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes.

—En realidad, no —admití.

—Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca —me sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédito que daba a esas historias—. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos.

»Y luego están las historias sobre los _fríos._

— ¿Los fríos? —pregunté sin esconder mi curiosidad.

—Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propia tatarabuela conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.

Entornó los ojos.

— ¿Tu tatarabuela? —le animé.

—Era la jefe de la tribu, como mi madre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos.

— ¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?

—Sólo uno.

Lo miré con avidez, confiando en hacer pasar mi impaciencia por admiración. Jules prosiguió:

—Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuela era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué...?

—Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan —instiló un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada—. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de «civilizados»?

—Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.

Intenté conferir a mi voz un tono lo más casual posible.

— ¿Y cómo encajan los Cullen en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo?

—No —hizo una pausa dramática—. Son los _mismos._

Debió de creer que la expresión de mi rostro estaba provocada por el pánico causado por su historia. Sonrió complacido y continuó:

—Ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Carine, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iba y venía por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara tu gente.

Reprimió una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué son? ¿Qué _son_ los fríos?

Sonrió sombríamente.

—Bebedores de sangre —replicó con voz estremecedora—. Tu gente los llama vampiros.

Permanecí contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro.

" _¿Crees que pueda asustar?_ " repitió la voz de Edythe en mi mente.

—Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina —rió encantada.

—Eres una estupenda narradora de historias —le felicité sin apartar la vista del oleaje.

—El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué mamá no quiere que hablemos con nadie del asunto.

Aún no lograba controlar la expresión del rostro lo suficiente como para mirarle.

—No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.

—Supongo que acabo de violar el tratado —se rió.

—Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba —le prometí, y entonces me estremecí.

—En serio, no le digas nada a Charlie. Se puso hecho una furia con mi padre cuando descubrió que algunos de nosotros no íbamos al hospital desde que la doctora Cullen comenzó a trabajar allí.

—No lo haré, por supuesto que no.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos o qué? —preguntó con voz juguetona, pero con un deje de precaución. Yo aún no había apartado los ojos del mar, por lo que me giré y le sonreí con la mayor normalidad posible.

—No. Creo que eres muy buena contando historias de miedo. Aún tengo los pelos de punta.

Le enseñé la piel debajo de mi chaqueta para que viera.

—Genial.

Sonrió. Entonces el entrechocar de los guijarros nos alertó de que alguien se acercaba. Giramos las cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a McKayla y a Jeremy caminando en nuestra dirección a unos cuarenta y cinco metros.

—Ah, estás ahí, Beau —gritó McKayla aliviado mientras movía el brazo por encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Es ésa tu novia? —preguntó, alertado por los celos de la voz de McKayla. Me sorprendió que resultase tan obvio.

—No, ¿ _por qué_ todos piensan eso?

—Quizás por qué ella quiere que lo piensen.

Suspiré.

—Si necesitas un descanso de tus amigos, déjame saberlo.

—Eso sería genial. —dije, y lo decía en serio.

No sabía si era porque ya nos conocíamos, o porque era alguien de quien podía ser amigo con facilidad, pero con ella me sentía más cómodo que con cualquiera de los otros chicos con los que volvería a casa.

McKayla llegó a nuestra altura, con Jeremy aún a pocos pasos detrás. Vi cómo evaluaba a Jules con la mirada y pareció satisfecha ante su evidente juventud.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —me preguntó pese a tener la respuesta delante de él.

—Jules me acaba de dar un tour de First Beach.

Sonreí a Jules con afecto _y_ me devolvió la sonrisa.

De nuevo, parecía que compartíamos un secreto, y eso era cierto ahora.

—Bueno —McKayla hizo una pausa, reevaluando la situación al comprobar nuestra complicidad—. Estamos recogiendo. Parece que pronto va a empezar a llover.

Todos alzamos la mirada al cielo encapotado. Sin duda, estaba a punto de llover.

—De acuerdo —me levanté de un salto—, voy.

—Ha sido un placer _volver_ a verte —dijo Jules, mofándose un poco de McKayla.

—La verdad es que sí. La próxima vez que Charlie baje a ver a Bonnie, yo también vendré —prometí.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Eso sería estupendo.

—Y gracias —añadí de corazón.

Ella me guiñó el ojo.

Me puse la capucha en cuanto empezamos a andar con paso firme entre las rocas hacia el aparcamiento. Habían comenzado a caer unas cuantas gotas, formando marcas oscuras sobre las rocas en las que impactaban. Cuando llegamos al coche de McKayla, los otros ya regresaban de vuelta, cargando con todo. Me deslicé al asiento trasero junto a Allen y Taylor, anunciando que ya había gozado de mi turno junto a la ventanilla. Allen se limitó a mirar por la ventana a la creciente tormenta y Logan se removió en el asiento del centro para copar la atención de Taylor, por lo que sólo pude reclinar la cabeza sobre el asiento, cerrar los ojos e intentar no pensar con todas mis fuerzas.


	9. 7

**Nota del Traductor:**

 _Lo siento..._ _Acá está tu recompensa por tu paciencia._

 **5/11/2015: Esta historia al parecer no es seguida por nadie. Así que decidí que si no llego mínimo a los 20 reviews, suspenderé la traducción.**

* * *

 **PESADILLA**

Le dije a Charlie que tenía un montón de tareas pendientes y nada de hambre, pues me había llenado en La Push. Había un partido de baloncesto que lo tenía entusiasmado, aunque, por supuesto, yo no tenía ni idea de por qué era especial, así que no se percató de nada inusual en mi rostro.

Una vez en mi habitación, cerré la puerta. Registré el escritorio hasta encontrar mis viejos cascos y los conecté a mi pequeño reproductor de CD. Elegí un disco que Phil me había regalado por Navidad. Era uno de sus grupos predilectos, aunque, para mi gusto, eran un poco pesados. Lo introduje en el reproductor y me tendí en la cama. Me puse los auriculares, pulsé el botón _play_ y subí el volumen hasta que me dolieron los oídos. Cerré los ojos, pero la luz aún me molestaba, por lo que me puse una almohada encima del rostro.

Me concentré con mucha atención en la música, intentando comprender las letras, desenredarlas entre el complicado golpeteo de la batería. La tercera vez que escuché el CD entero, me sabía al menos la letra entera de los estribillos. Me sorprendió descubrir que, después de todo, una vez que conseguí superar el ruido atronador, el grupo me gustaba. Tenía que volver a darle las gracias a Phil.

Y funcionó. Los demoledores golpes me impedían pensar, que era el objetivo final del asunto. Escuché el CD una y otra vez hasta que canté todas las canciones y al fin me dormí.

Abrí los ojos en un lugar conocido. En un rincón de mi conciencia sabía que estaba soñando. Reconocí el verde fulgor del bosque y oí las olas batiendo las rocas en algún lugar cercano. Sabía que podría ver el sol si encontraba el océano. Intenté seguir el sonido del mar, pero entonces Jules tiraba de mi mano, haciéndome retroceder hacia la parte más sombría del bosque.

— ¿Jules? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté. Había pánico en su rostro mientras tiraba de mí con todas sus fuerzas para vencer mi resistencia, pero yo no quería entrar en la negrura.

— ¡Corre, Beau, tienes que correr! —susurró aterrado.

— ¡Por aquí, Beau! —reconocí la voz que me llamaba desde el lúgubre corazón del bosque; era la de McKayla, aunque no podía verla.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté mientras seguía resistiéndome a la sujeción de Jules, desesperado por encontrar el sol, pues era lo único en lo que me podía concentrar.

Pero Jules, que de repente se convulsionó, soltó mi mano y profirió un grito para luego caer sobre el suelo del bosque oscuro. Se retorció bruscamente sobre la tierra mientras yo la contemplaba aterrado.

— ¡Jules! —chillé.

Pero había desaparecido y la había sustituido un gran lobo de ojos negros y pelaje de color marrón rojizo. El lobo me dio la espalda y se alejó, encaminándose hacia la costa con el pelo del dorso erizado, gruñendo por lo bajo y enseñando los colmillos.

— ¡Corre, Beau! —volvió a gritar McKayla a mis espaldas, pero no me di la vuelta. Estaba contemplando una luz que venía hacia mí desde la playa.

Y en ese momento Edythe apareció caminando muy deprisa de entre los árboles, con la piel brillando tenuemente y los ojos negros, peligrosos. Alzó una mano _y_ me hizo señas para que me acercara a ella. El lobo gruñó a mis pies.

Di un paso adelante, hacia Edythe. Entonces, sonrió. Tenía dientes afilados y puntiagudos, como sus uñas.

—Confía en mí —ronroneó.

Avancé un paso más.

El lobo recorrió de un salto el espacio que mediaba entre la vampiresa y yo, buscando la yugular con los colmillos.

— ¡No! —grité, levantando de un empujón la ropa de la cama.

El repentino movimiento hizo que los cascos tiraran el reproductor de CD de encima de la mesilla. Resonó sobre el suelo de madera.

La luz seguía encendida. Totalmente vestido y con los zapatos puestos, me senté sobre la cama. Desorientado, eché un vistazo al reloj de la cómoda. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana.

Gemí, me dejé caer de espaldas y rodé de frente. Me quité las botas a puntapiés, aunque me sentía demasiado incómodo para conseguir dormirme. Volví a dar otra vuelta y desabotoné los jeans, sacándomelos a tirones mientras intentaba permanecer en posición horizontal. Me puse la almohada encima de los ojos.

No sirvió de nada, por supuesto. Mi subconsciente había sacado a relucir exactamente las imágenes que había intentado evitar con tanta desesperación. Ahora iba a tener que enfrentarme a ellas.

Me incorporé, la cabeza me dio vueltas durante un minuto mientras la circulación fluía hacia abajo. Lo primero es lo primero, me dije a mí mismo, feliz de retrasar el asunto lo máximo posible. Tomé mis cosas de baño.

Sin embargo, la ducha no duró tanto como yo esperaba. No sabía si Charlie aún dormía o si se había marchado ya. Fui a la ventana a echar un vistazo y vi que el coche patrulla no estaba. Se había ido a pescar otra vez.

Me puse lentamente el jean que andaba ayer y una camisa vieja, y luego arreglé la cama, algo que no hacía jamás.

Ya no podía aplazarlo más, por lo que me dirigí al escritorio y encendí el viejo ordenador.

Odiaba utilizar Internet en Forks. El módem estaba muy anticuado, tenía un servicio gratuito muy inferior al de Phoenix, de modo que, viendo que tardaba tanto en conectarse, decidí servirme un cuenco de cereales entretanto.

Comí despacio, masticando cada bocado con lentitud. Al terminar, lavé el cuenco y la cuchara, los sequé y los guardé. Arrastré los pies escaleras arriba y lo primero de todo recogí del suelo el reproductor de CD y lo situé en el mismo centro de la mesa. Desconecté los cascos y los guardé en un cajón del escritorio. Luego volví a poner el mismo disco a un volumen lo bastante bajo para que sólo fuera música de fondo.

Me volví hacia el ordenador con otro suspiro, sintiéndome como un imbécil antes de terminar de escribir la palabra.

 _Vampiro._

Fue de una lentitud que me sacó de quicio, por supuesto. Había mucho que cribar cuando aparecieron los resultados. Todo cuanto concernía a películas, series televisivas, juegos de rol, música _underground_ y compañías de productos cosméticos góticos.

Entonces encontré un sitio prometedor: « _Vampiros, de la A a la Z_ ». Esperé con impaciencia a que el navegador cargara la página. Finalmente, la pantalla estuvo completa: era una página simple con fondo blanco y texto negro, de aspecto académico. La página de inicio me recibió con dos citas.

* * *

 _No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una aterradora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en sí mismo no es espectro ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos._

Reverendo Montague Summers

* * *

 _Si hay en este mundo un hecho bien autenticado, ése es el de los vampiros. No le falta de nada: informes oficiales, declaraciones juradas de personajes famosos, cirujanos, sacerdotes y magistrados. Las pruebas judiciales son de lo más completas, y aun así, ¿hay alguien que crea en vampiros?_

Rousseau

* * *

El resto del sitio consistía en un listado alfabético de los diferentes mitos de los vampiros por todo el mundo. El primero en el que hice clic fue el _danag, un vampiro filipino a quien se suponía responsable de la plantación de taro en las islas mucho tiempo atrás. El mito aseguraba que los_ _danag trabajaron con los hombres durante muchos años, pero la colaboración finalizó el día en que una mujer se cortó el dedo_ _y_ un _danag_ lamió la herida, ya que disfrutó tanto del sabor de la sangre que la desangró por completo.

Leí con atención las descripciones en busca de algo que me resultara familiar, dejando sólo lo verosímil. Parecía que la mayoría de los mitos sobre los vampiros se concentraban en reflejar a hermosas mujeres como demonios y a los niños como víctimas. También parecían estructuras creadas para explicar la alta tasa de mortalidad infantil y proporcionar a los hombres una coartada para la infidelidad. En muchas de las historias se mezclaban espíritus incorpóreos y admoniciones contra los entierros realizados incorrectamente. No había mucho que guardara parecido con las películas que había visto, y sólo a unos pocos, como el _estrie_ hebreo y el _upier_ polaco, les preocupaba el beber sangre.

Sólo tres entradas atrajeron de verdad mi atención: el rumano _varacolaci,_ un poderoso no muerto que podía aparecerse como un hermoso humano de piel pálida, el eslovaco _nelapsi,_ una criatura de tal fuerza y rapidez que era capaz de masacrar toda una aldea en una sola hora después de la medianoche, y otro más, el _stregoni benefici._

Sobre este último había una única afirmación.

* * *

Stregoni benefici _: vampiro italiano que afirmaba estar del lado del bien; era enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros diabólicos._

* * *

Aquella pequeña entrada constituía un alivio, era el único entre cientos de mitos que aseguraba la existencia de vampiros buenos.

Sin embargo, en conjunto, había pocos que coincidieran con la historia de Jules o mis propias observaciones. Había realizado mentalmente un pequeño catálogo y lo comparaba cuidadosamente con cada mito mientras iba leyendo. Velocidad, fuerza, belleza, tez pálida, ojos que cambiaban de color, y luego los criterios de Jules: bebedores de sangre, enemigos de los hombres lobo, piel fría, inmortalidad. Había muy pocos mitos en los que encajara al menos un factor.

Y había otro problema adicional a raíz de lo que recordaba de las pocas películas de terror que había visto y que se reforzaba con aquellas lecturas: los vampiros no podían salir durante el día porque el sol los quemaría hasta reducirlos a cenizas. Dormían en ataúdes todo el día y sólo salían de noche.

Exasperado, apagué el botón de encendido del ordenador sin esperar a cerrar el sistema operativo correctamente. Sentí una turbación aplastante a pesar de toda mi irritación. ¡Todo aquello era tan estúpido! Estaba sentado en mi cuarto rastreando información sobre _vampiros_. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedía?

Tenía que salir de la casa, pero no había ningún lugar al que quisiera ir que no implicara conducir durante tres días. Volví a calzarme las botas, sin tener muy claro adonde dirigirme, y bajé las escaleras. Me envolví en mi impermeable sin comprobar qué tiempo hacía y salí por la puerta pisando fuerte.

Estaba nublado, pero aún no llovía. Ignoré el coche y empecé a caminar hacia el este, cruzando el patio de la casa de Charlie en dirección al bosque.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que me hubiera adentrado en él lo suficiente para que la casa y la carretera desaparecieran de la vista y el único sonido audible fuera el de la tierra húmeda al succionar mis botas y los súbitos silbos de los arrendajos.

La estrecha franja de un sendero discurría a lo largo del bosque; de lo contrario no me hubiera arriesgado a vagabundear de aquella manera por mis propios medios, ya que carecía de sentido de la orientación y era perfectamente capaz de perderme en parajes mucho menos alambicados. El sendero se adentraba más y más en el corazón del bosque, incluso puedo aventurar que casi siempre rumbo Este. Serpenteaba entre los abetos y las cicutas, entre los tejos y los arces. Tenía leves nociones de los árboles que había a mi alrededor, y todo cuanto sabía se lo debía a Charlie, que me había ido enseñando sus nombres desde la ventana del coche patrulla cuando yo era pequeño. A muchos no los identificaba y de otros no estaba del todo segura porque estaban casi cubiertos por parásitos verdes.

Seguí el sendero impulsada por mi enfado conmigo misma. Una vez que éste empezó a desaparecer, aflojé el paso. Unas gotas de agua cayeron desde el dosel de ramas de las alturas, pero no estaba seguro de sí empezaba a llover o si se trataba de los restos de la lluvia del día anterior, acumulada sobre el haz de las hojas, y que ahora goteaba lentamente en el suelo. Un árbol caído recientemente —sabía que esto era así porque no estaba totalmente cubierto de musgo— descansaba sobre el tronco de uno de sus hermanos, cuyo resultado era la formación de una especie de banco no muy alto a pocos —y seguros— pasos del sendero. Llegué hasta él saltando con precaución por encima de los heléchos y me senté colocando la chaqueta de modo que estuviera entre el húmedo asiento y mi ropa. Apoyé la cabeza, cubierta por la capucha, contra el árbol vivo.

Aquél era el peor lugar al que podía haber acudido, debería de haberlo sabido, pero ¿a qué otro sitio podía ir? El bosque, de un verde intenso, se parecía demasiado al escenario del sueño de la última noche para alcanzar la paz de espíritu. Ahora que ya no oía el sonido de mis pasos sobre el barro, el silencio era penetrante. Los pájaros también permanecían callados y aumentó la frecuencia de las gotas, lo que parecía confirmar que allí arriba, en el cielo, estaba lloviendo. Ahora que me había sentado, la altura de los helechos sobrepasaba la de mi cabeza, por lo que cualquiera hubiera podido caminar por la senda a tres pies de distancia sin verme.

Allí, entre los árboles, resultaba mucho más fácil creer en los disparates de los que me avergonzaba dentro de la casa. Nada había cambiado en aquel bosque durante miles de años, y todos los mitos y leyendas de mil países diferentes me parecían mucho más verosímiles en medio de aquella calima verde que en mi despejado dormitorio.

Me obligué a concentrarme en las dos preguntas vitales que debía contestar, pero lo hice a regañadientes.

Primero tenía que decidir si podía ser cierto lo que Jules me había dicho sobre los Cullen.

Mi mente respondió de inmediato con una rotunda negativa. Resultaba estúpido y mórbido entretenerse con unas ideas tan ridículas. Pero, en ese caso, ¿qué pasaba?, me pregunté. No había una explicación racional a por qué seguía viva en aquel momento. Hice recuento mental de lo que había observado con mis propios ojos: lo inverosímil de su fortaleza y velocidad, el color cambiante de los ojos, del negro al dorado y viceversa, la belleza sobrehumana, la piel fría y pálida, y otros pequeños detalles de los que había tomado nota poco a poco: no parecía comer jamás y se movía con una gracia turbadora. Y luego estaba la forma en que hablaba a veces, con cadencias poco habituales y frases que encajaban mejor con el estilo de una novela de finales del siglo XIX que de una clase del siglo XXI. Había hecho novillos el día que hicimos la prueba del grupo sanguíneo, tampoco se negó a ir de _camping_ a la playa hasta que supo adonde íbamos a ir, y parecía saber lo que pensaban cuantos le rodeaban, salvo yo. Me había dicho que era la mala de la película, peligrosa...

¿Podían ser vampiros los Cullen?

Bueno, eran _algo._ Y lo que empezaba a tomar forma delante de mis ojos incrédulos excedía la posibilidad de una explicación racional. Ya fuera uno de los fríos o se cumpliera mi teoría de la superhéroe, Edythe Cullen no era... humana. Era algo más.

Así pues... tal vez. Ésa iba a ser mi respuesta por el momento.

Y luego estaba la pregunta más importante. ¿Qué iba a hacer si resultaba ser cierto?

¿Qué haría _si_ Edythe _fuera_... un vampiro? Apenas podía obligarme a pensar esas palabras. Involucrar a nadie más estaba fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera yo mismo me lo creía, quedaría en ridículo ante cualquiera a quien se lo dijera.

Sólo dos alternativas parecían prácticas. La primera era aceptar su aviso: ser lista y evitarle todo lo posible, cancelar nuestros planes y volver a ignorarlo tanto como fuera capaz, fingir que entre nosotros existía un grueso e impenetrable muro de cristal en la única clase que estábamos obligados a compartir, decirle que se alejara de mí... y esta vez en serio.

Me invadió de repente una desesperación tan agónica cuando consideré esa opción que el mecanismo de mi mente de rechazar el dolor provocó que pasara rápidamente a la siguiente alternativa.

No hacer nada diferente. Después de todo, hasta la fecha, no me había causado daño alguno aunque fuera algo... siniestro. De hecho, sería poco más que una abolladura en el guardabarros de Taylor si no hubiera actuado con tanta rapidez. Tanta, me dije a mí mismo, que podría haber sido puro reflejo: _¿Cómo puede ser mala si tiene reflejos para salvar vidas?,_ pensé. No hacía más que darle vueltas sin obtener respuestas.

Había una cosa de la que estaba segura, si es que estaba segura de algo: la oscuro Edythe del sueño de la pasada noche sólo era una reacción de mi miedo ante el mundo del que había hablado Jules, no de Edythe. Aun así, cuando grité de pánico ante el ataque del hombre lobo, no fue el miedo al licántropo lo que arrancó de mis labios ese grito de « ¡no!», sino a que ella resultara herido. A pesar de que me había llamado con los colmillos afilados, temía por _ella._

Y supe que tenía mi respuesta. Ignoraba si en realidad había tenido elección alguna vez. Ya me había involucrado demasiado en el asunto. Ahora que lo sabía, si es que lo sabía, no podía hacer nada con mi aterrador secreto, ya que cuando pensaba en ella, en su voz, sus ojos hipnóticos y la magnética fuerza de su personalidad, no quería otra cosa que estar con ella de inmediato, incluso si... Pero no podía pensar en ello, no aquí, solo en la penumbra del bosque, no mientras la lluvia lo hiciera tan sombrío como el crepúsculo debajo del dosel de ramas y disperso como huellas en un suelo enmarañado de tierra. Me estremecí y me levanté deprisa de mi escondite, preocupado porque la lluvia hubiera borrado la senda.

Pero ésta permanecía allí, nítida y sinuosa, para que saliera del goteante laberinto verde. La seguí de forma apresurada, con la capucha bien calada sobre la cabeza, sin dejar de sorprenderme, mientras pasaba entre los árboles casi a la carrera, de lo lejos que había llegado. Empecé a preguntarme si me dirigía a alguna salida o si la senda llevaría hasta más allá de los confines del bosque. Atisbé algunos claros a través de la maraña de ramas antes de que me entrara demasiado pánico, y luego oí un coche pasar por la carretera, y allí estaba el jardín de Charlie que se extendía delante de mí.

Apenas era mediodía cuando entré. Subí las escaleras y me puse ropa de estar por casa limpia, unos jeans y una camiseta, ya que no iba a salir. No me costó mucho esfuerzo concentrarme en la tarea para ese día, un trabajo sobre _Macbeth_ que debía entregar el miércoles. Preparé un primer borrador del trabajo con una satisfacción y serenidad que no sentía desde... Bueno, para ser sincero, desde el jueves.

Esa había sido siempre mi forma de ser. Adoptar decisiones era la parte que más me dolía, la que me llevaba por la calle de la amargura. Pero una vez que tomaba la decisión, me limitaba a seguirla... Por lo general, con el alivio que daba el haberla tomado. A veces, el alivio se teñía de desesperación, como cuando resolví venir a Forks, pero seguía siendo mejor que pelear con las alternativas.

Era ridículamente fácil vivir con esta decisión. Peligrosamente fácil.

De ese modo, el día fue tranquilo y productivo. Terminé mi trabajo antes de las ocho. Charlie volvió a casa con abundante pesca, lo que me llevó a pensar en adquirir un libro de recetas para pescado cuando estuviera en Seattle la semana siguiente. Los escalofríos que corrían por mi espalda cada vez que pensaba en ese viaje no diferían de los que sentía antes de mi paseo con Jules. Creía que serían distintos. Deberían serlo, pero lo que sentía no era miedo exactamente.

Dormí sin sueños aquella noche, rendido como estaba por haberme levantado el domingo tan temprano y haber descansando tan poco la noche anterior. Por segunda vez desde mi llegada a Forks, me despertó la brillante luz de un día soleado.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la ventana; comprobé con asombro que apenas había nubes en el cielo, y las pocas que había sólo eran pequeños jirones algodonosos de color blanco que posiblemente no trajeran lluvia alguna. Abrí la ventana y me sorprendió que se abriera sin ruido ni esfuerzo alguno a pesar de que no se había abierto en quién sabe cuántos años, y aspiré el aire, relativamente seco. Casi hacía calor y apenas soplaba viento. Por mis venas corría la adrenalina.

Charlie estaba terminando de desayunar cuando bajé las escaleras y de inmediato se apercibió de mi estado de ánimo.

—Ahí fuera hace un día estupendo —comentó.

—Sí —coincidí con una gran sonrisa.

Me devolvió la sonrisa. La piel se arrugó alrededor de sus ojos castaños. Resultaba fácil ver por qué se había lanzado alegremente a un matrimonio tan prematuro con una chica hermosa que apenas había conocido cuando tenía apenas tres años más que yo. Gran parte del joven romántico que fue en aquellos días se había desvanecido, cuando su rizado pelo castaño comenzaba a escasear y revelaba lentamente cada vez más y más la piel brillante de la frente.

Desayuné animadamente mientras contemplaba revolotear las motas de polvo en los chorros de luz que se filtraban por la ventana trasera. Charlie me deseó un buen día en voz alta y luego oí que el coche patrulla se alejaba. Vacilé al salir de casa, impermeable en mano. No llevarlo equivaldría a tentar al destino. Lo doblé sobre el brazo con un suspiro y salí caminando bajo la luz más brillante que había visto en meses.

A fuerza de emplear a fondo los codos, fui capaz de bajar del todo los dos cristales de las ventanillas de la camioneta. Fui una de los primeros en llegar al instituto. No había comprobado la hora con las prisas de salir al aire libre. Aparqué y me dirigí hacia los bancos del lado sur de la cafetería, que de vez en cuando se usaban para algún _picnic._ Los bancos estaban todavía un poco húmedos, por lo que me senté sobre el impermeable, contento de poder darle un uso. Había terminado las tareas, fruto de una escasa vida social, pero había unos cuantos problemas de Trigonometría que no estaba segura de haber resuelto bien. Abrí el libro aplicadamente, pero me puse a soñar despierto a la mitad de la revisión del primer problema. Garabateé distraídamente unos bocetos en los márgenes de las tareas. Después de algunos minutos, de repente me percaté de que había dibujado cinco pares de ojos negros que me miraban fijamente desde el folio. Los borré con la goma.

— ¡Beau! —oí gritar a alguien, y parecía la voz de McKayla.

Al mirar a mi alrededor comprendí que la escuela se había ido llenando de gente mientras estaba allí sentado, distraído. Todo el mundo llevaba camisetas, algunos incluso vestían _shorts_ a pesar de que la temperatura no debería sobrepasar los doce grados. McKayla se acercaba saludando con el brazo, lucía una falda que estaba sobre la mitad de sus muslos y una camisa sin mangas.

Se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su pelo recién planchado relucia a la luz del sol. Estaba tan encantada de verme que no pude evitar sentirme satisfecho.

—Hace un día estupendo, ¿eh?

—La clase de días que me gustan —dije mostrando mi acuerdo.

— ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

El tono de su voz era demasiado posesivo, y me recordó lo que Jules dijo. Los demás pensaban que era su novio porque eso era lo que ella quería. Pero no dejaría que eso me arruinara el día.

—Me dediqué sobre todo al trabajo de Literatura.

—Ah, sí... Hay que entregarlo el jueves, ¿verdad?

—Este... Creo que el miércoles.

— ¿El miércoles? —Frunció el ceño—. Mal asunto. Supongo que voy a tener que ponerme a trabajar en eso esta noche —dijo desanimada—. Te iba a preguntar si querías salir.

—Ah.

Me había pillado con la guardia bajada. ¿Por qué ya no podía mantener una conversación agradable con McKayla sin que acabara volviéndose incómoda?

—Bueno, podíamos ir a cenar o algo así... Puedo trabajar más tarde.

Me sonrió llena de esperanza.

—McKayla... —odiaba que me pusieran en un aprieto—. Creo que no es una buena idea.

Se le descompuso el rostro.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con mirada cautelosa. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Edythe, preguntándome si también McKayla pensaba lo mismo.

—Mira, estoy rompiendo todas las reglas de chicos al decirte esto, así que no me delates, ¿sí?

—¿Reglas de chicos? —repitió, confundida.

—Jeremy es mi amigo, y si saldría contigo, bueno, le molestaría.

Me miró fijamente.

—Nunca te dije nada, ¿okay? Es tu palabra contra la mia.

—¿Jeremy?

—De verdad, McKayla, ¿estás _ciega?_

—Vaya —exhaló claramente confusa.

Aproveché la ventaja para escabullirme.

—Es hora de entrar en clase, y no puedo llegar tarde. Mason me tiene en su lista.

Recogí los libros y los introduje en mi mochila.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el edificio tres. McKayla iba con expresión distraída. Esperaba que, cualesquiera que fueran los pensamientos en los que estuviera inmersa, éstos le condujeran en la dirección correcta.

Cuando vi a Jeremy en Trigonometría, desbordaba entusiasmo. Allen, Logan y él iban a ir de compras a Port Angeles esa tarde para buscar los trajes para el baile y ver una película, y quería que yo también fuera. Estaba indeciso. Sería agradable salir del pueblo con algunos amigos, pero Logan estaría allí y quién sabía qué podía hacer esa tarde... Pero ése era definitivamente el camino erróneo para dejar correr mi imaginación...

De modo que le respondí que tal vez, explicándole que primero tenía tareas que terminar.

Finalmente nos dirigíamos a almorzar. Estaba demasiado perdido en el propio frenesí de mis expectativas como para comprender casi nada de lo que decía. Estaba dolorosamente ávido de ver no sólo a Edythe sino a todos los Cullen, con el fin de poder contrastar en ellos las nuevas sospechas que llenaban mi mente. Al cruzar el umbral de la cafetería, sentí deslizarse por la espalda y anidar en mi estómago el primer ramalazo de pánico. ¿Serían capaces de saber lo que pensaba? Luego me sobresaltó un sentimiento distinto. ¿Estaría esperándome Edythe para sentarse conmigo otra vez?

Fiel a mi costumbre, miré primero hacia la mesa de los Cullen. Un estremecimiento de pánico sacudió mi vientre al percatarme de que estaba vacía. Con menor esperanza, recorrí la cafetería con la mirada, esperando encontrarle solo, esperándome. El lugar estaba casi lleno —la clase de Español nos había retrasado—, pero no había rastro de Edythe ni de su familia. Y así, se murió mi buen humor.

Habíamos llegado lo bastante tarde para que todo el mundo se hubiera sentado ya en nuestra mesa. Esquivé la silla vacía junto a McKayla a favor de otra al lado de Allen. Fui vagamente consciente de que McKayla ofrecía amablemente la silla a Jeremy, y de que el rostro de éste se iluminaba como respuesta.

Allen me hizo unas cuantas preguntas en voz baja sobre el trabajo de _Macbeth,_ a las que respondí con la mayor naturalidad posible mientras me hundía en las espirales de la miseria. También él me invitó a acompañarlos por la tarde, y ahora acepté, agarrándome a cualquier cosa que me distrajera.

¿Y si, de alguna forma, Edythe supo lo que hice este fin de semana? ¿Y que sí escarbar en lo más profundo de sus secretos causó su desaparición? ¿Y si me hubiera hecho esto a mi mismo?

Comprendí que me había aferrado al último jirón de esperanza cuando vi el asiento contiguo vacío al entrar en Biología, y sentí una nueva oleada de desencanto.

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente, con desconsuelo. En Educación física tuvimos una clase teórica sobre las reglas del bádminton. Me alegré de abandonar el campus. De esa forma podría poner mala cara y deprimirme antes de salir con Jeremy y compañía, pero apenas había traspasado el umbral de la casa de Charlie, Jeremy me telefoneó para cancelar nuestros planes. Intenté mostrarme encantado de que McKayla le hubiera pedido que la invitara a cenar, pero ese entusiasmo me sonó falso hasta a mí. Él reprogramó nuestro viaje de compras a la tarde noche del día siguiente.

Aquello me dejaba con poco que hacer para distraerme. Había pescado en adobo, con una ensalada y pan que había sobrado la noche anterior, por lo que no quedaba nada que preparar. Me mantuve concentrado en las tareas, pero los terminé a la media hora. Revisé el correo electrónico y leí los _mails_ atrasados de mi madre, que eran cada vez más apremiantes conforme se acercaban a la actualidad. Suspiré y tecleé una rápida respuesta.

* * *

Mamá:

 _Lo siento. He estado fuera. Me fui a la playa con algunos amigos y luego tuve que escribir un trabajo para el instituto_.

* * *

Mis excusas eran patéticas, por lo que renuncié a intentar justificarme.

* * *

 _Hoy hace un día soleado. Lo sé, yo también estoy muy sorprendido, por lo que me voy a ir al aire libre para empaparme de toda la vitamina D que pueda. Te quiero_.

Beau

* * *

Tenía una pequeña colección de libros que me había traído a Forks. Seleccioné _Veinte mil leguas de viaje bajo el mar_ y me dirigí al patio trasero. Al bajar las escaleras tomé un viejo edredón roto del armario de la ropa blanca.

Ya fuera, en. el pequeño patio cuadrado de Charlie, doblé el edredón por la mitad, lejos del alcance de la sombra de los árboles, sobre el césped, que iba a permanecer húmedo sin importar durante cuánto tiempo brillara el sol. Me tumbé bocabajo, con los tobillos entrecruzados al aire, hojeando las diferentes hojas del libro mientras intentaba decidir cuál ocuparía mi mente a fondo, generalmente cuando hablaban de un calamar gigante o also así, pero vi todas las páginas sin que ninguna me llamara la atención. Cerré el libro. Bien, como sea. Me broncearía. Me di vuelta y cerré los ojos.

Intenté razonar conmigo mismo. No había necesidad de enloquecer. Edythe había dicho que iba a ir de _camping_. Quizás los demás planeaban ir con ella. Quizás todos habían decidido quedarse un día más por que el clima era agradable. Perder unos cuantos días no iban a afectar sus notas perfectas.

Podría relajarme. Mañana la vería.

Incluso si ella, o uno de los demás, _podría_ saber lo que pensaba, era una razón improbable para irse del pueblo. No creía nada de esto, y no era como si iba a decirle a alguien más. Era estúpido. Supe que toda la idea era completamente ridículo. Obviamente, no había razón para que alguien, vampiro o no, reaccionara de esta forma.

Era ridículo imaginar que alguien pudiera leerme la mente. Necesitaba dejar de ser tan paranoico. Edythe volvería mañana. Nadie encontraba el neurotismo atractivo, y dudé que a ella le gustara tampoco.

Tranquilo. Relajado. Normal.

Podría manejarlo. Solo tenía que inspirar y espirar.

Lo próximo de lo que fui consciente fue el sonido del coche patrulla de Charlie al girar sobre las losas de la acera. Me incorporé sorprendido al comprender que la luz ya se había ocultado detrás de los árboles y que me había dormido. Miré a mi alrededor, hecho un lío, con la repentina sensación de no estar solo.

— ¿Charlie? —pregunté, pero sólo oí cerrarse de un portazo la puerta de su coche frente a la casa.

Me incorporé de un salto, con los nervios a flor de piel sin ningún motivo, para recoger el edredón, ahora empapado, y el libro. Corrí dentro para encender la estufa al tiempo que me daba cuenta de que la cena se iba a retrasar. Charlie estaba colgando el cinto con la pistola y quitándose las botas cuando entré.

—Lo siento, papá, la cena aún no está preparada. Me quedé dormido ahí fuera —dije bostezo.

—No te preocupes —contestó—. De todos modos, quería enterarme del resultado del partido.

Vi la televisión con Charlie después de la cena, por hacer algo. No había ningún programa que quisiera ver, pero él sabía que no me gustaba el baloncesto, por lo que puso una estúpida comedia que no disfrutamos ninguno de los dos. No obstante, parecía feliz de que hiciéramos algo juntos. A pesar de mi tristeza estúpida, me sentí bien por complacerle.

—Papá —dije durante los anuncios—, los chicos van a ir a mirar trajes para el baile mañana por la tarde a Port Angeles, así que estarás solo en la noche.

—¿Los conozco?—preguntó.

¿A quién no conocía?

—Jeremy Stanley, Allen Weber y Logan _no-sé-cual-es-su-apellido_.

—Mallory.

—Está bien, pero tienes clases al otro día, así que no hagas locuras.

—Bueno, de acuerdo —pareció comprender que aquellos temas se le escapaban—. Aunque, ¿no hay colegio por la tarde?

—Saldremos en cuanto acabe el instituto, por lo que podremos regresar temprano. Te dejaré lista la cena, ¿está bien?

—Beau, me he alimentado durante diecisiete años antes de que tú vinieras —me recordó.

—Y no sé cómo has sobrevivido —dije entre dientes.

Al día siguiente, la mañana amaneció soleada. Me desperté con esperanzas renovadas que intenté suprimir con denuedo. Como el día era más templado, me puse un suéter delgado, algo que usaba en los inviernos en Pheonix.

Había planeado llegar al colegio justo para no tener que esperar a entrar en clase. Desmoralizado, di una vuelta completa al aparcamiento en busca de un espacio al tiempo que buscaba también el Volvo plateado, que, claramente, no estaba allí.

Ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior. No pude evitar tener ciertas esperanzas que se disiparon dolorosamente cuando en vano recorrí con la mirada el comedor y comprobé que seguía vacío el asiento contiguo al mío de la mesa de Biología.

El plan de ir a Port Angeles por la tarde regresó con mayor atractivo al tener Logan otros compromisos. Estaba ansioso por salir del pueblo, para poder dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, con la esperanza de verla aparecer de la nada como siempre hacía. Me prometí a mí misma que iba a estar de buen humor para no arruinarle el día a Allen ni a Jeremy. Puede que también yo hiciera algunas pequeñas compras. Me negaba a creer que esta semana podría ir de compras solo en Seattle porque Edythe ya no estuviera interesada en nuestro plan. Seguramente no lo cancelaría sin decírmelo al menos, ¿o sí?

Pero bueno, no sabía cuales eran las normas sociales de los vampiros.

Jeremy me siguió hasta casa en su viejo Mercury blanco después de clase para que pudiera dejar mi camioneta. A continuación fuimos a casa de Allen, que nos estaba esperando. Mi emoción crecía exponencialmente conforme el coche se alejaba de los límites del pueblo.

* * *

 **PD: Muchos me están pidiendo una copia en PDF del libro original en inglés.**

 **Lo siento; no puedo hacerlo. Ya estoy violando los derechos de autor de Stephenie al hacer esta traducción no autorizada, pero no me arriesgaré a meterme a más problemas compartiendo _el texto original_. Les recomiendo buscarlo por Google, pero, yo no puedo ayudarles.** **¡Pronto subiré el octavo capítulo!**


	10. 8

**Nota del Traductor:**

Disfruta, Eléctrica.

* * *

 **PORT ANGELES**

Jeremy conducía aún más deprisa que Charlie, por lo que estuvimos en Port Angeles a eso de las cuatro. Fuimos primero a la florería, donde la mujer detrás del mostrador le mostró rápidamente a Allen flores que iban desde las rosas a las orquidias. La mujer le dijo que todos los detalles serían importantes para las chicas, pero me fue dificil creer que a alguien le importara.

Cuando Jeremy debatía sobre colores de cintas con la mujer, Allen y yo nos sentamos en una banca por las ventanas plateadas.

—Esto... Allen... —el aludido alzó los ojos con curiosidad.

Intenté parecer casualmente curioso, como si no me importara la respuesta.

— ¿Es normal que los Cullen falten mucho a clase?

Cuando me respondió vio a través de la ventana, en un gesto de amabilidad. Fracasé miserablemente en mi intento de parecer indiferente.

—Sí, cuando el tiempo es bueno agarran las mochilas y se van de excursión varios días, incluso la doctora. Les encanta vivir al aire libre o algo así.

No me formuló ni una pregunta o comentario sobre mi obvio y patético enamoramiento. Allen era probablemente el chico más amable de Forks.

—Vaya.

Después de un largo tiempo, Jeremy se decidió finalmente con flores blancas y un listón blanco, algo anticlimático. Pero cuando se firmaron y pagaron las ordenes, todavía teníamos tiempo para ver la película antes de que empezara.

Jeremy quería ver si había algún videojuego nuevo en una tienda que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras al este.

—¿Les importa si me separo de ustedes? Tengo algo que hacer y los veré en el cine.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Jeremy ya estaba arrastrando a Allen por la calle.

Era un alivio estar solo otra vez. El tiro salió por la culata con el viaje. Claro, la respuesta de Allen me dio ánimos, pero no podía obligarme a estar en un buen humor. Nada me ayudaba a pensar menos en Edythe. Quizás un _buen_ libro sí.

Me dirigí en la dirección contraria de los chicos, queriendo ser como era. No hubo problema en encontrar la librería, estaba a unas cuantas cuadras al sur de la florería, pero no tenían lo que buscaba. Los escaparates estaban llenos de vasos de cristal, _dreamcatchers_ y libros sobre sanación espiritual. Ni siquiera entré. Desde fuera vi a una mujer de cincuenta años con una melena gris que le caía sobre la espalda. Lucía un vestido de los años sesenta y sonreía cordialmente detrás de un mostrador. Pensé en pedirle indicaciones para encontrar otra librería, pero decidí que era una conversación que me podía evitar. Tenía que haber una librería normal en la ciudad.

Anduve entre las calles, llenas por el tráfico propio del final de la jornada laboral, con la esperanza de dirigirme hacia el centro. Caminaba sin saber adónde iba porque luchaba contra la desesperación, intentaba no pensar en ella con todas mis fuerzas _y,_ por encima de todo, pretendía acabar con mis esperanzas para el viaje del sábado, temiendo una decepción aún más dolorosa que el resto. Cuando alcé los ojos _y_ vi un Volvo plateado aparcado en la calle, — aunque no era un sedán, sino una camioneta—, todo se me vino encima. _¿Todos los vampiros son tan volubles?,_ pensé.

Avancé pisando fuerte en lo que _pensé_ que era la dirección noreste, hacia algunas tiendas de escaparates de apariencia prometedora, pero cuando llegué al lugar, sólo se trataba de un establecimiento de reparaciones _y_ otro que estaba desocupado. Le di la vuelta a la cuadra para ver si había otras tiendas.

Di una vuelta equivocada, dirigiéndome a un callejón donde solo había basureros. Pero el callejón no estaba vacío.

Viendo fijamente al círculo de personas, me tropecé en lacera e hice ruido al caer.

Seis caras se giraron en mi dirección. Había cuatro hombres y dos mujeres. Una de las mujeres y dos de los hombres me miraron rápidamente, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, y me dio la impresión de que escondían las cosas que estaban sosteniendo. La otra mujer tenía cabello negro, y me pareció extrañamente familiar. Pero no me detuve para darme cuenta de cómo la conocía. Cuando uno de ellos se dio la vuelta vi rápidamente algo como un arma metido en la parte trasera de sus jeans.

Empecé a caminar hacia enfrente, cruzando la boca del callejón y dirigiéndome a la próxima calle, como si no los hubiera notado ahí. Cuando me alejé de su campo de visión, escuché una voz susurrar detrás de mí.

— _Ése era un policía._

Vi de reojo hacia atrás, esperando ver a alguien uniformado, pero no había nadie en la calle vacía. Estaba más lejos de la calle principal de lo que pensaba. Intentando mantener el paso, vi el piso para no volver a tropezar.

Me encontré andando sobre una acera que pasaba junto a la parte posterior de varios almacenes de colores sombríos, cada uno con grandes puertas en saliente para descargar camiones, cerradas con candados durante la noche. La parte sur de la calle carecía de acera, consistía en una cerca de malla metálica rematada en alambre de púas por la parte superior con el fin de proteger algún tipo de piezas mecánicas en un patio de almacenaje. En mi vagabundeo había pasado de largo por la parte de Port Angeles que tenía intención de ver como turista. Descubrí que anochecía cuando las nubes regresaron, arracimándose en el horizonte de poniente, creando un ocaso prematuro. Al oeste, el cielo seguía siendo claro, pero, rasgado por rayas naranjas y rosáceas, comenzaba a agrisarse. Me había dejado la cazadora en el coche y un repentino escalofrío hizo que me abrazara con fuerza el torso. Una única furgoneta pasó a mi lado y luego la carretera se quedó vacía.

Dejé mi chaqueta en el coche de Jeremy, y un viento cortante me hizo meterme las manos en los bolsillos. Pasó una van a mi lado, y la calle volvía a estar vacía.

— ¡Oye, cerdo! —dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Vi hacia atrás y era la mujer que había visto antes, la que me resultaba familiar. Detrás de ella estaban dos hombres del callejón, uno alto y calvo y el más pequeño que pensé que tendría el arma.

— ¿Si?, — le pregunté, deteniéndome automáticamente. — ¿Lo siento, te refieres a mí?

— ¿ _Lo siento_? —repitió. Todavía caminaban hacia mí, y retrocedí, hacia el lado sur de la calle. — ¿Es esa tu palabra favorita o algo así?

—P… perdona, no sé de qué estás hablando.

Frunció los labios, que estaban pintados de un color rojo pegajoso oscuro, y recordé repentinamente donde la había visto antes. Era la que estaba con el chico que golpeé con la bolsa al llegar a Port Angeles. Miré al más pequeño y por supuesto, vi los tatuajes en su cuello.

—¿No llamarás a tus refuerzos, _oficial?_ — me preguntó.

Tuve que ver hacia atrás. Hablaban conmigo.

—Creo que se equivocan.

—Ay, sí, claro. — dijo la mujer. —Y tampoco viste nada atrás, ¿o sí?

— ¿Ver qué? No. No, no vi nada.

Mi pie topó con algo mientras retrocedía, y empecé a tambalearme. Saqué los brazos hacia enfrente, intentando balancearme, y el alto, al que nunca había visto, reaccionó.

Me apuntaba con un revólver.

Pensé que era el más chico el del arma. Pero quizá todos tenían armas.

—Oye, oye, —dije, levantando las manos para que viera que estaban vacías. — No soy un policía. Todavía estoy en el instituto.

Seguí alejándome hasta que mi espalda topó con la cerca.

—¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¡Tú arreglo de ropas no me engaña! Te vi con tu compañero policía, chico.

—¿Qué? No, ese era mi papá, — grazné, y se me quebró la voz.

Ella se río.

—¿Así que sólo eres un lechón?

—Sí, eso. Ahora que ya está aclarado, me apartaré de ustedes…

Empecé a moverme a través de la cerca.

—Alto. —dijo el calvo, todavía apuntándome con el arma.

Me congelé en el acto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — le dijo el más bajito.

Hablaba en voz baja, pero la calle estaba en silencio y podía escucharlo con facilidad.

—No le creo, — le respondió el alto.

—¿Cómo dice esa canción de piratas? " _Los muertos no hablan."_ —dijo la mujer, sonriendo.

—¿¡Qué!? — grité. —No, mira… eso… eso no es necesario. No hablaré. ¡No diré nada!

—Eso es cierto — dijo la mujer.

Volteó a ver al alto y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo mi cartera en mi bolsillo, — les ofrecí. —No tengo mucho, pero pueden quedarse…

Empecé a alcanzar mi bolsillo, pero al parecer era lo incorrecto, pues el arma se me acercó cinco centímetros más, así que puse mi mano al aire otra vez.

—Debemos hacerlo en silencio, — advirtió el bajito, y se inclinó a coger un pedazo de tubo de una cañería. —Guarda el arma.

Cuando bajara el arma, iba a salir pitado, pero el calvo parecía saber eso.

Dudó cando el tatuado se acercó hacia mí.

 _Corre en zigzags,_ es lo que me había dicho Charlie. Era difícil alcanzar un objetivo en movimiento, en especial uno que no se movía en línea recta. Me ayudaría si no estuviera condenado a tropezarme con cualquier cosa. Por una vez, _tenía que_ andar bien. ¿Podía hacerlo por una vez, o sí? ¿Sólo esta vez, cuando mi vida dependía de ello?

 _¿Cuánto duele un proyectil no fatal? ¿Podré seguir corriendo a pesar del dolor?_ , pensé. Eso esperaba.

Intenté relajar las rodillas. El que tenía el tubo solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos.

Un chirrido lo detuvo en su lugar. Todos vimos hacia arriba mientras el ruido se hacía más fuerte.

Súbitamente, unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina, y después dirigiéndose a mí. El coche casi atropello al bajito, obligándole a retroceder hacia la acera de un salto. Me lancé al medio de la carretera. Ese auto iba a pararse o tendría que atropellarme, pero, de forma totalmente inesperada, el coche derrapó hasta detenerse con la puerta del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.

—Entra —ordenó una voz furiosa.

Salté al asiento y cerré la puerta de un portazo, sin preguntarme cómo había llegado acá, pues el alivio y el pánico me invadían al mismo tiempo. ¿Y si salía lastimada?

—Conduce, Edythe, tenemos que salir de acá. Tiene un arma.

El coche no se movió.

—Mantén la cabeza _abajo_. —me ordenó, y escuché abrirse la puerta del piloto.

Intenté dirigirme a tientas hacia el sonido de su voz, y mis manos atraparon su brazo frio y delgado. Se congeló cuando la toqué. No la dejaría ir, mis manos estaban enrollados fuertemente en el cuero de su chaqueta.

—¿ _Qué estás haciendo?_ — le demandé. — ¡Conduce!

Mis ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad, por lo que a duras penas conseguí verle el rostro gracias a las luces del salpicadero. Primero vio mi mano sujetando su brazo, y después frunció el ceño a través del parabrisas, viendo a donde el hombre y la mujer debían estar observando, evaluando. Podían dispararnos en cada segundo.

—Sólo dame un minuto, Beau, — podía notar que tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados.

Sabía que no tendría problemas en liberarse de mi agarre, pero parecía estar esperando que la soltara. Eso no iba a suceder.

—Si sales ahí fuera, saldré contigo, — dije con firmeza. — No dejaré que te disparen.

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos por medio segundo, y después los neumáticos chirriaron cuando rápidamente aceleró y dio un volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo hacia los atónitos hombres de la calle antes de dirigirse al norte de la ciudad.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —me ordenó.

Tenía que soltarla para obedecerla, pero era una buena idea, probablemente. No era algo normal, sostener a una chica así. Aun así… me entristeció soltarla.

El chasquido al enganchar el cinturón sonó con fuerza en la penumbra. Se desvió a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad, saltándose varias señales de _stop_ sin detenerse.

Pero me sentía totalmente seguro y, por el momento, daba igual adonde fuéramos. Le miré con profundo alivio, un alivio que iba más allá de mi repentina liberación. Estaba aquí. Era real. Estudié las facciones perfectas del rostro de Edythe a la escasa luz del salpicadero, esperando a recuperar el aliento, hasta que me pareció que su expresión reflejaba una ira homicida.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, sorprendido de lo ronca que sonó mi voz.

—No —respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia.

Me quedé en silencio, contemplando su cara mientras miraba al frente con unos ojos rojos como brasas, hasta que el coche se detuvo de repente. Miré alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera la vaga silueta de los árboles en la cuneta de la carretera. Ya no estábamos en la ciudad.

— ¿Beau, estás bien? —preguntó con voz tensa y mesurada.

— Sí — Mi voz aún sonaba ronca. Intenté aclararme la garganta en silencio. — ¿Estas herida?

Aún no me había mirado, pero la rabia de su cara era evidente.

—Por supuesto que no estoy herida.

—Que bien, —dije. — ¿Te puedo por qué estás tan molesta? ¿Hice algo malo?

—No seas estúpido, Beau.

Suspiró con acritud.

—Lo siento.

Me dio otra mirada incrédula y después solo sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Crees que estarás bien si te dejo solo en el coche por unos cuantos…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, posé mi mano sobre la suya. Reaccionó quedándose inmóvil. No quitó su mano.

Era la primera vez en la que toqué su piel de verdad, cuando no era accidental ni por una fracción de segundo. A pesar de que su mano era tan fría como esperaba, parecía quemarme al contacto. Su piel era _tan_ suave…

—No irás a ningún lado sin mí.

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos, y como antes, parecía esperar que la soltara en vez de apartar su mano, como lo pudo hacer fácilmente.

Después de un momento, cerró sus ojos.

—Está bien. Dame un minuto.

Estaba bien con eso. Mantuve ligeramente mi mano sobre la suya, tomando ventaja de sus ojos cerrados para verla como quería. La tensión en su rostro empezó a relajarse lentamente hasta que quedó suave y pálido como una estatua. Una estatua hermosa, esculpida por un genio artístico. Afrodita, quizás. ¿No era esa la diosa de la belleza o algo así?

Sentí ese efluvio en el auto de nuevo, algo tan efusivo que no pude identificar.

Entonces abrió sus ojos y vio lentamente a mi mano.

—¿Quieres… que te suelte?

Habló con cuidado.

—Creo que eso sería lo mejor.

—No te irás a ningún lado, ¿o sí?

—Supongo que no, si te opones tanto.

Sin mucha voluntad, quité mi mano de la de ella. Se sintió como si hubiera mantenido un puñado de hielo.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Realmente no, —dijo, respirando profundamente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edythe? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Casi sonrió, pero no había humor en sus ojos.

—Esto quizá te tome por sorpresa, Beau, pero tengo un temperamento muy voluble. A veces me es difícil perdonar con facilidad cuando alguien… me ofende.

—Y yo…

—Para, Beau, que no estoy hablando de ti. —dijo antes de poder hablar. Me volvió a ver con los ojos bien abiertos. — ¿Te das cuenta de que hablaban en serio? ¿Qué iban a _matarte_?

—Sí, medio pensé que lo intentarían.

— ¡Pero si es completamente ridículo! ¿A quién matan en _Port Angeles_? ¿Qué _es_ lo que tienes, Beau, que todo lo mortal se acerca a _ti_?

Parpadeé, sorprendido.

—Yo… no te puedo responder a eso.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y frunció los labios, exhalando por la nariz.

— ¿O sea que no puedo ir a enseñarles una lección a esos tipos?

—Eh, no. ¿Por favor?

Nos sentamos en silencio por un momento mientras trataba de pensar en algo que decirle para que repusiera… no sé, ¿la decepción que sintió? Eso era lo que parecía, que le decepcionaba que no le pidiera que fuera a buscar a maleantes armados que… la habían _ofendido_ por haberme amenazado. No tenía mucho sentido, y peor aun cuando ella había pedido que me quedara en el coche. ¿Planeaba ir a pie? Nos habíamos alejado unos kilómetros.

Por la primera vez que la vi esta noche, el nombre de Jules saltó en mis pensamientos.

En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron, y me pregunté si de alguna forma supiera lo que pensaba. Pero sólo vio el reloj y volvió a suspirar.

—Tus amigos deben de estar preocupados por ti.

Eran más de las seis y media, estaba seguro de que ella tenía razón.

Arrancó el motor sin decir nada más, girando con suavidad y regresando rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad cuando estuvimos bajo las lámparas, sorteando con facilidad los vehículos más lentos que cruzaban el paseo marítimo. Aparcó en paralelo al bordillo en un espacio que yo habría considerado demasiado pequeño para el Volvo, pero ella lo encajó sin esfuerzo al primer intento. Miré por la ventana en busca de las luces de la marquesina del cine _._ Jeremy y Allen acababan de salir y se alejaban caminando con rapidez.

— ¿Cómo sabías dónde...? —comencé, pero luego me limité a sacudir la cabeza. Oí abrirse la puerta y me giré para verle salir.

—Detén a Jeremy y Allen antes de que también deba buscarlos. Dudo que pudiera volver a contenerme si me tropiezo otra vez con tus amigos.

Me estremecí ante el tono amenazador de su voz.

Salí del coche pero mantuve la puerta abierta con la mano en el marco. Como antes, manteniéndola ahí.

— ¡Jer, Allen! —les grité, saludando con el brazo cuando se volvieron. Se apresuraron a regresar. El manifiesto alivio de sus rostros se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vieron quién estaba a mi lado. A unos metros de nosotros, vacilaron.

— ¿Dónde has estado? — preguntó Jeremy con suspicacia. — Pensábamos que te fuiste solo.

—Me perdí —admití con timidez—, y luego me encontré con Edythe.

Le señalé con un gesto, y sacó la cabeza por la ventana.

Jeremy abrió los ojos, impresionado.

—Eh, hola, Edythe. — dijo Allen.

Ella lo saludó con dos dedos, pero aun así, tragó audiblemente.

—Eh, oye…— dijo Jeremy en su dirección, después me miró a mí. Debía verme raro, una mano puesta en el marco de la puerta abierta, pero no iba a cerrarla. — Creo que ya empezó la película.

—Lo siento.

Revisó el reloj.

—Probablemente todavía están los anuncios. ¿Y… al fin vas a venir? —preguntó, viendo mi mano en la puerta.

Dudé, viendo de reojo a Edythe.

— ¿Quieres venir… Edythe? —preguntó con educación Allen, aunque le costó dirigirse hacia ella.

Ella salió del coche, sacudiendo su pelo largo, apartándoselo del rostro. Se inclinó en el coche y les sonrió a los dos. Jeremy se quedó boquiabierto.

—Ya la vi, pero gracias, Allen.

El aludido parpadeó y pareció olvidar hablar. De hecho, me sentí mejor, ya que no era el único que se sentía tan estúpido al estar cerca de ella. ¿Quién lo podía evitar?

Edythe me vio.

—En una escala del uno al diez, ¿Cuánto quieres ver esta película? —susurró.

" _En una escala de negativo cinco mil._ ", pensé.

—Eh, no tanto, — le susurré.

Buscó a Jeremy con la mirada y le sonrió.

— ¿Les arruinaría la noche si Beau me lleva a cenar esta noche?

Jeremy solo negó con la cabeza. Había olvidado como cerrar la boca.

—Gracias, —le dijo, sonriéndole. — yo llevaré a Beau a su casa.

Se metió en el coche.

—Métete, Beau.

Los chicos me quedaron viendo con cara de impresión. Me encogí de hombros y me encogí al entrar al coche.

— ¿ _Qué demonios?_ — escuché a Jeremy susurrar al entrar.

No pude ver bien sus reacciones, ella ya había acelerado.

— ¿De verdad quieres cenar?

Me miró con cara de confusión. ¿Pensaba que yo pensaba que de hecho nunca la había visto comer?

—Pensaba que tú sí.

—De verdad, no tengo hambre —insistí mientras alzaba la mirada para estudiar su rostro. Su expresión era inescrutable.

— ¿Quieres ir a casa?

—No, no, —le dije muy rápido. — Puedo cenar. Pero no significa que deba ser así. Como tú gustes.

Sonrió y detuvo el coche. Nos estacionamos en frente a un restaurante Italiano.

Mis manos empezaron a sudar un poco cuando salí del coche, apurándome para poderle abrirle la puerta del restaurante. Nunca había estado en esta situación. _Una verdadera cita_. Había sido arrastrado en algunas cosas en grupo en Pheonix, pero podía decir con honestidad que no me importaría no volver a ver a esas chicas.

Esto era diferente. Me daban ataques de pánico cuando pensaba que podría desaparecer.

Me sonrió cuando me pasó, y mi corazón latió de una forma extraña.

Era temporada baja para el turismo en Port Angeles, por lo que el restaurante no estaba lleno. Comprendí el brillo de los ojos de nuestro anfitrión mientras evaluaba a Edythe, pero después se controló. Era un tipo meticulosamente estilizado, unos cuantos años mayor que yo, casi de mi misma altura pero más ancho de hombros. Entonces le dio una sonrisa boba y le dirigió una reverencia. Sabía que el tipo se preguntaba la razón por la que estaba con ella.

— ¿En qué les puedo servir? —preguntó, enderezándose, viendo únicamente hacia ella.

—Una mesa para dos, por favor.

Vi cómo los ojos del tipo se posaban en mí y luego se desviaban, satisfecho por mi evidente normalidad y la falta de contacto entre Edythe y yo. No lo podía culpar.

—Por supuesto, eh, _mademoiselle._

El tipo agarró dos folderes de cuero y le hizo un gesto a Edythe para que la siguiera. Puse los ojos en blanco. Probablemente quería decir _signorina_.

Nos condujo a una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona más concurrida del comedor.

Estaba a punto de ofrecerle una silla cuando Edythe me indicó lo contrario con la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene, tal vez, algo más privado? —insistió con voz suave a la anfitriona. No estaba seguro, pero me pareció que le entregaba discretamente una propina. No había visto a nadie rechazar una mesa salvo en las viejas películas.

—Naturalmente —parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Se giró y nos condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados—. ¿Algo como esto?

—Perfecto.

Le dedicó una centelleante sonrisa al tipo, dejándolo momentáneamente deslumbrado.

—Esto... —sacudió la cabeza, bizqueando—. Ahora mismo les atiendo.

Se alejó caminando con paso vacilante.

Se deslizó en un lado de los asientos de la mesa, sentándose en la esquina para que tuviera que sentarme frente a ella. Después de dudar durante un segundo, me senté.

Algo se golpeó unas cuantas veces en el otro lado de la habitación, como si se tropezaran. Era un sonido con el que estaba familiarizado.

—De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente —le critiqué—. Ese tipo se pudo lastimar intentando salir.

— ¿Hacer qué?

Sonrió a medias.

—Oh, vamos. Tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demás.

Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

— Supongo que sí. Pero nadie me acusó antes de hipnotizar con mis hoyuelos.

Su expresión se oscureció por una fracción de segundo, pero después volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad?

Ignoró mis preguntas.

— ¿Funciona en ti? ¿Esa _cosa_ que dices que hago?

—Siempre—admití, suspirando.

Entonces llegó el camarero, con rostro expectante. El anfitrión había hecho una observación vaga, pues su expresión cambió rápidamente a la admiración.

—Hola. Me llamo Sal y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber?

Sólo se dirigía a ella. Edythe me miró.

—Eh… ¿una Coca-Cola?

—Dos —le dijo.

Y como para experimentar, le dirigió una sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos. El tipo de verdad se tambaleó, como si se fuera a arrodillar.

Ella presionó sus labios, intentando no sonreír. El camarero sacudió su cabeza y parpadeó, intentando reorientarse. Lo observé con compasión. Sabía cómo se sentía.

—Y un menú, por favor, —añadió cuando el tipo no se movió.

—Enseguida. Ya volveré con eso —le aseguró, sacudiendo la cabeza al alejarse.

—De verdad, ¿nunca habías notado eso?

—Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que me importara lo que la gente pensara de mí, — me dijo. —Y generalmente no sonrío.

—Probablemente de esa forma todos estarán a salvo.

—Todos menos tú. ¿Hablamos de lo que pasó hace poco?

—¿Eh?

—De tu experiencia cercana a la muerte. O qué, ¿ya te olvidaste?

—Ah. — la verdad, sí.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Esperé que no encendiera ese efecto hipnótico y me hiciera decirle la verdad, porque lo que sentía en este momento era… euforia. Ella estaba aquí, conmigo y a propósito. Pude tocar su mano y era probable que tuviera unas cuantas horas más junto a ella ya que había prometido llevarme a casa. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz ni tan desubicado al mismo tiempo.

— ¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...?

— ¿Debería?

De la forma en la que me dijo los síntomas me recordó a un examen médico. Y no me sentía de esa forma… al menos no de una forma médica. Pero, se río.

—Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de _shock._ He visto que te sucede sin provocación alguna.

—Ah, ya. No, estoy bien, gracias.

La verdad, estar a punto de ser asesinado no era ni por cerca lo más interesante que me había ocurrido esa noche, y no le había puesto mucha mente a ello.

—Da igual, me sentiré mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comida.

El camarero apareció en ese momento con nuestras bebidas y una cesta de palitroques en ese preciso momento. Permaneció de espaldas a mí mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa y después le entregó un menú a Edythe. Satisfecha con sus experimentos, no lo miró. Ni a mí.

Solo deslizó el menú hacia mí.

—Tenemos unos platillos especiales. Eh… un ravioli de setas y…

—Genial, quiero eso, —dije, hablando más fuerte para que supiera que me sentaba con ella, pero estuve seguro que no le importó. No me importaba lo que pidiera, la comida era algo que no estaba en mis prioridades en estos momentos.

Él se volvió hacia mí a regañadientes.

— ¿Y usted?

Se volvió hacia Edythe con una sonrisa.

—Nada para mí, gracias —contestó.

 _Por supuesto._

La sonrisa coqueta seguía ahí, pero ella no lo miraba y se marchó descontento.

—Bebe —me ordenó.

Al principio, di unos sorbitos a mi refresco obedientemente; luego, bebí a tragos más largos, sorprendido de la sed que tenía. Comprendí que me la había terminado toda cuando Edythe empujó su vaso hacia mí.

—No, estoy bien, —le dije.

— _Yo no_ me lo beberé, —me dijo, y con su tono me decía mucho.

—Vaya. Gracias —murmuré, y como _todavía_ tenía sed, me bebí su refresco. El frío del refresco se extendió por mi pecho y me estremecí.

— ¿Tienes frío?

Su tono era serio repentinamente. Parecía médico, igual a su madre.

—Es sólo la Coca—le expliqué mientras volvía a estremecerme.

— ¿No tienes una chaqueta?

—Sí —miré a la vacía silla contigua y caí en la cuenta—. Vaya, me la he dejado en el coche de Jeremy.

Me encogí de hombros, y volví a estremecerme.

Edythe empezó a desenredar una bufanda color hueso que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Me di cuenta que nunca notaba lo que vestía. Lo único que puedo recordar es esa bata negra de mi pesadilla… aunque no había procesado los detalles, sabía que siempre usaba colores claros. Como esta noche, bajo la bufanda tenía una chaqueta de cuero color gris pálido, corto como equipaje para motociclista, y un suéter delgado cuello de tortuga color blanco.

Estaba seguro de que siempre mantenía su piel cubierta, lo que me hizo pensar en el sueño en el que podía verle el escote. Eso fue un error. Un parche de color rojo empezó a formarse al lado de mi cuello.

—Toma, —dijo, lanzándome la prenda.

Se la devolví.

—No gracias, estoy bien, en serio.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Se te erizan los vellos del cuello, Beau. —constató. — No es una bufanda para mujer, si eso es lo que te molesta. Se la robé a Archie.

—No la necesito. —insistí.

—Bien, Royal tiene una chaqueta en el baúl. Ya volv…

Empezó a moverse, así que alcé la mano, intentando sujetar sus manos, para mantenerla en la mesa. Evadió mis manos, escondiendo las suyas bajo la mesa, pero no se levantó.

—No te vayas, —dije con voz suave. Sabía que mi voz sonaba algo _intensa_ , pero solo iba a salir hacia su coche, no a desaparecer por siempre, pero no podía moderarla para que sonara normal. — Me la estoy poniendo, mira.

Tomé la bufanda de la mesa, era muy suave, pero no la sentí tibia, de la forma en que debería sentirse después de que alguien se la quitara, y empecé a enrollarla alrededor de mi cuello. Nunca había usado una de estas, así que solo seguí enrollándola hasta que me quedé sin material. Por lo menos cubriría el rubor en mi cuello. Si estas cosas me servían para estos propósitos, quizás debería usar de estas.

La prenda tenía un olor asombroso. Me di cuenta que era la fragancia que había sentido en el coche. Debía de ser ella.

— ¿Me la puse bien? —le pregunté.

El nudo suave ya me estaba calentando, y sí me ayudó.

—No se te ve mal, —dijo, riéndose, por lo que supuse que significaba que no me la había puesto bien.

— ¿Le robas muchas cosas a… em, Archie?

—Tiene buen gusto, —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No me contaste nada de tu familia. Nos quedamos sin tiempo el otro día.

¿Fue eso el jueves pasado? Ella empujó la cesta con los palitroques hacia mí.

—No voy a entrar en _shock,_ de veras —protesté.

—Compláceme.

—Ugh, —gruñí al tomar uno.

—Buen chico, —dijo, riéndose.

Le devolví una mirada oscura al mascar.

—No sé cómo puedes estar tan harto de que te intente ayudar. Ni siquiera te ves afectado. Alguien normal…— empezó a negar con la cabeza. — Pero bueno, ¿no eres normal, o sí?

—De entre los dos, soy la persona más normal que conozco.

—Todos piensan eso de sí mismos.

— ¿Lo piensas tú de ti misma? —rebatí.

Ella frunció los labios.

—Está bien, —dije. — ¿Consideras responder mis preguntas o eso no está en cuestión?

—Eso depende de la pregunta.

—Entonces dame un ejemplo para poderte preguntar algo.

Todavía estaba pensando en ello cuando el mesero volvió con mi comida. Me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, nos habíamos ido inclinando cada vez más cerca uno del otro, ya que ambos nos erguimos cuando se aproximó. Dejó el plato delante de mí —tenía buena pinta— y rápidamente se volvió hacia Edythe para preguntarle:

— ¿Ha cambiado de idea? ¿No hay nada que le pueda ofrecer?

Capté el doble significado de sus palabras.

—Estaría bien que nos trajera algo más de beber.

Señaló los vasos vacíos que yo tenía delante con su larga mano blanca.

Ahora me volteó a ver, preguntándose por qué alguien como Edythe me miraría así. Bueno, para mí también era un misterio.

Quitó los vasos vacíos y se marchó.

—Imagino que tienes unas cuantas preguntas, —murmuró.

—Unas cuantas.

—Me imagino. ¿Puedo hacerte una primero? ¿Es eso injusto?

¿Eso significaba que me respondería a las mías? Asentí, entusiasmado.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Miró fijamente a la mesa, sus ojos oscuros escondidos bajo sus pestañas oscuras. Su cabello cayó sobre su frente, protegiéndose el rostro.

—Hablábamos antes, sobre como… intentabas averiguar _qué_ era. Solo quería saber si has hecho progresos en eso.

Sus palabras no fueron mucho más que un susurro. Cuando no le respondí, me miró, y agradecí por la bufanda, aunque a ella no le ocultaría el hecho de que me estaba ruborizando.

¿Qué podría decir? ¿Qué _si_ hice progresos? ¿O que me crucé con otra teoría aún más estúpida que las arañas radioactivas? ¿Cómo podría enunciar la palabra, la que he estado evitando toda la noche?

No sé cómo se vio mi rostro, pero su expresión se suavizó repentinamente.

—¿Entonces, es malo lo que descubriste?

—Te lo diré en el coche _..._ —hice una pausa.

Vi la delgada compuerta que nos separaba del resto del restaurante.

—Sí, es muy malo —murmuró, casi para sí misma.

Había algo muy triste y… casi _viejo_ en su mirada. Agotados, derrotados.

Me hería verla infeliz.

—Bueno, —dije, intentando hacer mi voz un poco más alegre — si te respondo yo primero, sé que tú no me responderás a mí. Nunca lo haces. Así que tú primero.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Entonces, ¿esto es un intercambio?

—Si.

El camarero regresó con dos vasos de Coca Cola. Los dejó sobre la mesa sin decir nada y se marchó de nuevo. Me pregunté si sintió la tensión del ambiente de la forma en la que yo la sentía.

—Bueno, adelante —me instó. — Pero no te prometo nada.

Comencé por la pregunta menos exigente.

—Okay… ¿Por qué estás en Port Angeles?

Bajó la vista y cruzó las manos alargadas sobre la mesa muy despacio para luego mirarme a través de las pestañas mientras aparecía en su rostro el indicio de una sonrisa afectada.

—Siguiente pregunta.

—¡Pero ésa es la más fácil!

—La siguiente —repitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Frustrado, bajé los ojos. Moví los platos, tomé el tenedor, pinché con cuidado un ravioli y me lo llevé a la boca con deliberada lentitud, pensando al tiempo que masticaba. Las setas estaban muy ricas. Tragué y bebí otro sorbo de mi refresco antes de levantar la vista.

—En tal caso, de acuerdo —le miré y proseguí lentamente—. Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de... saber qué piensa la gente, de leer sus mentes, ya sabes, salvo unas cuantas excepciones.

Sonaba tan imbécil… No había ninguna posibilidad, ya que no podía anticipar lo que le diría…

Pero entonces me miró y me dijo con un tono mesurado:

—Sólo _una_ excepción —me corrigió—, hipotéticamente.

 _Bueno, maldición_.

Me tomó un momento recuperarme. Ella esperó pacientemente.

—De acuerdo entonces, una sola excepción, —intenté parecer despreocupado. — ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué limitaciones tiene? ¿Cómo podría ese alguien... encontrar a otra persona en el momento adecuado? ¿Cómo sabría que él está en un apuro?

— ¿Hipotéticamente?

—Bueno, si... ese alguien...

—Supongamos que se llama Jane —sugerí.

Esbozó una sonrisa seca.

—En ese caso, Jane. Si Jane hubiera estado atenta, la sincronización no tendría por qué haber sido tan exacta —negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco—. Sólo tú podrías meterte en líos en un sitio tan pequeño. Destrozarías las estadísticas de delincuencia para una década, ya sabes.

—No veo por qué eso es culpa mía.

Se rió de mí con ojos tiernos.

—Yo tampoco. Pero no sé a quién culpar.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Pareció titubear, dividida por algún dilema interno. Nuestras miradas se encontraron e intuí que en ese preciso instante estaba tomando la decisión de si decir o no la verdad.

—Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes —murmuré.

Sin pensarlo, estiré el brazo para tocarle las manos cruzadas, pero Edythe las retiró levemente y yo hice lo propio con las mías.

— _Quiero_ hacerlo… pero eso no significa que sea lo correcto.

—Por favor…—le pedí.

Dudó un segundo más, pero después todo salió a borbotones.

—Te seguí a Port Angeles —admitió, hablando muy deprisa—. Nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho más problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal parece capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes. Hay otra cosa en la que también me equivoqué contigo. No eres un imán para los accidentes... Esa no es una clasificación lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontrará.

No me molestó que me siguiera; en lugar de eso, sentí una inesperada sensación de placer. Ella estaba aquí _por_ _mí._ Me miró fijamente, esperando a que reaccionara.

Pensé en lo que dijo antes… y esta noche…

"¿ _Crees que pueda dar miedo?_ "

— ¿Te incluyes en esa categoría?

Puso una cara rígida, sin emoción alguna.

—Sin ninguna duda.

Estiré el brazo una vez más, ignorando cuando ella retrajo las suyas levemente cuando puse mi mano encima de las de ella. Las mantuvo bien inmoviles haciendolas sentir como de piedra, frías, duras e inmoviles. Pensé otra vez en la estatua.

—Con esta ya van dos veces que haces eso, —dije — gracias.

Sólo me miró fijamente. Sus labios se retorcían levemente, como si quisiera fruncirlos.

— ¿Crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de la furgoneta, y que has interferido en el destino? ¿Cómo en esas películas de _Destino Final_?—especulé para distraerla.

Fracasé estrepitosamente. Frunció más el ceño.

—¿Edythe?

Miró hacia la mesa una vez más, y su cabello cubrió su rostro. Apenas pude oír sus palabras:

—Esa no fue la primera vez —replicó—. La primera fue cuando te conocí. No solo son dos veces en la que casi mueres. Son tres veces. La primera vez que te salvé… fue de mí misma.

Sentí un escalofrío al oír sus palabras y recordar bruscamente la furibunda mirada de sus ojos negros aquel primer día. Recordé las palabras que cruzaron mi mente: " _Si las miradas pudieran matar..._ "

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —inquirió con su rostro de ángel muy serio. — ¿Lo entendiste?

—Sí —respondí con serenidad.

Esperó mi reacción. Cuando no dije nada enarcó una ceja.

—Te puedes ir, ya lo sabes. Tus amigos siguen en el cine.

—No quiero irme.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —dijo, sonando repentinamente irritada.

Palmeé sus manos, completamente calmado. Esto era algo que ya había decidido. No me importaba si ella era… _algo_ peligroso. Pero _ella_ si _importaba_. Donde ella estuviera era dónde yo quería estar.

—No terminaste de responder mi pregunta. ¿Cómo me encontraste? —le dije, ignorando su ira.

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos por un momento, como si quisiera que estuviera enojado. Cuando se dio cuenta que no sería así, sólo bufó.

—Vigilaba a Jeremy sin mucha atención... Como te dije, sólo tú puedes meterte en líos en Port Angeles. Al principio no me di cuenta de que te habías ido por tu cuenta y luego, cuando comprendí que ya no estabas con ellos, fui a buscarte a la librería que vislumbré en la mente de Jeremy. Te puedo decir que sé que no llegaste a entrar y que te dirigiste al sur. Sabía que tendrías que dar la vuelta pronto, por lo que me limité a esperarte, investigando al azar en los pensamientos de los viandantes para saber si alguno se había fijado en ti, y saber de ese modo dónde estabas. No tenía razones para preocuparme, pero estaba extrañamente ansiosa...

Se sumió en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente a la nada, viendo cosas que yo no conseguía imaginar.

—Comencé a conducir en círculos, seguía alerta. El sol se puso al fin y estaba a punto de salir y seguirte a pie cuando... —enmudeció, rechinando los dientes con súbita ira. Se esforzó en calmarse.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Oí lo que ésa pensaba —gruñó; al torcer el gesto, el labio superior se curvó mostrando sus dientes—, y vi tu rostro en su mente, y supe lo que planeaba hacer.

De repente, se inclinó hacia delante, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano sobre los ojos. El movimiento fue tan rápido que me sobresaltó.

—Resultó duro, no sabes cuánto, dejarlos... salirse con la suya. —Su brazo amortiguaba la voz—. Era lo correcto, sé que sí, pero aun así… fue muy difícil.

Intenté no imaginar lo que haría si no la hubiera hecho alejarse. Mi imaginación era… _gráfica_.

—Por eso te obligué a que vinieras conmigo, —admitió— podía dejarte en el cine con ellos, pero temía que si no estaba contigo, fuera a darles caza a ésos.

Mis manos todavía estaban sobre las de ella. Mis dedos empezaban a sentirse dormidos, pero no me importó. Si ella no objetaba, no me movería. Me seguía viendo, esperando por una reacción que no iba a suceder.

Sabía que me intentaba alejar con su honestidad, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Finalmente alzó la vista y sus ojos buscaron los míos, rebosando sus propios interrogantes.

—¿Vas a comer algo más? —preguntó.

Parpadeé, viendo que apenas toqué el plato.

—No, ya estoy lleno.

— ¿Estás listo para ir a casa? —preguntó.

—No tengo prisa.

Me frunció el ceño como si mi respuesta le ofendiera.

—¿Me devuelves la movilidad de mis manos? — pidió.

Las aparté inmediatamente.

—Perdóname.

Me volvió a ver con _esa_ mirada mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

—¿Es posible que pasen quince minutos sin que te disculpes innecesariamente?

¿Si era innecesario disculparme por tocarla, significaba que de verdad le gustaba? ¿O sólo que no le ofendía?

—Eh, creo que no. — admití.

Se rió, y el camarero apareció.

— ¿Qué tal…? —preguntó a Edythe.

—Terminamos, gracias. Esto debería alcanzar. Quédese con el cambio.

Ya había salido de su asiento.

Saqué mi billetera.

—Ehh, déjame ver… tú no pediste nada…

—Yo invito, Beau.

—Pero…

—Intenta no aferrarte a roles de género anticuados.

Se alejó y me apuré a seguirla, dejando al camarero impresionado con lo que parecía ser un billete de cien dólares.

La pasé de largo, apurándome para abrirle la puerta, ignorando lo que dijo de los roles anticuados. Sabía que ella era más rápida de lo que podría imaginar, pero la habitación llena de gente la obligaba a actuar como una humana más. Me dio una mirada rara, como si le gustara el pequeño gesto, pero también como de molestia. Decidí ignorar la parte de su molestia, y corrí para abrirle la puerta del conductor también. Se abrió fácilmente, no la había cerrado con seguro. Su expresión era de asombro en estos momentos, así que tomé eso como algo bueno.

Medio corrí a mi lado del coche, acariciando el capó del coche al moverme. Tenía la sensación destrozadora de que se arrepentía de haberme dicho tanto, que temí que simplemente acelerara y me dejara tirado. Una vez que entré, miró hacia el cinturón de seguridad hasta que me lo puse. Me pregunté si ella era de las que era obsesiva con eso… hasta que vi que ella no llevaba el suyo. Se metió entre el tráfico, aparentemente sin mirar, y fue esquivando coches en dirección a la autopista.

—Ahora —dijo de forma elocuente—, te toca a ti.

* * *

 **Continuaré la traducción... Hasta que salga de exámenes. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Sigan animándome!**


	11. 9

**Nota del Traductor:**

 _Excelencia académica._ Genial _._

 _Lo prometido es deuda._

* * *

 **TEORIA**

— ¿Puedo hacerte sólo una pregunta más? —imploré mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad por la calle desierta. No tenía prisa en responderle a la de ella.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Teníamos un trato.

—No es una pregunta, de hecho. Sólo es una aclaración sobre algo que dijiste antes.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que sea rápido.

—Bueno... Dijiste que sabías que no había entrado en la librería y que me había dirigido hacia el sur. Sólo me preguntaba cómo lo sabías.

Desvió la vista a propósito.

—Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —dije.

Me dio una mirada de " _tú lo pediste_ ".

—De acuerdo. Seguí tu olor.

No le pude responder, por lo que vi hacia la carretera.

—Te toca, Beau.

—Aún no has respondido a la primera de mis preguntas —dije para ganar tiempo.

— ¡Ay, _Dios!_

— En serio. ¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes? ¿Puedes leer la mente de cualquiera en cualquier parte? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia?

Era más fácil de hablar de esto en el coche. Los faroles estaban detrás de nosotros, y en el brillo leve de las luces del panel, todo lo loco parecía ser un poco más posible.

Parecía que ella sentía el mismo sentimiento de surrealismo, como si tuviéramos la realidad en espera mientras estuviéramos juntos en este espacio. Su voz parecía ser casual cuando me respondió.

—Sólo yo tengo esa facultad, y no puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto más familiar me resulta esa «voz», más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aun así, no más de unos pocos kilómetros —hizo una pausa con gesto meditabundo—. Se parece un poco a un enorme _hall_ repleto de personas que hablan todas a la vez. Sólo es un zumbido, un bisbiseo de voces al fondo, hasta que localizo una voz, y entonces está claro lo que piensan... La mayor parte del tiempo no los escucho, ya que puede llegar a distraer demasiado y así es más fácil parecer _normal_ —frunció el ceño al pronunciar la palabra—, y no responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras

Me miró con ojos enigmáticos.

— ¿Por qué crees que no puedes «oírme»? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —murmuró—. Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de forma diferente a la de los demás. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo sólo captase los de frecuencia modulada.

Me sonrió, repentinamente divertida.

— ¿Mi mente no funciona bien? ¿Soy un bicho raro?

Esas palabras me preocuparon más de lo previsto, probablemente porque había dado en la diana. Siempre lo había sospechado, y me avergonzaba tener la confirmación.

—Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a _ti_ a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro —se rió—. No te inquietes, es sólo una teoría. .. —su rostro se tensó—. Y eso nos trae de vuelta a ti.

Suspiré. _¿Cómo empezar?_

Aparté la vista del rostro de Edythe por primera vez en un intento de hallar las palabras y vi el indicador de velocidad.

— ¡Dios santo! —grité.

— ¿Qué pasa? —se sobresaltó, pero el automóvil no desaceleró.

— ¡Vas a ciento sesenta! —seguí gritando.

Elche una ojeada de pánico por la ventana, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir mucho. La carretera sólo era visible hasta donde alcanzaba la luz de los faros delanteros. El bosque que flanqueaba ambos lados de la carretera parecía un muro negro, tan duro como un muro de hierro si nos salíamos de la carretera a esa velocidad.

—Tranquilízate, Beau.

Puso los ojos en blanco sin reducir aún la velocidad.

— ¿Pretendes que nos matemos? —quise saber.

—No vamos a chocar.

Intenté modular el volumen de mi voz al preguntar:

— ¿Por qué vamos tan deprisa, Edythe?

—Siempre conduzco así —se volvió y me sonrió torciendo la boca.

— ¡No apartes la vista de la carretera!

—Nunca he tenido un accidente, Beau, ni siquiera me han puesto una multa —sonrió y se acarició varias veces la frente—. A prueba de radares detectores de velocidad.

—¡Manten tus manos en el volante, mujer!

Suspiró y vi con alivio que la aguja descendía gradualmente hasta los ciento veinte.

— ¿Satisfecho?

—Casi.

—Odio conducir despacio —musitó.

— ¿A esto le llamas despacio?

—Basta de criticar mi conducción —dijo bruscamente—, sigo esperando tu última teoría.

Me obligué a no verla, pero no sabía que mirar. Era difícil mirarla a la cara, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir. Ella debió de sentir mi ansiedad.

—No me voy a reír —prometió.

—Eso no me preocupa.

—¿Entonces, qué es?

—Temo más que te enfades conmigo.

Ella quitó su mano derecha del volante y me la ofreció. La vi rápidamente, preguntándome si me equivocaba, y sus ojos tenían una expresión suave.

—No te preocupes por mí. Lo podré manejar.

Tomé su mano, y ella apretó la mía por un segundo corto, y después, me soltó para volverla a poner en los cambios. Cuidadosamente volví a poner mi mano sobre la suya. Recorrí con mi pulgar su mano, navegando desde su muñeca hasta la punta de su dedo meñique

—El suspenso me está matando, Beau.

—Lo siento. No sé cómo empezar —admití.

Otro silencio largo llenó el auto. Solo sonaba el ronroneo del motor y el sonido de mi respiración forzada. No podía oír la de ella.

— ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? ¿De dónde sacaste tu idea? ¿De un libro? ¿De una película? —me sondeó.

—No. Fue el sábado, en la playa —me arriesgué a alzar los ojos y contemplar su rostro. Pareció confundida—. Me encontré con una vieja amiga de la familia... Jules Black —proseguí—. Su madre y Charlie han sido amigos desde que yo era niño.

Aún parecía perpleja.

—Su madre es una de los ancianos de los quileute…

La examiné con atención. Una expresión helada sustituyó al desconcierto anterior. Extrañamente, se miraba aún más bella así, como una diosa en la luz de los paneles. Aunque debo admitir de que no se miraba muy humana.

Se quedó inmóvil, por lo que me sentí obligado a continuar.

—Una chica quileute, Sam no sé qué, respondió a un comentario de Logan, quién habló para burlarse de mí. Dijo que tu familia no iba a la reserva sólo que sonó como si aquello tuviera un significado especial, por lo que me llevé a Jules a solas y la engañé para que me lo contara… las viejas leyendas quileutes.

Me sorprendió cuando habló; estaba lívida y sus labios apenas se movían.

—¿Qué leyendas? ¿Te dijo Jules Black lo que soy?

Medio abrí la boca, pero la volví a cerrar.

—¿Qué?

—No lo quiero decir. —admití.

—Tampoco es mi palabra favorita. —su rostro se suavizó un poco; ya volvía a parecer humana. —Aunque no decirlo no significa que deje de ser cierto. A veces… creo que _negarlo_ lo hace más poderoso.

Me pregunté si tenía razón.

—¿ _vampiresa_? —susurré.

Hizo un gesto de dolor.

No. Decirlo en voz alta no lo hacía menos poderoso.

Era gracioso como todo no parecía estúpido, como lo había sentido cuando estaba en mi habitación. No me sentía como si habláramos de cosas imposibles, sobre viejas leyendas o películas de terror estúpidas o de libros de bolsillo. Se sentía real.

Y muy poderoso.

Conducimos en silencio por otro minuto, y la palabra parecía crecer y crecer. No se sentía adecuada para ella, en serio, pero parecía más que tenía el poder de lastimarla. Intenté pensar en algo que decir para eliminar el sonido de ésta.

Antes de poder decirle algo, habló.

— ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

—Eh… um, busqué en Internet.

— ¿Y eso te convenció? —su voz apenas parecía interesada.

—No. Nada encajaba. La mayoría eran tonterías, y entonces. .. —me detuve.

Ella esperó, y me quedó viendo cuando no terminé de hablar.

— ¿Qué?

—Decidí que no importaba. Así que lo dejé así.

Sus ojos se abrieron increíblemente, y repentinamente los cerró, mirándome con cara de pocos amigos. No quería señalarle que probablemente debería ver la carretera, pero su velocidad rebasaba los ciento veinte, y parecía estar completamente inconsciente del trecho enredado.

—Eh, Edythe…

—¿Qué _no importa?_ —me gritó, su voz convirtiéndose en un sonido casi… metálico. — ¿ _No te importa_?

—No. A mí no, de todos modos.

— ¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? ¿Que no sea _humana?_

—No.

Se calló _y_ volvió a mirar al frente. Su rostro era oscuro y gélido.

—Te has enfadado —suspiré—. No debería haberte dicho nada.

—No —dijo con un tono tan severo como la expresión de su cara—. Prefiero saber qué piensas, incluso cuando lo que pienses sea una locura.

—Perdóname.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, pero después se quedó callada. La seguí acariciando con el pulgar.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Eh… en nada, realmente.

—Me vuelve loca no saberlo.

—No quiero… ya sabes, ofenderte.

—Escúpelo, Beau.

—Tengo muchas preguntas. Pero no debes responderlas… solo es curiosidad.

—¿Sobre qué?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete —respondió de inmediato.

La vi fijamente por un minuto, hasta que sonrió a medias.

— ¿Y cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete años?

—Bastante —admitió, al fin.

—De acuerdo.

Esbocé una sonrisa más amplia de estímulo y frunció el ceño.

Para mí era mejor que fuera así. Era más fácil que ella fuera sí misma, sin preocuparse de ocultarmelo. Me gustaba saberlo. Quería estar en su mundo.

—No te rías, pero ¿cómo es que puedes salir durante el día?

En cualquier caso, se rió.

—Un mito.

El sonido de su risa era cálido. Me hacía sentir como si me hubiera tragado un poco de luz solar. Mi sonrisa se volvió más grande.

— ¿No te quema el sol?

—Un mito.

— ¿Y lo de dormir en ataúdes?

—Un mito —vaciló durante un momento y un tono peculiar se filtró en su voz—. No puedo dormir.

Necesité un minuto para comprenderlo.

— ¿Nada?

—Nunca —contestó con voz apenas audible.

Se volvió para mirarme con expresión de nostalgia. Sus ojos dorados sostuvieron mi mirada y perdí la oportunidad de pensar. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que apartó la vista.

—Aún no me has formulado la pregunta más importante.

Ahora su voz sonaba severa y cuando me miró otra vez lo hizo con ojos gélidos.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿No te preocupa mi dieta? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Ah, ésa.

—Sí, ésa —remarcó con voz átona—. ¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre?

Retrocedí.

—Bueno, Jules me dijo algo al respecto.

— ¿Qué dijo Jules? —preguntó cansinamente.

—Que no cazaban personas. Dijo que se suponía que tu familia no era peligrosa porque sólo cazaban animales.

— ¿Dijo que no éramos peligrosos?

Su voz fue profundamente escéptica.

—No exactamente. Dijo que se suponía que no lo eran, pero los quileutes siguen sin quererlos en sus tierras, sólo por si acaso.

Miró hacia delante, pero no sabía si observaba o no la carretera.

—Entonces, ¿tiene razón en lo de que no cazan personas? —pregunté, intentando alterar la voz lo menos posible.

—La memoria de los quileutes llega lejos... —susurró.

Lo acepté como una confirmación.

—Aunque no dejes que eso te satisfaga —me advirtió—. Tienen razón al mantener la distancia con nosotros.

—No comprendo.

—Intentamos... —explicó lentamente—, solemos ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos, pero a veces cometemos errores. Yo, por ejemplo, al permitirme estar a solas contigo.

— ¿Esto es un error?

Oí la tristeza de mi voz, pero no supe si ella también lo había advertido.

—Uno muy peligroso —murmuró.

A continuación, ambos permanecimos en silencio. Observé cómo giraban las luces del coche con las curvas de la carretera. Se movían con demasiada rapidez, no parecían reales, sino un videojuego. Era consciente de que el tiempo se me escapaba rápidamente, se me acababa como la carretera que recorríamos, y tuve un miedo espantoso a no disponer de otra oportunidad para estar con ella de nuevo como en este momento, abiertamente, sin muros entre nosotros. Sus palabras apuntaban hacia un fin y retrocedí ante esa idea. No podía perder ninguno de los minutos que tenía a su lado.

—Cuéntame más —pedí, sin preocuparme de lo que dijera, sólo para oír su voz de nuevo.

Me miró rápidamente, sobresaltado por el cambio que se había operado en mi voz.

— ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Dime por qué cazan animales en lugar de personas —sugerí. Tomé conciencia de que tenía los ojos llorosos y luché contra el pesar que intentaba apoderarse de mí.

—No _quiero_ ser un monstruo —explicó en voz muy baja.

—Pero ¿no bastan los animales?

Hizo una pausa.

—No puedo estar segura, por supuesto, pero yo lo compararía con vivir a base de queso de tofú y leche de soya. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es nuestro pequeño chiste privado. No basta para saciar el apetito por completo, bueno, más bien la sed, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir... la mayoría de las veces —su voz sonaba a presagio—. Unas veces es más difícil que otras.

— ¿Te resulta muy difícil ahora?

Suspiró.

—Sí.

—Pero ahora no tienes hambre —aseveré con confianza, afirmando, no preguntando.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tus ojos. Te dije que tenía una teoría. Me he dado cuenta de que la gente se enfada cuando tiene hambre. Y al parecer tu color de ojos está relacionado con tu humor.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Eres muy observador, ¿verdad?

No respondí, sólo escuché el sonido de su risa y lo grabé en la memoria.

—Así que todo lo que vi, el día con la furgoneta, sucedió de verdad. La _atrapaste_.

—Sí, —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué tan fuerte eres?

Me vio por el rabillo de sus ojos.

—Lo suficiente.

—O sea, ¿puedes levantar quinientos kilos?

Se miró algo abatida por mi entusiasmo.

—Si lo necesitara. Pero no me pongo en cosas de fuerza. Solo ponen a Eleanor competitiva, y jamás seré _tan_ fuerte.

—¿Qué tan fuerte es ella?

—En realidad, creo que si quisiera, ella levantaría una montaña. Pero nunca diría eso cerca de ella porque lo podría intentar.

Se río, y era un sonido relajado, de afecto.

—Este fin de semana estuviste cazando, ¿verdad? —quise saber cuándo todo se hubo calmado.

—Sí —calló durante un segundo, como si estuviera decidiendo decir algo o no—. No quería salir, pero era necesario. Es un poco más fácil estar cerca de ti cuando no tengo sed.

— ¿Por qué no querías marcharte?

—El estar lejos de ti me pone... ansiosa —su mirada era amable e intensa; y me estremecí hasta la médula—. No bromeaba cuando te pedí que no te cayeras al mar o te dejaras atropellar el jueves pasado. Estuve abstraída todo el fin de semana, preocupándome por ti, y después de lo acaecido esta noche, me sorprende que hayas salido indemne del fin de semana —movió la cabeza; entonces recordó algo—. Bueno, no del todo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tus manos —me recordó.

Observé las palmas de mis manos y las rasgaduras casi curadas de los pulpejos. A Edythe no se le escapaba nada.

—Me caí.

—Eso es lo que pensé —las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron—. Supongo que, siendo tú, podía haber sido mucho peor, y esa posibilidad me atormentó mientras duró mi ausencia. Fueron tres días realmente largos y la verdad es que puse a Eleanor de los nervios.

— ¿Tres días? ¿No acabas de regresar hoy?

—No, volvimos el domingo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no fueron ninguno de ustedes al instituto?

Estaba frustrado, casi enfadado, al pensar el gran chasco que me había llevado a causa de su ausencia.

—Bueno, me has preguntado si el sol me daña, y no lo hace, pero no puedo salir a la luz del día... Al menos, no donde me pueda ver alguien.

— ¿Por qué?

—Alguna vez te lo mostraré —me prometió.

Pensé en ello durante un momento.

—Me podías haber llamado —decidí.

Se quedó confusa.

—Pero sabía que estabas a salvo.

—Pero yo no sabía dónde estabas. Yo... —vacilé y entorné los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —me impelió con voz arrulladora.

—Sé que sonaré estúpido, pero… me asustó. Pensé que no volverías. Que de alguna forma sabías que ya lo sabía y… temí que desaparecieras. No sabía que haría. Tenía que volverte a ver.

Me sonrojé al decirlo en voz alta. Se quedó quieta y alzó la vista con aprensión. Observé su expresión apenada, como si le doliera algo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ay —gimió en voz baja—, eso no está bien.

No comprendí esa respuesta.

—¿Qué he dicho?

— ¿No lo ves, Beau? De todas las cosas en que te has visto involucrado, es una de las que me hace sentir peor —fijó los ojos en la carretera abruptamente; habló a borbotones, a tal velocidad que casi no le comprendí—. No quiero oír que te sientas así —dijo con voz baja, pero apremiante—. Es un error. No es seguro. Beau, soy peligrosa. Te lastimaré, Beau. Tendrás suerte de salir vivo.

—No me importa.

—Eso que dijiste es algo muy estúpido.

—Lo sé, pero es cierto. Te lo dije, no me importa qué seas. Es demasiado tarde.

—Jamás digas eso. _Todavía_ no es tarde. Puedo poner las cosas como estaban antes. _Lo haré._ —espetó con dureza y en voz baja.

Contemplé la carretera. Ya debíamos de estar cerca. Conducía mucho más deprisa. Me alegré por llevar la bufanda, pues mi cuello era una masa de manchas rojas.

—No quiero que vuelvan a ser como antes, —murmuré.

Me pregunté si se suponía que tenía que soltarla, pero la mantuve ahí. Quizás se olvidaría de que estaba ahí.

—Lamento haberte hecho esto, —dijo, con su voz teñida de arrepentimiento genuino.

La oscuridad nos envolvió en su silencio. Al traspasar los límites de Forks fuimos más despacio. El viaje le había llevado menos de veinte minutos.

— ¿Te veré mañana?

—¿Quieres que sea así?

—Probablemente más que otra cosa que haya deseado.

Era patético escuchar la veracidad de mis palabras. Y eso que me las quería tirar del rogar.

Cerró sus ojos. El auto no se movió ni un milimetro del centro de la calle.

—Entonces sí. También he de entregar un trabajo.

Me miró, y su cara se miraba relajada, pero sus ojos eran turbios.

Estábamos enfrente de la casa de Charlie. Las luces estaban encendidas y mi coche en su sitio. Todo parecía absolutamente normal. Era como despertar de un sueño, de esos que no quieres perder, en los que cierras los ojos fuertemente y te cubres con tu almohada para volver a él. Detuvo el vehículo, pero no me moví.

—¿Me guardas un puesto en el almuerzo? —pregunté-

Me recompensó con una sonrisa amplia.

—Claro.

— ¿Me prometes estar ahí mañana?

No pude mantener el tono despreocupado.

—Lo prometo.

La vi fijamente, y de verdad sentí que era un imán. Como si me atrajera hacia ella y yo no tuviera el poder para impedirlo. La palabra _vampiro_ seguía entre nosotros, pero era más fácil de ignorar de lo que pensaba. Su rostro era insoportablemente perfecto, me lastimaba de alguna forma verla. Al mismo tiempo, no quería dejar de verla. Quería saber si sus labios eran tan suaves como su mano…

Y de repente su mano estaba ahí, a centímetros de mi rostro, impidiéndome acercarme. Sus ojos se abrieron en horror y apretó los dientes.

Retrocedí rápidamente.

—¡Lo siento!

Me quedó viendo fijamente por un largo rato, y juré que no respiraba. Despues de un largo rato volvió a relajarse.

—Debes ser más cuidadoso, Beau, —dijo, en una voz gélida.

Cuidadosamente, como si fuera de cristal o algo, apartó mi mano de la suya. Crucé mis hombros sobre mi pecho.

—Quizá…—empezó.

—Puedo hacerlo. —interrumpí. —Dime que debo hacer, y lo haré. Lo que sea.

Suspiró.

—En serio. Dime qué hacer y lo haré.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo dicho. ¿Y si me pedía que la olvidara? Eso era algo que no podía hacer.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Sí? —me volví hacia ella con cautela.

—No vayas solo al bosque.

Le miré fijamente, totalmente confuso.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Se tocó la nariz.

—¿Hablas en serio? Debes tener un sentido _increíble_ …

—¿Vas a decirme que sí o no?

—Claro, está bien. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—No soy la criatura más peligrosa que ronda por ahí fuera. Dejémoslo así.

Me estremecí levemente ante su repentino tono sombrío, pero estaba aliviado. Al menos, ésta era una promesa fácil de cumplir.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Nos vemos mañana —suspiró, y supe que deseaba que saliera del coche.

—Entonces, hasta mañana.

Abrí la puerta a regañadientes.

— ¿Beau?

Me di la vuelta mientras se inclinaba hacía mí, por lo que tuve su espléndido rostro pálido a unos centímetros del mío. Mi corazón se detuvo.

—Que duermas bien —dijo.

Su aliento rozó mi cara, aturdiéndome. Era el mismo exquisito aroma que emanaba del coche, pero de una forma más concentrada. Parpadeé, totalmente deslumbrado. Edythe se alejó.

Fui incapaz de moverme hasta que se me despejó un poco la mente. Entonces salí del coche con torpeza, teniendo que apoyarme en el marco de la puerta. Creí oírle soltar una risita, pero el sonido fue demasiado bajo para confirmar que fuera cierto.

Aguardó hasta que llegué a trancas y barrancas a la puerta y entonces oí el sonido del motor del coche. Me volví a tiempo de contemplar el vehículo plateado desapareciendo detrás de la esquina. Me di cuenta de que hacía mucho frío.

Tomé la llave de forma maquinal, abrí la puerta y entré. Charlie me llamó desde el cuarto de estar.

— ¿Beau?

—Sí, papá, soy yo.

Fui hasta allí. Estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto.

—Has vuelto pronto.

— ¿Sí? —estaba sorprendido.

—Aún no son ni las ocho —me dijo—. ¿Te divertiste?

—No mucho, la verdad.

—¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

Tomé la bufanda, -que olvidé quitarme-, e intenté arrancármela del cuello, pero solo logré ahorcarme.

—Eh, olvidé mi chaqueta, y me la prestaron.

—Te ves gracioso.

—Eso pensé. Pero es tibia.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves pálido.

—¿Y cuando he tenido color?

—Bueno, eso sí…

De hecho, me empezaba a sentir mal, y aunque sentía frio, sabía que la habitación era cálida.

¿Entonces después de todo si entraría en shock? _Tenía que ubicarme._

—No dormí bien anoche… Creo que me acostaré temprano hoy.

—Noches, chico.

Subí lentamente las escaleras mientras un profundo sopor me nublaba la mente. No tenía razón alguna para estar tan agotado, o tan helado. Me cepillé los dientes y me lavé con algo de agua caliente el rostro. Me hizo estremecerme. No me molesté en cambiarme de ropa, sólo me saqué los zapatos y me acosté en la cama completamente vestido, por la segunda vez en una semana. Me acurruqué debajo de la colcha, avovillándome como una pelota, abrazándome, para conservar el calor. Me estremecí varias veces.

La cabeza me seguía dando vueltas, llena de imágenes que no lograba comprender y algunas otras que intentaba reprimir. Al principio, no tenía nada claro, pero cuando gradualmente me fui acercando al sueño, se me hicieron evidentes algunas certezas.

No, había muchas cosas que quería recordar, grabar a piedra en mi memoria. Perder el tiempo con las cosas innecesarias. Tomé la bufanda e inhalé su olor. Casi inmediatamente mi cuerpo se relajó, y los temblores pararon. Me imaginé su rostro, cada ángulo, cada expresión, sus cambios de humor.

Estaba totalmente seguro de tres cosas. Primera, Edythe era una vampiresa. Segunda, una parte de ella, y no sabía lo potente que podía ser esa parte, me veía como su comida. Pero al final, nada de eso importaba. Todo lo que importaba era que la tercera es que estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de ella. Ella era todo lo que quería y lo único que podría querer.

* * *

 **PD:** _Reviews, reviews y_ **más** _reviews. Sí, sé que soy glotón, pero es lo que me motiva._

 _Superemos las cien reviews!_

 _Gracias por seguir conmigo! ¡Ya saben que hacer!_


	12. 10

**Nota del Traductor**

 _En serio, chicos, son lo máximo. ¡ **Continúen animándome con las reviews o volveré a ponerme en huelga**!_

* * *

 **INTERROGATORIOS**

A la mañana siguiente todo fue muy distinto.

Resultó muy difícil discutir con esa parte de mí que estaba convencido de que la noche pasada había sido un sueño. Ni la lógica ni el sentido común estaban de mi lado. ¿De verdad había pasado? ¿Recordaba las palabras exactas que dijo? ¿Había sido lo suficientemente valiente para decir lo que pensé haber dicho?

Su bufanda, bueno, la que le robó a su hermano, estaba doblada sobre mi mochila, y seguía tocándola. Por lo menos, eso si sucedió.

En el exterior, el día era brumoso y oscuro. Perfecto. Edythe no tenía razón alguna para no asistir a clase hoy. Me vestí con ropa de mucho abrigo al recordar que no tenía la cazadora, esperando no mojarme en el camino.

Al bajar las escaleras, descubrí que Charlie ya se había ido. Era más tarde de lo que creía. Devoré en tres bocados una barra de _muesli_ acompañada de leche, que bebí a morro del cartón, y salí a toda prisa por la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, no empezaría a llover hasta que hubiera encontrado a Jeremy, quién tendría mi chaqueta en su carro.

Había más niebla de lo acostumbrado, el aire parecía impregnado de humo. Su contacto era gélido cuando se enroscaba a la piel expuesta del cuello y el rostro. No veía el momento de llegar al calor de mi vehículo. La neblina era tan densa que hasta que no estuve a pocos metros de la carretera no me percaté de que en ella había un coche, un coche plateado. Mi corazón latió despacio, vaciló y luego reanudó su ritmo a toda velocidad. Solo esperaba no estar desarrollando un problema cardíaco.

Bajó la ventanilla del copiloto, y vi que se inclinaba hacia mi, intentando no reírse por mi expresión de " _me está dando un infarto"_.

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo hoy? —preguntó.

Percibí incertidumbre en su voz. Me daba a elegir de verdad, era libre de rehusar y una parte de ella lo esperaba. Era una esperanza vana.

—Sí, gracias —acepté e intenté hablar con voz tranquila.

Al entrar en el caluroso interior del coche me di cuenta de que una cazadora color canela colgaba del reposa cabezas del asiento del pasajero.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es de Royal. No quiero que vayas a enfermar ni nada por el estilo.

Puse con cuidado la chaqueta en el asiento de atrás. No parecía molestarle tomar cosas de sus hermanos, pero, ¿quién sabía cómo se sentían _ellos?_ Una de las imágenes borrosas que recuerdo del accidente, sin importar hace cuantas semanas haya sido, fue de los rostros de sus hermanos, desde la distancia. La palabra que describía el rostro de Royal era _ira._

Ya era dificil tenerle miedo a Edythe, pero no quería tener el mismo problema con Royal.

Saqué la bufanda de mi mochila y la puse sobre la cazadora.

—Me encuentro bien,— dije, golpeandome el pecho.— Tengo mi sistema inmunológico en forma.

Se río, pero no estaba seguro si era por que pensaba que era gracioso, o ridículo.

Ah, vaya. Con tal de hacerla reír, haría lo que fuera.

El vehículo avanzó a toda velocidad entre las calles cubiertas por los jirones de niebla. Ella no usaba una chaqueta, solo un suéter lavanda con sus mangas enrolladas. El suéter era algo pegado, por lo que intenté no verla. Tenía el cabello recogido en un nudo, pero era desordenado, con jirones esparciéndose por todos lados, y la forma en la que exponía la delgada piel de su cuello también me distraía. Quería pasar mis dedos por la longitud de su cuello...

Pero debía tener más cuidado, como me lo había advertido anoche. No estaba enteramente seguro de lo que se refería, pero haría lo mejor que pudiera, porque era algo que obviamente necesitaba.

No haría nada que la espantara.

— ¿Qué? ¿No tienes veinte preguntas para hoy?

— ¿Te molestan mis preguntas?

—No molestan, solo... confunden.

Me sorprendió que se sintiera así. Parecía que el que estaba en la oscuridad era yo.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que no entiendo tus reacciones.

— ¿Mis reacciones?

Me miró, arqueando una ceja.

—Si, Beau. Cuando alguien te dice que bebe sangre, debes ponerte asustado. Hacer una cruz con tus dedos, lanzar agua bendita, salir corriendo, o algo así.

—Ehhh... ¿lo haré mejor la próxima vez?

—Por favor, trabaja en tus expresiones de horror.

—No describiría con esa palabra lo que pasó anoche.

Exhalo por su nariz, irritada. No sabía que decir. Nada podía hacerme verla como algo de lo que huir.

— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

No quería pensar en su familia. No quería lidiar con la idea de más vampiros, vampiros que no fueran ella. Vampiros que podían inspirarme horror de verdad.

Lo que pasaba, era que usualmente su coche iba lleno, y hoy no. Por supuesto, agradecí eso. Era difícil imaginar que algo me mantendría al margen si Edythe me invitara a entrar en un coche con ella, pero con un puñado de vampiros furiosos en el asiento de atrás podría complicar las cosas.

Ya estaba estacionando el vehículo en el estacionamiento del instituto. Tan pronto.

—Han ido en el coche de Royal —se encogió de hombros mientras aparcaba junto a un reluciente descapotable rojo con la capota levantada—. Ostentoso, ¿verdad?

—Si tiene _esto,_ ¿por qué viene contigo?

—Como te he dicho, es ostentoso. _Intentamos_ no desentonar.

—No tienen éxito. —Me reí y sacudí la cabeza mientras salíamos del coche.

Ya no llegaba tarde. Su alocada conducción me había traído a la escuela con tiempo de sobra.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ha conducido Royal hoy si es más ostentoso?

— Fue culpa mía, como diría Royal. ¿No lo has notado, Beau? Ahora, estoy rompiendo _todas_ las reglas.

Se reunió conmigo delante del coche y permaneció muy cerca de mí mientras caminábamos hacia el campus. Quería acortar esa pequeña distancia, extender la mano y tocarle, pero temía que no fuera de su agrado.

— ¿Por qué todos tienen coches como ésos? —me pregunté en voz alta.— Si quieren privacidad, hay muchos Hondas usados disponibles.

—Un lujo —admitió con una sonrisa traviesa—. A todos nos gusta conducir rápido.

—Claro —musité.

Con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, Jeremy estaba esperando debajo del saliente del tejado de la cafetería. Sobre su brazo, bendito sea, estaba mi chaqueta.

—Hola, Jer —dije cuando estuvimos a pocos pasos—. Gracias por acordarte.

Me la entregó sin decir nada.

—Buenos días, Jeremy —lo saludó amablemente Edythe. No podía notar si no _intentaba_ deslumbrarlo, pero incluso su sonrisa más pequeña era difícil de pasar por alto.

—Eh... Hola —posó sus ojos sobre mí, intentando reunir sus pensamientos dispersos—. Supongo que te veré en _Trigo_.

—Sí, allí nos vemos.

Se alejó, deteniéndose dos veces para mirarnos por encima del hombro.

— ¿Qué le vas a contar? —murmuró Edythe.

— ¡Eh!—la miré, y después a Jeremy.— Ah. ¿Qué está pensando?

—No sé si es completamente ético que te lo diga.

—Lo que no es _ético_ es que te brindes ventajas injustas.

Me dio una sonrisa malévola.

—Quiere saber si salimos en secreto. Y exactamente a qué base llegaste conmigo.

Me ruboricé tan rápido que estuve seguro que no tardé ni un segundo en ponerme rojo.

Me apartó la mirada, repentinamente tan incómoda como yo. Retrocedió un paso y apretó los dientes.

Me dí cuenta que mi rubor era probablemente algo más diferente para ella.

Eso me ayudó a concentrarme.

— Eh... ¿Qué debo decirle?

Ella empezó a caminar, y la seguí, sin prestar atención a donde se dirigía.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta. Estoy _ansiosa_ por escuchar tu respuesta.

— _Edythe_...

Sonrió, y su mano pequeña me quitó un mechón de pelo de la frente. Igual de rápido, su mano volvía a su costado. Mi corazón tamborileó como si estuviera en peligro.

—Te veré en el almuerzo —dijo, con la sonrisa que me desarmaba.

Me quedé parado como un imbécil mientras ella caminaba en la otra dirección.

Después de un rato, me recuperé lo suficiente para ver que me dejó justo fuera del aula de Inglés. Tres personas pasaron por la puerta, viéndome con varías sombras de sorpresa y admiración. Me agaché y los pasé cuando entré en la habitación.

¿En serio me preguntaría Jeremy todo eso? ¿Edythe espiaría para saber mi reacción?

—Buenos días, Beau —me saludó McKayla desde el asiento contiguo. Alcé la vista para ver el aspecto extraño y resignado de su rostro.

—Hey, McKayla, ¿cómo te va?

—Bien. ¿Qué tal te pareció la película?

—Oh, sí... la verdad es que no la ví. Me perdí y...

—Si, ya me enteré.

Parpadeé, sorprendido.

—¿Quién te dijo?

—Jeremy, antes de clases.

—Ah...

—Dijo que no te perdiste de nada. La película estaba del asco.

—Eso está bien, supongo.

Repentinamente se concentró en sus uñas- Empezó a quitarse pintura morada de una.

—Y, ¿de verdad tenías planes antes de ir? O sea, Jeremy pensó que si, y me pregunté... ¿por qué fingir?

* * *

 **REACCIÓN DEL TRADUCTOR:** _¡NO, MALDITA PERRA! ¡BEAU ES DE EDYTHE!_ _¡DEJA DE SER TAN ARRASTRADA, BECERRA!_

xD, disculpen eso, tenía que ponerlo.

* * *

McKayla sollozó como si no me creyera, y después miró al reloj. La Sra. Mason trabajaba en algo en su escritorio y parecía que no tenía prisa en empezar la clase.

—Fue genial que hayas salido con Jeremy el lunes,— dije, cambiando el tema. —Dijo que estuvo estupendo.

O lo hubiera dicho, si le hubiera preguntado.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó con los ojos relucientes. Sonreí ante el giro que había tomado la conversación.

—Si, —le confirmé. Baje mi tono a un susurro.— Recuerda, no te dije nada. O sea, yo no te dije que él piensa que eres la chica más genial que ha conocido.

Se enrojeció.

—Código de chicos. Claro.

* * *

 **Nota del Traductor** : _Meyer se equivocó con esta, disculpen la expresión,_ pendejada _del código de chicos. Lo único que existe es no meterle mano a la novia o ex del otro. Para que entiendan nuestra psicología..._

* * *

—No dije nada.

Finalmente sonrió.

Entonces, la señora Masón llamó al orden a la clase y nos pidió que entregásemos nuestros trabajos.

Pensé que quizás ya me había librado de McKayla, pero cuando terminó la clase, vi que ella y Erica se miraban raro, y después volvía a verse las uñas mientras caminábamos fuera.

—Entonces...

—¿Qué?

—Me daba curiosidad saber si ibas a ir o no al baile después de todo. O sea, siempre puedes estar con nosotros, si quieres.

—¿Qué? No, ya te dije que iré a Seattle,— le dije, viendola sin expresión alguna.

 _¿Y si le digo que soy gay para librarme de ella?_ , pensé, desesperado.

—Ah, ya. Bueno. Quizás podamos ir juntos para el baile de fin de curso. Compartir una limusina y todo eso.

Dejé de caminar.

—No planeaba ir al baile.

—¿En serio? ¡Me sorprendes!— dijo, riéndose.— Pero querrás mencionarlo a Taylor. Dice que la llevarás.

 _"Si_ ", dije para mi mismo, " _debo decir que soy gay_."

Abrí la boca, y McKayla se partió de risa.

—Éso pensé.

—¿En serio?—dije, cuando me controlé. —O sea, quizá estaba bromeando o algo así.

—Logan y Jeremy hablaban sobre preparar las cosas antes y planear algo grande para ese entonces, y después Taylor dijo que no, por que ya tenía planes... contigo. Por eso Logan actúa tan... ya sabes, contigo. Está enamorado de Taylor. Pensé que necesitabas una advertencia o algo. Después de todo, rompiste el código por mí.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

—Decirle que no la llevarás.

—Es que no puedo... ¿qué le puedo decir?

Sonrió como si lo disfrutara.

—Compórtate como hombre, Beau. O alquila un traje. Es tu responsabilidad.

No pude prestarle atención a la clase después de eso. ¿Era mi responsabilidad desinvitar a Taylor? Intenté recordar lo que le dije en el estacionamiento cuando me lo preguntó antes. Estaba casi seguro de que no accedí en nada.

La niebla se había disuelto hacia el final de la segunda hora, pero el día seguía oscuro, con nubes bajas y opresivas. Le sonreí al cielo. Tenía algo mejor que la luz del sol.

Edythe estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto. Jeremy se sentaba en la fila de atrás cuando entré en clase de Trigonometría. Me acordé de que Taylor no era mi único problema. Ya me sentía ruborizado, y deseé conservar la maldita bufanda.

Había otra silla vacía, pero era mejor acabar con esto antes.

La señora Varner no estaba en el aula todavía. ¿Qué le pasaba a todos los profesores hoy? Era como si no les importara nuestra educación.

— ¡ _Demonios_ , chico! —me dijo antes de que me sentara.— ¡Quién te viera!

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor,—dijo, dándome un puñetazo en el brazo.— _Edythe Cullen_. Vamos. ¿Cómo hiciste para lograr _eso?_

—No hice nada.

—¿Desde hace cuanto pasa esto? ¿Es algo secreto? O sea, ¿no quiere que su familia sepa? ¿Por eso fingiste que irías al cine con nosotros?

—No fingí nada. No tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba en Port Angeles anoche. Era a la que _menos_ esperaba ver.

Parecía decepcionado por mi evidente honestidad.

—¿Habías salido con ella antes de anoche?

—Nunca.

—Ja. Así que fue una coincidencia.

—Supongo.

Era obvio cuando decía la verdad y cuando la evadía. Su mirada sospechosa volvió.

—Bueno, ya sabes, no es secreto que has estado, como que, obsesionado con ella desde que llegaste.

Hice un gesto.

—¿En serio?

—Tengo que preguntar cómo lo lograste. ¿Tienes una lámpara mágica? ¿La chantajeaste? ¿Hiciste un pacto con el diablo o algo así?

—No me jodas, amigo.

—¿Cuanto lograste anoche? Me imagino que fue una noche salvaje, ¿verdad?

Me empecé a enojar, pero sabía que tergiversaría mis reacciones.

—Llegué a casa temprano, a las ocho.— respondí, tranquilo.

—¿En serio?

—Sólo la llevé a cenar, y luego me trajo a casa, Jeremy.

—¿Y esta mañana qué? Seguías con ella.

—¿ _Seguía_? ¡No! Qué, ¿pensaste que pasó la noche conmigo?

—¿No fue así?

—No.

—Pero estabas en su coche...

—Pasó por mí en la mañana.

—¿Y eso?

—No sé, no le iba a decir que no cuando me ofreció el aventón.

—¿Eso es todo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿En serio? Dime que la besaste o algo.

Le miré con cara de pocos amigos.

—Las cosas no van así.

—Esta es, la historia más decepcionante que he escuchado en mi vida. Retiro lo que dije sobre tu movida. Obviamente sólo sale contigo por lástima.

—Probablemente.

—Quizás debería actuar patético. Si es lo que le gusta a Edythe.

—Adelante.

—Apuesto a que no tardará en aburrirse de ti.

Mi fachada se derrumbó por un segundo. El maldito tomó la oportunidad y sonrió con maldad.

—Sí,—respondí.—Creo que tienes razón.

Entonces, apareció la Sra. Varner, y la chíchara habitual se detuvo cuando empezó a anotar ecuaciones en la pizarra.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que preferiría estar con una chica normal,—musitó.

Okay, ahora si estaba enojado. No me gustaba su forma de hablar de ella, y cuando dijo _normal_ si que me enojé. No, ella no era normal, pero era porque, como parecía dejar implícito con su tono, ella era algo... poco común o raro. Era más que normal, la excedía. Tanto que ella y yo no estábamos en el mismo plano de existencia.

—Eso es probablemente lo mejor,—dije con voz baja y severa.— que mantengas bajas tus expectativas.

Me dirigió una mirada sorprendida, pero seguí viendo a la profesora. Podía sentirlo viéndome con sospecha, hasta que la Sra. Varner le pidió una respuesta. Empezó a buscar rápidamente en el libro, intentando saber de qué tema le preguntaba.

Jeremy se me adelantó en camino a clase de Español, pero no me importó. Seguía molesto. Me habló hasta que me vio meter los libros a la mochila con evidente entusiasmo.

—Hoy no te vas a sentar con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Seguía con la sospecha, pero la mostraba con cautela. Obviamente pensó que quería presumir, de usar a Edythe para hacerme ver más genial. Después de todo, él y yo habíamos sido amigos por un tiempo. Los chicos nos decimos estas cosas.

* * *

 _No, Meyer, no lo hacemos_.

* * *

Esto era probablemente parte del código de chicos que me inventé.

* * *

 _Esto lo explica_ todo.

* * *

Asumió que mi lealtad era hacia él... pero ahora sabía que se equivocaba.

— _Creo_ que no.

No tenía punto en sentirme confiado. Recordé claramente lo que se sentía cuando ella desaparecía. No quería arriesgarme ni perjudicar nuestra amistad.

Se fue sin esperarme, y entonces se tropezó y se detuvo en el alfeízar de la puerta del aula.

—En serio, ¿ _qué demonios_?—dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara... y todos los que estaban a un rango de tres metros.

Me volvió a ver, negó con la cabeza, y se alejó.

Tenía ganas de salir rápido, para saber el _por qué_ de su reacción, pero todos también tenían ese mismo deseo. Uno por uno, todos se detuvieron para verme antes de salir. Para cuando salí, no sabía qué esperar. Irracionalmente, esperaba a Taylor en un vestido brillante con una tiara.

Pero Edythe me esperaba a la salida de nuestra clase de Español, apoyada contra la pared; se veía más bella de lo que nadie debería tener derecho. Sus amplios ojos dorados se miraban impresionados, y las esquinas de sus labios estaban a retorciéndose para reprimir una sonrisa. Su cabello todavía estaba atado con ese nudo, y tuve el raro deseo repentino de quitarle los pines que lo mantenían así.

—Hola, Beau.

—Hola.

Parte de mí estaba consciente de nuestra audiencia, pero me importó poco.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Claro.

La verdad, no sabía si tenía hambre. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviese siendo electrocutado en una forma rara y placentera.

Se dirigió a la cafetería, meciendo su bolso.

—Oye, deja que te lleve eso,—le ofrecí.

Me miró con ojos inexpresivos.

—¿Se mira muy pesada para mí?

—Bueno, es que...

—Claro,—dijo.

Se quitó la cartera y me la extendió, usando deliberadamente la punta de su dedo meñique.

—Eh, gracias,—dije, y dejó que el bolso cayera en mi mano.

Supongo que debí haber supuesto que pesaría el doble que mi mochila. La atrapé antes de que cayera al suelo, después la levanté sobre mi otro hombro.

—¿Siempre traes tus propios bloques de concreto al instituto?

Se rió.

—Archie me pidió que le trajese unas cuantas cosas esta mañana.

—¿Él es tu hermano favorito?

Me miró.

—No está bien tener preferencias.

—Soy hijo único,—dije.—Soy el favorito de los dos.

—Eso parece. De todos modos, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Parece que no te cuesta hablar de él.

Lo pensó por un rato pero no dijo nada.

Una vez en la cafetería, la seguí cuando encabezó el camino hacia la cola. No pude evitar ver la mesa en la que los Cullen se sentaban, tal y como lo hacía todos los días. Su familia estaba ahí, prestándose atención entre ellos. No notaron a Edythe conmigo, o no les importó. Pensé sobre la idea de Jeremy... que nos veíamos en secreto por que ella lo ocultaba de su familia. No parecía que les ocultara algo, pero no podía evitar pensar en saber que pensaban de mí.

Me pregunté qué pensaba de ellos.

En ese momento, Archie levantó la vista y me sonrió. Automáticamente le devolví la sonrisa, pero después se me ocurrió que tal vez le sonreía a Edythe. Ella estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, pero no le respondía. Parecía algo enojada. Mis ojos se movían entre los dos como si estuvieran en una plática silenciosa. Primero, Archie sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes blancos brillantes. Edythe alzó una ceja de forma desafiante, con su labio superior retorciéndose un poco. Archie puso los ojos en blanco viendo al techo, y sostuvo sus manos hacia arriba como si dijese " _me rindo_." Edythe se dió la vuelta y siguió avanzando. Cogió una bandeja y la empezó a llenar.

—Me llevo bien con mi familia, pero Archie y yo tenemos más cosas en comun. Aunque algunos días molesta mucho, —dijo, respondiendo mi pregunta en voz baja.

Lo volteé a ver, y pude ver que se estaba riendo. Aunque no nos miraba, estaba seguro que se burlaba de ella.

Le prestaba mucha atención a este intercambio que no me dí cuenta del contenido de la bandeja hasta que la señora de la caja nos cobraba.

—Veinticuatro dólares con treinta y tres centavos.

—¿Qué?

Vi la bandeja e hice inventario.

Edythe ya estaba pagando y dirigiéndose a la mesa en la que nos sentamos la semana pasada.

— ¿Qué haces? —objeté, trotando para alcanzarla—. No puedo comerme todo eso.

—La mitad es para mí, por supuesto.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Claro.

—Toma lo que quieras.

Me hundí en el asiento frente a ella, dejando caer el peso muerto de su bolso al piso junto al mío. Al final de la mesa, un grupo de chicos de último año la miraban anonadados.

—Siento curiosidad, ¿qué harías si alguien te desafiara a comer?

—Tú siempre sientes curiosidad.

Hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. Me observó mientras alzaba un pedazo de _pizza_ de la bandeja, se la metía en la boca de una sola vez, la masticaba rápidamente y se la tragaba con expresión martirizada. Después de unos segundos, me dirigió una mirada de superioridad.

—Si alguien te desafía a tragar tierra, puedes, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Le sonreí ampliamen.

—Una vez lo hice... en una apuesta —admití—. No fue tan malo.

Se echó a reír.

—Supongo que no me sorprende. Toma.

Me lanzó el resto de la pizza.

Tomé un mordisco. Me pregunté si sabía a tierra para ella. No era la mejor pizza, pero era decente. Mientras masticaba, miró sobre mi hombro y se río.

Tragué rápidamente.

—¿Que pasa?

—Tienes a Jeremy _muy_ confundido.

—Que triste.

—De verdad dejó suelta su imaginación cuando te vio salir de mi coche.

Me encogí de hombros y tomé otra mordida.

Inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

—¿De verdad crees lo mismo que él?

Tuve que tragar rápido de nuevo, y casi me atoré. Ella empezó a levantarse, pero alcé la mano y me recuperé.

—Estoy bien. ¿Creer qué?

—La razón por la que estoy acá contigo.

Me tomó un minuto repasar la conversación. Recordé cosas que espero que no les haya tomado importancia, como el hecho de que me obsesionó desde el primer día.

—No estoy seguro de lo que dices.

—¿Del " _Obviamente sólo sale contigo por lástima_ "?,—citó.

Me sorprendió que se mirara irritada.

—Es una de las muchas explicaciones buenas.

— ¿De modo que me aburriré pronto, Beau? —preguntó de forma casual.

Eso me dolió un poquito. Era mi mayor temor, y parecía ser muy verdadero, pero intenté ocultarlo con otro encogimiento de hombros.

—Beau, estás siendo ridículo otra vez.

—¿En serio?

Me sonrió a medias, pero también fruncía el ceño.

—Hay muchas cosas que me preocupan, y el aburrimiento no es una de ellas.

Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, taladrándome con la mirada.

—¿No me crees?

—Bueno, supongo que sí, si tú lo dices.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Que afirmativa más aliviadora.

Tomé otro mordisco mientra masticaba lentamente. Esperó, observándome con esa mirada intensa que significaba que intentaba con fuerza leerme la mente. Cuando volví a morder la pizza, bufó de ira.

—De veras odio cuando haces eso.

Me tomó un segundo digerirlo.

—¿El qué? ¿No decirte cada pensamiento estúpido que se me atraviesa?

Pude ver que quería sonreír, pero no lo hizo.

—Precisamente.

—No sé que decir. ¿Creo que te aburrirás conmigo? Claro que sí. Honestamente no sé por qué todavía estás aquí. Pero intentaba _no_ decir eso en voz alta, por el hecho de no querer puntualizar algo en lo que no has pensado.

Ahora sí se le escapó la sonrisa.

—Muy cierto. Nunca me había dado cuenta de ello, pero ahora que lo mencionas, debería cambiar de interés. El blandengue de Jeremy parece lo suficientemente patético...

Y se detuvo un rato y su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Beau? Sabes que estoy bromeando.

Me pregunté cual era mi expresión. Pero asentí.

Levantó la vista. Despues de un rato, con dudas, alargó su brazo hacia mi parte de la mesa, dejando su mano a mi fácil alcance.

La cubrí con la mía.

Ella sonrió, pero torció el gesto.

—No, —objetó. — no eres tú. Acá está.

Como si mi mano fue soplada del cristal más delgado, posó sus dedos en mi palma. Copiando su acción, con la otra cubrí sus dedos.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Muchas reacciones. —volvió a fruncir el ceño. —Royal tiene una voz mental particularmente estridente.

No pude evitar ver hacia su mesa, pero después me arrepentí.

El aludido le dirigía rayos a Edythe con la mirada, y Eleanor, que estaba a su lado, la miraba con reprensión. Cuando lo miré, Royal me dirigió su mirada furibunda.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia Edythe, con el cabello erizado, pero ella también miraba con ira a Royal. Para mi sorpresa, Eleanor se dió la vuelta y Royal dejó su mirada feroz. Miró hacia la mesa con una expresión lívida.

Parecía que Archie disfrutaba todo. Jessamine no volteó a vernos.

—¿Acabo de enfurecer...?

Tuve que tragar antes de continuar. _"¿A un puñado de vampiros?"_

—No, —dijo ferozmente, pero después suspiró.— Pero yo sí.

Observé a Royal otra vez por una fracción de segundo. No se había movido.

—Mira, ¿estás en problema por mi culpa? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

El recuerdo de sus ojos enfurecidos en su cuerpo pequeño me hizo sentir una ola de pánico.

Ella negó con su cabeza y sonrió.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mi. No estoy diciendo que Royal no me podría ganar en una pelea justa, pero _si_ estoy diciendo que nunca _he_ peleado de forma justa, y no pienso empezar ahora. Es lo suficientemente inteligente para no intentar algo conmigo.

—Edythe...

Se rió.

—Bromeaba. En serio no pasa nada, Beau. Son problemas normales entre hermanos. Un hijo único no lo entendería.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Claro que sí.

Vi nuestras manos, todavía unidas cuidadosamente. Era la primera vez que de verdad sostenía su mano, pero envuelto en eso estaba el recuerdo del por qué me la había ofrecido en primer lugar.

—De nuevo a lo que pensabas,—dijo, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

Suspiré.

—¿Te ayuda saber que no eres el único que ha sido acusado de obsesión?

Gruñí.

—También escuchaste eso. _Genial_.

Se río.

—Estuve escuchándolo todo de inicio a final.

—Perdón,—dije.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando? Me hace sentir mejor saber que no soy la única obsesionada.

La vi fijamente, escéptico.

—Déjame ponértelo de esta forma. —frunció sus labios, con expresión pensativa. — A pesar de estar completamente seguro de que estoy completamente seguro de ello, estaría dispuesta a apostar una gran cantidad de dinero de que yo invierto más tiempo pensando en ti que tú en mi.

—Ja. Perderías esa apuesta,—dije, sorprendido.

Alzó una ceja y después habló tan bajito que tuve inclinarme para escucharla.

—Ah, pero sólo pasas consciente al menos durante dieciséis horas en un período de veinticuatro horas. Eso me da algo de ventaja, ¿no lo crees?

—No tomas en cuenta mis sueños.

Suspiró.

—¿Tus pesadillas cuentan como sueños?

Empecé a ruborizarme.

—Cuando sueño contigo... no es una pesadilla.

Abrió la boca en sorpresa un poquito, y repentinamente se veía vulnerable.

—¿De veras?

Era obvio que estaba complacida, así que le respondí:

—Cada noche.

Cerró sus ojos por un minuto, pero cuando los abrió, su sonrisa era perversa.

—Los ciclos de sueño REM son los más cortos de las etapas de sueño.

Fruncí el ceño. Era dificil de procesar.

—¿En serio piensas en mi?

—¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?

—Bueno, mírame —dije, algo innecesario puesto que ya lo estaba haciendo—. Soy absolutamente normal; bueno, salvo por todas las situaciones en que la muerte me ha pasado rozando y por ser un inútil de puro torpe. Y mírate a ti.

La señalé con un gesto de la mano, a su asombrosa perfección. La frente de Edythe se crispó de rabia durante un momento para suavizarse luego, cuando su mirada adoptó un brillo de comprensión.

—Nadie se ve a sí mismo con claridad, ya sabes. Voy a admitir que has dado en el clavo con los defectos —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría—, pero no has oído lo que pensaban todas los chicas de esta escuela el día de tu llegada.

—No me lo creo... —murmuré para mí.

—Confía en mí por esta vez, eres lo opuesto a lo normal.

Mi vergüenza fue mucho más intensa que el placer ante la mirada procedente de sus ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

—Pero yo no estoy diciendo adiós —puntualicé.

— ¿No lo ves? Eso demuestra que tengo razón. Soy quien más se preocupa, porque si he de hacerlo, si dejarlo es lo correcto —enfatizó mientras sacudía la cabeza, como si luchara contra esa idea—, sufriré para evitar que resultes herido, para mantenerte a salvo.

Le miré fijamente.

— ¿Acaso piensas que yo no haría lo mismo?

—Nunca vas a tener que efectuar la elección.

Su impredecible estado de ánimo volvió a cambiar bruscamente y una sonrisa traviesa e irresistible le cambió las facciones.

—Por supuesto, mantenerte a salvo se empieza a parecer a un trabajo a tiempo completo que requiere de mi constante presencia.

—Nadie me ha intentado matar hoy —le recordé, agradecido por abordar un tema más liviano.

No quería que hablara más de despedidas. Si tenía que hacerlo, me suponía capaz de ponerme en peligro a propósito para retenerla cerca de mí. Desterré ese pensamiento antes de que sus rápidos ojos lo leyeran en mi cara. Esa idea me metería en un buen lío.

—Aún —agregó.

—Aún —admití.

—Tengo otra pregunta para ti —dijo con rostro todavía despreocupado.

—Dispara.

— ¿Tienes que ir a Seattle este sábado de verdad o es sólo una excusa para no tener que dar una negativa a tus admiradoras?

Hice una mueca ante ese recuerdo.

—Todavía no te he perdonado por el asunto de Taylor, ya sabes —le previne—. Es culpa tuya que se haya engañado hasta creer que le voy a acompañar al baile de fin de curso.

—Oh, hubiera encontrado la ocasión para pedírtelo sin mi ayuda. En realidad, sólo quería ver tu cara —se rió entre dientes. Sin dejar de hacerlo, me preguntó—: Si te lo hubiera pedido, ¿me hubieras rechazado?

—Probablemente, no —admití—, pero lo hubiera cancelado después, alegando una enfermedad o un tobillo torcido.

Se quedó extrañada.

— ¿Por qué?

Moví la cabeza con tristeza.

—Supongo que nunca me has visto en gimnasia, pero creía que tú lo entenderías.

— ¿Te refieres al hecho de que eres incapaz de caminar por una superficie plana y estable sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezar?

—Obviamente.

—Eso no sería un problema —estaba muy segura—. Todo depende de quién te lleve a bailar —vio que estaba a punto de protestar y me cortó—. Pero aún no me has contestado... ¿Estás decidido a ir a Seattle o te importaría que fuéramos a un lugar diferente?

En cuanto utilizó el plural, no me preocupé de nada más.

—Estoy abierto a sugerencias —concedí—, pero he de pedirte un favor.

Me miró con precaución, como hacía siempre que formulaba una pregunta abierta.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Puedo conducir?

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, sobre todo porque tu manera de conducir me asusta.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—De todas las cosas por las que te tendría que asustar, a ti te preocupa mi conducción —movió la cabeza con desagrado, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria.

—De todos modos, ¿adonde vamos a ir?

—Va a hacer buen tiempo, por lo que estaré fuera de la atención pública y podrás estar conmigo si así lo quieres.

Otra vez me dejaba la alternativa de elegir.

— ¿Y me enseñarás a qué te referías con lo del sol? —pregunté, entusiasmado por la idea de desentrañar otra de las incógnitas.

—Sí —sonrió y se tomó un tiempo—. Pero si no quieres estar a solas conmigo, seguiría prefiriendo que no fueras a Seattle tú solo. Me estremezco al pensar con qué problemas te podrías encontrar en una ciudad de ese tamaño.

Me ofendí.

—Sólo en población, Phoenix es tres veces mayor que Seattle. En tamaño físico...

—Pero al parecer —me interrumpió— en Phoenix no te había llegado la hora, por lo que preferiría que permanecieras cerca de mí.

Sus ojos adquirieron de nuevo ese toque de desleal seducción. No conseguí debatir ni con la vista ni con los argumentos lo que, de todos modos, era un punto discutible.

—No me importa estar a solas contigo cuando suceda.

—Lo sé —suspiró con gesto inquietante—. Pero se lo deberías contar a Charlie.

— ¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer eso?

Sus ojos relampaguearon con súbita fiereza.

—Para darme algún pequeño incentivo para que te traiga _de vuelta._

Tragué saliva, pero, después de pensármelo un momento, estuve seguro:

—Creo que me arriesgaré.

Resopló con enojo y desvió la mirada.

—Hablemos de cualquier otra cosa —sugerí.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó, todavía sorprendido.

Miré a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos podía oír. Mientras paseaba la mirada por el comedor, observé los ojos de la hermana de Edythe, Archie, que me miraba fijamente, mientras que el resto le miraba a él. Desvié la mirada rápidamente, miré a Edythe, y le pregunté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste a ese lugar, _Goat Rocks_ , el último fin de semana? ¿Para cazar? Charlie dijo que no era un buen lugar para ir de acampada a causa de los osos.

Me miró fijamente, como si estuviera pasando por alto lo evidente.

— ¿Osos? —pregunté entonces de forma entrecortada; ella esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Ya sabes, no estamos en temporada de osos —añadí con severidad para ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Si lees con cuidado, verás que las leyes recogen sólo la caza con armas—me informó.

Me contempló con regocijo mientras lo asimilaba lentamente.

— ¿Osos? —repetí con dificultad.

—El favorito de Eleanor es el oso pardo —dijo a la ligera, pero sus ojos escrutaban mi reacción. Intenté recobrar la compostura.

— ¡Humm! —musité mientras tomaba otra porción de pizza como pretexto para bajar los ojos. La mastiqué muy despacio, y luego bebí un largo trago de refresco sin alzar la mirada.

—Bueno —dije después de un rato, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, ansiosos.

— ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

Enarcó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron con desaprobación.

—El puma.

—Ah —comenté con un tono de amable desinterés mientras volvía a tomar Coca Cola.

—Por supuesto —dijo imitando mi tono—, debemos tener cuidado para no causar un impacto medioambiental desfavorable con una caza imprudente. Intentamos concentrarnos en zonas con superpoblación de depredadores... Y nos alejamos tanto como sea necesario. Aquí siempre hay ciervos y alces —sonrió con socarronería—. Nos servirían, pero ¿qué diversión puede haber en eso?

—Claro, qué diversión —murmuré mientras daba otro mordisco a la _pizza._

—El comienzo de la primavera es la estación favorita de Eleanor para cazar al oso —sonrió como si recordara alguna broma—. Acaban de salir de la hibernación y se muestran mucho más irritables.

—No hay nada más divertido que un oso pardo irritado —admití, asintiendo.

Se rió con disimulo y movió la cabeza.

—Dime lo que realmente estás pensando, por favor.

—Me lo intento imaginar, pero no puedo —admití—. ¿Cómo cazan un oso sin armas?

—Oh, las tenemos —exhibió sus relucientes dientes con una sonrisa breve y amenazadora. Luché para reprimir un escalofrío que me delatara—, sólo que no de la clase que se contempló al legislar las leyes de caza. Si has visto atacar a un oso en la televisión, tendrías que poder visualizar cómo caza Eleanor.

No pude evitar el siguiente escalofrío que bajó por mi espalda. Miré a hurtadillas a Eleanor, al otro extremo de la cafetería, agradecido de que no estuviera mirando en mi dirección. De alguna manera, su mirada resultaba más amenazante.

Edythe siguió la dirección de mi mirada y soltó una suave risa.

Le miré, enervado.

— ¿También tú te pareces a un oso? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Más al puma, o eso me han dicho —respondió a la ligera—. Tal vez nuestras preferencias sean significativas.

Intenté sonreír.

—Tal vez —repetí, pero tenía la mente rebosante de imágenes contrapuestas que no conseguía unir—, ¿es algo que podría llegar a ver?

— ¡Absolutamente no!

Su cara se tornó aún más lívida de lo habitual y de repente su mirada era furiosa. Me eché hacia atrás, sorprendido —y asustado, aunque jamás lo admitiría— por su reacción. Ella hizo lo mismo y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

— ¿Demasiado aterrador para mí? —le pregunté cuando recuperé el control de mi voz.

—Si fuera eso, te sacaría fuera esta noche —dijo con voz tajante—. _Necesitas_ una saludable dosis de miedo. Nada te podría sentar mejor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —le insté, ignorando su expresión enojada.

Me miró fijamente durante más de un minuto y al final dijo:

—Más tarde —se incorporó ágilmente—. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Miré a mí alrededor, sorprendido de ver que tenía razón: la cafetería estaba casi vacía.

Cuando estaba a su lado, el tiempo y el espacio se desdibujaban de tal manera que perdía la noción de ambos. Me incorporé de un salto mientras recogía la mochila, colgada del respaldo de la silla.

—En tal caso, más tarde —admití.

No lo iba a olvidar.

* * *

 **PD: Gracias por estar conmigo. En serio, gracias. Disculpen el retraso. ¿Les conté que formo parte de un coro universitario? ¿No? Bueno, mi director es estricto... por lo que tuve que estar en ensayos. Además de ello, estuve hospitalizado.**

 **¡Gracias, mil gracias! ¡Espero sus _reviews_!**


	13. 11

**Nota del Traductor:**

 _Solo hacen reviews cuando se les espolea... por lo que de ahora en adelante subiré los capítulos en dos partes._

 _Gracias a Manoli, por ser la única que me deseó que me mejorara. :) este capitulo es para tí. Disfruta._

 **Update 2/12/2015: Corregí varias erratas. Disculpen y disfruten la lectura.**

 **Update 5/1/2016: Unifiqué las dos partes en una sola.**

* * *

 **COMPLICACIONES**

Todo el mundo nos miró cuando nos dirigimos juntos a nuestra mesa del laboratorio. Me di cuenta de que ya no orientaba la silla para sentarse todo lo lejos que le permitía la mesa. En lugar de eso, se sentaba bastante cerca de mí, nuestros brazos casi se tocaban. Su cabello rozaba mi piel.

La señora Banner entró a clase de espaldas llevando una gran mesa metálica de ruedas con un vídeo-reproductor y un televisor tosco y anticuado. El relajamiento de la atmósfera fue casi tangible. También me alivie, pues sabía que no podría prestarle atención hoy. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Entonces, introdujo la cinta en el reproductor y se dirigió hacia la pared para apagar las luces.

Entonces, cuando el aula quedó a oscuras, las cosas se pusieron raras. Ya era consciente de la presencia de Edythe, que se sentaba a menos de tres centímetros de mí. La inesperada electricidad que fluyó por mi cuerpo me dejó aturdido, sorprendido de que fuera posible estar más pendiente de ella de lo que ya lo estaba.

Estuve a punto de no poder controlar el loco impulso de extender la mano y tocarle, acariciar aquel rostro perfecto en medio de la oscuridad. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho con fuerza, con los puños crispados. Estaba perdiendo el juicio. El que estuviera oscuro no significaba que podía andar tocándole la cara a los demás.

Comenzaron los créditos de inicio, que iluminaron la sala de forma simbólica. Por iniciativa propia, mis ojos se precipitaron sobre ella. Su postura era idéntica a la mía, con los puños cerrados debajo de los brazos. Cuando me observó viéndola me sonrió, casi como si estuviera avergonzada. De algún modo, sus ojos conseguían brillar incluso en la oscuridad. Desvié la mirada antes de que empezara a actuar como un imbécil. Y actuar como tal no estaba dentro de su definición de " _cuidadoso_ ".

La hora se me hizo eterna. No pude concentrarme en la película, ni siquiera supe de qué tema trataba. Intenté relajarme en vano, ya que la corriente eléctrica que parecía emanar de algún lugar de su cuerpo no cesaba nunca. De forma esporádica, me permitía alguna breve ojeada en su dirección, pero ella tampoco parecía relajarse en ningún momento. El abrumador anhelo de tocarle también se negaba a desaparecer. Apreté los dedos contra las costillas hasta que me dolieron del esfuerzo.

Exhalé un suspiro de alivio cuando la señora Banner encendió las luces al final de la clase y estiré los brazos, flexionando los dedos agarrotados. A mi lado, Edythe se rió entre dientes.

—Vaya, ha sido interesante —murmuró. Su voz tenía un toque siniestro y en sus ojos brillaba la cautela.

—Humm —fue todo lo que fui capaz de responder.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó mientras se levantaba ágilmente. Levantó su bolso con un dedo.

Me paré con cuidado, preocupado de no poder caminar en linea recta después de todo eso.

Caminó silenciosamente a mi lado hasta el gimnasio y se detuvo en la puerta. Vi hacia abajo para despedirme. Me sorprendió la expresión desgarrada, casi dolorida, y terriblemente hermosa de su rostro, y el anhelo de tocarle se inflamó con la misma intensidad que antes. Enmudecí, mi despedida se quedó en la garganta. Lo único que podía hacer era verla fijamente.

Vacilante y con el debate interior reflejado en los ojos, alzó la mano y recorrió rápidamente mi pómulo con las yemas de los dedos. Su piel estaba tan fría como de costumbre, pero su roce quemaba.

Se volvió sin decir nada y se alejó rápidamente a grandes pasos.

* * *

 **Reacción del Traductor**

 _dlsfknladksnfoisadnlksadfnadlsfkadnskafndkslcvnflksa *_ deja escapar un grito gay _* ¡al fín!_

* * *

Entré en el gimnasio, mareado y tambaleándome un poco. Me dejé ir hasta el vestuario, donde me cambié como en estado de trance, vagamente consciente de que había otras personas en torno a mí. No fui consciente del todo hasta que empuñé una raqueta.

No pesaba mucho, pero la sentí insegura en mi mano. Vi a algunos chicos de clase mirarme a hurtadillas. La entrenadora Clapp nos ordenó jugar por parejas.

Subestimé la lealtad de McKayla, que acudió a mi lado inmediatamente.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya lo sabes.

—No te preocupes, me mantendré lejos de tu camino —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Algunas veces, era muy fácil que McKayla me gustara.

La clase no transcurrió sin incidentes. No sé cómo, con el mismo golpe me las arreglé para dar a McKayla en el hombro y golpearme la cabeza con la raqueta. Pasé el resto de la hora en el rincón de atrás de la pista, con la raqueta sujeta bien segura detrás de la espalda. A pesar de estar en desventaja por mi causa, McKayla era muy buena, y ganó sola tres de los cuatro partidos. Gracias a ella, conseguí un buen resultado inmerecido cuando la entrenadora silbó dando por finalizada la clase.

—Así... —dijo cuando nos alejábamos de la pista.

—Así... ¿qué?

—Tú y Edythe Cullen, ¿eh? —preguntó con tono de rebeldía.

—Si, Edythe Cullen y yo —respondí. Estuve seguro que pudo oir el tono soñador en mi voz.

—No me gusta —musitó.

—No tiene por qué.

—O sea que ella solo debe chasquear los dedos y tú te arrodillarás.

—Supongo que sí.

Me miró ceñuda. Me di la vuelta y me alejé. Sabía que mañana no haría pareja conmigo, pero no me importó. Para cuando ya estaba vestido me había olvidado de McKayla. Me preguntaba si Edythe me estaría esperando o si me reuniría con ella en su coche. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir si su familia estaba ahí? Ella aparcó al lado del coche de Royal. Solo en pensar en su rostro me tenía preguntándome si debía irme a casa a pie. ¿Sabían que lo sabía? ¿Se suponía que sabían que lo sabía, o no? ¿Cual era la etiqueta en los reconocimientos vampíricos? ¿Bastaba un asentimiento de cabeza?

Salí del gimnasio en ese momento. Había decidido ir a pie hasta casa sin mirar siquiera al aparcamiento, pero todas mis preocupaciones fueron innecesarias. Edythe me esperaba, apoyada con indolencia contra la pared del gimnasio. Su arrebatador rostro estaba calmado. Sentí una peculiar sensación de alivio mientras caminaba a su lado, como si todo estaba correcto siempre y cuando estuviera con ella. Su delgado suéter no parecía protegerla, y sentí la estúpida necesidad de quitarme mi chaqueta y envolverla en ella.

—Hola —sentí que esbocé una gran sonrisa estúpida.

—Hola —me correspondió con una deslumbrante—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en gimnasia?

Mi rostro se enfrió un poco.

—Bien.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo va esa cabeza? —preguntó con inocencia.

— ¡Eres increíble!

Empezó a caminar con paso firme pero lento hacia el aparcamiento. La seguí, a pesar de que había descartado dirigirme hacia ese lugar.

—Fuiste tú quien mencionaste que nunca te había visto en clase de gimnasia. Eso despertó mi curiosidad.

—Genial. Fantástico. Bueno, disculpa. No me importará caminar a casa si no quieres ser vista conmigo.

Se rió musicalmente.

—Fue muy entretenido. Aunque no me hubiera importado si le hubieses pegado a esa chica más fuerte.

—¿Qué?

Desvió levemente la vista y miró por encima del hombro. Entrecerró los ojos. Miré hacia atrás para ver la espalda de McKayla al alejarse.

— ¿Qué pasa? —exigí saber.

—Ha pasado un tiempo sin que alguien que no sea de mi familia pensara en mí con esas palabras amables. Creo que me saca de mis casillas.

Me aterré. Todo atisbo de mi repentino buen humor se desvaneció.

Edythe leyó mi expresión y se volvió a reir.

—No te preocupes. No heriré a tu amiga. Si lo hiciera, ¿quién accedería a ser tu compañera de bádminton?

Fue difícil de procesar. Edythe se veía tan... delicada. Pero cuando decía estas cosas, era claro que estaba más que confiada en sus habilidades. Si quería que McKayla o que alguien más resultase herida, sería algo muy feo. Era peligrosa, lo sabía, pero seguía topando con un muro cuando intentaba creerlo. Cambié de tema.

—¿Que piensan tus hermanos de tí?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No es justo juzgar a las personas por sus pensamientos. Se suponen que son privados. Son las acciones las que cuentan.

—No sé... cuando sabes que alguien puede oírlos, ¿no es lo mismo como decirlo en voz alta?

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Controlar tus pensamientos es algo difícil. Cuando Royal y yo peleamos, pienso cosas peores de él, y sí lo digo en voz alta.

Empezó a reírse en tono musical.

No observé hacia donde íbamos, pero tuve que detenerme unos cuantos pasos después, ya que un gentío, todos chicos, rodeaban el coche. Luego, me di cuenta de que no rodeaban al Volvo, sino al descapotable rojo de Royal con un inconfundible deseo en los ojos. Ninguno alzó la vista hacia Edythe cuando se deslizó entre ellos para abrir la puerta. Me encaramé rápidamente al asiento del copiloto, pasando también inadvertido.

—Ostentoso —murmuró.

— ¿Qué tipo de coche es ése?

—Un M3.—dijo, con expresión irritada mientras retrocedía lentamente, para no matar a nadie.

—Eh... no hablo jerga de _Car and Driver._

—Es un BMW.

Entornó los ojos sin mirarme mientras intentaba salía.

—Okay. He oído hablar del modelo.

Salimos del instituto y solo quedábamos los dos. La privacidad se sentía grandiosa. Nadie nos miraba ni nos oía acá.

— ¿Ya es «más tarde»? —pregunté de forma elocuente. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que sí.

Mantuve la expresión amable mientras esperaba.

Paró el motor del coche después de aparcarlo detrás del mío. Alcé la vista sorprendido: habíamos llegado a casa de Charlie, por supuesto. Resultaba más fácil montar con Edythe si sólo la miraba hasta concluir el viaje. Cuando volví a levantar la vista, me contemplaba, evaluándome con la mirada.

—Y aún quieres saber por qué no puedes verme cazar, ¿no? —parecía solemne, pero creí atisbar un rescoldo de humor en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Bueno —aclaré—, sobre todo me preguntaba el motivo de tu reacción.

— ¿Te asusté?

Su tono denotaba esperanza.

—¿Querías hacerlo?

Inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

—Es probable.

—Okay, entonces, sí, estaba petrificado.

—Lamento haberte asustado —persistió con una leve sonrisa, pero entonces desapareció la evidencia de toda broma—. Fue sólo la simple idea de que estuvieras allí mientras cazábamos.

Se le tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Estaría mal?

—Extremadamente —respondió apretando los dientes.

— ¿Por...?

Respiró hondo y contempló a través del parabrisas las espesas nubes en movimiento que descendían hasta quedarse casi al alcance de la mano.

—Nos entregamos por completo a nuestros sentidos cuando cazamos —habló despacio, a regañadientes—, nos regimos menos por nuestras mentes. Domina sobre todo el sentido del olfato. Si estuvieras en cualquier lugar cercano cuando pierdo el control de esa manera... —sacudió la cabeza mientras se demoraba contemplando malhumorada las densas nubes.

Mantuve mi expresión firmemente controlada mientras esperaba que sus ojos me mirasen para evaluar la reacción subsiguiente. Mi rostro no reveló nada. Pero nuestros ojos se encontraron y el silencio se hizo más profundo... y todo cambió. Descargas de la electricidad que había sentido aquella tarde comenzaron a cargar el ambiente mientras Edythe contemplaba mis ojos de forma implacable. No me di cuenta de que no respiraba hasta que empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza. Cuando rompí a respirar agitadamente, quebrando la quietud, cerró los ojos.

—Beau, creo que ahora deberías entrar en casa —dijo con voz ronca sin apartar la vista de las nubes.

Abrí la puerta y la ráfaga de frío polar que irrumpió en el coche me ayudó a despejar la cabeza. Como estaba medio ido, tuve miedo de tropezar, por lo que salí del coche con sumo cuidado y cerré la puerta detrás de mí sin mirar atrás. El zumbido de la ventanilla automática al bajar me hizo darme la vuelta.

— ¿Oh, Beau? —me llamó con voz más sosegada.

Se inclinó hacia la ventana abierta con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Sí?

—Mañana me toca a mí —afirmó.

— ¿El qué te toca?

Ensanchó la sonrisa, dejando entrever sus dientes relucientes.

—Hacer las preguntas.

Y después, se fue.

El coche bajó la calle a toda velocidad y desapareció al doblar la esquina antes de que ni siquiera hubiera podido poner en orden mis ideas. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Cuando menos, resultaba obvio que planeaba verme mañana.

Edythe protagonizó mis sueños aquella noche, como de costumbre. Pero el clima de mi inconsciencia había cambiado. Me estremecía con la misma electricidad que había presidido la tarde, me agitaba y daba vueltas sin cesar, despertándome a menudo. Hasta bien entrada la noche no me sumí en un sueño agotado y sin sueños.

Al despertar no sólo estaba cansado, sino con los nervios a flor de piel. Después de bañarme, me observé fijamente en el espejo. mientras me peinaba el húmedo pelo. Me miraba como siempre, pero aún así notaba algo distinto. Mi cabello seguía siendo oscuro y grueso, mi piel pálida, y mis huesos seguían juntos de la misma forma... no había ningún cambio en mi apariencia. Mis ojos seguían siendo del mismo azul pálido, que me miraban... y me dí cuenta que el cambio era mi expresión culpable. Siempre pesé que era el color que los hacía ver, y por ende a mi rostro, indecisos. No era como que me hubieran cambiado, si no que se miraban completamente diferentes. El chico que me miraba hoy se miraba completamente decidido de su trayectoria. Me pregunté cuando había pasado. Pensé que probablemente lo podía adivinar.

El desayuno fue el tranquilo y esperado suceso de siempre. Charlie se preparó unos huevos fritos y yo mi cuenco de cereales. Me preguntaba si se había olvidado de lo de este sábado.

—Respecto a este sábado... —comenzó, como si me pudiera leer la mente. Me estaba poniendo un poco paranoico con ese pensamiento específico.

— ¿Sí, papá?

Se acercó al lavamanos y abrió el grifo.

— ¿Sigues empeñado en ir a Seattle?

—Ese era el plan.

Hice una mueca mientras deseaba que no lo hubiera mencionado para no tener que componer cuidadosas medias verdades.

Esparció un poco de jabón sobre el plato y lo extendió con el cepillo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes estar de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?

—No voy a ir al baile, papá.

— ¿No te lo ha pedido nadie? —preguntó concentrándose en enjuagar el plato.

—No es mi cosa, papá.

—Ah.

Frunció el ceño mientras secaba el plato.

Me pregunté si le preocupaba que era asocial. Quizá debí decirle que recibí varias invitaciones. Pero obviamente pensaría mal. No sería feliz si se da cuenta que las rechacé a todas. Entonces tendría que decirle que era por una chica... que no me había invitado... y obviamente no quería entrar en tantos detalles.

Pero me puso a pensar sobre el baile de fin de curso, en Taylor y el vestido que ya había comprado, y la actitud de Logan hacia mí... era un completo desastre. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. En cualquier universo posible, no asistiría al baile de fin de curso. En un universo en el que Edythe Cullen existiese, no me interesaría otra chica. No era justo seguirle el plan a Taylor cuando no lo sentía en mi corazón. El problema era _cómo_ resolverlo...

Entonces, Charlie se marchó, se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y yo subí las escaleras para cepillarme los dientes y recoger mis libros. Cuando oí alejarse el coche patrulla, sólo fui capaz de esperar unos segundos antes de echar un vistazo por la ventana. El coche plateado ya estaba ahí, en la entrada de coches de la casa.

Bajé las escaleras, de tres en tres, y salí por la puerta delantera, preguntándome cuánto tiempo duraría aquella extraña rutina. No quería que acabara jamás.

Me aguardaba en el coche sin aparentar mirarme cuando cerré la puerta de la casa sin molestarme en echar el pestillo. Me encaminé hacia el coche, me detuve con timidez antes de abrir la puerta y entré. Estaba sonriente, relajada y, como siempre, perfecta e insoportablemente bella, tanto que dolía.

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Me recorrió el rostro con la vista, como si su pregunta fuera algo más que una mera cortesía.

—Bien, gracias.

Siempre estaba bien, mucho mejor que bien, cuando me hallaba cerca de ella. Su mirada se detuvo en mis ojeras.

—Pareces cansado.

—No pude dormir —confesé.

—Yo tampoco —bromeó mientras encendía el motor.

Me estaba acostumbrando a ese silencioso ronroneo. Estaba convencido de que me asustaría el rugido de la camioneta, si llegaba a conducirlo de nuevo.

—Eso es cierto —me reí—. Supongo que he dormido un poquito más que tú.

—Apostaría a que sí.

— ¿Qué hiciste la noche pasada?

—No te escapes —rió entre dientes—. Hoy me toca hacer las preguntas a mí.

—Ah, es cierto. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Torcí el gesto. No lograba imaginar que hubiera nada en mi vida que le pudiera resultar interesante.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó con rostro grave.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Cambia constantemente.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy? —seguía muy solemne.

—El dorado, probablemente.

— ¿Hay algo sólido detrás de tu elección, o es aleatorio? —inquirió con escepticismo.

—Es el color de tus ojos hoy. Si me haces esa pregunta en una semana, te diré que es el negro.

Para ese momento ya estábamos en el instituto. Se volvió de espaldas a mí mientras aparcaba.

— ¿Qué CD has puesto en tu equipo de música?

Me di cuenta de que no había quitado el CD que me había regalado Phil. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo peculiar iluminó sus ojos cuando le dije el nombre del grupo. Tiró de un saliente hasta abrir el compartimiento de debajo del reproductor de CD del coche, extrajo uno de los treinta discos que guardaba apretujados en aquel pequeño espacio y me lo entregó. Era el mismo disco.

— ¿De Debussy a esto? —enarcó una ceja.

El resto del día siguió de forma similar. Me estuvo preguntando cada insignificante detalle de mi existencia mientras me acompañaba a Lengua, cuando nos reunimos después de Español, toda la hora del almuerzo. Las películas que me gustaban y las que aborrecía; los pocos lugares que había visitado; los muchos sitios que deseaba visitar; y libros, libros sin descanso.

No recordaba la última vez que había hablado tanto. La mayoría de las veces me sentía cohibido, con la certeza de resultarle aburrido pero el completo ensimismamiento de su rostro y el interminable diluvio de preguntas me compelían a continuar. La mayoría eran fáciles, sólo unas pocas provocaron queme sonrojara, pero cuando esto ocurría, se iniciaba toda una nueva ronda de preguntas. Me había estado lanzando las preguntas con tanta rapidez que me sentía como si estuviera completando uno de esos test de Psiquiatría en los que tienes que contestar con la primera palabra que acude a tu mente.

Cuando sonó el primer timbre, suspiré profundamente. Se me había acabado el tiempo.

—No me has formulado una pregunta.

—Más de una, de hecho, ¿pero cual en específico?

—Lo más vergonzoso que he hecho.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Es algo espectacular?

—No estoy muy seguro. Te lo diré en cinco minutos.

Me levanté de la mesa. Sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad.

En mi mesa de siempre, todos mis amigos se estaban levantando.

Me estaba empezando a ruborizar, pero eso estaba bien. Se suponía que debía verme emocional. De todos modos, el tipo guapo de la telenovela que mi madre solía ver se veía de esta forma cuando hizo esto. Gracias a él, tenía una idea general de lo que iba a decir, pero le agregué mi toque con algo que pensé de Edythe. Quería que esto fuera halagador.

Jeremy me vio primero y sus ojos fueron cautelosos. Fueron de mi rostro rojo a la mesa de Edythe.

—Taylor, ¿me concedes un minuto?— dije, al acercarme. No lo dije en voz baja.

Ella estaba en medio de la chachara. Logan me volteó a ver con desprecio.

—Eh, por supuesto, Beau,—dijo Taylor, confundida.

—Mira,— le dije. — Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto.

Todos se callaron. Jeremy me miraba sorprendido. Allen se miraba avergonzado. McKayla no podía creer que lo hacía de esta forma, y me dirigió una mirada sucia. Pero, lo que ella no sabía era cómo lo haría y por qué necesitaba que todos me escucharan.

Taylor estaba sorprendida.

—¿El qué?

Fruncí el ceño. Fue fácil. Estaba tan enojado por que no me había dicho nada, o por que no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Pero era muy tarde para improvisar ahora.

—Me cansé de ser una pieza de tus juegos, Taylor. ¿Te das cuenta que yo también tengo sentimientos? Todo lo que yo puedo hacer es ver mientras lo pones celoso.

Volteé a ver a Logan por un segundo, que observaba todo con la boca abierta, pero después miré a Taylor.

—No te importa si hieres mis sentimientos al hacerlo. ¿Ser tan bonita te hace tan cruel? Pero yo ya no seguiré este juego. —dije, viendo los ojos sorpendidos de Taylor. Tenía la boca abierta formando una o. — ¿Esta farza del baile? Ya no soy parte de ella. Puedes asistir con quién siempre querías ir.

Ahora sí miré durante mucho tiempo a Logan. Y después, caminé a grandes pasos, cerrando con fuerza la puerta de la cafetería en el proceso, creando lo que creía ser una salida dramática.

Ellos jamás olvidarían eso.

Pero al menos era libre. Valía la pena.

Repentinamente Edythe estaba al lado mío, como si hubiera estado caminando conmigo todo el tiempo.

—Honestamente eso fue espectacular.

Respiré profundamente.

—Quizá sobre actué un poco. ¿Funcionó?

—Como un encanto. Taylor se siente como una _femme fatale_ y no está segura por qué. Si Logan no se lo pide para el lunes, estaré sorprendida.

—Genial,—gruñí.

—Y ahora, volviendo a ti...

Biología volvió a ser un engorro. Edythe había continuado con su cuestionario hasta que la señora Banner entró en el aula arrastrando otra vez el equipo audiovisual. Cuando el profesor se aproximó al interruptor, me percaté de que Edythe alejaba levemente su silla de la mía. No sirvió de nada. Saltó la misma chispa eléctrica y el mismo e incesante anhelo de tocarla, como el día anterior, en cuanto la habitación se quedó a oscuras.

Era como una picazón que se pone cada vez más exigente. No podía prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa. Esperaba que la película no sería el último examen.

Después de un rato, unos quince minutos- o tal vez eran sólo dos y se sentía tanto tiempo a causa de la electricidad, moví mi silla y poco a poco me incliné hacia un lado hasta que mi brazo estaba tocando su hombro. Ella no se movió.

Pensé que tocarla ayudaría, que me quitaría esa _necesidad_ acuciante, pero el tiro me salió por la culata. La energía se hizo más fuerte, se transformó en sacudidas más grandes. De repente me moría de ganas de poner mi brazo alrededor de ella, tirar de ella a mi lado y abrazarla contra mí. Quería correr mis dedos por la longitud de su pelo, para enterrar mi cara en ella. Quería trazar la forma de sus labios, la línea de su mejilla, la longitud de la garganta...

Cosas que en realidad, no eran apropiadas para un aula llena de personas.

Me recliné en la mesa y apoyé el mentón sobre los brazos doblados. Los dedos ocultos aferraban el borde de la mesa mientras luchaba por ignorar el estúpido deseo que me desquiciaba.

No le miraba, temeroso de que fuera mucho más difícil mantener el autocontrol si me miraba. Intenté seguir la película con todas mis fuerzas, pero al final de la hora no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ver. Suspiré aliviado cuando la señora Banner encendió las luces y por fin miré a Edythe, que me estaba contemplando con unos ojos que no supe interpretar.

Se levantó en silencio y se detuvo, esperándome. Caminamos hacia el gimnasio sin decir palabra, como el día anterior, y también me acarició, esta vez con la palma de su gélida mano, desde la sien a la mandíbula sin despegar los labios... antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

La clase de Educación física pasó rápidamente mientras contemplaba el espectáculo del equipo unipersonal de bádminton de McKayla, que hoy no me dirigía la palabra, ya fuera como reacción a mi expresión ausente o porque aún seguía enfadada por nuestra disputa del día anterior. Me sentí mal por ello en algún rincón de la mente, pero no me podía ocupar de ella en ese momento.

Después, me apresuré a cambiarme, incómodo, sabiendo que cuanto más rápido me moviera, más pronto estaría con Edythe. La precipitación me volvió más torpe de lo habitual, pero al fin salí por la puerta; sentí el mismo alivio al verla esperándome ahí _y_ una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Respondió con otra antes de lanzarse a nuevas preguntas.

Ahora eran diferentes, aunque no tan fáciles de responder. Quería saber qué echaba de menos de Phoenix, insistiendo en las descripciones de cualquier cosa que desconociera. Nos sentamos frente a la casa de Charlie durante horas mientras el cielo oscurecía y nos cayó a plomo un repentino aguacero.

Intenté describir cosas imposibles como el aroma de la creosota —amargo, ligeramente resinoso, pero aun así agradable—, el canto fuerte y lastimero de las cigarras en julio, la liviana desnudez de los árboles, las propias dimensiones del cielo, cuyo azul se extendía de uno a otro confín en el horizonte sin otras interrupciones que las montañas bajas cubiertas de purpúreas rocas volcánicas.

Lo más arduo de explicar fue por qué me resultaba tan hermoso aquel lugar y también justificar una belleza que no dependía de la vegetación espinosa y dispersa, que a menudo parecía muerta, sino que tenía más que ver con la silueta de la tierra, las cuencas poco profundas de los valles entre colinas escarpadas y la forma en que conservaban la luz del sol. Me encontré gesticulando con las manos mientras se lo intentaba describir.

Sus preguntas discretas y perspicaces me dejaron explayarme a gusto y olvidar a la lúgubre luz de la tormenta la vergüenza por monopolizar la conversación. Al final, cuando hube acabado dé detallar mi desordenada habitación en Phoenix, hizo una pausa en lugar de responder con otra cuestión.

— ¿Has terminado? —pregunté con alivio.

—Ni por asomo, pero tu padre estará pronto en casa.

— ¡Charlie! —de repente, recordé su existencia y suspiré. Estudié el cielo oscurecido por la lluvia, pero no me reveló nada—. ¿Es muy tarde? —me pregunté en voz alta al tiempo que miraba el reloj. La hora me había pillado por sorpresa. Charlie ya debería de estar conduciendo de vuelta a casa.

—Es la hora del crepúsculo —murmuró Edythe al mirar el horizonte de poniente, oscurecido como estaba por las nubes.

Habló de forma pensativa, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar lejano. Le contemplé mientras miraba fijamente a través del parabrisas. Seguía observándole cuando de repente sus ojos se volvieron hacia los míos.

—Es la hora más segura para nosotros —me explicó en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de mi mirada—. El momento más fácil, pero también el más triste, en cierto modo... el fin de otro día, el regreso de la noche —sonrió con añoranza—. La oscuridad es demasiado predecible, ¿no crees?

—Me _gusta_ la noche. Jamás veríamos las estrellas sin la oscuridad —fruncí el entrecejo—. No es que aquí se vean mucho.

Se rió, y repentinamente su estado de ánimo mejoró.

—Charlie estará aquí en cuestión de minutos, por lo que a menos que quieras decirle que vas a pasar conmigo el sábado...

Enarcó una ceja.

—Gracias, pero no —reuní mis libros mientras me daba cuenta de que me había quedado entumecido al permanecer sentado y quieto durante tanto tiempo—. Entonces, ¿mañana me toca a mí?

— ¡Desde luego que no! —Exclamó con fingida indignación—. No te he dicho que haya terminado, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué más queda?

—Lo averiguarás mañana.

La miré fijamente, un poco aturdido, como de costumbre.

Yo siempre había pensado que realmente no tengo un tipo; todos mis amigos tenían sus gustos, a unos les gustaban rubias y otros sólo se preocupaban por las piernas y unos que decían que ella tenía que tener los ojos azules. Yo había pensado que era menos concreto; una linda chica era una chica bonita. Pero me di cuenta ahora que debo haber sido el más difícil de complacer de todos ellos. Al parecer, mi tipo era muy específico, y nunca lo supe.

Yo no sabía que mi color de pelo favorito era esta sombra metálica de bronce, porque nunca lo había visto antes. Yo no sabía que estaba buscando ojos del color de la miel, porque nunca había visto esos, tampoco. No sabía que los labios de una chica tenían esa forma curvada como los de ella, y los pómulos altos bajo la larga barra de sus pestañas negras. Todo este tiempo, solo existía una forma, un rostro que me movería.

Como un idiota, olvidando sus advertencia, cogí su cara, inclinándome.

Ella retrocedió.

—Lo lamen...— Empecé a decir, soltándole la mano.

Pero su cabeza giró hacia adelante, y ella miraba la lluvia de nuevo.

—Ay, no —murmuró.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Me sorprendió verle con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos turbados. Me miró por un instante y me dijo con desánimo:

—Otra complicación.

Abrió la puerta de golpe con un rápido movimiento y, casi encogida, se apartó de mí con igual velocidad.

El destello de los faros a través de la lluvia atrajo mi atención mientras a escasos metros un coche negro subía el bordillo, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

—Apúrate,— me urgió.

Ella miraba con furia al otro vehículo.

A pesar de la confusión y la curiosidad, bajé de un salto. El estrépito de la lluvia era mayor al rebotarme sobre la cazadora.

Quise identificar las figuras del asiento delantero del otro vehículo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Pude ver a Edythe a la luz de los faros del otro coche. Aún miraba al frente, con la vista fija en algo o en alguien a quien yo no podía ver. Su expresión era una extraña mezcla de frustración y desafío.

Aceleró el motor en punto muerto y los neumáticos chirriaron sobre el húmedo pavimento. El Volvo desapareció de la vista en cuestión de segundos.

—Hola, Beau —llamó una voz familiar desde el asiento del conductor del pequeño coche negro.

— ¿Jules? —pregunté, parpadeando bajo la lluvia.

Sólo entonces dobló la esquina el coche patrulla de Charlie y las luces del mismo alumbraron a los ocupantes del coche que tenía enfrente de mí.

Jules ya había bajado. Su amplia sonrisa era visible incluso en la oscuridad. En el asiento del copiloto se sentaba una mujer mucho mayor, corpulenta y de rostro memorable..., un rostro que se desbordaba, las mejillas llegaban casi hasta los hombros, las arrugas surcaban la piel rojiza como las de una vieja chaqueta de cuero. Los ojos, sorprendentemente familiares, parecían al mismo tiempo demasiado jóvenes y demasiado viejos para aquel ancho rostro. Era la madre de Jules, Bonnie Black. Lo supe inmediatamente a pesar de que en los cinco años transcurridos desde que la había visto por última vez me las había arreglado para olvidar su nombre hasta que Charlie lo mencionó el día de mi llegada. Me miraba fijamente, escrutando mi cara, por lo que le sonreí con timidez. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa o el pánico y resoplaba por la ancha nariz. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

«Otra complicación», había dicho Edythe.

Bonnie seguía mirándome con intensa ansiedad. Gemí en mi fuero interno. ¿Había reconocido Bonnie a Edythe con tanta facilidad? ¿Creía en las leyendas inverosímiles de las que se había mofado su hija?

La respuesta estaba clara en los ojos de Bonnie. Sí, así era.

* * *

 **PD: Vi por ahí un foro en que subían un capitulo diario de la traducción de** _Life and Death._ **Resulta que sólo copiaron el texto de mis capitulos y lo pegaron en Word para llevarse el taco de mi esfuerzo.**

 **Lo sé por que tiene mis mismas erratas...**

 **Como tengo moral, me abstendré de decir de qué foro es (¡Y es uno de los grandes, por Dios!). Pero háganme el favor de desenmascarar a esos HIJOS DE PUTA.**

 **Muchas gracias, subiré el próximo capitulo pronto. Recuerden satisfacerme con las reviews... Aunque tengo que competir con Alfaguara y su traductor oficial, ya que ayer sacaron la traducción española.**

 **¡Gracias por su apoyo!**


	14. 12

**Nota del Traductor**

Gracias, Uyamiko, por notificarme del _verdadero plagio_ que se está haciendo con esta historia. Éste es para tí.

* * *

 **JUEGOS MALABARES**

— ¡Bonnie! —le llamó Charlie tan pronto como se bajó del coche.

Me volví hacia la casa y, una vez me hube guarecido debajo del porche, hice señales a Jules para que entrase. Oí a Charlie saludarlos efusivamente a mis espaldas.

—Señorita, voy a hacer como que no te he visto al volante —dijo.

—En la reserva conseguimos muy pronto los permisos de conducir —replicó Jules mientras yo abría la puerta y encendía la luz del porche.

—Seguro que sí —se rió Charlie.

—De alguna manera he de dar una vuelta.

A pesar de los años transcurridos, reconocí con facilidad la voz retumbante de Bonnie. Su sonido me hizo sentir repentinamente más joven, un niño.

Entré en la casa, dejando abierta la puerta detrás de mí, y fui encendiendo las luces antes de colgar mi cazadora. Luego, permanecí en la puerta, contemplando con ansiedad cómo Charlie y Jules ayudaban a Bonnie a salir del coche y a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

Me aparté del camino mientras entraban a toda prisa sacudiéndose la lluvia.

—Esta es una gran sorpresa —estaba diciendo Charlie.

—Hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Confío en que no sea un mal momento —respondió Bonnie, cuyos inescrutables ojos oscuros volvieron a fijarse en mí.

* * *

 **Nota del traductor**

 _En el texto original Meyer dejó tal cual está esta escena en Crepúsculo. Considero que Bonnie Black no es un macho... y que Jules tampoco, por lo que cambié lo del partido de fútbol a algo más apropiado._

* * *

—No, es magnífico. Espero que se puedan quedar esta noche para pasarla juntos.

Jules mostró una gran sonrisa.

—Creo que ése es el plan...

Bonnie le dirigió una mueca a su hijo y añadió:

—Y, por supuesto, Jules deseaba volver a ver a Beau.

Jules frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza.

— ¿Tienen hambre? —pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina, deseoso de escaparme de la inquisitiva mirada de Bonnie.

—No, cenamos antes de venir —respondió Jules.

— ¿Y tú, papá? —le pregunté de refilón al tiempo que doblaba la esquina a toda prisa para escabullirme.

—Claro —replicó. Su voz se desplazó hacia la habitación de en frente, hacia el televisor. Oí cómo le seguía la silla de Bonnie.

Los sandwiches de queso se estaban tostando en la sartén mientras cortaba en rodajas un tomate cuando sentí que había alguien a mis espaldas.

—Bueno, ¿cómo te va todo? —inquirió Jules.

—Bastante bien —sonreí. Era difícil resistirse a su entusiasmo—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Terminaste el coche?

—No —arrugó la frente—. Aún necesito piezas. Hemos pedido prestado ése —comentó mientras señalaba con el pulgar en dirección al patio delantero.

—Lo siento, pero no he visto ninguna pieza. ¿Qué era lo que estás buscando?

—Un cilindro maestro —sonrió de oreja a oreja y de repente añadió—: ¿Hay algo que no funcione en la camioneta?

—No.

—Ah. Me lo preguntaba al ver que no lo conducías.

Mantuve la vista fija en la sartén mientras levantaba el extremo de un sándwich para comprobar la parte inferior.

—Di un paseo con una amiga.

—Un buen coche —comentó con admiración—, aunque no reconocí a la conductora. Creía conocer a la mayoría de las chicas de por aquí.

Asentí sin comprometerme ni alzar los ojos mientras daba la vuelta a los sandwiches.

—Mamá parecía conocerle de alguna parte.

—Jules, ¿me puedes pasar algunos platos? Están en el armario de encima del fregadero.

—Claro.

Tomó los platos en silencio. Esperaba que dejara el asunto.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras situaba dos platos sobre la encimera, cerca de mí. Suspiré derrotado.

—Edythe Cullen.

Para mi sorpresa, rompió a reír. Alcé la vista hacia ella, que parecía un poco avergonzada.

—Entonces, supongo que eso lo explica todo —comentó—. Me preguntaba por qué se comportaba de un modo tan extraño.

—Es cierto —simulé una expresión inocente—. No le gustan los Cullen.

—Vieja supersticiosa —murmuró en un susurro.

—No crees que se lo vaya a decir a Charlie, ¿verdad? —no pude evitar el preguntárselo. Las palabras, pronunciadas en voz baja, salieron precipitadamente de mis labios.

—Lo dudo —respondió finalmente—. Creo que Charlie le soltó una buena reprimenda la última vez, y desde entonces no han hablado mucho. Me parece que esta noche es una especie de reencuentro, por lo que no creo que lo vuelva a mencionar.

—Ah —dije, intentando parecer indiferente.

Me quedé en el cuarto de estar después de llevarle a Charlie la cena, fingiendo ver la tele mientras Jules charlaba conmigo; pero, en realidad, estaba escuchando la conversación de los adultos, atento a cualquier indicio de algo sospechoso y buscando la forma de detener a Bonnie llegado el momento.

Fue una larga noche. Tenía muchas tareas sin hacer, pero temía dejar a Bonnie a solas con Charlie. Finalmente, decidieron irse.

— ¿Van a regresar pronto tus amigos y tú a la playa? —preguntó Jules mientras empujaba la silla de su madre fuera del umbral.

—No estoy seguro —contesté con evasivas.

—Ha sido divertido, Charlie —dijo Bonnie.

—Acércate a ver la próxima semana —le animó Charlie.

—Seguro, seguro —dijo Bonnie—. Aquí estaremos. Que pasen una buena noche —sus ojos me enfocaron y su sonrisa desapareció al agregar con gesto serio—: Cuídate, Beau.

—Gracias —musité desviando la mirada.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras mientras Charlie se despedía con la mano desde la entrada.

—Aguarda, Beau —me pidió.

Me encogí. ¿Le había dicho Bonnie algo antes de que me reuniera con ellos en el cuarto de estar?

Pero Charlie aún seguía relajado y sonriente a causa de la inesperada visita.

—No he tenido ocasión de hablar contigo esta noche. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

—Bien —vacilé, con un pie en el primer escalón, en busca de detalles que pudiera compartir con él sin comprometerme—. Mi equipo de bádminton ganó los cuatro partidos.

— ¡Vaya! No sabía que supieras jugar al bádminton.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que no, pero mi compañera es realmente buena —admití.

— ¿Quién es? —inquirió en señal de interés.

—Eh... McKayla Newton.

—Ah, sí. Me comentaste que eras amigo de la chica de los Newton —se animó—. Una buena familia —musitó para sí durante un minuto—. ¿No te pidió ir al baile de este fin de semana?

— ¡Papá! —gemí—. Está saliendo con mi amigo Jeremy. Además, sabes que no sé bailar.

—Ah, sí—murmuró. Entonces me sonrió con un gesto de disculpa—. Bueno, supongo que es mejor que te vayas el sábado. .. Había planeado ir de pesca con los chicos de la comisaría. Parece que va a hacer calor de verdad, pero me puedo quedar en casa si quieres posponer tu viaje hasta que alguien te pueda acompañar. Sé que te dejo aquí solo mucho tiempo.

—Papá, lo estás haciendo fenomenal —le sonreí con la esperanza de ocultar mi alivio—. Nunca me ha preocupado estar solo, en eso me parezco mucho a ti.

Le sonreí y al sonreírme le salieron arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

Esa noche dormí mejor porque me encontraba demasiado cansado para soñar de nuevo. Estaba de buen humor cuando el gris perla de la mañana me despertó. La tensa velada con Bonnie y Jules ahora me parecía inofensiva y decidí olvidarla por completo. Me descubrí silbando mientras me arreglaba el pelo con el peine. Luego, bajé las escaleras dando saltos. Charlie, que desayunaba sentado a la mesa, se dio cuenta y comentó:

—Estás muy alegre esta mañana.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es viernes.

Me di mucha prisa para salir en cuanto se fuera Charlie. Había preparado la mochila, me había calzado los zapatos y cepillado los dientes, pero Edythe fue más rápida a pesar de que salí disparado por la puerta en cuanto me aseguré de que Charlie se había perdido de vista. Me esperaba en su flamante coche con las ventanillas bajadas y el motor apagado.

Esta vez no vacilé en subirme al asiento del copiloto lo más rápidamente posible para verle el rostro. Me dedicó esa sonrisa traviesa y abierta que me hacía contener el aliento y me paralizaba el corazón. No podía concebir que un ángel fuera más espléndido. No había nada en Edythe que se pudiera mejorar.

— ¿Cómo has dormido? —me preguntó. ¿Sabía lo atrayente que resultaba su voz, o lo hacía a propósito?

—Bien. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

—Placentera.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte qué hiciste?

—No —volvió a sonreír—, el día de hoy sigue siendo mío.

Quería saber cosas sobre la gente, sobre Renée, sus aficiones, qué hacíamos juntos en nuestro tiempo libre, y luego sobre la única abuela a la que había conocido, mis pocos amigos del colegio _y..._ me puse colorado cuando me preguntó por las chicas con los que había tenido citas. Me aliviaba que en realidad nunca hubiera salido con ninguna, por lo que la conversación sobre ese tema en particular no fue demasiado larga. Pareció sorprendida por mi escasa vida romántica.

— ¿Nunca has conocido a nadie que te haya gustado? —me preguntó con un tono tan serio que me hizo preguntarme qué estaría pensando al respecto.

—En Phoenix, no.

Frunció los labios con fuerza.

Para entonces, nos hallábamos ya en la cafetería. El día había transcurrido rápidamente en medio de ese borrón que se estaba convirtiendo en rutina. Aproveché la breve pausa para dar un mordisco a mi sandwich.

—Hoy debería haberte dejado que condujeras —anunció sin venir a cuento mientras masticaba.

— ¿Por qué? —quise saber.

—Me voy a ir con Archie después del almuerzo.

—Vaya —parpadeé, confuso y desencantado—. Está bien, no está demasiado lejos para irme a pie.

Me miró con impaciencia.

—No te voy a hacer ir a casa andando. Tomaremos tu coche y lo dejaremos aquí para ti.

—No llevo la llave encima —musité—. No me importa caminar.

Lo que me importaba era disponer de menos tiempo en su compañía.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tu camioneta estará aquí y la llave en el contacto, a menos que temas que alguien te lo pueda robar.

Se rió sólo de pensarlo.

—De acuerdo —acepté con los labios apretados.

Estaba casi seguro de que tenía la llave en el bolsillo de los jeans que había llevado el miércoles, debajo de una pila de ropa en el lavadero.

Jamás la encontraría, aunque irrumpiera en mi casa o cualquier otra cosa que estuviera planeando. Pareció percatarse del desafío implícito en mi aceptación, pero sonrió burlona, demasiado seguro de sí misma.

— ¿Adonde vas a ir? —pregunté de la forma más natural que fui capaz.

—De caza —replicó secamente—. Si voy a estar a solas contigo mañana, voy a tomar todas las precauciones posibles —su rostro se hizo más taciturno y suplicante—. Siempre lo puedes cancelar, ya sabes.

Bajé la vista, temeroso del persuasivo poder de sus ojos. Me negué a dejarme convencer de que le temiera, sin importar lo real que pudiera ser el peligro. _No importa,_ me repetí en la mente.

—No —susurré mientras le miraba a la cara—. No puedo.

—Tal vez tengas razón —murmuró sombríamente.

El color de sus ojos parecía oscurecerse conforme lo miraba.

Cambié de tema.

— ¿A qué hora te veré mañana? —quise saber, ya deprimido por la idea de tener que dejarle ahora.

—Eso depende... Es sábado. ¿No quieres dormir hasta tarde? —me ofreció.

—No —respondí a toda prisa. Contuvo una sonrisa.

—Entonces, a la misma hora de siempre —decidió.

Asentí.

—¿Dónde te iré a recoger?

—Iré a tu casa, también como siempre.

—Eh, no ayuda que Charlie mire un Volvo estacionado sin razón aparente frente a su casa.

Su sonrisa fue aún más superior.

—No pretendía llevar mi coche.

—Y cómo...

Me interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, estaré ahí, sin coche. Charlie no verá nada fuera de lo común. —endureció su voz.— Y después, si desapareces, será un misterio completo, ¿a que sí?

—Supongo que sí,—dije, encogiéndome de hombros.—Quizás aparezca en la tele y todo eso.

Me miró con el ceño enfurruñado y yo la ignoré, mordiendo el sandwich.

— ¿Qué vas a cazar esta noche? —le pregunté cuando estuve seguro de que se había relajado un poco.

—Cualquier cosa que encontremos en el parque —parecía frustrada por mi informal referencia a sus actividades secretas—. No vamos a ir lejos.

— ¿Por qué vas con Archie? ¿No dijiste que era molesto? —me extrañé.

—Sigue siendo él más... compasivo.

Frunció el ceño al hablar.

— ¿Y los otros? —Pregunté con timidez—. ¿Cómo se lo toman?

Arrugó la frente durante unos momentos.

—La mayoría con incredulidad.

Miré a hurtadillas y con rapidez a su familia. Permanecían sentados con la mirada perdida en diferentes direcciones, del mismo modo que la primera vez que los vi. Sólo que ahora eran cuatro, su hermosa hermana con pelo de bronce se sentaba frente a mí con los dorados ojos turbados. Aunque sea en esta hora.

—No les gusto —supuse.

—No es eso —disintió, pero sus ojos eran demasiado inocentes para mentir—. No comprenden por qué no te puedo dejar solo.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Yo tampoco, si vamos al caso.

Edythe movió la cabeza lentamente y luego miró al techo antes de que nuestras miradas volvieran a encontrarse.

—Te lo dije, no te ves a ti mismo con ninguna claridad. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido. Me fascinas.

Parte de mí me decía que ella se burlaba de mi, la parte que no podía ignorar que era la persona más aburrida que existía.

—No puedo entender eso,— dije.

—Al tener las ventajas que tengo —murmuró mientras se tocaba la frente con discreción—, disfruto de una superior comprensión de la naturaleza humana. Las personas son predecibles, pero tú nunca haces que espero. Siempre me tomas desprevenida.

Desvié la mirada y mis ojos volvieron a vagar de vuelta a su familia, avergonzado y decepcionado. Sus palabras me hacían sentir como un cobayo. Quise reírme de mí mismo por haber esperado otra cosa.

—Esa parte resulta bastante fácil de explicar —continuó. Aunque todavía no era capaz de mirarle, sentí sus ojos fijos en mi rostro—, pero hay más, y no es tan sencillo expresarlo con palabras...

Seguía mirando fijamente a los Cullen mientras él hablaba. De repente, Royal, su rubio e impresionante hermano, se volvió para echarme un vistazo. No, no para echarme un vistazo. Para atraparme en una mirada feroz con sus ojos fríos y oscuros. Hasta que Edythe se interrumpió a mitad de frase y emitió un bufido muy bajo. Fue casi un siseo.

Royal giró la cabeza y me liberé. Volví a mirar a Edythe, y supe que podía ver la confusión y el miedo que me había hecho abrir tanto los ojos. Su rostro se tensó mientras se explicaba:

—Eso fue una mirada de odio puro,—murmuré.

—Lo lamento. Sólo está preocupado. Ya ves... Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en público contigo no es sólo peligroso para mí si... —bajó la vista.

— ¿Si...?

—Si las cosas van mal.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, como aquella noche en Port Angeles. Su angustia era evidente. Anhelaba confortarle, pero estaba muy perdido para saber cómo hacerlo. Extendí la mano hacia ella involuntariamente, aunque rápidamente la dejé caer sobre la mesa, ante el temor de que mi caricia empeorase las cosas. Lentamente comprendía que sus palabras deberían asustarme. Esperé a que el miedo llegara, pero todo lo que sentía era dolor por su pesar.

Y frustración... Frustración porque Royal hubiera interrumpido fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviese a punto de decir. No sabía cómo sacarlo a colación de nuevo. Seguía con la cabeza entre las manos. Intenté hablar con un tono de voz normal:

— ¿Tienes que irte ahora?

—Sí —alzó el rostro, por un momento estuvo seria, pero luego cambió de estado de ánimo y sonrió—. Probablemente sea lo mejor. En Biología aún nos quedan por soportar quince minutos de esa espantosa película. No creo que lo aguante más.

Me llevé un susto. De repente, Archie, quién resultó ser más alto de lo que creía, con pelo corto y ojos negros como la tinta, se encontraba en pie detrás del hombro de Edythe.

Edythe lo saludó sin desviar la mirada de mí.

—Archie.

—Edythe —respondió. Su suave voz de tenor era casi tan atrayente como la de su hermana.

—Archie, te presento a Beau... Beau, éste es Archie —nos presentó haciendo un gesto informal con la mano y una seca sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, Beau —sus brillantes ojos de color obsidiana eran inescrutables, pero la sonrisa era cordial—. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

Su tono cambió un poco en el " _al fin_ ".

Edythe le dirigió una mirada sombría.

Para mí no fue difícil creer que él era un vampiro. A dos pies de distancia. Con ojos oscuros y hambrientos. Sentí una gota de sudor recorrer mi espalda.

—Eh, hola, Archie.

— ¿Estás preparada? —le preguntó.

—Casi —replicó Edythe con voz distante—. Me reuniré contigo en el coche.

Archie se alejó sin decir nada más. Su andar era tan flexible y sinuoso que volví a pensar en los bailarines, aunque su caminar no era tan humano.

—Debería decir «que te diviertas», ¿o es el sentimiento equivocado? —le pregunté volviéndome hacia ella.

—No, «que te diviertas» es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—En tal caso, que te diviertas.

Me esforcé en parecer sincero, pero, por supuesto, no la engañé.

—Lo intentaré —seguía sonriendo—. Y tú, intenta mantenerte a salvo, por favor.

—A salvo en Forks... ¡Qué reto!

—Para ti _lo es_ —el rostro se le endureció—. Prométemelo.

—Prometo que intentaré mantenerme ileso —declamé—. Esta noche lavaré la ropa... Una tarea que no debería entrañar demasiado peligro. O qué, ¿podría resbalar con el detergente líquido y romperme el cuello?

Puso los ojos en blanco, viéndome con ira.

—Está bien, está bien. Haré lo que pueda.

Se puso en pie y yo también me levanté.

—Te veré mañana —musité.

—Te parece mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

Asentí con desánimo.

—Por la mañana, allí estaré —me prometió esbozando su sonrisa picara.

Extendió la mano a través de la mesa para acariciarme la cara, me rozó levemente los pómulos y luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Clavé mis ojos en ella hasta que se marchó.

Sentí la enorme tentación de saltarme clases el resto del día, faltar al menos a clase de Educación física, pero mi instinto me detuvo. Sabía que McKayla y los demás darían por supuesto que estaba con Edythe si desaparecía ahora, y a ella le preocupaba el tiempo que pasábamos juntos en público por si las cosas no salían bien. Me negué a entretenerme con ese último pensamiento y en vez de eso, concentré mi atención en hacer que las cosas fueran más seguras para ella.

Intuitivamente, sabía —y me daba cuenta de que ella también lo creía así— que mañana iba a ser un momento crucial. Nuestra relación no podía continuar en el filo de la navaja. Caeríamos a uno u otro lado, dependiendo por completo de su elección o de sus instintos. Había tomado mi decisión, lo había hecho incluso antes de haber sido consciente de la misma y me comprometí a llevarla a cabo hasta el final, porque para mí no había nada más terrible e insoportable que la idea de separarme de ella. Me resultaba imposible.

Resignado, me dirigí a clase. Para ser sincero, no sé qué sucedió en Biología, estaba demasiado preocupado con los pensamientos de lo que sucedería al día siguiente. En la clase de gimnasia, McKayla volvía a dirigirme la palabra otra vez. Me deseó que tuviera buen tiempo en Seattle. Le expliqué con detalle que, preocupado por el coche, había cancelado mi viaje.

— ¿Vas a ir al baile con Edythe? —preguntó, repentinamente mohíno.

—No, te dije que no iría.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —inquirió con demasiado interés.

Le mentí alegremente.

—Lavaré la ropa, y tengo que estudiar para el examen de Trigonometría o voy a suspender.

— ¿Te está ayudando Edythe con los _estudios_?

—Edythe no me va ayudar con los estudios. Se va a no sé dónde durante el fin de semana con su hermano.

Noté con sorpresa que las mentiras me salían con mayor naturalidad que de costumbre. Quizás era por que mentía por ella, y no por mí.

—Ah —se animó—. Ya sabes, de todos modos, puedes venir al baile con nuestro grupo. Estaría bien. Todos bailaríamos contigo —prometió.

La imagen mental del rostro de Jeremy hizo que el tono de mi voz fuera más cortante de lo necesario.

—McKayla, no voy a ir al baile, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vaya —se enfurruñó otra vez—. Sólo era una oferta.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, me dirigí al aparcamiento sin entusiasmo. No me apetecía especialmente ir a casa a pie, pero no veía la forma de recuperar la camioneta. Entonces, comencé a creer una vez más que no había nada imposible para ella. Este último instinto demostró ser correcto: mi coche estaba en la misma plaza en la que él había aparcado el Volvo por la mañana. Incrédulo, sacudí la cabeza mientras abría la puerta —no estaba echado el pestillo— y vi las llaves en el bombín de la puesta en marcha.

Había un pedazo de papel blanco doblado sobre mi asiento. Lo tomé y cerré la puerta antes de desdoblarlo. Había escrito dos palabras con su elegante letra:

* * *

 _«Sé prudente»_

* * *

El sonido del motor al arrancar me asustó. Me reí de mí mismo.

El pomo de la puerta estaba cerrado y el pestillo sin echar, tal y como se había quedado por la mañana. Una vez dentro, me fui directo al lavadero. Parecía que todo seguía igual. Hurgué entre la ropa en busca de mis jeans y revisé los bolsillos una vez que los hube encontrado. Vacíos. Quizás las hubiera dejado colgando dentro del coche, pensé sacudiendo la cabeza.

Charlie estuvo distraído durante la cena, supuse que le preocupaba algo relacionado con el trabajo, o tal vez con el partido de baloncesto, o puede que le hubiera gustado de verdad la lasaña. Con Charlie, era difícil saberlo.

— ¿Sabes, papá? —comencé, interrumpiendo su meditación.

— ¿Qué pasa, Beau?

—Creo que tienes razón en lo del viaje a Seattle. Me parece que voy a esperar hasta que Jeremy o algún otro me puedan acompañar.

—Ah —dijo sorprendido—. De acuerdo. Bueno, ¿quieres que me quede en casa?

—No, papá, no cambies de planes. Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer: las tareas, lavar mi ropa, necesito ir a la biblioteca y al supermercado. Estaré entrando y saliendo todo el día. Ve y diviértete.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente, papá. Además, el nivel de pescado del congelador está bajando peligrosamente... Hemos descendido hasta tener reservas sólo para dos o tres años.

Me sonrió.

—Resulta muy fácil vivir contigo, Beau.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —contesté entre risas demasiado apagadas, pero no pareció notarlo. Me sentí culpable por hacerle creer aquello, y estuve a punto de seguir el consejo de Edythe y decirle dónde iba a estar. A punto.

Mientras me dedicaba a doblar la ropa, tarea que no requería un esfuerzo mental, me pregunté si, con aquella mentira estaría poniendo a Edythe por encima de mi propio padre. Al fin y al cabo, la estaba protegiendo a ella y lo estaba dejando a él solo ante la posibilidad de enfrentarse a… no sé qué. ¿Desaparecería, así no más? ¿Encontraría la policía alguna… parte de mi cuerpo? Sabía que no era capaz de imaginar con exactitud lo devastador que resultaría para él, pues perder un hijo, aunque fuera un hijo al que no hubiera visto mucho tiempo durante los últimos diez años, era una tragedia tan grande que yo no alcanzaba a comprender. Pero, si le decía que iba a salir con Edythe, si la implicaba en lo que fuera que pudiera pasar, ¿cómo podía beneficiar eso a Charlie en algo?

¿Haría que las cosas fueran más soportables el que hubiera alguien a quien culpar? ¿O, sencillamente, le pondría en un peligro aún mayor?

Recordaba cómo me había mirado Royal durante el almuerzo. Recordaba los refulgentes ojos negros de Archie, los brazos de Eleanor y sus tendones de hierro, y a Jessamine, quien, por algún motivo que no era capaz de entender, resultaba ser la más aterradora de todos. ¿Realmente quería que mi padre dispusiera de una información que los hiciera sentirse amenazados? Así que, en realidad, lo único que beneficiaba a Charlie de algún modo era dejarle al día siguiente una nota pegada en la puerta en la que dijera: " _Cambié de opinión"_ ; montarme en mi camioneta y terminar yendo a Seattle. Sabía que Edythe no se enfadaría, que en el fondo una parte de ella esperaba que hiciera exactamente eso. Pero también tenía la certeza de que no iba a escribir esa nota. Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarme haciéndolo. Cuando ella viniera a buscarme, yo estaría esperándola.

Así que supongo que sí, que la estaba eligiendo a ella sobre todas las demás cosas. Y también era consciente de que debería sentirme mal —equivocado, culpable, arrepentido—, pero no conseguí sentirme así. Quizá porque, en el fondo, no tenía la sensación de que fuera una elección mía. Sin embargo, todo aquello solo aplicaba en caso de que las cosas salieran "mal", y estaba casi seguro, al noventa por ciento, de que eso no ocurriría.

En parte, porque seguía sin poder obligarme a tenerle miedo a Edythe, ni siquiera cuando intentaba imaginármela como la criatura de dientes afilados de mi pesadilla. Tenía su nota en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones, y la saqué para leerla una y otra vez. Ella quería que estuviera a salvo. Había invertido una gran cantidad de esfuerzo personal en este tiempo para garantizar mi seguridad. ¿Acaso no demostraba aquello su verdadero ser? En caso de que todas las medidas de seguridad fallaran, ¿no vencería esa parte de sí?

Lavar la ropa no era la mejor actividad para mantener la mente ocupada. Por mucho que intentara concentrarme en la Edythe que conocía y amaba, no podía evitar imaginarme lo que podría llegar a significar que las cosas «terminaran mal». Las sensaciones que podrían llegar a producirme. Había visto suficientes películas de terror como para tener algunas ideas preconcebidas al respecto, y la verdad es que tampoco me parecía la manera más terrible de abandonar este mundo. La mayoría delas víctimas simplemente parecían desfallecidas e inconscientes mientras las... desangraban. Pero entonces recordé lo que Edythe había mencionado acerca de los ataques de oso, y me imaginé que la realidad de los ataques vampíricos no debía de parecerse demasiado a la versión de hollywood. Pero se trataba de Edythe.

Me sentí aliviado cuando se hizo lo bastante tarde para acostarme. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de dormirme con todas aquellas locuras en mi cabeza, por lo que hice algo que nunca había hecho antes: tomar sin necesidad y de forma consciente una medicina para el resfriado, de esas que me dejaban grogui durante unas ocho horas. Sabía que era un poco irresponsable, pero el día siguiente ya iba a ser bastante complicado como para añadirle que estuviera actuando como un estúpido por no haber podido dormir. Mientras aguardaba a que hiciera efecto la medicina volví a escuchar el CD de Phil. Aquellos familiares berridos eran extrañamente reconfortantes, y en algún momento, mientras escuchaba el disco, me quedé dormido.

Me desperté a primera hora después de haber dormido a pierna suelta y sin pesadillas gracias al innecesario uso de los fármacos. Aun así, estaba bien nervioso y me sobresaltaba por cualquier ruido. Estuve a punto de tener unos cuantos ataques de pánico. Me bañé y me puse varias capas de ropa, a pesar de que Edythe me había dicho que haríasol. Con disimulo, eché un rápido vistazo por la ventana para verificar que Charlie se había marchado ya. Una fina y algodonosa capa de nubes cubría el cielo, pero no parecía que fuera a durar mucho. Desayuné sin saborear lo que comía y me apresuré a lavar los platos en cuanto hube terminado. Volví a echar un vistazo por la ventana, pero no se había producido cambio alguno. Apenas había terminado de cepillarme los dientes y me disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando una sigilosa llamada de nudillos provocó un sordo golpeteo de mi corazón contra las costillas.

Fui corriendo hacia la entrada. Repentinamente mis manos parecían demasiado grandes para manejar el pestillo, pero al fin conseguí abrir la puerta de un tirón y allí estaba. Se desvaneció toda la agitación y recuperé la calma en cuanto vi su rostro.

Respiré profundamente.

Al principio no estaba sonriente, sino sombría, pero su expresión se alegró en cuanto se fijó en mí, y se rió entre dientes.

—Buenos días.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Eché un vistazo hacia abajo para asegurarme de que no me había olvidado de ponerme nada importante, como los zapatos o los pantalones.

—Tu ropa combina con la mía.

Se volvió a reír. Me di cuenta de que ella llevaba un gran suéter ligero del mismo color que el mío, cuyo cuello a la caja dejaba al descubierto el de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, y unos jeans azules. La única diferencia era que ella parecía una modelo de pasarelas, y yo era muy consciente que no me veía así.

Cerré la puerta al salir mientras ella se dirigía a la camioneta. Aguardó junto a la puerta del copiloto con una expresión resignada y comprensible.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Traductor:**_

 _En esta partecita pequeña Meyer dejo tal cual el texto original. (Bella sube al monovolumen y desde adentro le abre a Edward)_

 _¿Dónde quedó la caballerosidad de Beau? Me tomé la libertad de cambiar eso por que me molestó._

* * *

—Hicimos un trato —le recordé con aire de suficiencia mientras le abría la puerta.

Me dirigió una mirada oscura mientras subía a la camioneta.

Dí la vuelta rápidamente para entrar al coche.

— ¿Adonde? —le pregunté.

—Ponte el cinturón... Ya estoy nerviosa.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero le obedecí.

— ¿Adonde? —repetí.

—Toma la 101 hacia el norte —ordenó.

Era sorprendentemente difícil concentrarse en la carretera al mismo tiempo que sentía sus ojos clavados en mi rostro. Lo compensé conduciendo con más cuidado del habitual mientras cruzaba las calles del pueblo, aún dormido.

— ¿Tienes intención de salir de Forks antes del anochecer?

—Un poco de respeto —le recriminé—, este vejestorio tiene los suficientes años para ser el abuelo de tu coche.

A pesar de su comentario recriminatorio, pronto atisbamos los límites del pueblo. Una maleza espesa y una ringlera de troncos verdes reemplazaron las casas y el césped.

—Gira a la derecha para tomar la 101 —me indicó cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo. Obedecía en silencio.

—Ahora, avanzaremos hasta que se acabe el asfalto.

Detecté cierta burla en su voz, pero tenía demasiado miedo a salirme de la carretera como para mirarle y asegurarme de que estaba en lo cierto.

— ¿Qué hay donde se acaba el asfalto?

—Una senda.

— ¿Vamos de caminata?

— ¿Tienes algún problema?

—No.

Intenté que la mentira pareciera convincente, pero si pensaba que la camioneta era lenta, tenía que esperar a verme a mí...

—No te preocupes, sólo son unos ocho kilómetros y no iremos rápido.

¡Ocho kilómetros! No le respondí para que no notara cómo el pánico quebraba mi voz. Ocho kilómetros de raíces traicioneras y piedras sueltas que intentarían torcerme el tobillo o incapacitarme de alguna otra manera. Sólo había logrado recorrer un kilómetro y medio la semana pasada y me tropezaba a cada rato. Aquello iba a resultar humillante.

Avanzamos en silencio durante un buen rato mientras yo sentía pavor ante la perspectiva de su expresión cuando me cayera.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Sólo me preguntaba adonde nos dirigimos —volví a mentirle.

—Es un lugar al que me gusta ir cuando hay buen clima.

Luego, ambos nos pusimos a mirar por las ventanillas a las nubes, que comenzaban a diluirse en el firmamento.

—Charlie dijo que hoy haría buen tiempo.

— ¿Le dijiste lo que te proponías?

—No.

—Pero Jeremy cree que vamos a Seattle juntos... —la idea parecía de su agrado.

—No.

— ¿Nadie sabe que estás conmigo? —inquirió, ahora con enfado.

—Eso depende... ¿Se lo has contado a Archie?

—Eso es de mucha ayuda, Beau —dijo bruscamente.

Fingí no haberle oído, pero volvió a la carga y preguntó:

— ¿Te deprime tanto Forks que estás preparando tu suicidio? ¿Es por el clima o tienes un problema emocional?

—Dijiste que un exceso de atención sobre nosotros podría ocasionarte problemas —le recordé.

— ¿Y a ti te preocupan _mis_ posibles problemas? —El tono de su voz era de ácido y gelido sarcasmo—. ¿Y si _no_ regresas a casa?

Asentí con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Murmuró algo en voz baja, pero habló tan rápido que no le comprendí.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del trayecto en el coche. Noté que en su interior se alzaban oleadas de rabiosa desaprobación, pero no se me ocurría nada que decir. No existía ninguna forma de parecer realmente arrepentido.

Entonces se terminó la carretera, que se redujo hasta convertirse en una senda de menos de medio metro de ancho jalonada de pequeños indicadores de madera. Aparqué sobre el estrecho arcén y salí sin atreverme a fijar mi vista en ella puesto que se había enfadado conmigo, y tampoco tenía ninguna excusa para mirarle. Hacía calor, mucho más del que había hecho en Forks desde el día de mi llegada, y a causa de las nubes hacía casi bochorno. Me quité el suéter y lo tiré hacia el frente de la cabina, contento de haberme puesto una camiseta, sobre todo si me esperaban ocho kilómetros a pie.

La oí dar un portazo y pude comprobar que también se había desprendido del suéter. Se amarró el pelo con una coleta improvisada. Solo llevaba una camisa delgada y sin manchas. Permanecía cerca del coche, de espaldas a mí, encarándose con el bosque primigenio. Tuve la oportunidad de ver la delicada forma de sus omoplatos, que parecían como la forma de las alas recogidas de un ángel, bajo su piel de marfil. Sus brazos eran tan delgados que me costó creer que tuviera mucha fuerza.

—Por aquí —indicó, girando la cabeza y con expresión aún molesta. Comenzó a adentrarse en el sombrío bosque.

— ¿Y la senda?

El pánico se manifestó en mi voz mientras rodeaba el vehículo para darle alcance.

—Dije que al final de la carretera había un sendero, no que lo fuéramos a seguir.

— ¡¿No iremos por la senda?! —pregunté con desesperación. — ¿En serio?

—No voy a dejar que te pierdas.

Se dio la vuelta al hablar, sonriendo con mofa, y contuve un gemido.

Nunca había visto que mostrara tanta piel. Sus pálidos brazos, sus esbeltos hombros, la frágil apariencia de sus clavículas, las vulnerables oquedades que se dibujaban sobre ellas, la columna de su cuello, tan parecido al de un cisne, la ligera protuberancia de sus pechos — _no la mires, no la mires_ —, y las costillas, que casi se podían contar bajo la fina capa del algodón. Comprendí con una oleada de desesperación que era demasiado perfecta. No había manera de que aquella diosa pudiera ser mía alguna vez

Desconcertada por mi expresión torturada, Edythe me miró fijamente.

— ¿Quieres volver a casa? —dijo con un hilo de voz. Un dolor de diferente naturaleza al mío impregnaba su voz.

Me adelanté hasta llegar a su lado, ansioso por no desperdiciar ni un segundo del tiempo que pudiera estar en su compañía.

— ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—No soy un buen senderista —le expliqué con desánimo—. Tendrás ser paciente conmigo.

—Puedo serlo si hago un gran esfuerzo.

Me sonrió y sostuvo mi mirada en un intento de levantarme el ánimo, súbita e inexplicablemente alicaído. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero no fue convincente. Estudió mi rostro.

—Te llevaré de vuelta a casa —prometió.

No supe determinar si la promesa se refería al final de la jornada o a una marcha inmediata. Sabía que creía que era el miedo lo que me turbaba, y de nuevo agradecí ser yo la única persona a la que no le pudiera leer el pensamiento.

—Si quieres que recorra ocho kilómetros a través de la selva antes del atardecer, será mejor que empieces a indicarme el camino —le repliqué con acritud.

Torció el gesto mientras se esforzaba por comprender mi tono y la expresión de mis facciones. Después de unos momentos, se rindió y encabezó la marcha hacia el bosque.

No resultó tan duro como me había temido. El camino era plano la mayor parte del tiempo y estuvo a mi lado para sostenerme al pasar por los húmedos heléchos y los mosaicos de musgo. Cuando teníamos que sortear árboles caídos o pedruscos, me ayudaba, levantándome por el codo y soltándome en cuanto la senda se despejaba. El toque gélido de su piel sobre la mía hacía palpitar mi corazón invariablemente. Las dos veces en que esto sucedió miré de reojo su rostro, estaba segura de que, no sabía cómo, ella oía mis latidos.

Intenté mantener los ojos lejos de su cuerpo perfecto tanto como me fue posible, pero a menudo no podía resistir la tentación de mirarle, y su hermosura me sumía en la tristeza.

Recorrimos en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto. De vez en cuando, Edythe formulaba una pregunta al azar, una de las que no me había hecho en los dos días anteriores de interrogatorio. Me interrogó sobre mis cumpleaños, los profesores en la escuela primaria y las mascotas de mi infancia... Tuve que admitir que había renunciado a ellas después de que se murieran tres peces de forma seguida. Rompió a reír al oírlo con más fuerza de lo que me tenía acostumbrada... De los bosques desiertos se levantó un eco similar al de las campanas.

La caminata me llevó la mayor parte de la mañana, pero ella no mostró signo alguno de impaciencia. El bosque se extendía a nuestro alrededor en un interminable laberinto de viejos árboles, y la idea de que no encontráramos la salida comenzó a ponerme nervioso. Edythe se encontraba muy a gusto y cómoda en aquel dédalo de color verde, y nunca pareció dudar sobre qué dirección tomar.

Después de varias horas, la luz pasó de un tenebroso tono oliváceo a otro jade más brillante al filtrarse a través del dosel de ramas. El día se había vuelto soleado, tal y como había predicho. Comencé a sentir un estremecimiento de entusiasmo por primera vez desde que entré en el bosque, sensación que rápidamente se convirtió en impaciencia.

— ¿Aún no hemos llegado? —le pregunté.

—Casi —sonrió ante el cambio de mi estado de ánimo—. ¿Ves ese fulgor de ahí delante?

—Humm —miré atentamente a través del denso follaje del bosque—. ¿Debería verlo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Puede que sea un poco tenue para tus ojos.

—Tendré que pedir cita con el oculista —murmuré.

Su sonrisa de mofa se hizo más pronunciada.

Pero entonces, después de recorrer otros cien metros, pude ver sin ningún género de duda una luminosidad en los árboles que se hallaban delante de mí, un brillo que era amarillo en lugar de verde. Apreté el paso, mi avidez crecía conforme avanzaba. Edythe me dejó que yo fuera delante y me siguió en silencio.

Alcancé el borde de aquel remanso de luz y atravesé la última franja de helecho para entrar en el lugar más bonito que había visto en mi vida. La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa. Pasmado, caminé sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores, balanceándose al cálido aire dorado. Me di media vuelta para compartir con ella todo aquello, pero Edythe no estaba detrás de mí, como creía. Repentinamente alarmada, giré a mí alrededor en su busca. Finalmente, la localicé, inmóvil debajo de la densa sombra del dosel de ramas, en el mismo borde del claro, mientras me contemplaba con ojos cautelosos. Sólo entonces recordé lo que la belleza del prado me había hecho olvidar: el enigma de Edythe y el sol, lo que me había prometido mostrarme hoy.

Di un paso hacia ella, con mi brazo estirado en su dirección. Sus ojos se mostraban recelosos. Le sonreí para infundirle valor y le hice señas para que se reuniera conmigo, acercándome hacia ella. Alzó una mano en señal de aviso y yo vacilé, y retrocedí un paso.

Edythe pareció inspirar hondo y entonces salió al brillante resplandor del mediodía.

* * *

 **PD: Si, yo sé, dos actualizaciones seguidas. Es una recompensa para mis lectores fieles, como Manoli, Cecy, Inmaru, Reneco** ( _quién está desaparecido desde su última review... ¿Eres el reviewer anónimo?_ ), **Tary Masen Cullen y todos los que han estado desde el inicio.**

 **Los quiero, chicos. ¡No sean malitos y hagan reviews de forma voluntaria!**


	15. 13

**Nota del Traductor:**  
 _Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje salvaje_  
 _Ahora me lo pensaré dos veces a la hora de hacer una traducción._

 **Update 9/12/2015 11:50 PM:** Cambios ligeros en el texto debido a algunas erratas que noté en una lectura autocrítica.

* * *

 **CONFESIONES**

Con los ojos cerrados, Edythe avanzó a ciegas hacia la luz.

El corazón me dio un vuelco y empecé a correr hacia ella.

—¡Edythe!

Solo cuando abrió los ojos y estuve lo suficientemente cerca para empezar a comprender lo que estaba viendo, me di cuenta de que no estaba ardiendo en llamas. Alzó la mano de nuevo, con la palma hacia mí, y yo me tambaleé al frenar y a punto estuve de caer de rodillas.

La luz manaba de su piel, y danzaba en prismas irisados que recorrían su rostro y su cuello y descendían por sus brazos. Refulgía con tal intensidad que tuve que entornar los ojos, como si estuviera mirando directamente al sol.

Sentí el impulso de arrodillarme a propósito. Aquella era del tipo de belleza digna de adoración. El tipo de belleza por el que se erigían templos y a la que se ofrecían sacrificios. Deseé tener algo, cualquier cosa, en mis manos vacías que ofrecerle, pero ¿qué podía querer una diosa de un mediocre mortal como yo?

Tardé un rato en alcanzar a ver más allá de su incandescencia la expresión de su rostro. Me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, casi como si tuviera miedo de algo. Yo avancé un paso en dirección a ella, y ella se estremeció levemente.

—¿Te duele? —susurré.

—No —me respondió también en un susurro.

Avancé un segundo paso hacia ella. Volvía a tener la sensación de que era un imán y yo un impotente trozo de burdo metal. Dejó caer a un costado la mano con la que me advertía que no avanzara. Cuando se movió, el fuego descendió en un fulgor por su brazo. La rodeé muy lentamente, manteniendo la distancia, pero necesitaba aprehender aquello, observarla desde todos los ángulos posibles. El sol revelaba su piel, refractando e intensificando todos los colores del espectro de la luz.

Mis ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a aquella maravilla y, cuando lo hicieron, se me abrieron de par en par a causa del asombro.

Sabía que había elegido a propósito la ropa que llevaba aquel día, que estaba decidida a mostrarme aquel espectáculo, pero la pose que había adoptado en aquel momento, con los hombros tensos y las piernas rígidas, hizo que me preguntara si no se estaría arrepintiendo ahora de su decisión.

Cerré el círculo que estaba describiendo a su alrededor, y avancé los últimos metros que nos separaban. No podía dejar de mirarla, ni siquiera para pestañear.

—Edythe —suspiré.

—¿Ahora sí que te asusto? —susurró.

—No.

Clavó sus ojos inquisitivos en los míos, intentando escuchar mis pensamientos.

Yo me acerqué a ella con una lentitud deliberada, observando su rostro en busca de algún signo que indicara que me daba permiso para hacerlo. Sus ojos se ensancharon aún más, si cabe, y permaneció inmóvil. Con suavidad y cautela dejé que las yemas de mis dedos rozaran la brillante piel de la parte trasera de su brazo. Me sorprendió notarla tan fría como siempre. Mientras mis dedos la rozaban, los reflejos del fuego también titilaron contra mi piel y, de repente, mi mano ya no pareció una mano ordinaria. Era tan asombrosa que tenía incluso la capacidad de hacer que yo fuera menos insignificante.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —susurró.

Me costó mucho encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Estoy… No sabía... —inspiré hondo, y por fin me salieron las palabras—. Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso. Nunca había imaginado que tal belleza pudiera existir.

Sus ojos aún se mostraban recelosos, como si pensara que estaba diciendo lo que pensaba que ella quería escuchar. Pero solo era la verdad, quizá la cosa más cierta y menos censurada que había dicho en mi vida. Estaba demasiado abrumado para filtrar mis pensamientos o para fingir.

Empezó a alzar una mano, y entonces la bajó. El resplandor refulgió:

—Lo cierto es que es muy extraño —murmuró.

—Es _asombroso_ —jadeé.

—¿No te repugna mi manifiesta carencia de humanidad?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, no me repugna.

Entornó los ojos.

—Pues debería.

—Ahora mismo, considero que la humanidad está sobrevalorada.

Ella apartó su brazo de las yemas de mis dedos y lo dobló tras su espalda. En lugar de hacer caso al gesto, avancé medio paso en dirección a ella. Podía sentir el reflejo de la luz en mi rostro.

Y, de repente, se había alejado tres metros de mí, con la mano alzada en gesto de advertencia y la mandíbula tensa.

—Lo siento —le dije.

—Necesito algo de tiempo —me respondió ella.

—Tendré más cuidado.

Asintió y entonces se dirigió al centro de la pradera, dibujando un leve arco para pasar a mi lado y mantener entre nosotros aquella prudencial distancia de tres metros. Se sentó de espaldas a mí, con el sol incandescente resplandeciendo en sus omóplatos, lo que me hizo pensar de nuevo en alas. Me acerqué lentamente, y entonces, cuando estuve más o menos a un metro y medio de distancia, me senté frente a ella.

—¿Te parece bien así?

Ella asintió, pero no parecía muy convencida.

—Tan solo permíteme que… me concentre.

Me senté, en silencio, y transcurridos unos segundos ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. A mí no me importó. Poder contemplarla así…, era algo de lo que resultaba imposible cansarse. La observé, intentando comprender el fenómeno, y ella ignoró mi presencia.

Una media hora después, de repente se tumbó de espaldas en la hierba con la mano detrás de la cabeza. La hierba era tan alta que me obstaculizaba la visión.

—¿Puedo…? —pregunté.

Ella dio un golpecito en la hierba a su lado.

Me acerqué unos centímetros, y luego medio metro al ver que ella no ponía objeción. Unos milímetros más.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, y sus párpados brillaban con un resplandor lavanda bajo el oscuro abanico de sus pestañas. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía a un ritmo constante, casi como si estuviera dormida, excepto que aquel movimiento transmitía una leve sensación de esfuerzo y control. Parecía estar muy consciente del proceso de la respiración.

Me senté con las piernas dobladas bajo el cuerpo, los codos en las rodillas y el mentón sobre las manos. Hacía calor —el sol despertaba una sensación extraña en mi piel ahora que me había acostumbrado a la lluvia— y la pradera seguía siendo bonita, pero no era más que un escenario de fondo. Ahora conocía una nueva definición de belleza.

Movió los labios, y de ellos surgió un resplandor mientras… daban la sensación de temblar. Pensé que quizá hubiera dicho algo, pero sus palabras eran apenas audibles, y las había pronunciado demasiado deprisa.

—¿Has dicho algo? —susurré.

Estar allí sentado contemplándola brillar acentuaba la necesidad de quietud. Casi de admiración.

—Estoy cantando para mis adentros —murmuró—. Me tranquiliza.

Nos mantuvimos inmóviles un largo rato, salvo por sus labios, que de vez en cuando emitían un cántico demasiado débil como para que yo pudiera escucharlo. Tal vez hubiera pasado una hora, quizá más. Muy poco a poco, la tensión que no había llegado a procesar en un primer momento empezó a disiparse muy levemente, hasta que todo estuvo tan tranquilo que casi me sentí somnoliento.

Cada vez que cambiaba de posición, me acercaba medio centímetro más a ella.

Me recliné un poco para estudiar su mano y traté de distinguir las facetas de su suave piel. Sin pensarlo siquiera, extendí un dedo para acariciarle el dorso, de nuevo maravillado por la textura sedosa y fría como piedra. Noté que tenía los ojos clavados en mí y alcé la vista, manteniendo el dedo inmóvil.

Su mirada era serena y sonreía.

—Sigo sin asustarte, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo siento.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sus dientes centellearon bajo la luz del sol.

Me acerqué unos centímetros más y extendí toda mi mano para recorrer la forma de su antebrazo con las yemas de los dedos. Observé que me temblaban de nuevo. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

—¿Te molesta? —pregunté.

—No. No te puedes ni imaginar cómo se siente eso.

Siguiendo el suave trazado de las venas azules del pliegue de su codo, mi mano avanzó con suavidad sobre la perfecta estructura de su brazo. Estiré la otra mano para darle la vuelta a la suya. Al comprender mi intención, le dio la vuelta a la palma con un movimiento tan veloz que se me antojaba imposible. Mis dedos se paralizaron.

—Lo siento —murmuró, y entonces sonrió, porque aquella era mi frase. Cerró los ojos de nuevo—. Contigo, resulta demasiado fácil ser yo misma.

Alcé su mano y la volví a un lado y al otro mientras contemplaba el brillo del sol sobre la palma.

La sostuve cerca de mi rostro en un intento de descubrir las facetas ocultas de su piel.

—Dime qué piensas —susurró. Me observaba de nuevo, con los ojos del color más luminoso que le había visto nunca, de un tono miel claro—. Me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo.

—Ya sabes, el resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo.

—Es una vida dura —dijo, y noté un matiz de desolación en su voz—. Aún no me has contestado.

—Deseaba poder saber qué pensabas tú, y...

—¿Y?

—Quería poder creer que eres real. Tengo miedo...

—No quiero que estés asustado.

La voz de Edythe era apenas un débil susurro. Ambos escuchamos lo que en realidad no había dicho, que no debía tener miedo, que no había nada de qué asustarse.

—No me refería a esa clase de miedo.

Se movió tan rápido que ni la vi. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyada sobre el brazo derecho, y con la mano izquierda aún en las mías. Su rostro angelical estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Podría haber retrocedido. Se suponía que debía ser precavido.

Sus ojos color miel brillaban.

—Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —susurró.

No pude contestar. Olí su gélida y dulce respiración en mi cara como solo lo había hecho una vez.

Sin pensar, me incliné más cerca para aspirar su olor.

Entonces, Edythe desapareció. Su mano se desasió de las mías con tal rapidez que me quemó. Se colocó a seis metros de distancia en el tiempo que me llevó enfocar la vista. Permanecía en el borde de la pequeña pradera, a la oscura sombra de un abeto enorme. Me miraba fijamente con expresión indescifrable y los ojos oscuros ocultos por las sombras.

Sentí el ardor en mis manos y la conmoción en mi rostro.

—Edythe, lo... lo siento —susurré. Mi voz era apenas un susurro, pero sabía que podía escucharme.

—Permíteme un momento —replicó al volumen justo para que mis poco sensitivos oídos lo oyeran.

Me senté totalmente inmóvil.

Después de diez segundos, increíblemente largos, regresó lentamente, tratándose de ella. Se detuvo a pocos metros y se dejó caer ágilmente al suelo para luego entrecruzar las piernas, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos ni un segundo. Suspiró profundamente dos veces y luego me sonrió disculpándose.

—Lo siento mucho —vaciló—. ¿Comprenderías a qué me refiero si te dijera que solo soy un ser humano?

Asentí una sola vez, incapaz de reír con su chiste. La adrenalina corrió por mi sistema circulatorio cuando comprendí lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Desde su posición, ella lo olió y su sonrisa se hizo burlona.

—Soy la mejor depredadora del mundo, ¿no es cierto? Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi _olor_. ¡Como si los necesitases!

De repente, se convirtió en una mancha borrosa. Parpadeé y desapareció y, a continuación, la vi de nuevo de pie detrás del mismo abeto de antes, después de haber rodeado la pradera en medio segundo.

—¡Como si pudieras huir de mí! —dijo con amargura.

Dio un salto, se elevó unos cuatro metros y alcanzó en el tronco del abeto una rama de un poco más de medio metro de grosor, que arrancó aparentemente sin esfuerzo alguno. Aterrizó en el suelo en ese mismo segundo, haciendo girar en el aire con una mano aquella enorme y nudosa lanza durante un instante. Y entonces, a una velocidad cegadora, la balanceó —de nuevo con una sola mano— como si fuera un bate contra el árbol del que la había arrancado.

Tanto el árbol como la rama se partieron por la mitad con un chasquido explosivo.

Antes de tener tiempo de agacharme a causa del impacto, antes incluso de que el árbol tuviera tiempo de caer al suelo, ella estaba de nuevo frente a mí, a apenas medio metro, inmóvil como una escultura.

—¡Como si pudieras derrotarme! —dijo en voz baja. Tras ella, el sonido del árbol al estrellarse contra el suelo reverberó en todo el bosque.

Nunca la había visto tan completamente libre de su cuidada fachada humana. Nunca había sido menos humana ni más hermosa. Era incapaz de moverme, como un pájaro atrapado por los ojos de la serpiente.

Sus ojos resplandecían como consecuencia del arrebato. Luego, conforme pasaron los segundos, se apagaron y lentamente su expresión se tornó en una máscara de dolor. Daba la sensación de que fuera a echarse a llorar, y yo intenté arrodillarme, con una mano extendida hacia ella.

Ella también alzó la suya, advirtiéndome.

—Aguarda.

Una vez más, me quedé paralizado.

Dio un paso hacia mí.

—No tengas miedo —murmuró con voz aterciopelada e involuntariamente seductora—. Te prometo...—vaciló—, te juro que no te haré daño.

Parecía que estaba intentado convencerse a sí misma tanto como a mí.

—No tengas miedo —repitió en un susurro mientras se acercaba con exagerada lentitud. Se detuvo a treinta centímetros de mí y rozó delicadamente su mano con la que yo le tendía. Yo la cerré alrededor de su palma con fuerza.

—Perdóname, por favor —pidió ceremoniosamente—. Puedo controlarme. Me has tomado desprevenida, pero ahora me comportaré mejor.

Esperó a que contestara, pero yo me limité a permanecer allí arrodillado, contemplándola, con la mente absolutamente confundida.

—Hoy no tengo sed —me guiñó el ojo—. De verdad.

Aquello me hizo reír, aunque mi risa sonaba un tanto jadeante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, extendiendo el brazo lenta y cuidadosamente para volver a poner su mano en la mía.

Miré primero su lisa mano de mármol, luego, sus ojos, débiles, arrepentidos, pero que aún albergaban un poso de tristeza.

Le regalé una sonrisa tan amplia que me dolieron las mejillas. Su sonrisa en respuesta me aturdió.

Con un movimiento deliberadamente lento y torcido, se sentó, plegando las piernas bajo el cuerpo.

Yo intenté imitarla con gesto torpe hasta que quedamos sentados frente a frente, con las rodillas tocándose y nuestras manos aún unidas en el espacio que nos separaba.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de que me comportara con tanta rudeza?

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

Sonrió, pero estaba avergonzada.

—Creo que estábamos hablando de por qué estabas asustado, además del motivo obvio.

—Ah, sí.

—¿Y bien?

Miré nuestras manos y giré la mía para que la luz refulgiera por la suya.

—¡Con qué facilidad me frustro! —suspiró.

Estudié sus ojos y de repente comprendí que todo aquello era casi tan nuevo para ella como para mí. A ella también le resultaba difícil a pesar de los años de experiencia. Aquello me infundió valor.

—Tengo miedo, además de por los motivos evidentes, porque probablemente no puedo estar contigo, ¿no es así? Y eso es lo que quiero, mucho más de lo que debería.

—Sí —admitió lentamente—. Querer estar conmigo no te conviene nada.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Debería haberme ido aquel primer día para nunca volver. Debería hacerlo ahora —sacudió la cabeza—. Quizá aquel día hubiera podido, pero ahora no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Por favor, no lo hagas.

Su rostro se crispó.

—No temas, soy una criatura esencialmente egoísta. Ansío demasiado tu compañía para hacer lo correcto.

—¡Bien!

Me fulminó con la mirada, desenlazando delicadamente sus manos de las mías y enlazándolas frente a su pecho. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era más áspera.

—Nunca deberías olvidar que tu compañía no es lo único que anhelo.

La vi contemplar con ojos ausentes el bosque.

Medité sus palabras durante unos instantes.

—Creo que no comprendo exactamente a qué te refieres con la última parte.

Edythe me miró de nuevo y sonrió con picardía. Su impredecible humor volvía a cambiar.

—¿Cómo te explicaría? Y sin aterrorizarte de nuevo...

Volvió a poner su mano sobre la mía, al parecer de forma inconsciente, y la sujeté con fuerza entre las mías. Miró nuestras manos.

—Esto es asombrosamente placentero... el calor.

Transcurrió un momento hasta que puso en orden sus ideas y continuó:

—Sabes que todos disfrutamos de diferentes sabores. Algunos prefieren el helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa.

Asentí.

—Lamento emplear la relación de la comida, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de explicártelo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió, pero con pesar.

—Verás, cada persona posee un olor particular, una esencia propia. Si encierras a una alcohólica en una habitación repleta de cerveza rancia, se la beberá, pero si ha superado el alcoholismo y lo desea, podría resistirse. Supongamos ahora que ponemos en esa habitación una botella de _brandy_ añejo, de cien años, el coñac más raro y exquisito y llenamos la habitación de su cálido aroma... En tal caso, ¿cómo crees que le iría?

Permanecimos sentados en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos el uno al otro en un intento de descifrarnos mutuamente el pensamiento.

Edythe fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Tal vez no sea la comparación adecuada. Puede que sea muy fácil rehusar el _brandy_. Quizá debería haber empleado una heroinómana en vez de una alcohólica para el ejemplo.

—Bueno, ¿estás diciendo que soy tu marca personal de heroína? —le pregunté para bromear y animarla.

Sonrió de inmediato, pareciendo apreciar mi esfuerzo.

—Sí, tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína.

—¿Sucede eso con frecuencia? —pregunté.

Miró hacia las copas de los árboles mientras pensaba la respuesta.

—He hablado con mis hermanas al respecto —prosiguió con la vista fija en la lejanía—. Para Jessamine, todos los humanos son más de lo mismo. Ella es el miembro más reciente de nuestra familia y ha de esforzarse mucho para conseguir una abstinencia completa. No ha dispuesto de tiempo para hacerse más sensible a las diferencias de olor, de sabor —súbitamente me miró con gesto de disculpa—. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Mira, no te preocupes por ofenderme o asustarme o lo que sea... Es así como piensas. Te entiendo, o al menos puedo intentarlo. Explícate como mejor te parezca.

—De modo que Jessamine no está segura de si alguna vez se ha cruzado con alguien tan... —Edythe titubeó, en busca de la palabra adecuada—, tan apetecible como tú me resultas a mí. Y eso me lleva a pensar que no lo ha hecho —sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí—. Seguro que recordaría algo así — volvió a apartar la mirada—. Eleanor es la que hace más tiempo que ha dejado de beber, por decirlo de alguna manera, y ella comprende lo que quiero decir. Dice que le sucedió dos veces, una con más intensidad que otra.

—¿Y a ti?

—Jamás… hasta ahora.

Nos quedamos mirando de nuevo. Esta vez fui yo quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué hizo Eleanor?

Era la pregunta equivocada. Su rostro se crispó y adoptó una expresión atormentada. Aguardé, pero no me iba a contestar.

—Bueno, supongo que es una pregunta estúpida.

Me miró con unos ojos que suplicaban que la comprendiera.

—Hasta el más fuerte de nosotros recae en la bebida, ¿verdad?

—¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? —susurré. Un escalofrío que no guardaba ninguna relación con sus manos heladas me recorrió la columna.

Observé con resolución como sus ojos, sorprendidos, se abrieron de par en par.

—¡No!

—Pero me estás diciendo que no hay esperanza, ¿verdad?

Sabía que no era normal encarar la muerte de aquel modo, sin experimentar una sensación de miedo genuino. Y sabía perfectamente que no se debía a mi gran valor. Sencillamente, no podría haber elegido otra cosa, aun a sabiendas de que todo terminaría así.

De nuevo, se mostró furiosa, pero no creía que lo estuviera conmigo.

—¡Por supuesto que hay esperanza! Por supuesto que no voy a... —dejó la frase en el aire. Noté como si sus ojos estuvieran físicamente incendiando los míos—. Es diferente para nosotros. Eleanor y esos dos desconocidos con los que se cruzó... Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y ella no era tan experta y cuidadosa como lo es ahora.

Se sumió en el silencio y me miró intensamente mientras yo meditaba al respecto.

—De modo que si nos hubiéramos encontrado... en... un callejón oscuro o algo parecido...

—Necesité todo mi autocontrol, cada año de práctica, sacrificio y esfuerzo, para no abalanzarme sobre ti en medio de esa clase llena de niños y... —se le quebró la voz, y sus ojos se apartaron velozmente de los míos—. Cuando pasaste a mi lado, podía haber arruinado en el acto todo lo que Carine ha construido para nosotros. No hubiera sido capaz de refrenarme si no hubiera estado controlando mi sed durante los últimos... bueno, demasiados años.

Me lanzó una mirada sombría mientras los dos lo recordábamos.

—Debiste de pensar que estaba loca.

—No comprendí el motivo. ¿Cómo podías odiarme con tanta rapidez...?

—Para mí, parecías una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para arruinarme. La fragancia procedente de tu piel... El primer día creí que me iba a trastornar. En esa única hora, ideé cien formas diferentes de engatusarte para que salieras de clase conmigo y tenerte a solas. Las rechacé todas al pensar en mi familia, en lo que podía hacerles. Tenía que huir, alejarme antes de pronunciar las palabras que te harían seguirme...

Entonces, alzó la mirada: debajo de sus pestañas, sus ojos dorados ardían, hipnóticos, letales.

—Y tú hubieras acudido —me aseguró.

Intenté hablar con calma.

—Sin duda.

Torció el gesto al mirar nuestras manos.

—Luego intenté cambiar la hora de mi programa en un estéril intento de evitarte y de repente ahí estabas tú, en esa oficina pequeña y caliente, y el aroma resultaba enloquecedor. Estuve a punto de tomarte en ese momento. Solo había otro frágil humano... cuya muerte era fácil de arreglar.

Resultaba tremendamente extraño revivir mis recuerdos, solo que esta vez con subtítulos. Entender por primera vez lo que aquello había significado, comprender el alcance del peligro. ¡Pobre señor Cope! Me estremecí al pensar lo cerca que había estado de ser el responsable de su muerte sin saberlo.

—No sé cómo, pero resistí. Me obligué a no esperarte ni a seguirte desde el instituto. Fuera, donde ya no te podía oler, resultó más fácil pensar con claridad y adoptar la decisión correcta. Dejé a mis hermanos cerca de casa... Estaba demasiado avergonzada para confesarles mi debilidad, solo sabían que algo iba mal... Entonces me fui directa al hospital para ver a Carine y decirle que me marchaba.

La miré fijamente, sorprendido.

—Intercambiamos nuestros coches, ya que el suyo tenía el depósito lleno y yo tenía miedo de detenerme. No me atrevía a ir a casa y enfrentarme a Earnest. Él no me hubiera dejado ir sin discutir, hubiera intentado convencerme de que no era necesario... A la mañana siguiente estaba en Alaska —parecía avergonzada, como si estuviera admitiendo una gran demostración de cobardía—. Pasé allí dos días con unos viejos conocidos, pero sentí nostalgia de mi hogar. Detestaba saber que había defraudado a Earnest y a los demás, mi familia adoptiva. Resultaba difícil creer que eras tan irresistible respirando el aire puro de las montañas. Me convencí de que había sido débil al escapar. Me había enfrentado antes a la tentación, pero no de aquella magnitud, no se acercaba ni por asomo, pero yo era fuerte, ¿y quién eras tú? ¡Un humano insignificante! —de repente sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Quién eras tú para echarme del lugar donde quería estar? De modo que regresé...

Yo no podía hablar.

—Tomé precauciones, cacé y me alimenté más de lo acostumbrado antes de volver a verte. Estaba decidida a ser lo bastante fuerte para tratarte como a cualquier otro humano. Fui muy arrogante en ese punto. Existía la incuestionable complicación de que no podía leerte los pensamientos para saber cuál era tu reacción hacia mí. No estaba acostumbrada a tener que dar tantos rodeos. Tuve que escuchar tus palabras en la mente de Jeremy que, por cierto, no es muy original, y resultaba un fastidio tener que detenerme ahí, sin saber si realmente querías decir lo que estabas diciendo. Todo era extremadamente irritante.

Torció el gesto al recordarlo.

—Quise que, de ser posible, olvidaras mi conducta del primer día, por lo que intenté hablar contigo como con cualquier otra persona. De hecho, estaba ilusionada con la esperanza de descifrar algunos de tus pensamientos. Pero tú resultaste demasiado interesante, y me vi atrapada por tus expresiones... Y de vez en cuando te movías y agitabas el aire a tu alrededor..., y el aroma me aturdía otra vez. Entonces estuviste a punto de morir aplastado ante mis propios ojos. Más tarde pensé en una excusa excelente para justificar por qué había actuado así en ese momento, ya que tu sangre se hubiera derramado delante de mí de no haberte salvado y no hubiera sido capaz de contenerme y revelar a todos lo que éramos. Pero me inventé esa excusa más tarde. En ese momento, todo lo que pensé fue: " _Él, no_ ".

Cerró los ojos, con expresión agónica. Guardó silencio durante un segundo eterno. Yo aguardé con ansiedad, lo que probablemente no era la reacción más acertada. Pero comprender por fin la otra mitad de la historia resultaba tan liberador…

—¿Y en el hospital?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Estaba horrorizada. Después de todo, no podía creer que hubiera puesto a toda la familia en peligro y yo misma hubiera quedado a tu merced... De entre todos, tenías que ser tú. Como si necesitara otro motivo para matarte —ambos nos acobardamos cuando se le escapó esa frase—. Pero aquel desastre tuvo el efecto contrario —continuó apresuradamente—, y me enfrenté con Royal, El y Jessamine cuando sugirieron que te había llegado la hora... Fue la peor discusión que hemos tenido nunca. Carine se puso de mi lado, y Archie —frunció el ceño con amargura cuando pronunció su nombre, no imaginé la razón—. Earnest dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para quedarme.

Edythe sacudió la cabeza con una leve e indulgente sonrisa en los labios.

—Me pasé todo el día siguiente fisgando en las mentes de todos con quienes habías hablado, sorprendida de que hubieras cumplido tu palabra. No te comprendí en absoluto, pero sabía que no me podía implicar más contigo. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para permanecer lo más lejos de ti.

Y todos los días el aroma de tu piel, tu respiración..., me golpeaban con la misma fuerza del primer día.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron otra vez. Los ojos de Edythe eran sorprendentemente tiernos.

—Y por todo eso —prosiguió—, hubiera preferido delatarnos en aquel primer momento que herirte aquí, ahora, sin testigos ni nada que me detenga.

—¿Por qué?

—Ay, Beau —me acarició delicadamente la mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo ante ese roce fortuito—. Beau, no podría superar hacerte daño. No sabes cómo me ha torturado —fijó su mirada en el suelo, nuevamente avergonzada— la idea de verte inmóvil, pálido, helado... No volver a ver cómo te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en los ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones... Sería insoportable —clavó sus hermosos y torturados ojos en los míos—. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca.

La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas ante el rápido giro de nuestra conversación. Hacía apenas unos minutos, pensaba que estábamos hablando de mi muerte inminente. Y ahora, de repente nos confesábamos nuestro amor.

Aferré su mano con fuerza y clavé mis ojos en sus doradas pupilas.

—Ya conoces mis sentimientos. Estoy aquí porque preferiría morir antes que vivir sin ti —era consciente de lo melodramático que sonaba aquello—. Soy un imbécil.

—Eres un imbécil—aceptó con una risa, y también me reí. Aquella situación era una completa idiotez, imposible y mágica.

—Y de ese modo la leona se enamoró del cordero... —murmuró.

Aquella palabra desató una nueva descarga eléctrica por mi cuerpo.

—¡Qué cordero tan imbécil! —intenté ocultar mi reacción.

—¡Qué leona más morbosa y masoquista!

Su mirada se perdió en el bosque durante un largo rato y me pregunté en lo qué estaría pensando.

—¿Por qué...? —comencé, pero luego me detuve al no estar seguro de cómo proseguir.

Edythe me miró y sonrió. El sol arrancó un destello a su cara, a sus dientes.

—¿Sí?

—Dime por qué huiste antes.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Sabes el porqué.

—No, lo que quería decir exactamente es ¿qué hice mal? Necesito aprender cómo conseguir que esto resulte más fácil para ti, lo que debería y lo que no debería hacer. Esto, por ejemplo —le acaricié la muñeca con el pulgar—, parece que no te hace mal.

—Beau, no hiciste nada mal. Fue culpa mía.

—Pero quiero ayudar.

—Bueno... —lo pensó durante unos instantes—. Solo fue lo cerca que estuviste. Por instinto, la mayoría de los seres humanos nos rehúyen repelidos por nuestra diferenciación... No esperaba que te acercaras tanto, y el olor de tu cuello...

Su voz se quebró, y me miró para ver si me había asustado.

—De acuerdo, entonces —me acaricié el mentón—, nada de exponer el cuello.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—No, en realidad, fue más la sorpresa que cualquier otra cosa.

Alzó la mano libre y la depositó con suavidad en un lado de mi cuello. Me quedé muy quieto, identificando que el frío de su tacto era un aviso natural, y preguntándome por qué era incapaz de experimentarlo. Lo que sentía era algo completamente distinto.

—Ya lo ves —dijo—. Todo está en orden.

Se me aceleró el pulso, y deseé poder refrenarlo: los latidos en mis venas lo iban a dificultar todo un poco para ella.

—Eso me encanta —murmuró.

Liberó con suavidad la otra mano. Mis manos cayeron flácidas sobre mi vientre. Me acarició la mejilla con suavidad para luego sostener mi rostro entre sus pequeñas y frías manos.

—Quédate muy quieto —susurró.

Me quedé paralizado cuando, de repente, se inclinó hacia mí, apoyando su mejilla contra mi pecho, y escuchó mi corazón. Noté el helor de su piel a través de la fina tela de mi camiseta. Con deliberada lentitud sus manos se deslizaron por mis hombros y envolvieron mi cuello, estrechándome contra sí con fuerza. Escuché el sonido de su concienzuda y regular respiración, que parecía ir acompasada con el ritmo de mis latidos. Una inspiración por cada tres latidos, una expiración por cada tres más.

—Ah —dijo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos sentados sin movernos. Pudieron ser horas. Al final, mi pulso se sosegó. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella podría no contenerse y mi vida terminaría tan deprisa que ni siquiera me daría cuenta, aunque seguía sin tener miedo. No podía pensar en nada, excepto en que ella me tocaba.

Luego, demasiado pronto, desligó sus brazos de mi cuello y se apartó.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de paz de nuevo:

—No volverá a ser tan arduo.

—¿Te ha resultado difícil?

—No ha sido tan difícil como había supuesto. ¿Y a ti?

—No, para mí no lo ha sido en absoluto.

Nos sonreímos.

—Toca —tomó mi mano con gran ligereza, como si ni siquiera hubiera tenido que pensar en ello y la situó sobre su mejilla—. ¿Notas cómo me la has calentado?

Su piel habitualmente gélida estaba casi caliente, pero apenas lo noté, ya que estaba tocando su rostro, algo con lo que llevaba soñando desde el primer día que la vi.

—No te muevas —susurré.

Nadie podía permanecer tan inmóvil como una vampiresa. Cerró los ojos y se convirtió en una estatua.

Me moví incluso más lentamente que ella, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento inesperado. Rocé su mejilla, deslicé delicadamente las puntas de mis dedos sobre sus párpados color lavanda y la sombra de las ojeras. Tracé la silueta de su nariz recta, y entonces, con muchísimo cuidado, la de sus labios perfectos. Los entreabrió y sentí su fría respiración en las yemas de los dedos. Quise inclinarme para inhalar su aroma, pero era consciente de que quizá sería demasiado. Si ella podía controlarse, yo tambien, aunque fuera a menor escala.

Intenté moverme a cámara lenta para que pudiera anticipar mis movimientos antes incluso de realizarlos. Las palmas de mis manos se deslizaron por su esbelto cuello y las posé sobre sus hombros mientras mis pulgares dibujaban la increíble fragilidad de la curva de sus clavículas.

Era mucho más fuerte que yo, de mil maneras distintas. Tuve la sensación de que perdía el control de las manos cuando las dejé volar sobre sus hombros y descendieron por sus pronunciados omóplatos. No pude resistirme a envolverla con mis brazos y atraerla contra mi pecho de nuevo.

Crucé las manos tras su espalda y mis brazos la envolvieron, posándose a ambos lados de su cintura.

Ella se reclinó hacia mí, pero fue el único movimiento que hizo. No respiraba.

Aquello me daba un tiempo limitado.

Me agaché para hundir mi rostro en su cabello durante un segundo eterno, inhalando una profunda bocanada de su aroma. Entonces, me obligué a apartar las manos de su cuerpo y alejarme. Una de mis manos se negó a obedecer, y recorrió la longitud de su brazo para acomodarse en su muñeca.

—Lo siento —musité.

Abrió los ojos, y había hambre en ellos. No la suficiente para atemorizarme, pero lo bastante para que se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago y el pulso se me acelerara mientras la sangre de mis venas no cesaba de martillar.

—Querría —susurró—, querría que pudieras sentir la complejidad... la confusión que yo siento, que pudieras entenderlo.

Llevó la mano a mi rostro y luego recorrió fugazmente mi cabello.

—Dímelo —musité.

—No sé si sabría cómo. Por una parte, ya te he hablado del hambre..., la sed, que siento por ti al ser quien soy. Creo que, por extensión, lo puedes comprender, aunque —prosiguió con una media sonrisa— probablemente no puedas identificarte por completo al no ser adicto a ninguna droga. Pero ahora deseo también más cosas, hay otros apetitos... —me aceleró el pulso de nuevo al tocarme los labios con sus dedos—, apetitos que ni siquiera entiendo.

—Puede que lo entienda mejor de lo que crees.

—No estoy acostumbrada a tener apetitos tan humanos. ¿Siempre es así?

—No lo sé —me detuve—. Para mí también es la primera vez.

Colocó las manos a ambos lados de mi cara.

—No sé lo cerca que puedo estar de ti —admitió—. No sé si podré...

Yo cubrí sus manos con las mías y me incliné hacia delante muy despacio, hasta que mi frente tocó la suya.

—Esto basta.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

Permanecimos así sentados un momento, y entonces sus dedos se deslizaron hacia mi pelo. Ladeó la cara y apoyó sus labios contra mi frente. El ritmo de mi pulso estalló en una carrera desbocada.

—Se te da mejor de lo que tú misma crees —apunté cuando conseguí volver a hablar de nuevo.

Ella se apartó, pero volví a tomarle las manos.

—Nací con instintos humanos. Puede que estén enterrados muy hondo, pero están ahí.

Nos quedamos mirando durante otro periodo de tiempo inmensurable. Me preguntaba si le apetecería moverse tan poco como a mí, pero podía ver declinar la luz y la sombra del bosque casi comenzaba a alcanzarnos.

—Tienes que irte.

—Creía que no podías leer mi mente.

—Cada vez resulta más fácil —sonrió ella.

Noté un atisbo de humor en el tono de su voz.

—¿Te puedo enseñar algo?

—Lo que tú quieras.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Qué te parece si te muestro un camino más rápido hasta la camioneta?

Yo la observé con sospecha.

—¿No te apetece ver cómo viajo por el bosque? —insistió—. Te prometo que es seguro.

—¿Te vas a convertir en murciélago?

Rompió a reír.

—¡Como si no hubiera oído _eso_ antes!

—Sí, supongo que te lo dicen a menudo.

Se incorporó con un movimiento tan veloz que me resultó imperceptible. Me tendió la mano y me levanté a su lado de un salto. Me rodeó y me miró por encima del hombro.

—Súbete a mi espalda.

Yo parpadeé.

—¿Qué?

—No seas cobarde, Beau. Te prometo que no te va a doler.

Permaneció allí de pie, de espaldas a mí, completamente seria.

—Edythe, yo no… O sea, ¿cómo?

Se dio media vuelta, con una ceja enarcada.

—Supongo que te es familiar lo de " _llevar a caballito_ ".

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, claro, pero…

—¿Qué problema hay, entonces?

—Bueno, es que eres tan… pequeña.

Soltó un resoplido de enfado y se desvaneció. Esta vez, noté la ráfaga de viento que levantó al pasar. Un segundo después, estaba de pie junto a mí, sosteniendo una enorme roca con una mano.

Una roca de verdad. Una roca que debía de haber arrancado del suelo, porque la mitad inferior estaba cubierta de pedazos de tierra oscilantes y raíces enmarañadas. Si la depositara en el suelo, seguramente le llegaría por la cintura. Ladeó la cabeza.

—No me refería a eso. No quería decir que no fueras lo suficientemente fuerte…

Elevó la piedra con facilidad sobre su hombro, y luego la arrojó mucho más allá del límite del bosque. La roca se estrelló contra el suelo con un estruendo de madera y piedra astillada.

—Por supuesto —proseguí—. Pero… ¿cómo voy a caber?

Miré mis piernas, demasiado largas, y luego de nuevo su delicada silueta.

Ella se colocó otra vez de espaldas a mí.

—Confía en mí.

Sintiéndome la persona más estúpida y torpe de la historia, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos con gesto vacilante.

—Vamos —dijo con impaciencia. Extendió un brazo hacia atrás y aferró mi pierna, subiéndome la rodilla por encima de la cadera.

—¡Vaya!

Pero ya me había agarrado la otra pierna, y en lugar de tambalearse hacia atrás, sostuvo mi peso con facilidad. Me colocó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Me ardía el rostro, y sabía que debía de tener el aspecto de un gorila a lomos de un galgo.

—¿Te hago daño?

—Por favor, Beau.

Aunque sentía una vergüenza infinita, también era muy consciente de que mis piernas y mis brazos estaban rodeando su esbelto cuerpo.

De forma inesperada me aferró la mano y presionó la palma sobre el rostro para inhalar profundamente.

—Cada vez más fácil —dijo.

Y entonces echó a correr.

Por primera vez, sentí verdadero pánico por mi vida. Terror.

Cruzó como una bala, como un espectro, el bosque sin hacer ruido, sin evidencia alguna de que sus pies rozaran el suelo. Su respiración no se alteró en ningún momento, jamás dio muestras de esforzarse, pero los árboles pasaban volando a mi lado a una velocidad vertiginosa, no golpeándonos por centímetros.

Estaba demasiado conmocionado para cerrar los ojos, aunque el frío aire del bosque me azotaba el rostro hasta escocerme. Me sentí como si hubiera sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla de un avión en pleno vuelo.

Entonces, terminó. Aquella mañana habíamos caminado durante horas para alcanzar el prado de Edythe, y ahora, en cuestión de minutos —qué digo minutos, segundos— estábamos de regreso junto a la camioneta.

—Estimulante, ¿verdad? —dijo entusiasmada y con voz aguda.

Se quedó inmóvil, a la espera de que desasiera el nudo de mis piernas y bajara de su espalda. Lo intenté, pero no me respondían los músculos. Me mantuve aferrado a ella con brazos y piernas mientras la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas.

—¿Beau? —preguntó, ahora inquieta.

—Puede que necesite tumbarme —respondí jadeante.

—Ah, perdona.

Tardé unos segundos en recordar cómo destensar los dedos. Entonces, todo pareció deshacerse a mi alrededor y descendí de su cuerpo medio arrastrándome, trastabillando de espaldas hasta que terminé por perder el equilibrio y me caí del todo.

Ella me tendió la mano, intentando contener la risa, pero rehusé su oferta. En cambio, me quedé en el suelo y metí la cabeza entre las rodillas. Me pitaban los oídos y la cabeza me daba tantas vueltas que sentí náuseas.

Una mano gélida se posó delicadamente en mi nuca. Me alivió bastante.

—Supongo que no fue una buena idea —musitó.

Intenté mostrarme positivo, pero mi voz sonó plana cuando respondí:

—No, ha sido muy interesante.

—¡Vaya! Estás blanco como un fantasma, tan blanco como yo misma.

—Creo que debería haber cerrado los ojos.

—Recuérdalo la próxima vez.

Alcé la cabeza, espantado.

—¿La próxima vez?

Edythe se rio, seguía con el humor por las nubes.

—Presumida —musité, y volví a agachar la cabeza.

Pasado medio minuto, el mareo empezó a ceder.

—Beau, mírame.

Levanté la cabeza y ahí estaba ella, con el rostro a apenas unos centímetros del mío. Su belleza fue como un golpe imprevisto que aturdió mi mente. Era incapaz de acostumbrarme.

—Mientras corría, he estado pensando...

—... en no estrellarnos contra los árboles, espero.

—Tonto Beau... Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar.

—Presumida —repetí.

Edythe sonrió.

—No. He pensado que había algo que quería intentar.

Volvió a colocar las manos a ambos lados de mi rostro. No pude respirar.

Vaciló... Aquello era una especie de prueba para ver si era seguro, para asegurarse de que aún se mantenía bajo control.

Entonces sus fríos y perfectos labios presionaron muy suavemente los míos.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para mi respuesta.

La sangre me hervía bajo la piel quemándome los labios. Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo, y mi rostro se fundió con el suyo, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador.

Inmediatamente, sentí que sus labios se convertían en piedra. Sus manos, gentilmente pero con fuerza, apartaron mi cara. Abrí los ojos y vi su expresión.

—¡Vaya! —musité.

—Eso es quedarse corto.

Sus ojos eran feroces y apretaba la mandíbula para controlarse. Mi rostro seguía a escasos centímetros del suyo, mis dedos aún entrelazados en su pelo.

—¿Debería...?

Intenté desasirme para concederle cierto espacio, pero sus manos no me soltaron.

—No. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor —pidió con voz amable, controlada.

Mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos, contemplé cómo la excitación que lucía en ellos se sosegaba.

Entonces, me dedicó una sonrisa.

—¡Listo! —exclamó, complacida consigo misma.

—¿Soportable? —pregunté.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba —rio—. Bueno es saberlo.

—Pero yo no. Lo siento.

—Después de todo, solo eres humano.

—Sí —suspiré.

Liberó su melena de mis dedos, y se puso de pie con uno de sus movimientos ágiles, rápidos, casi invisibles. Me tendió su mano de nuevo, y esta vez la acepté y me colgué de ella para levantarme.

Necesitaba ese apoyo, aún no había recuperado el equilibrio.

—¿Sigues estando mareado a causa de la carrera? ¿O ha sido mi habilidad al besar?

Parecía muy desenfadada y humana ahora que se reía. Era una Edythe nueva, diferente a la que yo conocía, y estaba aún más loco por ella si cabe. Ahora, separarme de ella me iba a causar un dolor físico.

—Las dos cosas.

—Tal vez deberías dejarme conducir.

—Hmm… Creo que he tenido suficiente velocidad por hoy.

—Conduzco mejor que tú en tu mejor día —se burló—. Tus reflejos son mucho más lentos.

—No lo dudo, pero no creo que mi coche sea capaz de soportar el modo en que conduces.

—Un poco de confianza, Beau, por favor.

Tenía la mano en el bolsillo, crispada sobre las llaves. Fruncí los labios con gesto pensativo y sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa tensa.

—No. Ni en broma.

Arqueó las cejas con incredulidad, agarró la tela de mi camiseta, y tiró. Me tambaleé hacia ella, y tuve que sostenerme apoyando una mano en su hombro.

—Beau, llegados a este punto, ya he invertido un enorme esfuerzo personal en mantenerte vivo. No voy a dejar que te pongas detrás del volante de un coche cuando ni siquiera puedes caminar en línea recta. No hay que dejar que los amigos conduzcan borrachos.

—¿Borracho? —objeté.

Se puso de puntillas, de modo que su rostro quedaba frente al mío. Podía oler el insoportable dulzor de la fragancia de su aliento.

—Mi sola presencia te emborracha.

—No puedo rebatirlo —dije con un suspiro. No había forma de sortearlo ni podía resistirme a ella. Alcé las llaves y las dejé caer, observando que su mano, veloz como el rayo, las atrapaba sin hacer ruido—. Con calma... Mi camioneta es un señor mayor.

—Qué prudente.

—¿Y tú no estás afectada por mi presencia?

Se dio media vuelta y estiró una mano buscando la mía, y la sostuvo contra su rostro. Se apoyó contra mi palma, y sus ojos se cerraron delicadamente. Inspiró honda y lentamente.

—Pase lo que pase —murmuró. Abrió los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa—, tengo mejores reflejos.

* * *

 **PD: Cuando traduje la novela gráfica de _Crepúsculo_ , el primer volumen terminó acá.**

 **Así que de ahí tomé mi decisión para terminar con la traducción.**

 **Otra vez, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, mientras duró.**

 **Los quiero.**


	16. 14

**Nota del Traductor:**

 _Felíz día de los inocentes adelantado._

* * *

 **MENTE VS. CUERPO**

Tuve que admitir que Edythe no conducía mal cuando iba a una velocidad razonable. Como tantas otras cosas, la conducción no parecía requerirle ningún esfuerzo. Aunque apenas miraba a la carretera, la camioneta se mantuvo perfectamente centrada en su carril. Conducía con una mano, porque yo sostenía la otra entre nosotros. A veces fijaba la vista en el sol poniente, que arrancaba destellos color rubí a su piel; y otras en mí, me miraba a los ojos o bajaba la vista hacia nuestras manos unidas.

Había cambiado el dial de la radio para sintonizar una emisora de viejos éxitos y cantaba una canción que no había oído en mi vida. Se sabía la letra entera.

—¿Te gusta la música de los 50?

—En los 50, la música era buena, mucho mejor que la de los 60, y los 70… ¡Qué asco! —se estremeció—. Los 80 fueron soportables.

—¿Me dirás algún día cuántos años tienes?

Dudé de si mi pregunta arruinaría su optimismo, pero se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Importa mucho?

—No, pero quiero saberlo todo sobre ti.

—Me pregunto si te asustaría… —comentó para sí.

Fijó la mirada en el sol. Transcurrió un minuto.

—Ponme a prueba.

Me miró a los ojos, olvidándose al parecer, y por completo, del camino durante un buen rato. Fuera lo que fuese lo que viera en ellos, debió de animarla. Clavó la vista en los últimos rayos rojizos de sol y suspiró:

—Nací en Chicago en 1901 —hizo una pausa y me miró con el rabillo del ojo. Puse mucho cuidado en que mi rostro no mostrara emoción ni sorpresa alguna, esperando el resto de la historia con paciencia. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y prosiguió—: Carine me encontró en un hospital en el verano de 1918. Tenía diecisiete años y me estaba muriendo de gripe española.

Me oyó inhalar bruscamente, y volvió a mirar mis ojos.

—No me acuerdo muy bien. Pasó hace mucho tiempo y los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen —se sumió en sus propios pensamientos durante un minuto, pero antes de que pudiera instarla a hacerlo, continuó—. Recuerdo cómo me sentía cuando Carine me salvó. No es nada fácil ni algo que se pueda olvidar.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Ya habían muerto a causa de la gripe. Estaba sola. Me eligió por ese motivo. Con todo el caos de la epidemia, nadie iba a darse cuenta de que yo había desaparecido.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te salvó?

Transcurrieron varios segundos, y cuando volvió a hablar parecía estar eligiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado.

—Fue difícil. No muchos de nosotros tenemos el necesario autocontrol para conseguirlo, pero Carine siempre ha sido la más humana y compasiva de todos. Dudo de que se pueda hallar alguien igual a ella en toda la historia —hizo una pausa—. Para mí, solo fue muy, muy doloroso.

Tensó la mandíbula, y supe que no iba a decir nada más al respecto. Decidí dejarlo para más tarde. Mi curiosidad estaba lejos de estar satisfecha. Había muchos detalles sobre los que tenía que reflexionar, detalles que apenas se me estaban empezando a ocurrir.

Su voz suave interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos:

—Actuó desde la soledad. Esa es, por lo general, la razón que hay detrás de cada elección. Fui el primer miembro de la familia de Carine, aunque poco después encontró a Earnest. Se cayó de un risco. Lo llevaron directamente a la morgue del hospital, aunque, nadie sabe cómo, su corazón seguía latiendo.

—Así pues, tienes que estar a punto de morir para…

—No, eso es solo en el caso de Carine. Ella jamás hubiera convertido a alguien que hubiera tenido otra alternativa, cualquiera que fuera —siempre que hablaba de su madre lo hacía con un profundo respeto—. Aunque, según ella —continuó—, es más fácil si el corazón está débil.

Contempló la carretera, ahora a oscuras, y sentí que estaba a punto de zanjar el tema.

—¿Y Eleanor y Royal?

—Al siguiente a quien Carine trajo a la familia fue Royal. Hasta mucho después no comprendí que albergaba la esperanza de que él fuera para mí lo mismo que Earnest para él. Se mostró muy cuidadosa en sus pensamientos sobre mí —puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero él nunca fue más que un hermano para mí y solo dos años después encontró a Eleanor. Royal iba de caza, en aquel tiempo íbamos a los Apalaches, y se topó con un oso que estaba a punto de acabar con ella. La llevó hasta Carine durante ciento cincuenta kilómetros al temer que no fuera capaz de hacerlo por sí solo. Solo ahora comienzo a intuir lo difícil que fue ese viaje para él.

Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y alzó nuestras manos, todavía entrelazadas, para rozar con la mía su mejilla.

—Pero lo consiguió.

—Sí. Royal vio algo en sus facciones que le dio la suficiente fuerza, y llevan juntos desde entonces. A veces, viven separados de nosotros, como una pareja casada: cuanto más jóvenes fingimos ser, más tiempo podemos permanecer en un lugar determinado. Forks es perfecto en muchos sentidos, de ahí que nos inscribiéramos en el instituto —se echó a reír—. Supongo que dentro de unos años vamos a tener que ir a su boda… otra vez.

—¿Y Archie y Jessamine?

—Son dos criaturas muy extrañas. Ambos desarrollaron una conciencia, como nosotros la llamamos, sin ninguna guía o influencia externa. Jessamine perteneció a otra familia… Una familia bien diferente. Se había deprimido y vagaba por su cuenta. Archie la encontró. Ambos, al igual que yo, están dotados de ciertos dones.

—¿De verdad? —la interrumpí, fascinado—. Pero tú dijiste que eras la única que podía oír el pensamiento de la gente.

—Eso es verdad. Archie sabe otras cosas, las ve… Ve cosas que podrían suceder, hechos venideros, pero todo es muy subjetivo. El futuro no está grabado en piedra. Las cosas cambian.

La mandíbula de Edythe se tensó y me lanzó una mirada, pero la apartó tan deprisa que no quedé muy seguro de si no lo habría imaginado.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas ve?

—Vio a Jessamine y supo que le estaba buscando antes de que ella le conociera. Vio a Carine y a nuestra familia, y ellos acudieron a nuestro encuentro. Es más sensible hacia quienes no son humanos. Por ejemplo, siempre ve cuando se acerca otro clan de nuestra especie y la posible amenaza que pudiera suponer.

—¿Hay muchos… de los tuyos?

Estaba sorprendido. ¿Cuántos podían estar entre nosotros sin ocultarse?

Mi mente se quedó con la palabra que acababa de pronunciar. Amenaza. Era la primera vez que mencionaba algo que daba a entender que su mundo no solo era peligroso para los humanos. Me inquietó, y estaba a punto de formularle una nueva pregunta, pero ella ya estaba respondiendo a la que había realizado antes:

—No, no demasiados, pero la mayoría no se asienta en ningún lugar. Solo pueden vivir entre los humanos por mucho tiempo los que, como nosotros, renuncian a dar caza a tu gente —me dirigió una tímida mirada—. Solo hemos encontrado otra familia como la nuestra en un pueblecito de Alaska. Vivimos juntos durante un tiempo, pero éramos tantos que empezamos a hacernos notar. Los que vivimos de forma diferente tendemos a agruparnos.

—¿Y el resto?

—Son nómadas en su mayoría. Todos hemos llevado esa vida alguna vez. Se vuelve aburrida, como casi todo, pero de vez en cuando nos cruzamos con los otros, ya que la mayoría preferimos el norte.

—¿Por qué razón?

En aquel momento ya nos habíamos detenido enfrente de mi casa y ella había apagado el motor. El silencio que siguió al rugido de la camioneta fue muy intenso. Todo estaba oscuro y no había luna. Las luces del porche estaban apagadas, de ahí que supiera que mi padre aún no estaba en casa.

—¿Tenías abiertos los ojos esta tarde? —bromeó—. ¿Crees que podría caminar por las calles sin provocar accidentes de tráfico?

Pensé para mí que ella podría detener el tráfico incluso sin todo el brillo de su piel.

—Hay una razón por la que escogimos la península de Olympic: es uno de los lugares menos soleados del mundo. Resulta agradable poder salir durante el día. Ni te imaginas lo fatigoso que puede ser vivir de noche durante ochenta y tantos años.

—Entonces, ¿de ahí viene la leyenda?

—Es lo más seguro.

—¿Procedía Archie de otra familia, como Jessamine?

—No, y es un misterio, ya que no recuerda nada de su vida humana ni sabe quién le convirtió. Despertó solo. Quienquiera que lo hiciera, se marchó, y ninguno de nosotros comprende por qué o cómo pudo hacerlo. Si Archie no hubiera tenido ese otro sentido, si no hubiera visto a Jessamine y Carine y no hubiera sabido que un día se convertiría en uno de nosotros, probablemente se hubiera vuelto una criatura totalmente salvaje.

Había tanto en qué pensar y quedaba tanto por preguntar… Pero, entonces, me sonaron las tripas. Estaba tan intrigado que ni siquiera había notado el apetito que tenía. Ahora me daba cuenta de que me moría de hambre.

—Lo siento, te estoy impidiendo cenar.

—Me encuentro bien, de veras.

—Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de alguien que se alimentara de comida. Lo olvidé.

—Quiero estar contigo.

Era más fácil decirlo en la oscuridad al saber que la voz delataba mi irremediable atracción por ella cada vez que hablaba.

—¿No puedo entrar? —preguntó.

—¿Te gustaría?

No me imaginaba a esa diosa sentándose en la zarrapastrosa silla de mi padre en la cocina.

—Sí, si no te importa.

Sonreí.

—Por supuesto que no.

Bajé de la camioneta y ella ya estaba abajo. Avanzó en un parpadeo y desapareció. Dentro de la casa, las luces se encendieron.

Me esperó en la puerta. Era tan surrealista verla dentro de mi hogar, enmarcada por los banales detalles físicos de mi monótona existencia. Recordé un juego al que mi madre solía jugar conmigo cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años: «Una de estas cosas no van juntas».

—¿Estaba abierta? —me pregunté.

—No, he usado la llave de debajo de la cornisa.

No recordaba haber usado esa llave delante de ella. Pero entonces recordé cómo había encontrado la de mi camioneta y me encogí de hombros.

—Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? —y me guio hasta la cocina, como si hubiera estado allí un millón de veces. Encendió la luz y se sentó en la misma silla en la que había intentado imaginármela. La cocina ya no tenía un aspecto tan desastrado. Pero quizá fuera porque no podía mirar nada que no fuera ella. Me quedé allí durante un segundo, tratando de envolver mi mente alrededor de su presencia en mi casa, en un escenario tan mundano.

—Come algo, Beau.

Asentí y me di media vuelta para buscar algo. Quedaban sobras de lasaña de la noche anterior. Corté una porción y la deposité en un plato, pero cambié de idea y eché el resto del contenido de la bandeja, y luego lo metí en el microondas. Mientras empezaba a girar, llenando la cocina de olor a tomate y orégano, lavé la bandeja. Mi estómago volvió a rugir.

—Hmm —dijo ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Voy a tener que hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

Yo me reí.

—¿Qué podrías hacer mejor de lo que ya lo haces?

—Recordar que eres humano. Debería, no sé, haber preparado un pícnic o algo así para hoy.

El microondas pitó y yo saqué el plato y lo deposité rápidamente en la mesa al notar que me quemaba los dedos.

—No te preocupes por eso.

Encontré un tenedor y empecé a comer. Tenía muchísima hambre. El primer bocado me quemó la boca, pero seguí masticando.

—¿Está buena? —preguntó.

—No estoy seguro —tragué—. Creo que me acabo de quemar las papilas gustativas. Pero ayer estaba muy buena.

No parecía muy convencida.

—¿Alguna vez echas de menos la comida? ¿El helado? ¿La mantequilla de cacahuete?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Apenas recuerdo la comida. Ni siquiera sé qué comidas eran mis favoritas. Ahora no me parece… apetecible.

—Es un poco triste.

—No supone tanto sacrificio —lo dijo con tristeza, como si tuviera otras cosas en mente, sacrificios que sí que le resultaran inmensos.

Usé el trapo de secar los platos a modo de guante y llevé el plato a la mesa para poder sentarme con ella.

—¿Echas de menos algún otro aspecto de ser humana?

Meditó sobre ello durante un segundo.

—La verdad es que no echo nada de menos, porque para poder extrañarlo tendría primero que recordarlo y, como te he dicho antes, me cuesta recordar mi vida humana. Pero hay cosas que creo que me gustarían. Supongo que tú lo describirías como cosas que me dan envidia.

—¿Como qué, por ejemplo?

—Dormir es una de esas cosas. El estar siempre consciente termina siendo aburrido. Creo que no me importaría tener de vez en cuando periodos en los que poder estar inerte, sin pensar. Parece interesante.

Comí unos cuantos bocados, pensando sobre lo que había dicho.

—Suena dificil. ¿Qué haces durante la noche?

Ella vaciló y frunció los labios.

—¿Te refieres en general?

Me pregunté por qué su voz daba la sensación de que no quería contestar. ¿Sería una pregunta demasiado amplia?

—No, no tiene por qué ser en general. Por ejemplo, ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche, después de irte?

No fue una pregunta acertada. Sentí cómo el subidón de adrenalina se empezaba a desvanecer. Iba a tener que irse. No importaba lo corta que fuera a ser la separación: ya la estaba temiendo.

Aquella pregunta tampoco pareció gustarle, y en un primer momento pensé que era por la misma razón. Pero entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en mi rostro para luego apartarse, como si se sintiera incómoda.

—¿Qué pasa?

Puso una mueca.

—¿Prefieres una mentira agradable o una verdad turbadora?

—La verdad —me apresuré a contestar, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

—Volveré aquí a verte cuando tu padre y tú estén dormidos —suspiró—. Últimamente, es una especie de rutina.

Yo pestañeé. Y volví a pestañear.

—¿Vienes aquí?

—Casi todas las noches.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres interesante cuando duermes —explicó con total naturalidad—. Hablas en sueños.

Se me abrió la boca sola. El calor subió por mi cuello hasta mi rostro. Sabía que hablaba en sueños, por supuesto, mi madre siempre bromeaba al respecto, pero no había creído que fuera algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparme.

Ella observó me reacción, mirándome con aprensión por debajo de las pestañas.

—¿Estás muy enfadado conmigo?

¿Lo estaba? No lo sabía. El potencial de humillación era elevado. Y había algo que no entendía: ¿por dónde me había estado escuchando balbucear en sueños? ¿Por la ventana? No era capaz de comprenderlo.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Qué dije…? —no era capaz de formular ninguno de mis pensamientos.

Me apoyó una mano en la mejilla. Mi sangre bajo sus dedos helados tenía en comparación una temperatura ardiente.

—No te enfades. Mi intención no era mala. Prometo que estaba completamente bajo control. Si en algún momento hubiera pensado que estabas en peligro, me hubiera ido. Yo solo… quería estar donde tú estuvieras.

* * *

 **Reacción del Traductor:**

 _cñdsanmflkgndflksvndfisvosdndfvdusfgisvndfgisdfv gdfsgñlfnpcasdncoadis ¡CHÚPATE ESA, MCKAYLA!_

* * *

—Yo… Eso no es lo que me preocupa.

—¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

—¿Qué he dicho?

Ella sonrió.

—Extrañas a tu mamá. Cuando llueve, el sonido hace que te revuelvas inquieto. Hablabas mucho de Phoenix, pero ahora lo haces con menos frecuencia. En una ocasión dijiste: " _Todo es muy verde_ ".

Se rio con suavidad, con la esperanza de no ofenderme aún más.

—¿Alguna otra cosa? —exigí saber.

Supuso lo que yo quería descubrir y admitió:

—Dijiste mi nombre.

Derrotado, suspiré.

—¿Mucho?

—Define _mucho_.

—Ay, no —rezongué.

Como si fuera un gesto fácil, natural, puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y se reclinó contra mi pecho. Automáticamente, mis brazos la envolvieron para sostenerla allí.

* * *

 **R.d.T**

 _casdfopjsadcmadspocmdposc *grito gay* ckasndckascnjbadjs_

* * *

—No te acomplejes —me susurró—. Ya me habías contado que soñabas conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

—No es lo mismo. Sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Si pudiera soñar, sería contigo. Y no me avergüenzo de ello.

Le acaricié el pelo. Pensé que, en el fondo, daba igual. No esperaba de ella que se plegara a las convenciones humanas. Las reglas que ella misma se imponía me bastaban.

—No me avergüenzo —susurré.

Ella emitió un sonido similar a un ronroneo con la mejilla apoyada contra mi pecho.

En ese momento, los dos escuchamos el ruido de unas llantas sobre los ladrillos del camino de entrada de la casa y vimos las luces delanteras que nos llegaban desde el vestíbulo a través de las ventanas frontales. Hice una mueca y aparté los brazos al tiempo que ella me soltaba.

—¿Quieres que tu padre sepa que estoy aquí? —preguntó.

Intenté decidirlo con rapidez.

—Eh…

—Será otra vez, entonces.

Y me quedé solo.

—¡Edythe! —susurré.

Escuché una risita muy suave y luego, nada más.

Mi padre hizo girar la llave de la puerta.

—¿Beau? —me llamó.

Recuerdo que aquello me había parecido gracioso otras veces. ¿Quién más podría haber sido? Pero, de repente, la pregunta de Charlie ya no me parecía totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Estoy aquí.

¿Sonaba demasiado agitada mi voz? Le di otro mordisco a mi lasaña para que me sorprendiera masticando cuando entrara. Después de pasar el día con Edythe, sus pasos me parecían estrepitosos.

—¿Te has comido toda la lasaña? —me preguntó, mirando el plato.

—Ay, perdona. Toma, queda un poco.

—No te preocupes, Beau. Me prepararé un sándwich.

—Lo siento —murmuré de nuevo.

Charlie iba dando golpes por la cocina, alcanzando lo que necesitaba. Yo me concentré en devorar mi enorme plato de comida lo más rápido que resultaba humanamente posible sin morir atragantado. Estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Edythe: «¿Quieres que tu padre sepa que estoy aquí?». Que no era lo mismo que decir: «¿Quieres que tu padre sepa que he estado aquí?», usando el pasado. ¿Significaba aquello que en realidad no se había ido? Eso esperaba.

Sándwich en mano, Charlie se sentó en la silla que había frente a la mía. Me costaba imaginar que Edythe había estado sentada en aquel mismo lugar hacía apenas unos minutos. Charlie encajaba en aquel escenario. El recuerdo de Edythe era como un sueño que jamás hubiera podido ser real.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? ¿Hiciste todo lo que querías hacer?

Me moría de ganas de escaparme a mi habitación.

—En realidad, no. Estaba demasiado bien afuera como para quedarme en la casa. ¿Han picado los peces?

—Sí. A ellos también les gusta el buen tiempo.

Rebañé lo que quedaba de lasaña de una sola cucharada y empecé a masticar.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —me preguntó de repente.

Sacudí la cabeza, quizá enfatizando demasiado el gesto.

—Pareces un poco tenso —observó.

Tenía que ser: de todas las noches en las que podía prestarme atención, tenía que hacerlo en aquella.

—¿De verdad? —tragué.

—Es sábado —murmuró.

Yo no respondí.

—Supongo que al final no vas a ir al baile esta noche…

—Como era mi intención desde un principio —afirmé.

Él asintió.

—Sí, claro. Lo de bailar y eso. Lo entiendo. Pero quizá la semana que viene podrías llevar a la chica de los Newton a cenar o algo. Salir. _Socializar_.

—Ya te dije que está saliendo con un amigo.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, hay muchos peces en el mar.

—Al ritmo que pescas, no tantos.

Se rio.

—Se hace lo que se puede… Entonces, ¿no vas a salir esta noche? —volvió a preguntar.

—No tengo adónde ir —le dije—. Además, estoy cansado. Me voy a acostar pronto.

Me levanté y llevé el plato al fregadero.

—Ajá —dijo, masticando concienzudamente—. Ninguna de las chicas del pueblo es tu tipo, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros y fregué el plato. Noté que tenía los ojos clavados en mí, y me esforcé al máximo por evitar que la sangre me subiera al cuello, pero no estaba muy seguro de estar consiguiéndolo.

—No seas demasiado duro con los pueblos pequeños —dijo—. Ya sé que no tenemos la misma variedad que en las grandes ciudades, pero…

 _Dios mio, creo que piensa que soy gay._

—Hay mucha variedad, papá. No te preocupes por mí.

—Bueno, bueno. De todas maneras, no es asunto mío —parecía un poco abatido.

—Bueno, yo ya he terminado —suspiré—. Te veo mañana.

—Buenas noches, Beau.

Intenté arrastrar los pies mientras pisaba los escalones, como si estuviera cansadísimo. Me pregunté si se habría tragado mi pésima actuación. No es que le estuviera mintiendo, en realidad. Definitivamente, aquella noche no tenía ninguna intención de salir.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con suficiente fuerza como para que pudiera escucharlo en el piso de abajo y corrí lo más rápido que pude a mi ventana. La abrí de par en par y me recliné hacia la oscuridad. No veía nada: solo la sombra de las copas de los árboles.

—¿Edythe? —susurré, sintiéndome completamente idiota.

La tranquila risa de respuesta procedía de detrás de mí.

—¿Sí?

Me giré tan deprisa que sin querer tiré un libro del escritorio y este cayó al suelo con un golpe.

Estaba tendida en mi cama con las manos detrás de la nuca, los tobillos cruzados y su enorme sonrisa de hoyuelos en el rostro. Tenía el color de la escarcha en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **R.d.T**

 _Beau, tu oportunidad. Fóllatela duro xDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

* * *

—¡Uy! —siseé, estirando la mano para apoyarme en el escritorio.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—Dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el corazón.

Se incorporó despacio, como hacía siempre que intentaba parecer humana o pretendía no asustarme, y dejó las piernas colgando del borde de la cama. Dio una palmadita en el espacio que quedaba junto a ella.

Yo me dirigí a la cama con paso titubeante y me senté a su lado. Apoyó su mano sobre la mía.

—¿Cómo te va el corazón?

—Dímelo tú… Estoy seguro de que lo escuchas mejor que yo.

Rio en voz baja.

Nos sentamos ahí durante un momento, escuchando cómo los latidos de mi corazón se iban ralentizando. Se me ocurrió pensar en el hecho de tener a Edythe en mi habitación, en las suspicaces preguntas de mi padre, y en mi aliento a lasaña.

—¿Me concedes un minuto para ser humano?

—Desde luego.

Me levanté y la miré, allí sentada en toda su perfección al borde de mi cama, y pensé que quizá todo aquello no fuera más que una alucinación.

—Vas a estar aquí cuando vuelva, ¿verdad?

—No voy a mover ni un músculo —me prometió.

Y entonces se quedó completamente inmóvil, de nuevo una estatua posada en el borde de mi cama.

Alcancé mi pijama del cajón y corrí al baño. Cerré con fuerza la puerta del baño para que Charlie supiera que estaba ocupado.

Me cepillé los dientes dos veces. Luego me lavé la cara y me cambié de ropa. Siempre me ponía para irme a la cama un par de pantalones de chándal llenos de agujeros y una camiseta vieja, de un lugar de barbacoas que le gustaba a mi madre, en la que aparecía un cerdo sonriendo entre dos panecillos. Deseé tener algo que fuera menos… yo. Pero lo cierto es que no esperaba tener invitados y, probablemente, era una estupidez preocuparme por ello. Si de verdad solía venir a verme por las noches, ya sabía lo que me ponía para dormir.

Me lavé los dientes una vez más.

Cuando abrí la puerta, sufrí otro pequeño infarto. Charlie estaba en lo alto de las escaleras; estuve a punto de chocar con él.

—¡Ay! —tosí.

—Uy, perdona, Beau. No quería asustarte.

Inspiré hondo.

—Estoy bien.

Miró mi pijama y emitió un leve carraspeó con el fondo de la garganta, como si estuviera sorprendido.

—¿Y tú también te vas a dormir ya? —le pregunté.

—Sí, supongo. Mañana tengo que volver a madrugar.

—Vaya pues. Buenas noches.

—Sí.

Entré en mi habitación, agradecido de que la cama no pudiera verse desde donde estaba Charlie, y cerré con fuerza la puerta a mis espaldas.

Edythe no se había movido ni un milímetro. Sus labios se curvaron cuando sonreí: se relajó y, de repente, recobró el aspecto humano. O casi. Yo volví a sentarme junto a ella. Se giró hacia mí, encogió las piernas y las cruzó.

—No sé qué pienso de esa camiseta —dijo. Hablaba en voz tan baja que ni me preocupó que Charlie pudiera oírnos.

—Me puedo cambiar.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me refería solo a que tú la lleves puesta, sino a su mera existencia —estiró la mano y rozó al cerdo sonriente con los dedos. El pulso se me disparó, pero ella lo ignoró educadamente—. ¿Debería alegrarse tanto de ser comida?

Intenté sonreír.

—Bueno, no conocemos su versión de la historia, ¿no? Tal vez tenga una buena razón para sonreír.

Me miró como si estuviera poniendo en duda mi cordura.

Estiré el brazo para sostener su mano. Daba la sensación de ser algo muy natural, pero, al mismo tiempo, era incapaz de dar crédito a la suerte que tenía. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

—Tu padre piensa que te vas a escapar —me dijo.

—Lo sé. Según él, parezco un poco tenso.

—¿Y lo estás?

—Creo que estoy algo más que tenso, en realidad. Gracias. Por quedarte.

—Era lo que yo quería.

Mi corazón empezó a latir… no más rápido, sino de algún modo más fuerte. Por alguna razón que no era capaz de comprender, ella quería estar conmigo.

Moviéndose a velocidad humana, desdobló las piernas y las extendió sobre las mías. Entonces, se acurrucó contra mi pecho de aquella manera que parecía su preferida, apoyando el oído contra mi corazón, que probablemente estaría teniendo una reacción exagerada. La envolví con mis brazos y apoyé los labios en su melena.

* * *

 **R.d.T**

 _Se le paró... el taxi. Se le paró..._

* * *

—Hmm —musitó.

—Esto… —murmuré contra su pelo—… es mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba que sería.

—¿Te parece fácil? —su voz sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo. Giró la cabeza para mirarme, y sentí cómo su nariz trazaba una fría línea ascendente por el costado de mi cuello.

—Bueno —dije, sin aliento. Sus labios rozaban el borde de mi mandíbula—. Tengo la sensación de que resulta más fácil de lo que lo era esta mañana, al menos.

—Hmm —dijo. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis hombros y se cerraron en torno a mi cuello. Se alzó hasta que sus labios rozaron mi oreja.

—¿Por qué será? —inquirí con voz temblorosa, lo cual me avergonzó—. ¿Qué crees?

—El triunfo de la mente sobre la materia —me susurró directamente al oído.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo. Ella se quedó inmóvil y se apartó con cuidado. Una mano me acariciaba la piel justo por debajo de la manga de mi camiseta.

—Estás frío —me dijo.

Noté cómo la piel se me ponía de gallina bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Frunció el ceño y recuperó su posición inicial. Mis brazos rehusaban soltarla. Cuando se deslizó fuera de mi abrazo, mis manos permanecieron en sus caderas.

—Te tiembla todo el cuerpo.

—No creo que sea a causa del frío —le dije.

Nos miramos un segundo en la oscuridad.

—No estoy seguro de qué se me permite hacer —admití—. ¿Cuánto cuidado tengo que tener?

* * *

 **R.d.T**

 _Si, Beau quiere follar._

* * *

Ella dudó.

—No es fácil —dijo, por fin, contestando a mi primera reflexión. Acarició mi antebrazo con su mano, y se me volvió a poner la piel de gallina—. Pero esta tarde estaba todavía… indecisa. Lo lamento, es imperdonable que me haya comportado de esa forma.

—Te perdono —murmuré.

—Gracias —sonrió, y de nuevo adoptó una expresión seria al observar mi piel erizada—. Ya ves, no estaba convencida de ser lo bastante fuerte… —me tomó una mano y la presionó suavemente contra su rostro—. Estuve susceptible mientras existía la posibilidad de que me viera sobrepasada… —exhaló su aroma sobre mi muñeca—. Hasta que me convencí de que mi mente era lo bastante fuerte, que no existía peligro de ningún tipo de que yo… de que pudiera…

Jamás la había visto trabarse de esa forma con las palabras.

Resultaba tan… humana.

—¿Ahora ya no existe esa posibilidad?

—La mente domina la materia.

Al fin alzó la vista hacia mí y me sonrió.

—Suena fácil —dije, sonriendo para que supiera que estaba de broma.

—Más qué _fácil_ , yo diría… hercúleo, pero posible. Y, en respuesta a tu otra pregunta…

—Lo siento —dije.

Ella rio casi sin hacer ruido.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —no era más que una pregunta retórica, pero prosiguió muy deprisa, poniéndome un dedo en los labios por si acaso yo sentía la necesidad de dar una explicación—. No es fácil, así que, si te parece bien, preferiría que… ¿fueras a mi ritmo? —dejó caer el dedo—. ¿Te parece justo?

—Por supuesto —me apresuré a contestar—. Lo que tú quieras.

Como de costumbre, mi respuesta era literal.

—Si resultara… insoportable, estoy bastante segura de ser capaz de irme.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

—Me aseguraré de que no sea insoportable.

—Mañana va a ser más duro —prosiguió—. He tenido tu aroma en la cabeza todo el día y me he insensibilizado de forma increíble. Si me alejo de ti por cualquier lapso de tiempo, tendré que comenzar de nuevo. Aunque no desde cero, creo.

—No te vayas —sugerí.

—Eso me satisface —replicó mientras su rostro se relajaba al esbozar una sonrisa—. Saca las cadenas… Soy tu prisionera.

* * *

 **R.d.T**

 _Cincuenta Sombras de Swan_

* * *

Pero mientras hablaba, enroscó sus fríos dedos alrededor de mis muñecas como si fueran esposas.

—Y ahora, si no te importa, ¿me prestarías una manta?

Tardé un segundo en procesarlo.

—Ah, sí, claro. Aquí tienes.

Estiré el brazo libre tras ella y tiré del viejo edredón que había doblado a los pies de la cama para ofrecérselo. Soltó mi muñeca, alcanzó el edredón y lo extendió, y luego volvió a abrazarme.

—Estaré mejor si sé que estás cómodo.

—Estoy muy cómodo.

—¿Por favor?

Con un gesto rápido, me eché el edredón sobre los hombros como si fuera una capa.

Ella dejó escapar una risita en voz baja.

—No era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Ya se había puesto de pie y me estaba colocando el edredón por encima de las piernas y subiéndomelo hasta los hombros. Antes de comprender qué estaba haciendo, volvió a acomodarse en mi regazo y se acurrucó contra mi pecho. El edredón suponía una barrera entre cualquier parte de nuestros cuerpos cuya piel pudiera estar en contacto.

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó.

—No estoy seguro.

—¿Pero bien?

—Mejor que bien.

Ella rio y yo le acaricié el pelo. Aquello parecía prudente.

—Es muy extraño —dijo—. A veces lees sobre algo, o lo escuchas en la mente de otras personas, ves cómo les sucede a ellos…, y no te prepara en lo más mínimo para experimentarlo por ti misma. _El esplendor del primer amor_. Es mucho más de lo que me esperaba.

—Muchísimo más —asentí fervientemente.

—Y lo mismo pasa con otras emociones. Por ejemplo, los celos. He leído sobre los celos un millón de veces, he visto actores representarlos en mil películas y obras teatrales diferentes, los escucho en las mentes que me rodean a diario, y hasta creo que los he sentido de manera muy superficial, al desear tener algo de lo que carezco… Pero me asustaron… —hizo una mueca—. ¿Recuerdas el día en que McKayla te pidió que fueras con ella al baile?

Asentí, aunque recordaba ese día por un motivo diferente.

—Fue el día en que empezaste a dirigirme la palabra otra vez.

—Me asombró la llamarada de resentimiento, casi de furia, que experimenté… Al principio no supe qué era. No sabía que los celos pudieran ser tan poderosos, tan dolorosos. Y entonces la rechazaste, y no sabía por qué. No poder saber qué pensabas me exasperaba más que de costumbre. ¿Lo hacías en beneficio de Jeremy? ¿O había otra? En cualquier caso, sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a que me importara, e intenté que fuera así.

—Y entonces empezaron a hacer fila—rezongué yo, pero ella rio.

—Esperé —prosiguió—, más ansiosa de lo que debería, por oír qué les decías, por intentar descifrar tus expresiones. No niego el alivio que sentí al ver el fastidio en tu rostro, pero no podía estar segura. Llegué a pensar que... De todos modos, no sabía cuál hubiera sido tu respuesta si yo te lo hubiera pedido —me miró—. Esa fue la primera noche que vine aquí. Me debatí toda la noche, mientras vigilaba tu sueño, en el abismo que mediaba entre lo que sabía que era correcto, moral, ético, y lo que realmente quería. Supe que si continuaba ignorándote como hasta ese momento, o si dejaba transcurrir unos pocos años, hasta que te fueras, llegaría un día en que encontrarías a alguien que te gustara, algún ser humano como McKayla. Eso me entristecía.

* * *

 **Nota del Traductor:**

 _Steph fue muy específica para no sonar homofóbica que no puso "alguna chica o chico." Puso "_ another human being like McKayla".

* * *

—Y en ese momento —su voz se redujo a un susurro casi inaudible—, dijiste mi nombre. Lo dijiste con tal claridad que por un momento creí que te habías despertado, pero te diste la vuelta, inquieto, musitaste mi nombre otra vez y suspiraste. Una emoción desconcertante y asombrosa recorrió mi cuerpo. Y supe que no te podía ignorar por más tiempo.

Enmudeció durante un momento, probablemente al escuchar el irregular latido de mi corazón.

—Pero los celos son… tan irracionales. Justo ahora, cuando Charlie te ha preguntado por esa chica tan molesta…

—¿De veras que eso te hace sentir celosa?

—Soy nueva en esto. Has resucitado a la chica que hay en mí, y lo siento todo con más fuerza porque es reciente.

—Pero sinceramente, que eso te moleste después de lo que he oído de Royal, modelo masculino del año; Royal, Señor Perfecto, Royal, que estaba hecho para ti con o sin Eleanor, ¿cómo voy a competir con eso?

—No hay competencia.

Sus dientes centellearon y sus brazos se me entrelazaron de nuevo al cuello.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —intenté abrazarla—. ¿Esto está bien?

—Más que bien —suspiró alegremente—. Por supuesto que Royal es atractivo a su manera, pero incluso si no fuera como un hermano para mí, incluso si Eleanor no le perteneciera, jamás podría ejercer la décima, no, qué digo, la centésima parte de la atracción que tú tienes sobre mí —estaba seria, meditabunda—. He caminado entre los míos y los seres humanos durante casi noventa años… Todo ese tiempo me he considerado completa sin comprender qué estaba buscando, sin encontrar nada porque aún no existías.

* * *

 **R.d.T**

 _dkscndlsvknlsdfkvndfksvndflsvndfsvu *grito gay*_

* * *

—No parece justo —susurré en su cabellera—. En cambio, yo no he tenido que esperar nada. ¿Por qué resulta tan fácil para mí?

—Tienes razón —admitió—. Debería ponértelo más difícil, sin duda —me acarició la mejilla con la mano—. Solo te arriesgas tu vida cada segundo que pasas conmigo, lo cual, por supuesto, no es mucho. Solo tienes que darle la espalda a la naturaleza, a la humanidad… ¿Acaso vale algo?

—No me siento privado de nada.

Volvió el rostro hacia mi pecho y susurró.

—Todavía no.

—¿Qué…? —empecé a preguntar cuando su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil. Me quedé paralizado, pero Edythe desapareció y me quedé abrazando el vacío.

—¡Acuéstate! —siseó. No sabría decir en qué lugar de la negrura se encontraba.

Me eché en la cama de espaldas, agitando la colcha y poniéndome de lado, de la forma en que solía dormir. Oí el crujido de la puerta. Charlie estaba comprobando que aún seguía allí. Respiré acompasadamente, exagerando el movimiento.

Transcurrió un largo minuto. Estuve atento hasta que la puerta se cerró. De repente, Edythe estaba a mi lado. Me levantó el brazo y lo colocó sobre sus hombros mientras se apretaba contra mí.

—Eres un pésimo actor… Diría que ese no es tu camino.

—Adiós a mi plan —murmuré.

—¡Dios santo!

Mi corazón me resultaba aborrecible. Probablemente ella podía sentirlo tan bien como lo escuchaba, galopando entre mis costillas como si fuera a romperme alguna. Tarareó una melodía que no identifiqué. Parecía una nana. Hizo una pausa.

—¿Debería cantarte para que te durmieras?

—Cierto —me reí—. ¡Cómo me podría dormir estando tú aquí!

—Lo has hecho todo el tiempo —me recordó.

—Inconsciente de tu presencia —le dije, estrechándola con más fuerza.

—Tienes razón. Bueno, si no quieres dormir…, ¿qué quieres hacer entonces?

—¿Francamente? Un montón de cosas. Ninguna de ellas cuidadosa.

 _Ooops_.

No dijo nada, pero no sonaba como si estuviera respirando. Me apresuré a arreglarlo.

—Pero como he prometido que sería precavido, lo que quiero es saber más de ti.

—Pregunta lo que quieras.

En su voz escuché que estaba sonriendo.

Analicé todas mis preguntas para elegir la más importante y entonces dije:

—¿Por qué lo haces? Sigo sin comprender cómo te esfuerzas tanto para resistirte a lo que… eres. Por favor, no me malinterpretes, me alegra que lo hagas. Nunca antes me había alegrado tanto de estar vivo. Solo que no veo la razón por la que te preocupó al principio.

Contestó muy lentamente:

—Es una buena pregunta, y no eres el primero en hacerla. El resto, la mayoría de nuestra especie, está bastante satisfecho con nuestro sino… Ellos también se preguntan cómo vivimos. Pero, ya ves, solo porque nos hayan repartido ciertas cartas no significa que no podamos elegir el sobreponernos, dominar las ataduras de un destino que ninguno de nosotros deseaba e intentar retener toda la esencia de humanidad que nos resulte posible.

Yací inmóvil, sintiéndome un tanto sobrecogido.

—¿Te has dormido? —cuchicheó, casi sin alzar la voz, después de unos minutos.

—No.

—¿Eso es todo lo que te inspira curiosidad?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—En realidad, no.

—¿Qué más deseas saber?

—¿Por qué puedes leer mentes? ¿Por qué solo tú? ¿Y por qué Archie mira el futuro? ¿Por qué sucede?

Sentí cómo se encogía de hombros bajo mi brazo.

—En realidad, lo ignoramos. Carine tiene una teoría. Cree que todos traemos algunos de nuestros rasgos humanos más fuertes a la siguiente vida, donde se ven intensificados, como nuestras mentes o nuestros sentidos. Piensa que yo debía tener ya una enorme sensibilidad para intuir los pensamientos de quienes me rodeaban y que Archie tuvo el don de la precognición, donde quiera que estuviese.

—¿Qué es lo que se trajo ella a la siguiente vida? ¿Y el resto?

—Carine trajo su compasión, y Earnest, la capacidad para amar con pasión. Eleanor trajo su fuerza, y Royal, la… tenacidad, o la obstinación, si así lo prefieres —se rio—. Jessamine es muy interesante. Fue bastante carismática en su primera vida, capaz de influir en todos cuantos tenía alrededor para que vieran las cosas a su manera. Ahora es capaz de manipular las emociones de cuantos la rodean para apaciguar una habitación de gente airada, por ejemplo, o a la inversa, exaltar a una multitud aletargada. Es un don muy sutil.

Estuve considerando lo inverosímil de cuanto me describía en un intento de aceptarlo. Aguardó pacientemente mientras yo pensaba.

—¿Dónde comenzó todo? Quiero decir, Carine te cambió a ti, luego alguien antes tuvo que convertirla a ella, y así sucesivamente…

—¿De dónde proceden los seres humanos? ¿Evolución? ¿Creación? ¿No podríamos haber evolucionado igual que el resto de las especies, presas y depredadores? O, si no crees que el universo surgió por su cuenta, lo cual me resulta difícil de aceptar, ¿tan difícil es admitir que la misma fuerza que creó al delicado chiribico y al tiburón, a la cría de foca y a la ballena asesina, hizo a nuestras respectivas especies?

—A ver si lo he entendido… Yo soy la cría de foca, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —rio, y sus dedos rozaron mis labios—. ¿No estás cansado? Ha sido un día bastante largo.

—Solo tengo unos cuantos millones más de preguntas…

—Tenemos mañana, y pasado, y pasado mañana…

Un sentimiento de euforia, de pura felicidad, inundó mi pecho hasta tal punto que pensé que iba a explotar. No concebía que cualquier drogadicto en el mundo no estuviera dispuesto a cambiar su droga favorita por aquella sensación.

Pasó un minuto antes de pudiera volver a hablar.

—¿Estás segura de que no vas a desaparecer por la mañana? —quise asegurarme—. Después de todo, eres un mito.

—No te dejaré —prometió con solemnidad, y la misma sensación, quizá incluso más potente que antes, volvió a invadirme.

Cuando pude hablar de nuevo, dije:

—Entonces, una más por esta noche…

La sangre trepó por mi cuello. La oscuridad no iba a servir de mucho. Estaba seguro de que ella había notado el calor.

—¿Cuál?

—Hmm, no, olvídalo. He cambiado de idea.

—Beau, puedes preguntarme lo quieras.

No le respondí y ella gimió.

—Intento pensar que no leerte la mente será menos frustrante cada vez, pero no deja de empeorar y empeorar.

—Ya es bastante malo que espíes lo que digo en sueños —murmuré.

—Por favor —murmuró, y su voz aterciopelada adoptó aquella fascinante intensidad que tan difícil me resultaba resistir.

Lo intenté. Negué con la cabeza.

—Si no me lo dices, voy a asumir que es algo mucho peor que lo que es —me amenazó.

—No debería haber sacado el tema —dije, y apreté los dientes.

—¿Por favor? —me pidió de nuevo, con voz hipnótica.

—No te vas a ofender, ¿verdad? —suspiré.

—Claro que no.

Inspiré hondo.

—Bueno…, obviamente, no sé muchas cosas sobre vampiros…

Se me escapó la palabra sin querer, estaba tan concentrado en cómo formular la pregunta que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y me quedé inmóvil.

—¿Sí? —su voz sonaba normal, como si la palabra no tuviera ningún significado.

Respiré aliviado.

—De acuerdo. Me refiero a que solo sé las cosas que me has contado y parece que somos muy… distintos. Físicamente. Tú pareces humana, una versión mejorada de un ser humano, pero no comes, ni duermes. Ni necesitas las mismas cosas.

—Lo que dices se puede debatir en ciertos aspectos, pero hay algo de verdad en tus palabras. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Inspiré hondo.

—Lo siento.

—Pregúntamelo.

Me salió todo atropelladamente.

—Bueno, yo solo soy un chico normal, y tú eres la chica más preciosa que he visto en mi vida y, bueno, me siento un poco impresionado por ti, y en parte es porque, naturalmente, me siento locamente atraído hacia ti, lo que estoy seguro que habrás notado por tu naturaleza, bueno, por decirlo de alguna manera, tan consciente de mi sistema circulatorio, pero lo que no sé es si a ti te pasa lo mismo. O si es como el dormir y el comer, cosas que tú no necesitas y yo sí, aunque no las deseo ni una mínima parte de lo que te deseo a ti. Antes dijiste que Eleanor y Royal se separan de vosotros y viven como una pareja casada, pero ¿significa eso lo mismo para los vampiros? Y si esta pregunta está completamente fuera de lugar, es decir, que es completamente inapropiada para una primera cita, me disculpo ahora mismo y no tienes por qué contestarla.

Aspiré una enorme bocanada de aire.

—Mmm… Yo diría que esta es nuestra segunda cita.

—Tienes razón.

Edythe rio.

—¿Me estás preguntando sobre _sexo_ , Beau?

Se me volvió a encender la cara.

—Sí. No debería haberlo hecho.

Volvió a reír.

—Beau, me he metido en tu cama. Creo que eso convierte esta línea de investigación en algo bastante apropiado.

—Si no quieres, no tienes por qué contestar.

—Te he dicho que me podías preguntar cualquier cosa —calló un momento, y su voz adoptó un tono más formal, como si estuviera dando una conferencia—: Bueno, pues en sentido general, veamos un poco de _Vampiros y Sexo_ , nivel principiante. Todos empezamos siendo humanos, Beau, y la mayoría de esos deseos humanos están ahí, solo que ocultos por instintos más poderosos. Pero no estamos siempre sedientos, y tendemos a formar… vínculos muy fuertes, tanto físicos como emocionales. Royal y Eleanor son como cualquier otra pareja humana que se atrae, y con eso me refiero a que pueden resultar muy, pero que muy desagradables para los que tenemos que vivir con ellos, y mucho más todavía para quien pueda leerles la mente.

Reí en voz baja, y ella me imitó.

—Qué incómodo.

—No tienes ni idea —dijo con voz sombría, y luego suspiró—. Y ahora, más concretamente, _Vampiros y Sexo_ para principiantes, tema Beau y Edythe —suspiró de nuevo, más lentamente esta vez—. No creo que eso… sea… posible para nosotros…

—¿Porque tendría que acercarme demasiado? —pregunté.

—Es un problema, pero no el más grave. Beau, no sabes lo…, bueno, lo frágil que eres. No pretendo con ello insultar tu virilidad ya que, para mí, cualquier humano resulta frágil. Tengo que controlar mis actos cada instante que estamos juntos para no dañarte. Podría matarte con bastante facilidad, y simplemente por accidente.

Recordé las primeras veces que me había tocado y la cautela con la que se movía, lo mucho que parecía asustarla. Cómo me pedía que fuera yo quien apartara la mano en lugar de desasirse ella misma…

Ahora apoyó su palma en mi mejilla.

—Si me apresurase, si no prestara la suficiente atención, podría extender la mano para acariciar tu cara y aplastarte el cráneo por error. No comprendes lo increíblemente frágil que eres. No puedo perder el control mientras estoy a tu lado.

Si su vida estuviera en mis manos de ese modo, ¿la habría matado ya? Me estremecí al pensarlo.

—Creo que tu presencia podría llegar a distraerme enormemente —murmuró.

—A mí no hay un solo momento en que la tuya no lo haga.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo que podría resultar… potencialmente ofensivo?

—Te toca.

—¿Tienes alguna experiencia con el sexo entre humanos?

Me sorprendió un poco que no se me volviera a poner la cara roja. Me resultaba muy natural contarle todo.

—No, ni un poquito. Ya te he dicho que nunca antes he sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera de cerca.

—Lo sé. Es solo que conozco los pensamientos de otras personas, y sé que el amor y el deseo no siempre recorren el mismo camino.

—Para mí, sí.

—Eso está bien. Al menos tenemos una cosa en común.

—Ah.

Cuando antes había dicho: " _Tendemos a formar vínculos muy fuertes, tanto físicos como emocionales_ ", no me había podido evitar el preguntarme si hablaría por experiencia. Descubrí que me aliviaba enormemente saber que aquel no era el caso.

—Entonces, ¿soy una distracción para ti?

—Así es —estaba sonriendo de nuevo—. ¿Quieres que te diga qué cosas de ti me distraen?

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—Lo primero fueron tus ojos. Tienes unos ojos adorables, Beau, como un cielo despejado. Me he pasado toda la vida viviendo en climas lluviosos, y a menudo echo de menos el cielo, pero nunca cuando estoy contigo.

—Emm… ¿gracias?

Ella rio, divertida.

—No soy la única. Seis de tus diez admiradoras también empezaron fijándose en tus ojos.

—¿Diez?

—No son tan evidentes como Taylor y McKayla. ¿Quieres que te haga una lista? Tienes muchas opciones.

—Creo te quedaste atorada conmigo. Y, de todas maneras, para mí no hay ninguna otra opción.

Y nunca volvería a haberla.

—Lo siguiente fueron tus brazos. Me gustan muchísimo tus brazos, Beau. Y eso incluye tus hombros y tus manos —me deslizó la mano por el brazo y luego volvió a subirla al hombro, y luego de vuelta a mi mano—. O quizá lo segundo fuera tu barbilla —me tocó la cara con los dedos, como si yo no supiera a qué se refería—. No estoy segura del todo. Todo me pilló bastante por sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que no solo me parecías _delicioso_ , sino también muy atractivo.

La cara y el cuello me ardían. Sabía que aquello no podía ser cierto pero, en aquel momento, me pareció bastante convincente.

—Ah, y ni siquiera he mencionado tu pelo.

Me peinó acariciándome el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos.

—Bueno. Ahora estoy seguro de que te estás quedando conmigo.

—De verdad que no. ¿Sabías que tu pelo es exactamente del mismo tono que el tejado con incrustaciones de teca de un monasterio en el que una vez me alojé? Creo que esa zona ahora pertenece a Camboya.

—Ehhh… No, no lo sabía —bostecé sin querer.

Ella rio.

—¿He satisfecho tus preguntas?

—Sí.

—Entonces deberías dormir.

—No estoy seguro de poder.

—¿Quieres que me marche?

—¡No! —dije con voz demasiado fuerte.

Rio, y entonces comenzó a tararear otra vez aquella nana desconocida con su suave voz de ángel al oído.

Más cansado de lo que creía, y más exhausto de lo que me había sentido nunca después de un día de tensión emocional y mental, me dormí sosteniendo su frío cuerpo entre mis brazos.

* * *

 **PD:** _Perdón por vandalizar su lectura... sólo no me pude contener al escribir esto..._

 _Disfruten, espero más reviews. Publiqué todo esto ya que mañana no estaré en la ciudad. Y creo volver el sábado hasta la tarde._

 _Disfruten._


	17. 15

**Nota del Traductor:**

Logré terminar la traducción de éste antes de irme. Pero, si tiene erratas... no me maten, no me dio tiempo de revisarlo bien.

* * *

 **LOS CULLEN**

Me despertó la tenue luz de otro día nublado. Tenía el brazo sobre los ojos, mareado y confundido. Algo, el fragmento de un sueño digno de recordar, luchaba por abrirse paso en mi mente. Gemí y rodé sobre un costado esperando volver a dormirme. Y entonces lo que sucedió el día anterior irrumpió en mi conciencia.

—¡Agh!

Me senté tan deprisa que la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas.

—Tu pelo tiene la capacidad de desafiar la gravedad —la voz divertida procedía de la mecedora de la esquina—. Es tu superpoder particular.

Automáticamente, estiré el brazo para alisarme el pelo.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la silla, exhibiendo una sonrisa perfecta en su perfecto rostro.

—¡Te quedaste!

Era como si, después de todo, no hubiera despertado.

—Claro. Es lo que querías, ¿no?

Asentí.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—También era lo que yo quería.

Salí de la cama con paso tambaleante, no muy seguro de adónde iba, solo de que necesitaba estar más cerca de ella. Me esperó y su rostro no mostró ninguna sorpresa cuando me hundí de rodillas frente a ella. Me levanté muy despacio y apoyé la palma contra un lado de su cara. Ella se apoyó contra mi mano, y sus párpados se deslizaron sobre sus ojos al cerrarse.

—¿Y Charlie? —pregunté. Ambos estábamos hablando a un volumen normal.

—Se fue hace una hora… Con un mucho equipaje.

Estaría fuera todo el día, así que Edythe y yo estábamos solos, en una casa vacía, sin necesidad de ir a ninguna parte. Una gran cantidad de tiempo. Me sentí como un loco anciano avaro, regodeándose en los montones de monedas de oro que poseía, solo que en lugar de monedas lo que yo acumulaba eran segundos.

Solo entonces me di cuenta de que se había cambiado de ropa. En lugar de la camiseta de finos tirantes, vestía un suéter color durazno.

—¿Te fuiste? —pregunté.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mía para que la mantuviera contra su rostro.

—No podía salir con la ropa con la que entré. ¿Qué iban a pensar los vecinos? De todas formas, solo fue durante unos minutos y en ese momento estabas profundamente dormido, así que estoy segura de que no me perdí de nada.

—¿Qué dije? —insistí.

Abrió un poco más los ojos, y su rostro adoptó una expresión de gran vulnerabilidad.

—Dijiste que me querías —susurró.

—Eso ya lo sabías.

—Fue distinto escucharte decirlo.

La miré a los ojos.

—Te amo—dije.

Se inclinó hacia mí y apoyó con mucho cuidado su frente contra la mía.

—Ahora tú eres mi vida.

Nos quedamos así sentados un largo rato, hasta que me empezó a rugir el estómago Se incorporó, risueña.

—La humanidad está sobrevalorada —me quejé.

—¿Deberíamos empezar desayunando?

Me llevé la mano libre a la yugular, con los ojos desorbitados.

Ella dio un respingo; sus ojos se entrecerraron para dedicarme una mueca de ira.

—Vamos, no me digas que no fue divertido —reí yo.

Mantuvo el ceño fruncido.

—Discrepo completamente. ¿Puedo reformular la frase? Hora de desayunar para los humanos.

—De acuerdo. Pero concédeme otro minuto humano, si no te importa.

—Por supuesto.

—Quédate.

Edythe sonrió.

Volví a cepillarme los dientes dos veces y me bañé rápidamente. Me pasé un peine por el pelo mojado, intentando aplastármelo un poco. Mi pelo ignoró abiertamente mis intenciones. Y, entonces, me acordé de algo: se me había olvidado llevarme la ropa al baño.

Vacilé un minuto, pero estaba demasiado impaciente como para permitir un ataque de pánico prolongado. No había solución, así que me enrollé firmemente la toalla alrededor de la cintura y avancé hacia el pasillo con la cara de un rojo brillante. Para terminarlo de mejorar, la mancha roja de mi pecho quedaba también a la vista. Asomé la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta.

—Oye…

Aún estaba en la mecedora. Se rio al ver mi cara.

—¿Nos vemos en la cocina, entonces?

—Sí, por favor.

Pasó junto a mí levantando una ráfaga de aire helado y bajó las escaleras antes de que hubiera transcurrido un segundo. Apenas fui capaz de seguir sus movimientos: Edythe se convirtió en una mancha de color pálido y luego desapareció.

—Gracias —le grité, y corrí al armario.

Era consciente de que probablemente debía pensar un poco lo que iba a ponerme, pero me moría de ganas por estar en el piso de abajo. De lo que sí me acordé fue de llevarme un suéter, para que no se preocupara de que me quedara frío.

Me volví a pasar los dedos por el pelo para domarlo, y luego bajé las escaleras corriendo.

Estaba apoyada contra la encimera, y parecía encontrarse muy cómoda allí.

—¿Qué hay para desayunar? —pregunté.

Eso la descolocó durante un minuto. Sus cejas se enarcaron.

—Eh… No estoy segura. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Yo reí.

—Bueno, solo me defiendo bastante bien. Mirame cazar.

Encontré un plato y una caja de cereales. Ella volvió a ocupar la misma silla de la noche anterior y me observó mientras echaba la leche y tomaba una cuchara. Puse el desayuno sobre la mesa, y luego me detuve. El espacio vacío en la mesa frente a ella me hizo sentir descortés.

—Emm… ¿quieres algo?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Limítate a comer, Beau.

Me senté y la observé mientras comía. Edythe me contemplaba fijamente, estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos, por lo que me sentí cohibido. Tragué para hablar, con intención de distraerla.

—¿Tenemos algo planeado para hoy?

—Tal vez —dijo ella—. Depende de si te gusta o no mi idea.

—Me gustará —prometí mientras tomaba una segunda cucharada.

Ella frunció los labios.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a conocer a mi familia?

Me atraganté con el cereal.

Ella se incorporó de un salto, con una mano extendida hacia mí en un gesto inútil, probablemente pensando en que me pulverizaría los pulmones si intentaba hacerme la maniobra de _Heimlich_. Sacudí la cabeza para negar y le hice un gesto, indicándole que se sentara, mientras tosía la leche de mi esófago.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dije cuando pude hablar.

—Por favor, Beau, no vuelvas a hacerme eso.

—Lo siento.

—Quizá deberíamos mantener esta conversación cuando hayas terminado de comer.

—De acuerdo.

De todas maneras, necesitaba un minuto.

Aparentemente, lo decía en serio. Y entonces pensé que ya había conocido a Archie y que tampoco había sido tan terrible. Y también a la doctora Cullen. Pero eso había sido antes de saber que la doctora Cullen era una vampira, lo que cambiaba mucho las cosas. Y, aunque ya lo sabía cuando conocí a Archie, no sabía si él sabía que yo lo sabía, y a mí eso me parecía una diferencia importante. Además, Archie era el más " _compasvo_ ", según Edythe.

Otros miembros de su familia eran obviamente no tan generosos.

—Por fin lo conseguí —murmuró cuando tragué la última cucharada y aparté el bol.

—¿El qué?

—Asustarte.

Reflexioné un momento al respecto, y entonces alargué la mano, con los dedos extendidos, y la balanceé de un lado a otro para hacer el gesto internacional de " _Sí, un poco_ ".

—No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño —me aseguró.

Pero eso hizo precisamente que me preocupara porque alguien —Royal— pudiera querer hacérmelo, y ella tuviera que interponerse para rescatarme. Me daba igual lo que hubiera dicho sobre su propia fuerza y lo de no jugar limpio; la sola idea me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Nadie va a intentarlo siquiera, Beau, era un chiste.

—No quiero causarte problemas. ¿Saben al menos que lo sé?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, están bastante al día. En mi casa es imposible guardar secretos, con nuestras distintas rarezas. Archie ya ha visto que era posible que pasaras por la casa.

Noté cómo todo un catálogo de expresiones desfilaba por mi rostro antes de poder controlarlas. ¿Qué había visto Archie? Ayer… Anoche… Se me subieron los colores.

Vi que sus ojos se entrecerraban del modo en que solían hacerlo cuando intentaba leerme la mente.

—Solo estaba pensando en qué habría visto Archie —le expliqué, antes de que pudiera preguntármelo.

Ella asintió.

—Puede resultar un poco invasivo. Pero no lo hace a propósito. Además, ve muchas eventualidades diferentes… Nunca sabe cuál es la que va a suceder. Por ejemplo, vio un centenar de posibilidades distintas de lo que podría haber pasado ayer, y solo sobrevivías en un 75% de los escenarios —su voz se endureció en aquella última parte y su cuerpo se tensó—. Habían hecho apuestas, ¿sabes? Sobre si te mataría.

—¿Qué?.

Su expresión seguía siendo tensa.

—¿Quieres saber quién votó en contra y quién a favor?

—Hmm, creo que no. Dímelo después de que los conozca. No quiero hacer esto teniendo prejuicios.

El asombro borró la ira de su rostro.

—Ah. Entonces, ¿vendrás?

—Parece que es… lo más respetuoso. No quiero que piensen que tengo nada que ocultar.

Ella rio con un largo tintineo. No pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Eso significa que yo también podré conocer a Charlie pronto? —me preguntó, entusiasta—. Ya sospecha algo, y yo también prefiero no tener nada que ocultar.

—Bueno, claro. Pero ¿qué debería decirle? O sea, ¿cómo le explico que…?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Dudo mucho de que le cueste aceptar la idea de que tengas " _novia_ ". Admito que es una interpretación libre, dada la connotación humana de la palabra.

—Una novia… —murmuré—. No… No parece suficiente.

Me sonaba a transitorio, a temporal. A algo poco duradero.

Me acarició un lado de la cara con un dedo.

—Bueno, no creo necesario darle todos los detalles morbosos. Pero vamos a necesitar una explicación de por qué merodeo tanto por aquí. No quiero que el jefe de policía Swan me imponga una orden de alejamiento.

—¿Estarás? —pregunté, repentinamente ansioso—. ¿De veras vas a estar aquí?

Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, algo con lo que solo un estúpido contaría.

—Tanto tiempo como tú me quieras.

—Te querré siempre —le avisé—. Y cuando digo para siempre, es para siempre.

Apoyó los dedos contra mis labios y cerró los ojos. Daba la sensación de que deseaba que no hubiera dicho aquello.

—¿Eso te entristece? —pregunté, intentando ponerle un nombre a la expresión de su cara. Finalmente, suspiró.

—¿Nos vamos?

Miré el reloj del microondas con gesto automático.

—¿No es un poco tempra…? Nada, olvida lo que he dicho.

—Olvidado.

—¿Voy bien? —me pregunté, señalando mi ropa. ¿Debía arreglarme más?

—Tienes un aspecto… —de repente, sus hoyuelos asomaron— delicioso.

—¿Entonces dices que me debería cambiar?

Ella rio y sacudió la cabeza en gesto de negación.

—No cambies nunca, Beau.

Entonces, se levantó y dio un paso en dirección a mí, de modo que nuestras rodillas se tocaron. Colocó las manos a ambos lados de mi cara y se reclinó hasta que su rostro quedó a apenas un centímetro del mío.

—Con cuidado —me recordó.

Ladeó la cabeza y acortó la distancia entre nosotros. Con una leve presión, sus labios tocaron los míos.

¡Con cuidado!, resonó en mi mente. _No te muevas._ Cerré las manos en un puño. Era consciente de que ella sentía cómo la sangre me latía en la cara.

Muy despacio, sus labios se movieron contra los míos. Cuando se sintió más confiada, sus labios adquirieron firmeza. Noté que se entreabrían levemente y su aliento inundó mi boca con su frialdad. No aspiré. Sabía que su aroma me obligaba a hacer tonterías.

Sus dedos me acariciaron la cara desde las sienes hasta el mentón, y luego asieron mi barbilla, apretando mis labios contra los suyos.

 _¡Con cuidado!_ , me grité mentalmente.

Y entonces, de la nada, un pitido empezó a aumentar de volumen en mis oídos. Al principio no podía concentrarme en nada que no fueran sus labios, pero luego empecé a caer por un túnel en el que sus labios estaban cada vez más lejos.

—¿Beau? ¿Beau?

—Qué —intenté decir.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

El sonido de su nerviosismo contribuyó a traerme de vuelta. No perdí el conocimiento del todo, así que resultó bastante fácil. Tomé dos grandes bocanadas de aire y abrí los ojos.

—Estoy bien —le dije. Se había apartado, pero tenía los brazos estirados hacia mí: una de sus frías manos se apoyaba en mi frente y la otra en mi nuca. Su rostro parecía más pálido de lo habitual—. Es solo que… creo que me olvidé de respirar durante un minuto. Lo siento —volví a inspirar hondo.

Ella me miró con suspicacia.

—¿Se te ha olvidado respirar?

—Estaba intentando ser precavido.

De repente, se mostró furiosa.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Ayer te beso, ¡y me atacas! ¡Y hoy te desmayas!

—Lo siento.

Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, pero rápidamente depositó un beso en mi frente.

—Me alegro de que me sea físicamente imposible sufrir un paro cardíaco —rezongó.

—Sí, yo también me alegro —concordé.

—No te puedo llevar de esta guisa a ningún sitio.

—No, en serio, estoy bien. Completamente de vuelta a la normalidad. Tu familia va a pensar que estoy loco de todos modos, así que… ¿qué más da que esté un poco inestable?

Edythe frunció el ceño.

—Quieres decir, ¿más inestable de lo habitual?

—Claro. Mira, intento con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer, así que me vendría bien que fuéramos pensando en irnos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero me tomó de la mano y me levantó de la silla.

Aquella vez ni siquiera me pidió permiso: simplemente se dirigió al asiento del conductor de mi camioneta. Pensé que no tenía mucho sentido discutir con ella después de mi último y vergonzoso episodio y, de todas maneras, no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía.

Condujo con cuidado, sin quejarse ni una sola vez de las limitaciones de mi camioneta. Fuimos al norte de la ciudad, cruzamos el puente sobre el río Calawah y continuamos hacia el denso bosque hasta que dejamos atrás todas las casas. Empezaba a preguntarme cuán lejos nos dirigíamos cuando giró bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que solo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia.

Condujimos unos cuantos kilómetros por el camino, casi siempre dirigiéndonos al este. Estaba intentando localizar, sin demasiado éxito, aquella vía en mi difuso mapa mental, cuando, repentinamente, los árboles ralearon y de repente nos adentramos en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Aun así, no había mucha más claridad. Había seis enormes cedros —probablemente los árboles más grandes que había visto en mi vida— cuyas ramas daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. Se erigían sobre la casa que había en el centro de la pradera, ocultándola.

No sé lo que en realidad pensaba encontrarme, pero definitivamente no era aquello. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, tenía tres pisos y una cierta… elegancia, si es que ese término se le puede aplicar a una casa. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído y todas las ventanas y las puertas parecían originales, pero quizá estaban demasiado bien conservadas como para serlo. La camioneta era el único vehículo a la vista. Cuando Edythe apagó el motor, pude oír fluir el río cerca de allí.

—¡Vaya!

—¿Te gusta?

—Es… muy especial.

En un segundo, estuvo al otro lado de la puerta del copiloto. La abrí lentamente, empezando a sentir los nervios que había intentado reprimir.

—¿Listo?

—No, pero hagámoslo.

Edythe rio y yo intenté reír con ella, pero la risa se me quedó pegada a la garganta. Intenté domarme el pelo.

—Tienes un aspecto fantástico.

Me tomó de la mano de forma casual, como si ya no tuviera que pensarlo. No era un gran gesto, pero me distrajo y me hizo sentir un poco menos al borde de un ataque de pánico.

* * *

 **R.d.T**

 _fnsdflksdnflkscnldsknfgdpsoivndsf_

* * *

Caminamos hacia el porche a la densa sombra de los árboles. Sabía que notaba mi tensión. Estiró el brazo hacia delante para apoyarme la mano libre en el antebrazo durante un segundo. Luego abrió la puerta y entró en la casa, arrastrándome tras ella.

El interior se correspondía aún menos con lo que esperaba que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más seguro es que, en un principio, hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y, más allá de los cedros, el jardín estaba despejado y se alargaba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

Los padres de Edythe nos aguardaban. Estaban de pie a la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, frente a un gran piano de cola que también era blanco.

Había visto antes a la doctora Cullen, pero su juventud y su ultrajante perfección me sorprendieron de nuevo. Tenía una mano enlazada con quien supuse que sería Earnest, el único al que no había visto con anterioridad. Parecía más o menos de la misma edad que la doctora Cullen, tal vez unos cuantos años mayor, y tenía los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que el resto. Tenía el cabello ondulado, color caramelo, un par de centímetros más largo que el mío. Había algo bondadoso en su rostro, pero era incapaz de identificar el rasgo que me llevaba a pensar eso. Ambos vestían de manera informal, con colores claros que encajaban con el interior de la casa.

Me sonrieron, pero ninguno hizo ademán de acercarse. Supuse que probablemente era un intento de no asustarme.

—Carine, Earnest, les presento a Beau —dijo Edythe.

—Bienvenido, Beau.

El paso de Carine fue comedido y cuidadoso cuando se acercó a mí. Alzó una mano con vacilación y me adelanté un paso para estrechársela. Me sorprendió lo natural que me resultó el gesto. Tal vez fuera porque me recordaba a Edythe en muchos sentidos.

—Me alegro de volver a verla, doctora Cullen.

—Llámame Carine, por favor.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja con una repentina confianza que me sorprendió.

—Carine —repetí.

Edythe me apretó levemente la mano.

Earnest avanzó un paso ofreciéndome también la suya. El apretón de su fría mano, dura como la piedra, era tal y como yo esperaba.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte —dijo con sinceridad.

—Gracias. Yo también me alegro.

Y era verdad que lo hacía. Tenía buena sensación. Aquel era el hogar de Edythe, su familia. Me alegraba de poder formar parte de ello.

—¿Dónde están Archie y Jess? —preguntó Edythe.

Nadie tuvo ocasión de responder, ya que ambos aparecieron en ese momento en lo alto de las escaleras.

—¡Anda, si _Edy_ está en casa! —gritó Archie, y bajó las escaleras convertido en una mancha pálida y frenó repentinamente justo frente a nosotros. Earnest y Carine le lanzaron sendas miradas de aviso, pero a mí me agradó. Eso era lo natural para él, el modo en que se movían cuando no tenían que preocuparse de que hubiera extraños mirando.

—¡Beau! —me saludó con entusiasmo, como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Me tendió la mano y, cuando fui a estrechársela, me atrajo hacia sí para darme un abrazo fraternal, palmeándome delicadamente la espalda.

—Hola, Archie —dije, pero sonó como si me faltara el aliento. Estaba asombrado, pero también bastante satisfecho de que pareciera tan comprensivo; es más, daba la sensación de que ya le caía bien.

Cuando me aparté de él, me percaté de que yo no era el único que estaba sorprendido.

Carine y Earnest contemplaban mi rostro con ojos enormes, como si estuvieran esperando que echara a correr en cualquier momento. Edythe tenía la mandíbula tensa, pero no sabía si se debía a la preocupación o al enfado.

—Hueles bien —comentó Archie—, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

Mi rostro se calentó, y el calor aumentó cuando pensé en el aspecto que debía de tener para ellos, y nadie más parecía saber qué decir.

Entonces Jessamine se acercó. Edythe se había comparado a sí misma con una leona cuando cazaba, lo que me resultaba difícil de concebir, pero no me costaba para nada imaginarme a Jessamine interpretando ese papel. En aquel momento, sencillamente estando ahí de pie, de ella emanaba algo leonino. Pero, a pesar de ello, de repente empecé a sentirme muy cómodo. Era como si me encontrara en un lugar familiar, rodeado de gente que conocía bien. A gusto, como cuando estaba con Jules. Era extraño que me sintiera así en un contexto semejante, y entonces recordé lo que Edythe me había contado que Jessamine era capaz de hacer. Resultaba muy extraño pensar en aquello. No tenía la sensación de que nadie estuviera usando magia ni nada parecido sobre mí.

—Hola, Beau —me saludó Jessamine.

No se acercó y no me ofreció la mano para que la estrechara, pero no resultó incómodo.

—Hola, Jessamine —le sonreí con timidez, y luego a los demás, antes de añadir como fórmula de cortesía—: Me alegro de conocerlos a todos… Tienen una casa genial.

—Gracias —contestó Earnest—. Estamos encantados de que hayas venido.

Me habló con sentimiento, y me di cuenta de que pensaba que yo era valiente.

También caí en la cuenta de que no se veía por ninguna parte ni a Royal ni a Eleanor y, aunque me sentí aliviado, también experimenté cierta decepción. Hubiera sido agradable dejar aquello resuelto mientras Jessamine estaba presente, haciéndome sentir tan tranquilo.

Me percaté de que Carine miraba a Edythe de forma significativa con gran intensidad. Vi a Edythe asentir una vez con el rabillo del ojo.

Tuve la sensación de estar espiando algo íntimo, así que aparté la vista. Mis ojos vagaron hacia el hermoso piano que había sobre la tarima. Súbitamente recordé una fantasía de la niñez que consistía en que, cuando fuera un adulto millonario, le compraría un gran piano de cola a mi madre. No era una buena pianista, solo tocaba para sí misma en nuestro piano de segunda mano, pero a mí me encantaba verla tocar. Se la veía feliz, absorta, y entonces me parecía un ser nuevo y misterioso. Me hizo tomar clases, por supuesto, pero, como la mayoría de los niños, lloriqueé hasta conseguir que dejara de llevarme.

Earnest se percató de mi atención y me preguntó:

—¿Tocas?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto. Pero es tan hermoso… ¿Es tuyo?

—No —se rio—. ¿No te ha dicho Edythe que sabe tocar?

—Ehhh. No, no lo ha mencionado. Supongo que debería de haberlo sabido.

Earnest arqueó las cejas como muestra de su confusión.

—¿Hay algo que no se le dé bien?

Era una pregunta retórica.

A Jessamine se le escapó una carcajada, Archie puso los ojos en blanco y Earnest le dirigió una mirada paternal, que resultaba muy impactante dado lo joven que parecía.

—Espero que no hayas estado alardeando… Es de mala educación —la riñó.

—Solo un poco —Edythe rio con un sonido contagioso y todos, incluso yo, reímos. La sonrisa de Earnest fue la más efusiva de todas y ambos intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

—Edythe, deberías tocar algo para él —dijo Earnest.

—Acabas de decir que alardear es de mala educación.

—Puedes hacer una excepción —me sonrió—. En realidad, lo hago por puro egoísmo. No toca muy a menudo, pero me encanta escucharla.

—Me gustaría oírte tocar —dije.

Edythe le dedicó a Earnest una prolongada y exasperada mirada y luego me obsequió con la misma expresión. Cuando consideró que ya era suficiente, me soltó la mano y se dirigió al banquito para sentarse. Dio una palmada en el espacio vacío que había a su lado y se dio media vuelta para mirarme.

—Ah —murmuré, y fui a sentarme con ella.

En cuanto me senté, sus dedos revolotearon rápidamente sobre las teclas y una composición, tan compleja y exuberante que resultaba imposible creer que estuviera interpretada por una única persona, llenó la habitación. Me quedé boquiabierto del asombro y a mis espaldas oí risas en voz baja.

Edythe me miró con indiferencia mientras la música seguía surgiendo a nuestro alrededor sin descanso.

—¿Te gusta?

Inmediatamente, lo comprendí. Por supuesto.

—La has escrito tú.

Asintió.

—Es la favorita de Earnest.

Suspiré.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es solo que… me siento un poco insignificante.

Meditó mis palabras durante un minuto y entonces la música se transformó lentamente en algo más suave… que me resultaba familiar. Era la nana que me había tarareado, solo que mil veces más compleja.

—Esta se me ocurrió —dijo en voz baja— contemplándote mientras dormías. Es tu canción.

La música se convirtió en algo más dulce y delicado.

No me salieron las palabras.

—Les gustas, ya lo sabes —dijo, de nuevo con tono coloquial—. Sobre todo a Earnest.

Eché un fugaz vistazo a mis espaldas, pero la enorme estancia se había quedado vacía.

—¿Adónde han ido?

—Nos han concedido un poco de intimidad. Muy sutiles, ¿no?

Reí, pero después fruncí el ceño.

—Me alegro de caerles bien. Ellos a mí también me gustan. Pero Royal y Eleanor…

Tensó el rostro.

—No te preocupes por Royal. Siempre es el último en ceder.

—¿Y Eleanor?

Rio con amargura.

—Ella opina que soy una lunática, lo cual es cierto, pero no tiene ningún problema contigo. Está intentando razonar con Royal.

—¿Qué le he hecho? —no pude evitar preguntar—. Quiero decir, que nunca he hablado con él…

—No has hecho nada, Beau, de verdad. Royal es el que más se debate contra… contra lo que somos. Le resulta duro que alguien de fuera sepa la verdad, y está un poco celoso.

—¡Ha!

—Eres humano —Edythe se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que él también desearía ser.

Aquello me dejó sin respuesta.

—Vaya.

Me quedé escuchando la música, mi música, en constante transformación y evolución, aunque la base seguía siendo la misma. No entendía muy bien cómo lo hacía. No parecía prestarle demasiada atención a sus manos.

—Lo que Jessamine hace resulta muy… poco extraño, creo. Ha sido bastante increíble.

Ella rio.

—Las palabras no le hacen justicia, ¿verdad?

—Lo cierto es que no. Pero ¿le caigo bien? Parecía…

—Eso es culpa mía. Ya te dije que era la que hace menos tiempo que está probando nuestra forma de vida. La previne para que se mantuviera a distancia.

—Vaya.

—Sí, lo sé.

Me esforcé por reprimir un escalofrío.

—Carine y Earnest piensan que eres fantástico —me dijo.

—Bueno… La verdad es que no he hecho nada demasiado emocionante. Solo he estrechado un par de manos.

—Son felices de verme feliz. A Earnest no le preocuparía que tuvieras un tercer ojo y dedos palmeados. Durante todo este tiempo se ha preocupado por mí, temiendo que se hubiera perdido alguna parte esencial de mi carácter, ya que era muy joven cuando Carine me convirtió… Está muy aliviado. Prácticamente se echa a aplaudir cada vez que te toco.

—Archie parece emocionado.

Puso una mueca.

—Archie tiene una perspectiva muy particular de la vida.

Me la quedé mirando un momento, sopesando su expresión.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó.

—No me la vas a explicar, ¿verdad?

Entornó los ojos cuando me devolvió la mirada, y se produjo un momento de comunicación sin palabras entre nosotros, parecido al que había presenciado antes entre Carine y ella, solo que sin la ventaja de poder leerme la mente. Sabía que me ocultaba algo sobre Archie, algo que su actitud hacia él llevaba señalando desde hacía tiempo. Y ella era consciente de que yo lo sabía, pero, de todos modos, no me lo iba a revelar. Ahora, no.

—De acuerdo —dije, como si hubiera dicho su pensamiento en voz alta.

—Hmm —murmuró ella.

Y, ya que me había acordado…

—¿Qué te estaba diciendo antes Carine?

Ahora tenía los ojos fijos en las teclas.

—Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Naturalmente.

Me miró con gesto pensativo durante unos segundos antes de responder.

—Quería informarme de ciertas noticias… No sabía si era algo que yo debería compartir contigo.

—¿Lo harás?

—Probablemente sea lo mejor. Puede que mi comportamiento sea un poco extraño los próximos días, tal vez semanas. Un tanto maníaco. Así que es mejor que me explique de antemano.

—¿Qué sucede?

—En sí mismo, nada malo. Archie acaba de "ver" que pronto vamos a tener visita. Saben que estamos aquí y sienten curiosidad.

—¿Visita?

—Sí, como nosotros, pero… no. Me refiero a que los visitantes no se parecen a nosotros en sus hábitos de caza. Lo más probable es que no vayan a entrar al pueblo para nada, pero, desde luego, no voy a dejar que estés fuera de mi vista hasta que se hayan marchado.

—Guau. ¿No deberíamos…? Quiero decir, ¿no hay alguna manera de avisar a la gente?

Su rostro estaba triste y serio.

—Carine les pedirá que no cacen por aquí cerca, a modo de cortesía, y es bastante probable que no se opongan a eso, pero no podemos hacer nada más, por varios motivos —suspiró—. No cazarán aquí, pero lo harán en alguna otra parte. Así son las cosas cuando vives en un mundo lleno de monstruos.

Me estremecí.

—Por fin, una reacción racional —murmuró—. Empezaba a creer que no tenías instinto de supervivencia alguno.

Dejé pasar el comentario y aparté la vista para que mis ojos recorrieran de nuevo la espaciosa y blanca estancia.

—No es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? —inquirió, con voz nuevamente divertida.

—No —admití.

—No hay ataúdes ni cráneos apilados en los rincones. Ni siquiera creo que tengamos telarañas… ¡Qué decepción debe de ser para ti! —prosiguió, con malicia.

Ignoré su broma.

—No esperaba que fuera tan luminoso, tan despejado.

Se puso más seria al responder:

—Es el único lugar donde no tenemos que fingir.

Mi canción fue evolucionando hacia una conclusión, las notas finales habían cambiado, eran más melancólicas y la última se sostuvo durante un segundo eterno. El sonido de aquella nota encerraba algo tan melancólico que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Me la aclaré y dije:

—Gracias.

A ella también la había conmovido la música. Se me quedó mirando durante un momento con actitud inquisitiva, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa? —me preguntó.

—¿Voy a ver cráneos apilados por las esquinas?

—Siento decepcionarte.

—Bueno, Bueno, pero ahora mis expectativas son muy bajas.

Subimos por la gran escalinata tomados de la mano. Con la que tenía libre, acaricié la suave y lisa barandilla. En lo alto de la misma había un gran vestíbulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera clara, del mismo color que las tablas del suelo.

—La habitación de Royal y Eleanor… El despacho de Carlisle… —hacía gestos con la mano conforme íbamos pasando por delante de las puertas—. La habitación de Archie…

Edythe hubiera continuado, pero me detuve en seco al final del vestíbulo, contemplando con las cejas enarcadas el ornamento que pendía del muro por encima de mi cabeza. Se rio de mi expresión.

—Es irónico, lo sé —dijo ella.

—Debe de ser muy antigua —aventuré.

Sentí la necesidad de tocarla, para ver si la madera pálida era tan suave como parecía, pero era evidente que debía de ser muy valiosa.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es del siglo XVI, a principios de la década de los treinta, más o menos.

Aparté los ojos de la cruz para mirarla.

—¿Por qué la tienen aquí?

—Por nostalgia. Perteneció al padre de Carine.

—¿Coleccionaba antigüedades?

—No. La talló él mismo para colgarla en la pared, encima del púlpito de la vicaría en la que predicaba.

Me di media vuelta para contemplar la cruz mientras hacía un cálculo mental. La cruz tenía más de trescientos setenta años. El silencio se prolongó mientras me esforzaba por asimilar la noción de tantísimo tiempo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Carine? —inquirí en voz baja, aún con la vista alzada.

—Acaba de celebrar su cumpleaños tricentésimo sexagésimo segundo —contestó Edythe. Me estudió atentamente mientras hablaba, y yo traté de asimilar la información—: Carine nació en Londres, ella cree que hacia 1640. Aunque las fechas no se señalaban con demasiada precisión en aquella época, al menos, no para la gente común, sí se sabe que sucedió durante el gobierno de Cromwell.

Aquel nombre recordó algunos hechos inconexos en mi mente, de la asignatura de Historia Universal que había tenido el año anterior. Debería haber prestado más atención.

—Fue la única hija de un pastor anglicano. Su madre murió al alumbrarla a ella. Su padre era un hombre duro. Fanático. Creía a pies juntillas en la realidad del mal. Encabezó partidas de caza contra brujos, licántropos… y vampiros.

Era extraño cómo aquella palabra tenía la capacidad de darle la vuelta a las cosas, y hacía que su relato sonara menos a clase de Historia.

—Quemaron a muchos inocentes, por supuesto, ya que las criaturas a las que realmente ellos perseguían no eran tan fáciles de atrapar. Carine hizo lo que estuvo en su mano para proteger a los inocentes. Siempre creyó en el método científico, y trató de convencer a su padre de que fuera más allá de la superstición y buscara pruebas reales. Él no aprobaba su implicación. Su padre la quería, y los que defendían a los monstruos a menudo solían terminar involucrados con padre era tenaz… y obsesivo. Contra todo pronóstico, halló pruebas de la existencia de algunos monstruos reales. Carine le imploró que tuviera cuidado y, hasta cierto punto, la escuchó. En lugar de atacarlos ciegamente, aguardó y los observó durante largo tiempo. Espió a un aquelarre de auténticos vampiros que vivían en las cloacas de la ciudad y solo salían de caza durante las noches. En aquellos días, cuando los monstruos no eran meros mitos y leyendas, esa era la forma en que debían. Su gente reunió horcas y teas, por supuesto —rio sombríamente—, y se apostó allí donde el pastor había visto a los monstruos salir a la calle. Había dos puntos de acceso. El pastor y unos cuantos de sus hombres pusieron un tonel de brea en uno de los accesos, mientras los demás esperaban fuera del segundo a que surgieran los monstruos.

Me di cuenta de que estaba volviendo a aguantar la respiración, y me obligué a exhalar.

—No pasó nada. Esperaron mucho tiempo y finalmente se marcharon, decepcionados. El pastor estaba furioso: debía de haber otras salidas, y era evidente que los vampiros habían huido, atemorizados. Por supuesto, aquellos hombres con lanzas y hachas no representaban ningún peligro para un vampiro, pero él lo desconocía. Ahora que estaban prevenidos, ¿cómo volvería a encontrar a sus monstruos?

Edythe bajó la voz.

—No le costó mucho. Debió de hacerlos enfadar. Los vampiros no se pueden permitir llamar la atención o, de lo contrario, se habrían limitado a masacrar a toda la razia. En su lugar, uno de ellos le siguió a su casa. Carine recuerda la noche claramente, un recuerdo humano. Era de esa clase de noches que se quedan grabadas para siempre. Su padre volvió a casa muy tarde o, más bien, muy temprano. Carine le había esperado despierta, preocupada. El pastor estaba furioso y despotricaba sobre su fracaso. Carine intentó tranquilizarlo, pero él la ignoró. Y entonces, descubrieron que había un hombre en el centro de la pequeña estancia en la que vivían. Carine dice que iba vestido con harapos, como un mendigo, pero que su rostro era hermoso y que hablaba en latín. Gracias a la vocación de su padre y a su propia curiosidad, Carine era una mujer sorprendentemente educada para la época, y comprendió lo que el hombre había dicho. El hombre le dijo a su padre que era un necio y que pagaría por el daño que había causado. El pastor se interpuso entre él y su hija para protegerla… Pienso en ese momento a menudo. Si no hubiera revelado qué era lo que más quería en el mundo, ¿habrían sido distintas nuestras historias?

Se quedó meditabunda durante unos segundos, y luego prosiguió.

—El vampiro sonrió y le dijo al pastor: " _Irás a tu infierno sabiendo esto: que lo que más amas se habrá convertido en lo que más odias_ ". Apartó al pastor a un lado y aferró a Carine…

Parecía absorta en su historia, pero de pronto calló. Sus ojos volvieron al presente, y me miró como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía. O quizá pensara que me había molestado.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurré.

Cuando habló, dio la sensación de que elegía cada palabra minuciosamente.

—Se aseguró de que el pastor supiera lo que le iba a suceder a Carine y luego le asesinó muy lentamente mientras ella observaba, retorciéndose de dolor y espanto.

Yo retrocedí levemente. Ella asintió, comprensiva.

—El vampiro se marchó. Carine sabía cuál sería su suerte si alguien la encontraba en aquellas condiciones. Cualquier cosa que el monstruo hubiera infectado sería destruida. Carine actuó por instinto para salvar su piel. Se arrastró hasta el sótano y se enterró entre patatas podridas durante tres días. Es un milagro que consiguiera mantenerse en silencio y pasar desapercibida. Se dio cuenta de que se había " _convertido_ " cuando todo terminó.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que reflejaba mi rostro, pero de repente enmudeció.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué pasó luego?

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa ante mi turbación, y luego giró para volver al vestíbulo, llevándome consigo.

—Vamos —me animó—. Te lo voy a mostrar.

* * *

 **PD:** _Reviews please._

 _Me tomare un_ break _de publicar por un tiempo... ¡merezco vacaciones!_

 _Volveré... si me siento satisfecho._


	18. 16

**Nota del Traductor:**

 _¡Me decepcionan esos reviews y yo que les he cumplido!_

 _Logré encontrar un ordenador... y decidí ponerme manos a la obra. Disfruten._

* * *

 **CARINE**

Me condujo de vuelta a la habitación que había identificado como el despacho de Carine. Se detuvo delante de la puerta durante un segundo.

—Adelante —dijo Carine desde el interior.

Edythe abrió la puerta a una amplia sala con altos ventanales que ocupaban toda la longitud de las paredes. La estancia estaba revestida de estanterías que llegaban al techo y contenían más libros de los que jamás había visto fuera de una biblioteca.

Carine se sentaba detrás del enorme escritorio. Acababa de poner un marcador entre las páginas del libro que sostenía en las manos. El despacho era idéntico a como yo imaginaba que sería el de un decano de una universidad, solo que Carine parecía demasiado joven para encajar en el papel.

Después de haber imaginado, unos momentos antes, todo por lo que había tenido que pasar, si bien era consciente de que mi imaginación no era muy buena y de que, probablemente, todo había sido mucho peor de la idea que me había formado, la percibía de un modo distinto.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —nos preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sillón.

—Quería enseñar a Beau un poco de nuestra historia —contestó Edythe—. Bueno, en realidad, de tu historia.

—No queríamos molestarle —me disculpé.

—Claro que no —dijo, dirigiéndose primero a Edythe y luego a mí—. ¿Por dónde van a comenzar?

—Por los cuadros —dijo Edythe mientras me hacía girar para mirar hacia la puerta por la que acabábamos de entrar.

La pared era diferente de las demás, ya que estaba repleta de decenas y decenas de cuadros enmarcados en lugar de estanterías. Todos eran de tamaños y estilos diferentes, algunos más apagados, otros rebosantes de color. Revisé la pared rápidamente buscando algo común que les diera coherencia, pero no encontré ningún vínculo.

Edythe me arrastró hacia el otro lado, a la izquierda, apoyó ambas manos en mis brazos y me colocó justo frente a uno de los cuadros. Mi corazón reaccionó del modo en que solía hacerlo cada vez que me tocaba, aunque fuera de la manera más natural. Resultaba aún más vergonzoso, si cabe, ahora que sabía que Carine también podía oírlo.

El cuadro en el que quería que me fijara era un pequeño óleo con un sencillo marco de madera. No figuraba entre los más grandes ni los más destacados. Pintado con diferentes tonos de ocre, representaba la miniatura de una ciudad de tejados muy inclinados. Un río, lo cruzaba un puente cubierto por estructuras similares a minúsculas catedrales, dominaba el primer plano.

—Londres, en 1650 —dijo Edythe.

—El Londres de mi juventud —añadió Carine a medio metro detrás de nosotros. Di un respingo. No la había oído aproximarse. Edythe me tomó la mano y la apretó levemente.

—¿Le vas a contar la historia? —inquirió Edythe.

Me volví para ver la reacción de Carine. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió.

—Lo haría —replicó—, pero de hecho llego tarde. Llamaron del hospital esta mañana. El doctor Snow se ha tomado un día libre. Pero no creo que Beau se pierda ningún detalle: te conoces la historia tan bien como yo —añadió, dirigiendo a Edythe una sonrisa.

Resultaba difícil asimilar una combinación tan extraña: las preocupaciones del día a día de una doctora de pueblo en mitad de una conversación sobre sus primeros días en el Londres del siglo 17.

También desconcertaba saber que probablemente solo hablaba en voz alta por cortesía hacia mí.

Carine abandonó la habitación con otra sonrisa agradable.

Me quedé mirando el pequeño cuadro de su ciudad natal durante un buen rato.

—¿Qué sucedió después? —pregunté—. ¿Qué ocurrió cuando comprendió lo que le había pasado?

Me dio un leve codazo para que avanzara unos centímetros, con los ojos fijos en un paisaje más grande. Estaba pintado con colores apagados, una pradera despejada a la sombra de un bosque con un pico escarpado a lo lejos.

—Cuando supo en qué se había convertido —prosiguió en voz baja—, se desesperó… y se rebeló. Intentó destruirse, pero eso no es fácil de conseguir.

—¿Cómo?

No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero estaba tan asombrado que se me escapó.

—Se arrojó desde grandes alturas —me explicó Edythe, encogiéndose de hombros—, e intentó ahogarse en el océano, pero en esa nueva vida era joven y muy fuerte. Resulta sorprendente que fuera capaz de resistir el deseo… de alimentarse… cuando era aún tan inexperta. El instinto es más fuerte en ese momento y lo arrastra todo, pero sentía tanto asco hacia lo que era que tuvo la fuerza para intentar matarse de hambre.

—¿Es eso posible? —pregunté en voz baja.

—No, hay muy pocas formas de matarnos.

Abrí la boca para formular otra pregunta, pero Edythe comenzó a hablar antes de que lo pudiera hacer.

—De modo que su hambre creció y al final se debilitó. Se alejó cuanto pudo de toda población humana al detectar que su fuerza de voluntad también se estaba debilitando. Durante meses, estuvo vagabundeando de noche en busca de los lugares más solitarios, maldiciéndose. Una noche, una manada de ciervos cruzó junto a su escondite. La sed la había vuelto tan salvaje que los atacó sin pensarlo. Recuperó las fuerzas y comprendió que había una alternativa a ser el malvado monstruo que temía ser. ¿No había comido venado en su anterior vida? Podía vivir sin ser un demonio y de nuevo se halló a sí misma. Comenzó a aprovechar mejor su tiempo. Siempre había sido inteligente y deseosa de aprender. Ahora tenía tiempo ilimitado. Estudiaba de noche y trazaba planes durante el día. Nadó hasta Francia y…

—¿Nadó hasta Francia?

—Beau, la gente siempre ha cruzado a nado el Canal —me recordó con paciencia.

—Supongo que es cierto. Solo que parecía divertido en ese contexto. Continúa.

—Nadar es fácil para nosotros…

—Todo es fácil para ti —murmuré.

Me miró con las cejas enarcadas.

—No te volveré a interrumpir, lo prometo.

Me dedicó una sonrisa sombría y terminó la frase:

—Porque, técnicamente, no necesitamos respirar.

—Tú…

—No, no, lo prometiste —se rió y me puso el helado dedo en los labios—. ¿Quieres oír la historia o no?

—No me puedes soltar algo así y esperar que no diga nada —mascullé contra su dedo.

Levantó la mano hasta ponerla sobre mi pecho. Mi corazón se desbocó, pero perseveré.

—¿No necesitas respirar? —exigí saber.

—No, no es una necesidad —se encogió de hombros—. Solo un hábito.

—¿Cuánto puedes aguantar sin respirar?

—Supongo que indefinidamente, no lo sé. La privación del sentido del olfato resulta un poco incómoda.

—Incómoda... —repetí.

Yo no prestaba atención a mis expresiones, pero hubo algo en ellas que la hizo ponerse seria. La mano le cayó a un costado y se quedó inmóvil, contemplando mi rostro. El silencio se prolongó y sus facciones se esculpieron en piedra.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurré mientras le acariciaba el rostro helado.

Sus facciones recobraron vida y me dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Sé que en algún momento habrá algo que te diga o que te haga ver que va a ser demasiado. Y entonces te alejarás de mí entre gritos—su sonrisa se desvaneció—. No voy a detenerte cuando ocurra. Quiero que suceda, porque quiero que estés a salvo. Y, aun así, quiero estar a tu lado. Ambos deseos son imposibles de conciliar…

Dejó la frase en el aire mientras contemplaba mi rostro.

—No voy a irme a ningún lado —le prometí.

—Ya lo veremos —contestó, sonriendo de nuevo.

Le fruncí el ceño.

—Volviendo a lo que te contaba… Carine se fue a Francia a nado.

Hizo una pausa mientras intentaba recuperar el hilo de la historia. Con gesto pensativo, fijó la mirada en otra pintura, la de mayor colorido y de marco más lujoso, y también la más grande: era el doble de ancho que la puerta junto a la que estaba colgado. Personajes llenos de vida, envueltos en túnicas onduladas y enroscadas en torno a grandes columnas en el exterior de balcones de mármol, llenaban el lienzo. No sabía si representaban figuras de la mitología helena o si los personajes que flotaban en las nubes de la parte superior tenían algún significado bíblico.

—Carine nadó hacia Francia y continuó por Europa y sus universidades. De noche estudió música, ciencias, medicina y encontró su vocación y su penitencia en salvar vidas —su expresión se tornó reverente—. No sé describir su lucha de forma adecuada. Carine necesitó dos siglos de atormentadores esfuerzos para perfeccionar su autocontrol. Ahora es prácticamente inmune al olor de la sangre humana y es capaz de hacer el trabajo que adora sin sufrimiento. Obtiene una gran paz de espíritu allí, en el hospital…

Edythe se quedó con la mirada ausente durante bastante tiempo. De repente, pareció recordar su intención. Dio unos golpecitos en la enorme pintura que teníamos delante con el dedo.

—Estudió en Italia cuando descubrió que allí había otros. Eran mucho más civilizados y cultos que los espectros de las alcantarillas londinenses.

Señaló a un cuarteto relativamente solemne de figuras pintadas en lo alto de un balcón, que miraban con calma el caos reinante a sus pies. Estudié la pequeña asamblea con cuidado y, con una risa de sorpresa, reconocí a la mujer de cabellos dorados.

—Los amigos de Carine fueron una gran fuente de inspiración para Francesco Solimena. A menudo los representaba como dioses —rió entre dientes—. Sulpicia, Marco y Ateneodora —dijo conforme iba señalando a los otros tres—, los patrones nocturnos de las artes.

La primera mujer y el hombre tenían el cabello negro, la segunda mujer tenía el pelo rubio claro. Todos vestían túnicas de intensos colores, mientras que Carine estaba pintada de blanco.

—¿Qué me dices de esa? —pregunté, señalando a una chica pequeña y vulgar con el cabello castaño claro y vestida con prendas marrones. Estaba de rodillas, colgando de las faldas de la otra mujer: la mujer del complicado peinado de rizos negros.

—Mele —dijo—. Una sirvienta, supongo que podríamos llamarla así. La pequeña ladrona de Sulpicia.

—¿Qué fue de ellos? —pregunté en voz alta, con la yema de los dedos inmóvil en el aire a un centímetro de las figuras de la tela.

—Siguen ahí, como llevan haciendo desde hace quién sabe cuántos milenios —se encogió de hombros—. Carine solo estuvo entre ellos por un breve lapso de tiempo, apenas unas décadas. Admiraba su amabilidad y su refinamiento, pero persistieron en su intento de curarle de aquella repugnancia a su "fuente natural de alimentación". Ellos intentaron persuadirla y ella a ellos, en vano. Llegados a ese punto, Carine decidió probar suerte en el Nuevo Mundo. Soñaba con hallar a otros como ella. Ya sabes, estaba muy sola. Transcurrió mucho tiempo sin que encontrara a nadie, pero podía interactuar entre los confiados humanos como si fuera uno de ellos porque los monstruos se habían convertido en tema para los cuentos de hadas. Comenzó trabajando como enfermera. Aunque sus conocimientos y habilidades superaban los de un cirujano de la época, al ser mujer, nunca la aceptarían en otro puesto. Hizo todo lo que pudo para salvar a los pacientes de médicos menos experimentados cuando nadie la veía. Pero rehuía el ansiado compañerismo al no poderse arriesgar a un exceso de confianza. Trabajaba por las noches en un hospital de Chicago cuando golpeó la pandemia de gripe. Le había estado dando vueltas durante varios años y casi había decidido actuar. Ya que no encontraba un compañero, lo crearía; pero dudaba de qué partes de su transformación era estrictamente necesario repetir, y cuáles habían sido simplemente capricho de su sádico creador, así que no estaba muy segura. Además, se había jurado no arrebatar la vida de nadie de la misma manera que se la habían robado a ella. Estaba en ese estado de ánimo cuando me encontró. No había esperanza para mí. Me habían dejado en la sala de los moribundos. Había asistido a mis padres, por lo que sabía que estaba sola en el mundo, y decidió intentarlo…

Ahora, cuando dejó la frase inacabada, su voz era apenas un susurro. Se quedó mirando al vacío a través de las altas ventanas. Me pregunté qué imágenes ocuparían su mente en ese instante, ¿los recuerdos de Carine o los suyos? Esperé.

Sonreía levemente cuando se volvió hacia mí.

—Y así es como se cerró el círculo.

—Entonces, ¿siempre has estado con Carine?

—Casi siempre.

Me cogió la mano de nuevo y me arrastró con ella al pasillo. Me volví a mirar los cuadros de la pared que ya se perdían de mi vista, preguntándome si alguna vez llegaría a oír el resto de las historias.

Edythe no dijo nada mientras caminábamos hacia el vestíbulo, de modo que pregunté:

—¿Casi?

Suspiró, hizo un puchero y me miró con el rabillo del ojo.

—No quieres contestar, ¿verdad? —dije.

—No fue mi mejor momento.

Empezamos a subir otro tramo de escaleras.

—Puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

Se detuvo cuando llegamos a lo alto de las escaleras y se me quedó mirando a los ojos durante unos segundos.

—Supongo que te lo debo. Deberías saber quién soy.

Tuve la sensación de que lo que estaba diciendo en aquel momento estaba estrechamente relacionado con lo que había dicho antes sobre que saldría corriendo y dando alaridos. Puse una expresión neutra y me preparé.

Inspiró hondo.

—Bueno, tuve el típico brote de rebeldía adolescente unos diez años después de… nacer… o convertirme, como prefieras llamarlo. No me resignaba a llevar su vida de abstinencia y estaba resentida con ella por refrenar mi sed, por lo que me marché a seguir mi camino durante un tiempo.

—¿De verdad?

Aquello no me sorprendió como ella pensaba que lo haría. Solo aumentó mi curiosidad.

—¿No te causa repulsión?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Supongo que… suena razonable.

Soltó una seca carcajada y empezó caminar lentamente mientras de nuevo tiraba de mí en dirección a un vestíbulo parecido al que había en el piso de abajo.

—Gocé de la ventaja de saber qué pensaban todos cuantos me rodeaban, fueran humanos o no, desde el momento de mi renacimiento. Esa fue la razón por la que tardé diez años en desafiar a Carine… Podía leer su absoluta sinceridad y comprender la razón de su forma de vida. Apenas tardé unos pocos años en volver a su lado y comprometerme de nuevo con su visión. Creí poderme librar de los remordimientos de conciencia, ya que podía dejar a los inocentes y perseguir solo a los malvados al conocer los pensamientos de mis presas. Si seguía a un asesino hasta un callejón oscuro donde acosaba a una chica, si la salvaba, en ese caso no sería tan terrible.

Intenté imaginar lo que describía. ¿Qué aspecto habría tenido, caminando silenciosa y pálida entre las sombras? ¿Qué habría pensado el asesino al verla, perfecta, hermosa, sobrehumana? ¿Habría sabido cómo sentir miedo?

—Pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a verme como un monstruo. No podía rehuir la deuda de haber tomado demasiadas vidas, sin importar cuánto se lo merecieran, y regresé con Carine y Earnest. Me acogieron como a una hija pródiga. Era más de lo que merecía.

Nos habíamos detenido frente a la última puerta del vestíbulo.

—Mi habitación —me informó al tiempo que abría la puerta y me hacía pasar.

Su habitación tenía vistas al sur y una ventana del tamaño de la pared, igual que en el gran recibidor del primer piso. Toda la parte posterior de la casa debía de ser de vidrio. La vista daba al río Sol Duc antes de cruzar el bosque intacto que llegaba hasta la cordillera de Olympic Mountain.

La pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD. El cuarto de Edythe estaba mejor surtido que una tienda de música. En el rincón había un sofisticado aparato de música, de un tipo que no me atrevía a tocar por miedo a romperlo. No había ninguna cama, solo un sofá de cuero negro. Una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubría el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro.

—¿Para conseguir una buena acústica? —aventuré.

Edythe rio y asintió con la cabeza.

Tomó un mando a distancia y encendió el equipo, la suave música _jazz_ , pese a estar a un volumen bajo, sonaba como si el grupo estuviera con nosotros en la habitación. Me fui a mirar su alucinante colección de música.

—¿Cómo los clasificas? —pregunté al sentirme incapaz de encontrar un criterio para el orden de los títulos.

—Esto… Por año, y luego por preferencia personal dentro de ese año —contestó con aire distraído.

Al darme la vuelta, la vi mirarme con una expresión que no fui capaz de identificar.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Contaba con sentirme aliviada después de habértelo explicado todo, de no tener secretos para ti, pero no esperaba sentir más que eso. Me gusta —se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sonreía—. Me hace feliz.

—Me alegro.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Me preocuparía que se arrepintiera de haberme contado todo aquello. Era bueno saber que no era el caso.

Pero, entonces, mientras sus ojos estudiaban mi expresión, su sonrisa se apagó y sus cejas se unieron, ceñudas.

—Aún sigues esperando que salga huyendo —supuse—, gritando espantado, ¿verdad?

Reprimió una sonrisa y asintió.

—Lamento estropearte la ilusión, pero no inspiras tanto miedo —dije con toda naturalidad—: De verdad que no soy capaz de imaginarme teniéndote miedo.

Arqueó las cejas con manifiesta incredulidad y una sonrisa recorrió lentamente su rostro.

—Probablemente no deberías haber dicho eso.

Entonces, gruñó, un sordo gruñido gutural que surgía del fondo de su garganta y no sonaba humano en absoluto. Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta que se transformó en un catálogo de dientes. Su cuerpo cambió, se había agachado, con la espalda estirada y curva, como un gato a punto de saltar.

—Hmm… ¿Edythe?

No la vi atacarme, fue demasiado rápida. Ni siquiera entendía qué estaba pasando. Durante medio segundo me encontré en el aire y la habitación daba vueltas a mi alrededor, del revés y luego de nuevo del derecho. No noté tampoco el aterrizaje, pero de repente estaba con la espalda apoyada en el sofá negro y Edythe estaba sobre mí, con las rodillas presionando mis muslos y las manos sosteniendo firmemente ambos lados de mi cabeza para que no pudiera moverme, y sus dientes, a la vista, a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Emitió otro suave sonido que era mitad rugido mitad ronroneo.

—Guau —jadeé.

—¿Qué era lo que decías? —preguntó.

—Hmm… ¿Que eres un monstruo realmente aterrador?

—Mucho mejor —rio con malicia.

—Y que estoy absolutamente enamorado de ti.

Su rostro se suavizó y los ojos se le ensancharon. La había vuelto a pillar con la guardia baja.

—Beau —susurró.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó una voz que parecía proceder del vestíbulo.

Di un respingo, y seguramente habría golpeado mi frente contra la de Edythe si ella no hubiera sido muchísimo más rápida que yo. En otra fracción de segundo, me levantó de modo que yo quedé sentado en el sofá y ella estaba a mi lado, apoyando sus piernas sobre las mías.

Archie estaba en la puerta, y Jessamine detrás de él, en el vestíbulo. La rojez empezó a trepar por mi cuello, pero Edythe estaba completamente tranquila.

—Por favor —le dijo a Archie.

Archie no pareció pensar que estuviéramos haciendo nada inusual. Caminó hacia el centro del cuarto y se dobló para sentarse sobre el suelo con un movimiento tan grácil que casi parecía irreal. Jessamine se quedó en la puerta y, a diferencia de Archie, parecía un poco sorprendida. Clavó los ojos en el rostro de Edythe y me pregunté qué estaría percibiendo en la habitación.

—Parecía que te ibas a almorzar a Beau —anunció Archie—, y veníamos a ver si lo podíamos compartir.

Me puse rígido hasta que me percaté de la gran sonrisa de Edythe. No sabría decir si se debía al comentario de Archie o a mi reacción.

—Lo siento. No tengo ganas de compartir —replicó pasando un brazo alrededor de mi cuello con un gesto que indicaba posesión.

Archie se encogió de hombros.

—Es comprensible.

—De hecho —dijo Jessamine, dando un paso vacilante para entrar en la habitación—, Archie anuncia una gran tormenta para esta noche y Eleanor quiere jugar pelota. ¿Te apuntas?

* * *

 **N.d.T**

 _En Estados Unidos, para no decir "play baseball" prefieren decir "play ball". Preferí hacer la traducción literal para mantener la escencia de_ Crepúsculo, _ya que la traducción de José M. Pallarés dice "_ jugar a la pelota _"._

* * *

Las palabras eran bastante normales, pero no entendía el contexto; parecía que estaban diciendo que Archie era más fiable que el hombre del tiempo.

Los ojos de Edythe se iluminaron, pero aun así vaciló.

—Traerías a Beau, por supuesto —añadió Archie. Había creído atisbar la rápida mirada que Jessamine le lanzaba.

—¿Quieres ir? —me preguntó Edythe.

—Claro —su expresión denotaba tal entusiasmo que habría accedido a cualquier cosa—. Eh, ¿adónde vamos?

—Hemos de esperar a que truene para jugar, ya verás la razón —me prometió.

—¿Necesitaré un paraguas?

Los tres rompieron a reír estrepitosamente.

—¿Lo va a necesitar? —preguntó Jessamine a Archie.

—No —Archie parecía seguro—. La tormenta va a caer sobre el pueblo. El claro del bosque estará bastante seco.

—Perfecto —dijo Jessamine, y el entusiasmo de su voz fue, como era de esperar, contagioso. Yo mismo me estaba empezando a emocionar con la idea, y eso que ni siquiera sabía qué era.

—Llamemos a Carine y preguntémosle si se apunta —dijo Archie, y se levantó con otro de aquellos movimientos fluidos que me hizo quedarme mirándolo.

—Como si no lo supieras —le pinchó Jessamine, y entonces, ambos se marcharon.

—Entonces… ¿a qué vamos a jugar? —pregunté.

—Tú vas a mirar —aclaró Edythe—. Nosotros jugaremos al béisbol.

La miré con escepticismo.

—¿A los vampiros les gusta el béisbol?

—Es el pasatiempo americano —me sonrió.

* * *

 **PD: Gracias a los reviewers constantes.**

 **Estos, y únicamente éstos, recibirán una copia en .epub de mi traducción dentro de poco.**

 **¡Gracias por apoyarme! ¡Disfruten este capitulo!**


	19. 17

**Nota del Traductor:**

 _Como otro reviewer anónimo comentó, ya salió la traducción oficial de Life and Death, por Sara Cano Fernández. La pueden encontrar en el Foro Dark Guardians. Por hobbie y por costumbre, terminaré esta traducción, a pesar de que pueden descargarlo de otro lado. ¡Espero que sigan apoyándome!_

 ** _Update 14/12/2015 10:36 pm: Por alguna razón titulé este capitulo como "_ LA CAZA _" Corregí este error._**

* * *

 **EL JUEGO**

Había empezado a llover cuando Edythe dobló la esquina para entrar en mi calle. Hasta ese momento, no había albergado duda alguna de que me acompañaría las pocas horas hasta el partido que iba a pasar en el mundo real.

Entonces vi el coche negro, un sedán destartalado, aparcado en el camino de entrada a la casa de Charlie, y oí a Edythe murmurar algo, enojada, en voz muy baja.

Jules Black estaba de pie detrás de la silla de ruedas de su madre, al abrigo de la lluvia, debajo del estrecho saliente del porche. El rostro de Bonnie se mostraba tan impasible como la roca mientras Edythe aparcaba la camioneta en el bordillo. Jules clavaba la mirada en el suelo; parecía avergonzadísima.

—Esto… —la voz baja de Edythe sonaba furiosa—. Esto es pasarse de la raya.

—¿Han venido a decirle a Charlie? —aventuré, más horrorizado que enfadado.

Edythe se limitó a asentir, respondiendo con los ojos enfurecidos a la mirada de Bonnie.

Por lo menos Charlie todavía no había llegado. Tal vez estuviéramos a tiempo de evitar el desastre.

—Déjame arreglarlo a mí —dije.

La mirada llena de odio de Edythe parecía demasiado… seria. Me sorprendió que accediera.

—Quizá sea lo mejor, pero, de todos modos, ten cuidado. La chica no sabe nada.

—¿Chica? Sabes que Jules no es mucho más pequeña que yo, ¿verdad?

Entonces, me miró, y su ira desapareció. Me sonrió.

—Sí, lo sé.

Suspiré.

—Haz que entren a la casa para poder irme —me dijo—. Volveré más tarde, al atardecer.

—Puedes llevarte el coche si quieres —ofrecí.

Edythe puso los ojos en blanco.

—Puedo llegar a mi casa mucho más rápido de lo que puede llevarme el coche.

No quería que se fuera.

—No te tienes que ir.

Me acarició el ceño fruncido y sonrió.

—Tengo qué hacerlo —fulminó a las Black con la mirada—. Una vez que te libres de ellas, debes preparar a Charlie para presentarle a tu novia.

Se rió de la cara que puse: supongo que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que me emocionaba la idea.

No es que no quisiera que Charlie supiera lo de Edythe. Sabía que le caían bien los Cullen y, ¿cómo no iba a gustarle Edythe? Probablemente se mostraría impresionado… quizá incluso hasta niveles insultantes. Pero me daba la sensación de que era intentar forzar demasiado mi suerte. Intentar bajar aquella fantasía, que casi era demasiado buena para ser verdad, al lodazar de la aburrida vida mundana parecía poco prudente. ¿Cómo podrían coexistir ambas realidades a largo plazo?

—Volveré pronto —me prometió.

Sus ojos volaron de nuevo al porche y entonces se acercó rápidamente para posar sus labios contra el costado de mi cuello. Mi corazón me empezó a dar brincos entre las costillas mientras yo también echaba una mirada al porche. El rostro de Bonnie ya no estaba tan impasible, y sus manos se aferraban a los brazos de la silla.

— _Pronto_ —repetí, al abrir la puerta y saltar hacia la lluvia.

Podía sentir sus ojos en mi espalda conforme corría hacia el porche.

—Hola, Bonnie. Hola, Jules —las saludé con todo el entusiasmo del que fui capaz—. Charlie se ha ido para todo el día, espero que no lleven mucho tiempo esperándolo.

—No mucho —contestó Bonnie con tono apagado; sus ojos oscuros me traspasaron—. Solo queríamos traerle esto —señaló la bolsa de papel marrón que llevaba en el regazo.

—Gracias —dije automáticamente, aunque no tenía idea de qué podía ser—. ¿Por qué no entran un momento y se secan?

Intenté fingir que no me percataba del intenso escrutinio de Bonnie mientras abría la puerta y les hacía señas para que me siguieran.

—Dámelo —le ofrecí mientras me giraba para cerrar la puerta. Intercambié una última mirada con Edythe, que estaba completamente inmóvil mientras esperaba y con ojos serios.

—Deberías ponerlo en el frigorífico —me recomendó Bonnie mientras me tendía la bolsa—. Es pescado frito casero de Holly Clearwater, el favorito de Charlie. En el frigorífico estará más seco.

—Gracias —repetí con mayor efusividad—. Ando en busca de nuevas recetas para el pescado y seguro que traerá más esta noche a casa.

—¿Se fue de pesca otra vez? —preguntó Bonnie. De repente, parecía muy interesada—. ¿Donde siempre va? Quizá me acerque a saludarlo.

—No —mentí rápidamente—. Se ha ido a un sitio nuevo…, y no tengo ni idea de dónde está.

Se me quedó mirando con los ojos entornados. Se me notaba siempre que intentaba mentir.

—Julie —dijo sin quitarme un ojo de encima—. ¿Por qué no vas al coche y traes el nuevo cuadro de Aaron? También se lo dejaré a Charlie.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Jules, con voz apagada.

La miré, pero tenía la vista fija en el suelo, con sus negras cejas unidas en un gesto avergonzado.

—Creo haberlo visto en el maletero, a lo mejor tienes que buscar un poco —dijo Bonnie.

Julie se encaminó hacia la lluvia con paso marcial.

Bonnie y yo nos encaramos en silencio. Después de unos segundos, el silencio se hizo embarazoso, por lo que me dirigí hacia la cocina. Oí el chirrido de las ruedas mojadas de su silla mientras me seguía.

Le hice hueco a la bolsa dentro del estante más alto del frigorífico y me volví para enfrentarme a aquellos ojos que indagaban en los míos.

—Charlie no va a volver hasta dentro de un buen rato —espeté con tono casi grosero.

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

—Gracias otra vez por el pescado frito —repetí.

Continuó asintiendo, yo suspiré y me apoyé en la encimera.

—Beau —comenzó, y luego dudó.

Esperé.

—Beau —volvió a decir—, Charlie es uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Sí.

—Me he dado cuenta de que estás con una de los Cullen.

Pronunció cada palabra cuidadosamente, con su voz cavernosa.

—Sí —repetí.

Sus ojos se achicaron.

—Quizá no sea mi asunto, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Tienes razón —concordé con ella—, no es asunto tuyo.

Arqueó sus cejas pobladas al escuchar mi tono de voz.

—Tal vez lo ignores, pero la familia Cullen tiene mala reputación en la reserva.

—La verdad es que estaba enterado —le expliqué con voz seca; aquello la sorprendió—. Sin embargo, esa reputación podría ser inmerecida, ¿no? Que yo sepa, los Cullen nunca han puesto un pie en la reserva, ¿o sí?

Me percaté de que se detenía en seco ante la escasa sutileza de mi alusión al acuerdo que vinculaba y protegía a su tribu.

—Es cierto —admitió, mirándome con cuidado —. Pareces… bien informado sobre los Cullen, más de lo que esperaba.

—Quizá incluso más que tú —dije, mirándola desde mi altura.

Frunció los gruesos labios mientras lo encajaba.

—Podría ser —concedió, aunque un brillo de astucia iluminaba sus ojos—. ¿Está Charlie tan bien informado?

Había encontrado el punto débil de mi defensa.

—A Charlie le gustan mucho los Cullen —declaré.

Ella percibió con claridad mi movimiento evasivo. No parecía muy satisfecha, pero tampoco sorprendida.

—O sea, que no es mi asunto —dijo—, pero quizá sí de Charlie.

—Si creo que le incumbe o no a mi padre, también es solo asunto mío. ¿De acuerdo?

Me pregunté si habría captado la idea a pesar de mis esfuerzos por enredarlo todo y no decir nada comprometedor. Parecía que sí. La lluvia repiqueteaba sobre el tejado, era el único sonido que rompía el silencio mientras Bonnie reflexionaba sobre el tema.

—Sí —se rindió finalmente—. Me imagino que es asunto tuyo.

—Gracias, Bonnie —suspiré aliviado.

—Piensa bien lo que haces, Beau —me exigió.

—Vale —respondí con rapidez.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Lo que quería decir es que dejaras de hacer lo que haces.

La miré a los ojos, llenos de sincera preocupación por mí, y no se me ocurrió ninguna contestación.

La puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe.

A Jules la siguó su voz apesarada:

—No había ninguna pintura en el coche.

Apareció por la esquina de la cocina con los hombros mojados por la lluvia y el largo cabello chorreante.

—Hmm —gruñó Bonnie, separándose de mí repentinamente y girando la silla para encarar a su hija—. Supongo que lo dejé en la casa.

—Genial.

Julie levantó los ojos al cielo de forma teatral.

—Bueno, Beau, dile a Charlie… —Bonnie se detuvo antes de continuar— que pasamos por aquí, ¿sí?

—Lo haré —murmuré.

Jules estaba sorprendida.

—¿Pero ya nos vamos?

—Charlie va a llegar tarde —explicó Bonnie, al tiempo que hacía rodar las ruedas de la silla y pasaba a Jules.

—Vaya —Jules parecía molesta—. Bueno, entonces supongo que ya te veré otro día, Beau.

—Claro —afirmé.

—Ten cuidado —me advirtió Bonnie.

No le contesté.

Julie ayudó a su madre a salir por la puerta. Las despedí con un ligero movimiento del brazo mientras contemplaba mi coche, ahora vacío, con atención. Cerré la puerta antes de que desaparecieran de mi vista.

Y entonces me quedé sin otra cosa que hacer que esperar. Después de un par de segundos de estar contemplando la cocina vacía, suspiré y empecé a limpiar. Al menos así mantendría mis manos ocupadas… aunque mis pensamientos no. Ahora que estaba lejos de la influencia de Jessamine, pude estresarme por la invitación que había aceptado. ¿Qué tan difícil sería? Edythe había dicho que no tendría que jugar. Intenté convencerme de que todo iba a ir bien mientras restregaba con demasiada fuerza.

Estaba a punto de terminar con el baño cuando por fin oí el coche de Charlie en la entrada. Coloqué los productos de limpieza en orden alfabético debajo del lavabo mientras lo escuchaba entrar por la puerta y empezar a dar golpetazos debajo de las escaleras al tiempo que colocaba sus aparejos.

—¿Beau? —me llamó.

—Hola, papá —le grité a mi vez.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, se estaba limpiando las manos en el fregadero.

—¿Dónde está el pescado?

—Ya lo he puesto a congelar.

—Voy a sacar un poco antes de que se congele. Bonnie trajo pescado frito de Holly Clearwater esta tarde —intenté sonar alegre.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —los ojos de Charlie se iluminaron—. Es mi favorito.

Se lavó mientras yo preparaba la cena. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos sentáramos a la mesa a cenar en silencio. Era evidente que Charlie disfrutaba de su comida, y yo me preguntaba cómo demonios iba a sacar el tema de mi nueva… novia.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy? —me preguntó, sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

—Bueno, esta tarde anduve de aquí para allá por la casa —en realidad, solo había sido la última parte de la tarde. Intenté mantener mi voz animada, pero sentía un vacío en el estómago—. Y esta mañana me pasé por casa de los Cullen.

Charlie dejó caer el tenedor.

—¿La casa de la doctora Cullen? —inquirió atónito.

Hice como que no me había dado cuenta de su reacción.

—Sí.

—¿A qué fuiste allí?

Aún no había levantado su tenedor.

—Bueno, tenía una especie de cita con Edythe Cullen esta noche, y ella quería presentarme a sus padres…

Se me quedó mirando como si acabara de anunciarle que me había pasado el día asaltando licorerías.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? ¿No me habías dicho que querías que hiciera vida social?

Parpadeó un par de veces y recogió el tenedor.

—Sí, supongo que sí —tomó otro bocado, masticó lentamente y tragó—. Pero ¿no me habías dicho que ninguna de las chicas del pueblo era tu tipo?

—Yo no lo dije, lo dijiste tú.

—No te pongas picajoso conmigo, hijo, ya sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Estaba siendo demasiado entrometido?

—No, papá, es solo que… Bueno, todo esto es _muy_ nuevo para mí, ¿si? No quería arruinarlo.

—Ah —lo meditó un momento mientras tomaba un nuevo bocado—. Así que has ido a conocer a sus padres, ¿no?

—Este…, sí. Bueno, ya conocía a la doctora Cullen. Pero también conocí a su padre.

—Earnest Cullen es estupendo. Muy callado pero muy… Supongo que amable es la palabra que mejor lo define.

—Sí, me dí cuenta.

—Así que conocer los padres… ¿No es eso un poco serio? ¿Significa que es tu novia?

—Sí.

No había sido tan difícil como había pensado que sería. Experimenté un extraño sentimiento de orgullo al poder reclamarla de aquella manera. Un comportamiento típico del rey de los neandertales por mi parte, pero no lo pude evitar.

—Sí, es mi novia.

—Guau.

—No me lo digas.

—¿A mí me la vas a presentar?

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Te vas a portar bien?

Alzó ambas manos.

—¿Quién, yo? ¿Alguna vez te he dejado en ridículo?

—¿Alguna vez te he traído una chica a casa?

Charlie resopló y luego cambió de tema.

—¿Cuándo vas a ir a recogerla?

—Hmm, en realidad he quedado con ella aquí. Así que… sí, te la voy a presentar. De hecho, no creo que tarde en llegar.

—¿Adónde la vas a llevar?

—Pues… creo que el plan es ir a jugar al béisbol con su familia.

Charlie se me quedó mirando un segundo y luego se echó a reír. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y esperé a que se le pasara. Pasado un rato, hizo como que se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Espero que te hayas divertido.

—¿Al béisbol, no? Pues sí que tiene que gustarte esa chica.

Consideré limitarme a ignorar el comentario, pero supuse que, de todas maneras, se iba a dar cuenta.

—Sí —dije—. La verdad es que sí.

Escuché el rugido de un motor que no me resultaba familiar y alcé la vista, sorprendido.

—¿Es ella?

—Tal vez…

Unos segundos después, sonó el timbre y Charlie se incorporó de un salto. Yo le rodeé corriendo y llegué antes que él a la puerta.

—¿Eres un poco mandón, no? —murmuró en voz muy baja.

No me había dado cuenta de que fuera caían chuzos de punta. Edythe estaba de pie, aureolada por la luz del porche, con el mismo aspecto de una modelo en un anuncio de impermeables.

Escuché cómo Charlie contenía la respiración de puro asombro. Me preguntaba si alguna vez la habría visto tan de cerca. Resultaba bastante desconcertante… incluso cuando estabas acostumbrado.

Yo me limité a quedarme mirándola, atónito.

Ella rio.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—¡Sí! Por supuesto —me aparté de su camino de un salto, golpeando a Charlie en el proceso.

Tras unos segundos de ir dando tropezones por la casa, conseguí colgar su chaqueta y que tanto ella como Charlie se sentaran en la sala de estar. Ella se sentó en el sillón, así que yo ocupé un lugar junto a Charlie en el sofá.

—Bueno, Edythe, ¿cómo están tus padres?

—Muy bien, gracias, jefe Swan.

—Puedes llamarme Charlie. No estoy de servicio.

—Gracias, Charlie.

Edythe desplegó sus hoyuelos letales y mi padre se quedó pasmado.

Tardó un segundo en reponerse.

—Entonces, mmm… ¿Van a jugar al béisbol esta noche?

A ninguno pareció ocurrírsele que el agua que caía del cielo a cubos en aquel momento pudiera tener ninguna repercusión en nuestros planes. Cosas que solo pasan en Washington.

—Sí. Espero que a Beau no le importe mucho que vayamos con mi familia.

—Yo hubiera dicho que le iba a importar más ir a ver un partido de béisbol —dijo, antes de que yo pudiera responder.

Ambos rieron, pero yo clavé la mirada en mi padre. ¿De verdad le parecía que eso era comportarse?

—¿No deberíamos irnos? —sugerí.

—No tenemos prisa —dijo Edythe con una sonrisa pícara.

Yo le di un pequeño codazo a Charlie. La sonrisa de Edythe se amplió.

—Ah, eh, sí —dijo Charlie—. Chicos, váyanse. Yo tengo… muchas cosas que hacer…

Edythe se puso de pie con un movimiento ágil.

—Ha sido muy lindo conocerte, Charlie.

—Sí. Ven a vernos cuando quieras, Edythe.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

Charlie se pasó una mano por el pelo, cohibido. Creo que nunca le había visto tan nervioso.

—¿Van a salir hasta tarde, chicos?

Yo la miré.

—No, volveremos a una hora razonable.

—Pero no me esperes despierto —añadí.

Le tendí a Edythe su chaqueta y luego le abrí la puerta. Cuando la cruzó, Charlie me dedicó una mirada desorbitada. Yo me encogí de hombros y enarqué las cejas. Tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo había tenido tanta suerte.

La seguí hasta el porche y, entonces, me paré en seco.

Allí, detrás de mi coche, había un Jeep enorme. Las llantas me llegaban por la cintura, protectores metálicos recubrían las luces traseras y delanteras, además de llevar cuatro enormes faros antiniebla sujetos al guardabarros. El techo era de color rojo brillante.

Charlie dejó escapar un silbido por lo bajo.

—Pónganse los cinturones —advirtió.

Me acerqué a abrirle la puerta del conductor a Edythe. Estuvo dentro con un efectivo saltito, aunque me alegré de que el Jeep estuviera justo en la punta opuesta de donde se encontraba Charlie, porque no había resultado del todo natural. Luego fui a mi lado y trepé sin ninguna gracia a mi asiento. Ella ya había encendido el motor y reconocí el rugido que me había sorprendido antes. No era tan alto como el de mi camioneta, pero parecía mucho más potente.

Por costumbre, busqué el cinturón: Edythe no iba a empezar a conducir hasta que no me lo hubiera abrochado.

—¿Qué, eh, es todo esto? ¿Cómo?

—Un arnés para conducir campo a traviesa.

—Ah.

Intenté encontrar los sitios donde se tenían que enganchar todas aquellas hebillas, pero no iba demasiado rápido. Y entonces sus manos vinieron al rescate, moviéndose a una velocidad apenas perceptible, y desaparecieron de nuevo.

Me alegraba de que la lluvia fuera tan espesa como para que no pudiéramos distinguir a Charlie con claridad en el porche. Eso quería decir que él tampoco podía vernos bien.

—Eh, gracias.

—De nada.

Sabía que no merecía la pena preguntar si se iba a abrochar su arnés.

Nos alejamos de la casa.

—Este es… mmm… ¡Vaya Jeep tienes!

—Es de Eleanor. Me lo prestó para que no tuviéramos que correr _todo_ el camino.

—¿Dónde guardan este tanque?

—Hemos remodelado uno de los edificios exteriores para convertirlo en _garage_.

De repente, caí en la cuenta del significado de su primera respuesta.

—Espera. ¿Correr todo el camino? O sea, ¿que una parte la vamos a tener que correr? —exigí saber.

Frunció los labios como si estuviera intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

—No serás tú quien corra.

—Voy a vomitar delante de tu familia —rezongué.

—Si cierras los ojos, seguro que estarás bien.

Sacudí la cabeza, suspiré y estiré la mano para alcanzar la suya.

—Hola. Me hacías falta.

Ella rio, y su risa era una experiencia emocionante, no muy humana.

—Yo también te he extrañé. ¿No es raro?

—Raro, ¿por qué?

—Pensaba que había aprendido a ser más paciente después de un siglo. Pero aquí estoy, sintiendo que es muy difícil pasar una tarde separada de ti.

—Me alegro de no ser el único.

Se inclinó para besarme la mejilla y entonces se apartó rápidamente y suspiró.

—Hueles aún mejor bajo la lluvia.

—Pero ¿bien o mal?

Frunció el ceño.

—Siempre de las dos maneras.

Con el diluvio —que era como una líquida cortina gris que envolvía el Jeep—, no sé cómo podía orientarse, pero de algún modo llegamos a una carretera secundaria, que era más bien un camino forestal. La conversación resultó imposible durante un buen rato, dado que yo iba rebotando arriba y abajo en el asiento como un martillo pilón. Sin embargo, Edythe parecía disfrutar del paseo, ya que no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

Y entonces fue cuando llegamos al final de la carretera; los árboles formaban grandes muros verdes en tres de los cuatro costados del Jeep. La lluvia se había convertido en llovizna poco a poco y el cielo brillante asomaba entre las nubes.

—Lo siento, Beau, pero desde aquí tenemos que ir a pie.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor te espero aquí.

—Pero ¿qué le pasó a tu valor? Estuviste genial esta mañana.

—Todavía no se me ha olvidado la última vez.

Parecía increíble que aquello solo hubiera sucedido ayer. Se acercó tan rápido a mi lado del coche que apenas pude apreciar una imagen borrosa. Empezó a desatarme el arnés.

—Ya los suelto yo; tú, vete —protesté en vano.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar la última palabra, ya había terminado.

Me quedé sentado en el coche, mirándola.

—¿No confías en mí? —me preguntó, dolida o, al menos, fingiendo que lo estaba. Esa fue la impresión que me dio.

—Ese no es el problema. La confianza y la tendencia a marearse no tienen ninguna relación.

Se quedó viéndome durante un minuto, y yo empecé a sentirme como un imbécil allí sentado, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el que había sido la montaña rusa más mareante de mi vida.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre que la mente domina la materia? —me preguntó.

—Sí…

—Tal vez si te concentraras en otra cosa…

—¿Como qué?

De repente, se metió en el Jeep conmigo, con una rodilla apoyada en el asiento que había junto a mi pierna y las manos apoyadas en mis hombros. Su rostro quedaba a unos centímetros de distancia. Experimenté un leve paro cardíaco.

—No dejes de respirar —me indicó.

—¿Cómo?

Ella sonrió, y luego volvió a adoptar una expresión seria.

—Cuando estemos corriendo, y sí, me temo que esa parte no es negociable, quiero que te concentres en esto.

Se acercó a mí muy lentamente y ladeó la cara para que nuestras mejillas se tocaran, posando sus labios contra mi oreja. Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi pecho hacia mi cintura.

—Solo tienes que pensar en nosotros… Así…

Sus labios tironearon suavemente del lóbulo de mi oreja y se desplazaron muy despacio por mi mandíbula, descendiendo a continuación por mi cuello.

—Respira, Beau —murmuró.

Aspiré una honda bocanada, haciendo mucho ruido.

Me besó en el borde de la mandíbula, y luego en el pómulo.

—¿Sigues preocupado?

—¿Qué?

Ella rio para sí. Ahora sus manos sostenían mi rostro, y me besó delicadamente primero un párpado y luego el otro.

—Edythe —gemí.

Entonces, sus labios se abalanzaron sobre los míos, y no fueron tan delicados y precavidos como lo habían sido hasta aquel momento. Se movían con urgencia, firmes y gélidos y, aunque sabía que no debía, no era capaz de pensar con la suficiente coherencia como para tomar las decisiones adecuadas. No fui consciente de haber ordenado a mis manos que se movieran, pero mis brazos envolvieron su cintura, tratando de acercarla a mí. Mi boca se movía al ritmo de la suya y yo boqueaba para tomar aire, aspirando su aroma con cada aliento.

* * *

 **R.d.T**

 _Ya se hizo hombre. flasdkfnmcdackacñnja *grito gay emocionado* alcndscñlksacndñsa_

* * *

—¡Diablos, Beau!

Y entonces desapareció, desligándose con gran facilidad de mi abrazo y, cuando parpadeé para volver a la realidad, la vi de pie a tres metros de mí, fuera del coche.

—Lo siento —jadeé.

Ella me miró con recelo, con unos ojos tan enormes que el blanco destacaba contra el dorado. Estuve a punto de sufrir una caída muy ridícula del coche al bajar, y entonces di un paso hacia ella.

—Eres mi perdición, Beau, te juro que lo eres —dijo en voz baja.

Yo me quedé paralizado.

—¿Qué?

Inspiró hondo y, entonces, se colocó a mi lado.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí rápido antes de que cometa alguna estupidez de verdad —murmuró.

Me dio la espalda y me miró por encima del hombro con expresión de: " _Súbete_ ".

Y, ahora, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a negarme? Sintiéndome de nuevo como un gorila, solo que más ridículo incluso que antes, me subí a su espalda.

—Mantén los ojos cerrados —me advirtió, y empezó a correr.

Me obligué a cerrar los ojos, intentando no pensar en la velocidad del viento que comprimía la piel del rostro contra el cráneo. Pero, aparte de por eso, me costaba creer que estuviéramos volando por el bosque como habíamos hecho antes. El movimiento de su cuerpo era tan suave que igual hubiera podido estar dando un paseo por la acera… con un gorila subido a su espalda. Inspiraba y espiraba acompasadamente.

No estuve completamente seguro de que habíamos parado hasta que no alzó el brazo hacia atrás y me tocó la cara.

—Ya pasó, Beau.

Abrí los ojos y era cierto, ya nos habíamos detenido. Con las prisas, al bajarme de su espalda perdí el equilibrio. Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para contemplar cómo caía al suelo, agitando los brazos como un molinillo.

Se me quedó mirando un segundo como si no estuviera totalmente segura de si podía reírse a mi costa en esa situación, pero finalmente se decantó por el sí y rompió a reír a mandíbula batiente, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y agarrándose el vientre con ambas manos.

Me levanté lentamente y me puse a limpiar el barro y los hierbajos de la parte posterior de los jeans lo mejor que pude mientras ella seguía carcajeándose.

—¿Sabes? Quizá lo más compasivo sería que cortaras conmigo ahora —dije, taciturno—. Con el tiempo, esto no me va a resultar más fácil.

Inspiró hondo unas cuantas veces, tratando de recobrar el control de sí misma.

Algo enganchó la parte trasera de mi suéter, y yo sonreí. Miré por encima del hombro y vi que me había agarrado del mismo modo que lo había hecho aquel día en la consulta del enfermero.

—¿Adónde vas, Beau?

—¿No se suponía que a ver un partido de béisbol?

—Es por el otro lado.

Giré sobre mí mismo.

—De acuerdo.

Me dio la mano y nos dirigimos hacia una mancha oscura en el bosque.

—Siento haberme reído.

—Yo también me habría reído.

—No, es que estaba un poco… nerviosa. Necesitaba dejarme ir.

Caminamos en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Dime al menos que funcionó el experimento para que la mente se imponga a la materia.

—Pues… no me mareé.

—Ajá. ¿Pero?

—Pero no estaba pensando… en el coche. Estaba pensando en lo que ha pasado después.

Ella no dijo nada.

—Sé que ya me disculpé, pero, de nuevo, lo siento. Aprenderé a controlarme mejor, sé que…

—Beau, para. Por favor, me haces sentir aún más culpable cuando te me pides perdón.

Yo bajé la vista para mirarla. Ambos nos detuvimos.

—¿Por qué te sentirías culpable?

Ella se carcajeó de nuevo, pero aquella vez sus carcajadas tenían una nota casi histérica.

—Ah, claro. ¿Por qué me sentiría culpable?

La oscuridad de sus ojos me inquietó. Había sufrimiento en ellos, y no sabía cómo hacer que desapareciera. Apoyé mi mano en su mejilla.

—Edythe, no entiendo a qué te refieres.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Es que parece que no puedo dejar de ponerte en peligro. Creo que puedo controlarme y, entonces, vuelvo a estar otra vez tan cerca de… No sé cómo dejar de ser lo que soy —con los ojos aún cerrados, hizo un gesto para señalarse a sí misma—. Mi propia existencia ya supone un peligro para ti. Algunas veces, de verdad que me odio a mí misma. Debería ser más fuerte, debería ser capaz de…

Alcé la mano para taparle la boca.

—Para.

Abrió los ojos. Apartó mi mano de su boca y se la llevó de nuevo a la mejilla.

—Te amo —dijo—. Es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que te hago pasar, pero es la pura verdad.

Era la primera vez que me decía que me quería, al menos con tantas palabras. Como ella misma había dicho por la mañana, era muy distinto escucharlo en voz alta.

—Yo también te quiero —le dije cuando recobré el aliento—. Y no quiero que seas nada distinto a lo que eres.

Edythe suspiró.

—Ahora, sé un buen chico —dijo, y se puso de puntillas.

Me quedé muy quieto mientras rozaba suavemente sus labios contra los míos.

* * *

 **R.d.T**

 _fdjsnkcnjkscbjsfjsdfñkn *grito gay*_

* * *

Nos quedamos mirando un minuto.

—¿Béisbol? —me preguntó.

—Béisbol —respondí, aparentando mucha más seguridad de la que sentía.

Me dio la mano y me llevó unos cuantos metros más adelante, a través de altos helechos y rodeando un enorme abeto, y de pronto nos encontramos allí, al borde de un inmenso campo abierto en la ladera de una montaña. Tenía dos veces el tamaño de un estadio de béisbol.

Allí vi a todos los demás; Earnest, Eleanor y Royal, sentados en una roca salediza, a unos cien metros. Aún más lejos, a unos cuatrocientos metros, se veía a Jessamine y Archie, que parecían estar fingiendo que se lanzaban algo, ya que no vi la bola en ningún momento. Parecía que Carine estuviera marcando las bases, pero no podía estar haciéndolo bien. Estaban demasiado separadas unas de otras.

Los tres que se encontraban sobre la roca se levantaron cuando estuvimos a la vista. Earnest se acercó hacia nosotros. Royal se alejó hacia donde Carine estaba colocando las bases. Eleanor siguió a Earnest después de echar una larga ojeada a la espalda de Royal.

Yo también estaba observando la espalda de Royal. Me ponía nervioso.

—¿Es a ti a quien oímos, Edythe? —preguntó Earnest.

—Sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando una hiena —aclaró Eleanor.

Sonreí tímidamente a Earnest.

—Era ella.

—Beau estaba resultando muy cómico —explicó Edythe.

Archie dejó su juego de lanzar y atrapar la pelota imaginaria y corrió hacia nosotros. En realidad era como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo. En la mitad que tarda un corazón en latir había llegado a nuestra altura y se detuvo con gran desenvoltura frente a nosotros.

—Es la hora —anunció.

El hondo estruendo de un trueno sacudió el bosque de enfrente en cuanto habló. A continuación retumbó hacia el oeste, en dirección a la ciudad.

—Raro, ¿no? —me dijo Eleanor. Cuando me volví para mirarla, sorprendido de que se mostrara tan natural conmigo, me guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, vamos…

Archie tomó a Eleanor de la mano y desaparecieron como flechas en dirección al gigantesco diamante. Archie iba casi saltando: como un ciervo, pero más cerca del suelo. Eleanor, aunque era un poco menos grácil, sin embargo le igualaba en velocidad, si bien su manera de moverse era completamente distinta. Más que saltar grácilmente, daba la sensación de que iba a la carga.

—¿Te apetece jugar una bola? —me preguntó Edythe con los ojos brillantes.

Era difícil no mostrar entusiasmo por algo que era evidente que la hacía feliz.

—¡Ve con los demás!

Rio, me pasó los dedos por el pelo y corrió tras los otros dos. Su forma de correr era más agresiva que cualquiera de las anteriores, pero igualmente elegante y demasiado hermosa. Pronto los alcanzó y los dejó atrás.

—¿Vamos a mirar? —inquirió Earnest con su suave voz de tenor.

En ese instante, me di cuenta de que la estaba mirando boquiabierto. Rápidamente controlé mi expresión y asentí. Earnest se mantenía alejado de mí unos cuantos metros más de lo que resultaría natural entre dos personas que caminan juntas, y me imaginé que seguía actuando con cuidado para no asustarme. Acompasó su paso al mío, sin impacientarse por mi ritmo lento.

—¿No vas a jugar con ellos? —le pregunté.

—No, prefiero arbitrar; alguien debe evitar que hagan trampa y a mí me gusta.

—¿Les gusta hacer trampa?

—Oh, creo que sí, ¡tendrías que oír sus explicaciones! Bueno, espero que no sea así, de lo contrario pensarías que se han criado en una manada de lobos.

—Hablas como mi padre —reí.

Él también rio.

—Bueno, me gusta pensar en ellos como si fueran hijos míos, en más de un sentido. Nunca podré superar… —se le quebró la voz y, a continuación, tuvo que respirar hondo—. ¿No te contó Edythe que perdí a mi hija?

—Eh…, no —murmuré aturdido, esforzándome por comprender a qué periodo de su vida se estaría refiriendo.

—Mi única hija, mi pequeña Grace. Murió cuando tenía apenas dos años. Me rompió el corazón y por eso me arrojé por el acantilado, como ya sabrás —añadió en tono pausado.

—Oh, Edythe solo me dijo que te caíste…

—Ah. Edythe, siempre tan educada —sonrió—. Edythe fue la primera de mi nueva prole. Mi segunda hija. Siempre pienso en ella de ese modo, incluso aunque, en cierto modo, sea mayor que yo, y me pregunto si mi Grace se habría convertido en una persona tan asombrosa —me miró y me sonrió cálidamente—. Por eso me alegra tanto que te haya encontrado, Beau. Ha sido una rara durante demasiado tiempo; me dolía verla tan sola.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa? —pregunté, dubitativo otra vez—. ¿Que yo no sea… bueno para ella?

—No —declaró, tras reflexionar sobre ello—. Tú eres lo que ella quiere. No sé cómo, pero esto va a salir bien.

Pero su frente estaba fruncida por la preocupación.

Se oyó el estruendo de otro trueno.

En ese momento, Earnest se detuvo. Por lo visto, habíamos llegado a los límites del campo. Al parecer, ya se habían formado los equipos. Edythe estaba en la parte izquierda del campo, bastante lejos; Carine se encontraba entre la primera y la segunda base, y Archie tenía la bola en su poder, en lo que debía ser la base de lanzamiento.

Eleanor hacía girar un bate de aluminio, solo perceptible por su sonido silbante, ya que era casi imposible seguir su trayectoria en el aire con la vista. Esperaba que se acercara a la base de meta, pero ya estaba allí, a una distancia inconcebible de la base de lanzamiento, adoptando la postura de bateo para cuando me quise dar cuenta. Jessamine se situó detrás, a un metro escaso, para atrapar la bola para el otro equipo. Como era de esperar, ninguno llevaba guantes.

—De acuerdo —Earnest habló con voz clara, y supe que Edythe le había oído a pesar de estar muy alejado—, batea.

Archie permanecía erguido, quieto como una estatua. Su estilo parecía que estaba más cerca de la astucia, de lo furtivo, que de una técnica de lanzamiento intimidatoria. Sujetó la bola con ambas manos cerca de su cintura; luego, su brazo derecho se movió como el ataque de una cobra y la bola impactó en la mano de Jessamine con un sonido semejante al de un disparo.

—¿Fue un _strike_? —le susurré a Earnest.

—Si no la golpean, es un _strike_ —me contestó.

Jessamine lanzó de nuevo la bola a la mano de Archie, que se permitió una gran sonrisa antes de estirar el brazo para efectuar otro nuevo lanzamiento.

Esta vez el bate consiguió, sin saber muy bien cómo, golpear la bola invisible. El chasquido del impacto fue tremendo, atronador. Entendí con claridad la razón por la que necesitaban una tormenta para jugar cuando las montañas devolvieron el eco del golpe.

Apenas era capaz de seguir la trayectoria de la bola, que sobrevoló el campo como un meteorito para irse a perder en lo profundo del bosque circundante.

—Carrera completa —murmuré.

—Espera —dijo Earnest, escuchando atento y con la mano alzada.

Eleanor era una figura borrosa que corría de una base a otra, y Carine, la sombra que la seguía. Me di cuenta de que Edythe no estaba.

— _¡Fuera!_ —gritó Earnest.

Contemplé con incredulidad cómo Edythe saltaba desde la linde del bosque con la bola en la mano alzada. Incluso yo pude ver su brillante sonrisa.

—Eleanor será la que batea más fuerte —me explicó Earnest—, pero Edythe corre al menos igual de rápido.

Era como si estuviera presenciando un partido entre superhéroes. Era imposible mantener contacto visual con la bola teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que volaba y el ritmo al que se movían alrededor del campo los corredores de base.

Comprendí el otro motivo por el cual esperaban a que hubiera una tormenta para jugar cuando Jessamine bateó una roleta, una de esas pelotas que van rodando por el suelo, hacia la posición de Carine en un intento de evitar la infalible defensa de Edythe.

Carine corrió a por la bola y luego se lanzó en pos de Jessamine, que iba disparada hacia la primera base. Cuando chocaron, el sonido fue como el de la colisión de dos enormes masas de roca. Preocupado, me incorporé de un salto para ver lo sucedido, pero las dos estaban perfectamente.

—Están bien —anunció Earnest con voz tranquila.

El equipo de Eleanor iba una carrera por delante. Royal se las apañó para atravesar las bases después de aprovechar uno de los larguísimos lanzamientos de Eleanor, cuando Edythe consiguió el tercer _fuera_. Se acercó de un salto hasta donde estaba yo, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué te parece? —inquirió.

—Una cosa es segura: no volveré a sentarme otra vez a ver la vieja y aburrida liga nacional de béisbol.

—Ya, suena como si hubieras hecho eso muchas veces —rio Edythe.

—Pero estoy un poco decepcionado —bromeé.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, sería estupendo encontrar una sola cosa que no hagas mejor que cualquier otra persona en este planeta.

Me dedicó sus hoyuelos y dejó sin aliento.

—Ya voy —dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la base del bateador.

Jugó con mucha astucia al optar por una bola baja, fuera del alcance de la excepcionalmente rápida mano de Royal, que defendía en la parte exterior del campo y, veloz como el rayo, ganó dos bases antes de que Eleanor pudiera volver a poner la bola en juego. Carine golpeó una tan lejos fuera del campo —con un estruendo que me hirió en los oídos—, que Edythe y ella completaron la carrera. Archie chocó las palmas con ellas.

El tanteo cambiaba continuamente conforme avanzaba el partido y se gastaban bromas unos a otros como otros jugadores callejeros al ir pasando todos por la primera posición. De vez en cuando, Earnest tenía que llamarles la atención. Otro trueno retumbó, pero seguíamos sin mojarnos, tal y como había predicho Archie.

Carine estaba a punto de batear, con Edythe como receptora, cuando Archie de pronto profirió un grito sofocado que sonó muy fuerte. Yo miraba a Edythe, como siempre, y entonces la vi darse la vuelta para mirarle. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y en un instante circuló entre ellos un flujo misterioso. Edythe ya estaba a mi lado antes de que los demás pudieran preguntar a Archie qué iba mal.

—¿Archie? —preguntó Earnest con voz tensa.

—No lo he visto con claridad, no podría decirles… —susurró él.

Ahora ya estaban todos reunidos.

—¿Qué pasa, Archie? —le preguntó Carine, tranquila, cargada de autoridad.

—Viajan más rápido de lo que pensaba. Creo que me equivoqué en eso —murmuró.

Jessamine le rodeó con un brazo con gesto protector.

—¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? —le preguntó.

—Nos oyeron jugar y cambiaron de dirección —señaló, contrito, como si se sintiera responsable de lo que fuera que había pasado.

Siete pares de rápidos ojos se posaron en mi cara de forma fugaz y se apartaron.

—¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar? —inquirió Carine.

Una mirada de intensa concentración cruzó por su rostro y respondió con gesto contrariado:

—Menos de cinco minutos. Vienen corriendo, quieren jugar.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —le preguntó Carine a Edythe mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre mí brevemente.

—No, con carga, no —resumió ella—. Además, lo que menos necesitamos es que capten el olor y comiencen la caza.

—¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Eleanor a Archie.

—Tres.

—¡Tres! —exclamó Eleanor con tono de mofa—. Dejen que vengan.

Carine lo consideró durante una fracción de segundo que pareció más larga de lo que fue en realidad. Solo Eleanor parecía tranquila; el resto miraba fijamente el rostro de Carine, evidentemente inquietos.

—Nos limitaremos a seguir jugando —decidió finalmente Carine—. Archie dijo que solo sentían curiosidad.

Toda esta conferencia duró apenas unos segundos. Escuché con atención y creía haber conseguido captar la mayor parte. No conseguí oír lo que Earnest le estaba preguntando en este momento a Edythe con una intensa mirada. Solo atisbé la leve negativa de cabeza por parte de Edythe y el alivio en las facciones de Earnest.

—Intenta atrapar tú la bola, Earnest. Yo me encargo de prepararle —dijo Edythe.

Ella permaneció a mi lado mientras los otros volvieron al campo, barriendo el bosque con la mirada. Archie y Earnest parecían intentar orientarse alrededor de donde yo me encontraba.

Comenté lo que me parecía evidente.

—Los otros vienen ya para acá.

—Sí, quédate inmóvil, permanece callado —intentó ocultar bastante bien el nerviosismo de su voz, pero pude captarlo—, y no te apartes de mi lado, por favor.

—Eso no servirá de nada —murmuró Archie—. Yo podría olerle incluso desde el otro lado del campo.

—Lo sé —espetó Edythe.

Carine se quedó de pie en el prado mientras el resto retomaba el juego con desgana.

—Edythe, ¿qué te preguntó Earnest? —susurré.

Vaciló un momento antes de contestarme.

—Si estaban sedientos.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente mientras el juego progresaba con apatía, ya que nadie tenía ganas de golpear fuerte. Eleanor, Royal y Jessamine merodeaban por el área interior del campo. Fui consciente más de una vez de la mirada fija de Royal en mí. Era inexpresiva, pero de algún modo, por la forma en que plegaba los labios, me convenció de que estaba enfurecido.

Edythe no le prestaba atención al juego, sus ojos y su mente se encontraban inspeccionando el bosque.

—Lo siento, Beau —murmuró ferozmente—. Exponerte de este modo ha sido estúpido e irresponsable por mi parte. ¡Cuánto lo siento!

Noté cómo contenía la respiración y fijaba los ojos abiertos como platos en la esquina oeste del campo. Avanzó medio paso, interponiéndose entre lo que se acercaba y yo.

Al igual que antes, cuando me la había imaginado defendiéndome de Royal, la idea de que pudiera ponerse en peligro me hizo sentir pánico. Estaba bastante seguro de que, fuera lo que fuese lo que se avecinaba, era bastante peor que Royal.

* * *

 **PD: Hola.**

 **:D ¡El monstruo de las reviews quiere un poco de amor!**


	20. 18

**Nota del Traductor**

 _Oh por Dios. ¡295 reviews! ¡Gracias, criaturitas del Señor, por no abandonarme! ¡Acá está el capítulo que les debía!_

* * *

 **LA CAZA**

Aparecieron de uno en uno en el borde del bosque a doce metros de nuestra posición. La primera mujer en entrar al claro se apartó inmediatamente para que otra tomara el mando, y se colocó detrás de ella, alta de cabello oscuro, de un modo que evidenciaba con claridad quién lideraba el grupo. El tercer integrante era un hombre; desde aquella distancia, solo alcanzaba a ver que su pelo era de un rojo llameante.

Cerraron filas conforme avanzaban con cautela hacia donde se hallaba la familia de Edythe. Aquello parecía un documental sobre animales salvajes: una manada de depredadores mostrando recelo natural ante un grupo desconocido y numeroso de su propia especie.

Comprobé lo diferente que eran con los Cullen en cuanto se acercaron. Su paso era gatuno, andaban de forma muy similar a la de un felino al acecho. Se vestían con ropas de excursionista: vaqueros y una sencilla camisa de cuello abotonado y gruesa tela impermeable. Las ropas se veían deshilachadas por el uso e iban sin zapatos. Tenían el cabello lleno de hojas y otros restos del bosque.

La líder analizó a Carine que, alarmada, y flanqueada por Eleanor y Jessamine, salió a su encuentro. Al verla, envaró su posición acechante. Los otros dos la imitaron.

La líder de los recién llegados era sin duda la más agraciada. Tenía la piel pálida, pero de un tono oliváceo, y su cabello era de un brillantísimo negro. No era muy alta, pero parecía fuerte, aunque no tanto como Eleanor. Esbozó una sonrisa agradable que permitió entrever unos deslumbrantes dientes blancos.

El hombre tenía un aspecto más salvaje. Su mirada iba y venía incesantemente de uno a otro de los Cullen y su postura era extrañamente felina. La segunda mujer permanecía en la retaguardia sin inmiscuirse. Era más pequeña que la líder y tanto su rostro como su pelo castaño claro eran anodinos. Sus ojos eran los más tranquilos, los más inmóviles. Sin embargo, yo tuve la extraña sensación de que veía más que los otros dos.

Lo que más los diferenciaba de los Cullen eran sus ojos. No eran dorados o negros, como los ojos de los vampiros que yo me había acostumbrado a ver, sino de un intenso color rojo vivo.

La morena dio un paso hacia Carine, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Creíamos haber oído jugar a alguien —dijo. Tenía un leve acento francés—. Me llamo Lauren, y estos son Victor y Joss.

—Yo soy Carine y esta es mi familia: Eleanor y Jessamine; Royal, Earnest y Archie; Edythe y Beau —nos identificaba en grupos, intentando deliberadamente no llamar la atención hacia ningún individuo. Me sobresalté cuando me nombró.

—¿Hay sitio para unos jugadores más? —inquirió Lauren.

Carine acomodó la inflexión de la voz al mismo tono amistoso de Lauren.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que acabamos de terminar el partido. Pero estaríamos verdaderamente encantados en otra ocasión. ¿Piensan quedarse mucho tiempo en la zona?

—En realidad, vamos hacia el norte, aunque hemos sentido curiosidad por lo que había por aquí. No hemos tenido compañía durante mucho tiempo.

—No, esta región suele estar vacía si exceptuamos a mi grupo y algún visitante ocasional, como ustedes.

La tensa atmósfera había evolucionado hacia una conversación distendida; supuse que Jessamine estaba usando su peculiar don para controlar la situación.

—¿Cuál es su territorio de caza? —preguntó Lauren, disimulando.

Carine ignoró la presunción.

—Esta, los montes Olympic, y algunas veces la Coast Ranges de una punta a la otra. Tenemos una residencia aquí. También hay otro asentamiento permanente como el nuestro cerca de Denali.

Lauren se balanceó, descansando el peso del cuerpo sobre los talones, y preguntó con viva curiosidad:

—¿Permanente? ¿Y cómo consiguieron algo así?

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas a nuestra casa y platicamos más cómodos? —los invitó Carine—. Es una larga historia.

Joss y Victor intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa cuando Carine mencionó la palabra " _casa_ ", pero Lauren controló mejor su expresión.

—Es muy interesante y hospitalario por tu parte —sonrió—. Hemos estado de caza todo el camino desde Ontario —estudió a Carine con la mirada, examinando su ropa—. No hemos tenido ocasión de asearnos un poco.

—Por favor, no se ofendan, pero tengo que rogarles que se abstengan de cazar en los alrededores de esta zona. Debemos pasar desapercibidos, ya me entiendes —explicó Carine.

—Claro —asintió Lauren—. No pretendemos pelearles el territorio. De todos modos, acabamos de alimentarnos a las afueras de Seattle.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando Lauren rompió a reír.

—Les mostraremos el camino si quieren venir con nosotros. Eleanor, Archie, vayan con Edythe y Beau a recoger el Jeep —añadió sin darle importancia.

Cuando Carine terminó de hablar, ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez. Una suave brisa movió mi cabello, Edythe se envaró y la segunda mujer, Joss, movió su cabeza repentinamente de un lado a otro, buscando, para luego centrar en mí su escrutinio, agitando las aletas de la nariz.

Todos se pusieron rígidos cuando Joss se adelantó un paso y se agazapó. Edythe exhibió los dientes y se enarcó en una postura defensiva al tiempo que emitía un rugido bestial que parecía desgarrarle la garganta. No tenía nada que ver con los sonidos juguetones que le había escuchado esta mañana. Era lo más amenazante que había oído en mi vida y me estremecí de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —exclamó Lauren, asombrada. Ni Joss ni Edythe relajaron sus agresivas poses. Joss se movió ligeramente hacia un lado y Edythe respondió al movimiento.

—Él está con nosotros —Carine se dirigió directamente a Joss con voz gélida.

Lauren parecía percibir mi olor con menos fuerza que Joss, pero pronto se dio cuenta y el descubrimiento se reflejó también en su rostro.

—¿Nos han traído un aperitivo?

Dio un paso adelante.

Edythe rugió con mayor dureza, curvando el labio superior sobre sus deslumbrantes dientes desnudos. Lauren retrocedió el paso que había dado.

—He dicho que está con nosotros —espetó Carine.

—Pero es humano —protestó Lauren. No lo dijo de un modo agresivo; simplemente parecía sorprendida.

Eleanor se reclinó hacia delante, repentinamente muy presente al lado de Carine.

—Sí… —dijo con los ojos fijos en Joss, que se enderezó muy despacio y volvió a su posición normal, aunque las aletas de su nariz seguían dilatadas y no me perdía de vista. Edythe continuaba agazapada delante de mí.

Quise atraerla para que retrocediera —aquella tal Joss no se andaba con chiquitas—, pero me imaginé en qué podía terminar mi tentativa. Me había dicho que no me moviera, y eso haría… a no ser que alguien intentara hacerle daño.

—Parece que tenemos mucho que aprender unos de otros.

Lauren hablaba con un tono tranquilizador en un intento de suavizar la repentina hostilidad.

—Sin duda —la voz de Carine todavía era fría.

—Aún nos gustaría aceptar tu invitación —sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia mí y retornaron a Carine—. Y, claro, no le haremos daño al humano. No cazaremos en tu territorio, como te dije.

Joss miró a Lauren con incredulidad e irritación, e intercambió una breve mirada con Victor, cuyos ojos seguían errando nerviosos de rostro en rostro.

Carine evaluó la franca expresión de Lauren durante un momento antes de hablar.

—Les mostraremos el camino. Jessamine, Royal, Earnest —llamó, y se reunieron todos delante de mí, ocultándome de la vista de los recién llegados. Archie estuvo a mi lado en un momento y Eleanor se situó lentamente a mi espalda, con sus ojos trabados en los de Joss mientras esta retrocedía unos pasos.

—Vámonos, Beau —ordenó Edythe, con voz baja y sombría.

Me agarró del codo y tiró de mí. Archie y Eleanor estaban muy cerca de mi espalda, ocultándome de quien pudiera estar mirando. Tropecé con Edythe al intentar mantener el paso que ella llevaba. No pude oír si el otro grupo se había marchado ya. La impaciencia de Edythe casi se podía palpar mientras andábamos a paso humano hacia el límite del bosque.

—Yo soy más rápida —dijo de repente, contestando al pensamiento de alguien.

Entonces, cuando llegamos a los árboles, Edythe pasó uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras avanzábamos en una semicarrera. Me percaté de lo que quería y, demasiado conmocionado como para sentirme cohibido, me encaramé a mi sitio. Antes incluso de haber terminado de colocarme, ya estábamos corriendo.

No pude cerrar los ojos, pero, de todos modos, el bosque estaba prácticamente oscuro. No escuché a Eleanor ni a Archie corriendo a nuestro lado. Al igual que Edythe, se desplazaban por el bosque como si fueran fantasmas.

Llegamos al Jeep en cuestión de segundos. Edythe apenas se paró, simplemente dio media vuelta y me depositó en el asiento trasero.

—Agárralo —le siseó a Eleanor, que trepó al asiento junto a mí.

Archie se había sentado ya en el asiento delantero y Edythe puso en marcha el coche. El vehículo giró en redondo para encarar el camino lleno de baches naturales.

Edythe gruñía algo tan rápido que no comprendí lo que decía, pero sonaba bastante a una sarta de blasfemias.

El traqueteo fue mucho peor esta vez a causa de la oscuridad. Eleanor y Archie miraban por las ventanillas laterales.

Llegamos a la carretera principal. El Jeep aumentó la velocidad. Estaba oscuro, pero reconocí adónde íbamos: al sur, en dirección contraria a Forks.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté.

Nadie contestó. Ni siquiera me miraron.

—¿Alguien me va a contar qué está pasando?

Mientras hablaba no apartó los ojos de la carretera. El velocímetro marcaba más de ciento noventa kilómetros por hora.

—Debemos sacarte de aquí, lo más lejos posible y ahora mismo.

—¿Cómo? Pero tengo que volver a la casa…

—No puedes volver a tu casa, Beau.

Por como lo dijo, parecía algo irreversible.

—No entiendo, Edythe. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Edythe, dirígete al arcén —Archie habló por primera vez.

Ella le miró con cara de pocos amigos, y luego aceleró.

—Edythe, considera las distintas opciones —dijo Archie—. Tenemos que pensarlo bien —había un tono de advertencia en su voz, y me pregunté qué estaría viendo en su mente, qué le estaría mostrando a Edythe.

—No lo entiendes —rugió frustrada. El velocímetro rebasaba los doscientos kilómetros por hora—. ¡Es una rastreadora, Archie! ¿No te diste cuenta? ¡Es una rastreadora!

Sentí cómo Eleanor se tensaba a mi lado y me pregunté qué significado tendría aquella palabra para ella. Era evidente que significaba algo para ellos, pero no para mí; quería entenderlo, pero no podía preguntar.

—Para en el arcén, Edythe.

El tono de Archie sonaba ahora más duro, gélido.

El velocímetro rebasó los doscientos veinte.

—Hazlo —vociferó.

—Escúchame, Archie. Escuché sus pensamientos. El rastreo es su pasión, su obsesión, y lo quiere a él, Archie, a él en concreto. La cacería ya ha empezado.

—No sabe dónde…

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a necesitar para captar el olor de Beau en el pueblo? Lauren ya había trazado el plan en su mente antes de decir lo que dijo.

Fue como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. Fui incapaz de respirar durante el segundo que me costó procesar el sentido completo de lo que había dicho. Hasta aquel momento, todo aquello parecía algo abstracto, como el enunciado de un problema de Matemáticas. No daba la sensación de tener ninguna conexión con mi vida real.

Pero sabía adónde la conduciría mi olor.

—¡Charlie! —jadeé, y entonces grité—. ¡Charlie! ¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Tenemos que volver por Charlie!

Empecé a manipular los cierres que me mantenían en mi sitio hasta que Eleanor me agarró por las muñecas, intentando retenerlas mientras yo intentaba desasirme de aquellas esposas de carne que parecían forjadas en hormigón.

—¡Edythe! ¡Da media vuelta! —grité.

—Beau tiene razón —observó Archie.

El coche redujo la velocidad ligeramente.

—No tardaremos demasiado en considerar todas las opciones —intentó persuadirla Archie.

El coche redujo nuevamente la velocidad, en esta ocasión de forma más patente, y entonces frenó con un chirrido en el arcén de la autopista. Salí disparado hacia delante, precipitándome contra el arnés, para luego caer hacia atrás y chocar contra el asiento.

—No hay ninguna opción —gruñó Edythe.

—¡No podemos abandonar a Charlie! —grité.

Me ignoró completamente.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a su casa —intervino Eleanor, finalmente.

—No.

—Joss no puede compararse con nosotros, _Edy_. No podrá tocarlo.

—Esperará.

Eleanor esbozó una sonrisa gélida, extrañamente ansiosa.

—Yo también puedo esperar.

Edythe dejó escapar un resoplido, exasperada.

—Ustedes no lo han visto. ¿Es que no lo entienden? No va a cambiar de idea una vez que se haya entregado a la caza. Tendremos que matarla.

A Eleanor no pareció importarle.

—Sí.

—Y también tendremos que matar al hombre. Está con ella. Si luchamos, la líder del grupo también los acompañará.

—Somos suficientes para ellos.

—Hay otra opción —dijo Archie con serenidad.

Edythe se revolvió contra él, furiosa. Su voz fue un rugido devastador cuando dijo:

—¡NO HAY OTRA OPCIÓN!

Eleanor y yo la miramos aturdidos, pero Archie no parecía sorprendido. El silencio se prolongó durante más de un minuto, mientras Edythe y Archie se miraban fijamente el uno al otro.

—¿Quieren escuchar mi plan? —pregunté.

—No —gruñó Edythe.

Archie la fulminó con la mirada.

—Escucha —supliqué—. Llévame de vuelta.

—¡No!

—¡Sí! Me llevas de vuelta y le digo a mi padre que quiero irme a casa, a Phoenix. Hago las maletas, nos aseguramos de que la rastreadora esté observando y entonces huimos. Nos seguirá y dejará a Charlie tranquilo. Entonces me podrás llevar a cualquier maldito lugar que se te ocurra.

Me miraron con ojos enormes.

—Pues realmente no es una mala idea, en absoluto.

Eleanor parecía tan sorprendida que resultaba insultante.

—Podría funcionar, y desde luego no podemos dejar desprotegido a su padre. Lo sabes, Edythe —dijo Archie.

Todos mirábamos a Edythe.

—Es demasiado peligroso… Y no la quiero cerca de él ni a cien kilómetros a la redonda.

Eleanor tenía muchísima confianza en sí misma.

—Edythe, ella no va a acabar con nosotros.

Archie cerró los ojos un segundo.

—No la veo atacando. Es de las que prefiere dar un rodeo antes que abordar un ataque frontal. Va a esperar a que lo dejemos desprotegido.

—No le llevará mucho darse cuenta de que eso no va a suceder —dijo Edythe.

—Tengo que regresar a casa, Edythe.

Edythe presionó los dedos contra las sienes y cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un segundo. Luego clavó sus ojos en mí.

—Necesitamos demasiado tiempo para tu plan. No disponemos de tanto como para montar la farsa de hacer las maletas.

—Si no le doy algún tipo de excusa, va a meter a tu familia en problemas. Tal vez llame al FBI o algo así si piensa que… No sé, que me han secuestrado.

—Eso no importa.

—Sí, sí que importa. Hay un modo de mantener a todo el mundo a salvo, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

El Jeep volvió a la vida con un rugido y las ruedas chirriaron cuando describió un brusco giro. La aguja del velocímetro comenzó a subir de nuevo.

Cuando Edythe habló, su voz sonaba como si las palabras salieran contra su voluntad.

—Te marchas esta noche, tanto como si la rastreadora te ve o no. Le dirás a Charlie lo que te dé la gana, con tal de que sea rápido. Guarda en una maleta lo primero que tengas a mano y métete después en tu coche. Me da exactamente igual lo que Charlie te diga. Tienes quince minutos. Quince minutos a contar desde el momento en que pongas el pie en el umbral de la puerta o te saco arrastrado.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio, sin que se oyera otro sonido que el del motor.

—¿Eleanor? —dije, mirándome las manos.

—Ay, perdón —dijo ella, y me soltó.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio, sin que se oyera otro sonido que el del motor. Entonces, Edythe habló de nuevo.

—Vamos a hacerlo de esta manera. Cuando lleguemos a la casa, si la rastreadora no está allí, te acompañaré a la puerta —me miró a través del retrovisor—. Tienes quince minutos a partir de ese momento. Eleanor, tú vigilarás el exterior de la casa. Archie, tú llevarás el coche, yo estaré adentro con él todo el tiempo. En cuanto salga, llevan el Jeep a casa y se lo cuentan a Carine.

—De ninguna manera —la contradijo Eleanor—. Iré contigo.

—Piénsalo bien, _El_. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera.

—Hasta que no sepamos en qué puede terminar esto, estaré contigo.

Edythe suspiró.

—Si la rastreadora está allí —continuó inexorablemente—, seguiré conduciendo.

—Vamos a llegar antes que ella —dijo Archie con confianza.

Edythe pareció aceptarlo. Fuera cual fuera el roce que hubiera tenido con Archie, no dudaba de él ahora.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con el Jeep? —preguntó Archie.

La voz de Edythe sonaba dura y afilada.

—Tú lo llevarás a casa.

—No, no lo haré —replicó él con calma.

La retahíla ininteligible de malas palabras volvió a comenzar.

—No cabemos todos en mi coche —murmuré.

Edythe no pareció escucharme.

—Creo que deberías dejarme marchar solo —dije en voz baja, mucho más tranquilo.

Ella lo oyó.

—Beau, no seas estúpido —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Escucha, Charlie no es imbécil —protesté—. Si mañana no estás en el pueblo, va a sospechar.

—Eso es irrelevante. Nos aseguraremos de que se encuentre a salvo y eso es lo único que importa.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con la rastreadora? Vio la forma en que actuaste esta noche. Pensará que estás conmigo, estés donde estés.

Eleanor me miró, insultantemente sorprendida otra vez.

—Edythe, escúchale —le urgió—. Creo que tiene razón.

—Sí, la tiene —comentó Archie.

—No puedo hacer eso —la voz de Edythe era helada.

—Eleanor debería quedarse también —continué—. La rastreadora se sintió amenazada por ella.

—¿Qué? —Eleanor se volvió hacia mí, con cara de sentirse traicionada.

—Si te quedas, tendrás más posibilidades de ponerle la mano encima —acordó Archie.

Edythe les miró con incredulidad.

—¿Y tú te crees que le voy a dejar irse solo?

—Claro que no —dijo Archie—. Le acompañaremos Jess y yo.

—No puedo hacer eso —repitió Edythe, pero esta vez su voz sonaba derrotada. La lógica estaba haciendo de las suyas con ella.

Intenté ser persuasivo.

—Déjate ver por aquí durante una semana —vi su expresión en el retrovisor y rectifiqué—. Bueno, unos cuantos días. Deja que Charlie vea que no me has secuestrado y que la cazadora se vaya de caza inútilmente. Cerciórate por completo de que no tenga ninguna pista; luego, te vas y me buscas, tomando una ruta que la despiste, claro. Entonces, Jessamine y Archie podrán volver a casa.

Vi que empezaba a considerarlo.

—¿Dónde te iría a buscar?

—A Phoenix.

—No. Ella oirá que es allí adonde vas —replicó con impaciencia.

—Y tú le harás creer que es un truco, claro. Es consciente de que sabes que está escuchando. Jamás creerá que me dirija de verdad a donde anuncie que voy.

—Este chico es satánico —rio Eleanor.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Hay varios millones de personas en Phoenix —le informé.

—No es tan difícil usar una guía telefónica.

—Hay unas cosas que se llaman hoteles, Edythe.

—Edythe, estaremos con él —le recordó Archie.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer tú en Phoenix? —le preguntó Edythe a Archie mordazmente.

—Quedarme bajo techo.

—Ya lo creo que voy a disfrutar —Eleanor pensaba seguramente en arrinconar a Joss.

—Cállate, _El_.

—Mira, si intentamos detenerla mientras Beau anda por aquí, hay muchas más posibilidades de que alguien termine herido…, tanto él como tú al intentar protegerlo. Ahora, si la cogemos sola… —Eleanor dejó la frase inconclusa y lentamente empezó a sonreír. Yo había acertado.

El Jeep avanzaba más lentamente conforme entrábamos en el pueblo. Sentí cómo se me ponía el vello de punta. Pensé en Charlie, solo en la casa, y empecé a mover la rodilla arriba y abajo con impaciencia.

—Beau —dijo Edythe en voz baja. Archie y Eleanor miraban por las ventanillas—, si te pones en peligro y te pasa cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, te haré personalmente responsable. ¿Lo has comprendido?

Contemplé sus ojos en el espejo retrovisor.

—Entendido, Edythe.

Se volvió a Archie.

—¿Jessamine va a poder manejar este asunto?

—Confía un poco en ella, Edythe. Lo está haciendo bien, muy bien, teniendo todo en cuenta.

—¿Podrás manejarlo tú?

Archie echó hacia atrás los labios en una mueca horrorosa y dejó salir un gruñido gutural que me hizo encogerme en el asiento.

Edythe le sonrió, mas de repente musitó:

—Pero guárdate tus opiniones.

* * *

 **P.D: Desde acá cambia _todo._**

 ** _¡el monstruo quiere_ amor!**


	21. 19

**Nota del Traductor:**

 _Hola. Es tarde, tengo sueño, y estoy súper cansado. Pero todo valdrá la pena cuando puedan leer esto y me alimenten con reviews._

* * *

 **EL ADIÓS**

Me daba la sensación de que Charlie me había esperado despierto, con todas las luces de la casa encendidas. Me quedé con la mente en blanco mientras pensaba en algo para resolver el asunto.

Edythe aparcó dejando distancia suficiente para que cupiera otro coche detrás de mi automóvil. Los tres estaban sentados muy erguidos en sus asientos; escuchaban cada sonido del bosque, escrutaban cada sombra alrededor de la casa, en busca de cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar.

El motor se paró y me quedé sentado en silencio, mientras continuaban a la escucha.

—No está aquí —siseó Edythe—. Vamos.

Eleanor se inclinó para ayudarme a quitarme el arnés.

—No te preocupes, Beau —susurró con jovialidad—. Solucionaremos las cosas lo antes posible.

Experimenté una extraña tristeza al ver el rostro de Eleanor, hermoso como aterrador. Apenas la conocía y, sin embargo, me entristecía el hecho de no saber si la volvería a ver. Era consciente de que iba a ser la más sencilla de las despedidas a las que debería sobrevivir durante la próxima hora, y ese pensamiento hizo que se me retorciera el estómago.

—Archie, _El_ —espetó Edythe con autoridad.

Ambos se deslizaron en la oscuridad en silencio y desaparecieron.

Bajé del jeep detrás de Eleanor y, cuando estuve fuera, Edythe se me había adelantado.

—Quince minutos —dijo entre dientes.

Asentí, y me detuve.

—Date prisa, Beau.

—Una cosa —me incliné y la besé una vez con dureza—. Te amo, eso no cambiará, pase lo que pase ahora.

—No te va a pasar nada, Beau.

—Mantén a Charlie a salvo por mí.

—Eso ya está hecho. Apúrate.

Asentí de nuevo y, entonces, deteniéndome una única vez para mirarla a mis espaldas, salté al porche y abrí la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Entré tropezándome y cerré la puerta de una patada.

De repente fui consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y sentí miedo de mí mismo.

El rostro de Charlie se asomó al vestíbulo de la entrada.

—¿Beau?

—¡Déjame en paz, papá! —espeté.

Estaba empezando a notar los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos, y sabía que iba a tener que mantener la compostura si quería hacer aquello bien: proteger a Charlie, proteger a los Cullen y que el plan funcionara. Me resultaría más fácil si no le miraba.

Me giré y corrí escaleras arriba, cerré la puerta de golpe y eché el pestillo. Me arrojé al suelo para sacar mi morral debajo de la cama. Metí la mano. Busqué entre el colchón y el soporte, buscando el calcetín amarrado en el que escondía mi dinero.

Charlie golpeó la puerta.

—Beau, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

—Me voy a casa —grité.

Me volví hacia el armario, pero Edythe ya estaba allí, recogiendo en silencio y sin mirar verdaderas brazadas de ropa que luego me lanzaba a mí.

—Me parece que tu cita no ha ido muy bien —la voz de Charlie sonaba confundida pero más tranquila.

—Ay, Charlie, cállate —gruñí.

—¿Te cortó?

—Yo fuí quién cortó con ella.

Edythe no reaccionó a lo que yo estaba diciendo. Estaba completamente concentrada. Introdujo en la bolsa con una mano el contenido de la balda más alta de mi armario.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Charlie, sorprendido—. Pensaba que te gustaba mucho esa chica.

—Y me gusta. Demasiado.

—Este… Las cosas no funcionan así, hijo.

Edythe cerró la cremallera de mi morral: aparentemente, mis maletas estaban terminadas. Me colgó el asa del hombro.

—Estaré en tu coche, ¡venga! —susurró.

Me empujó hacia la puerta y se desvaneció por la ventana.

Abrí la puerta y empujé a Charlie con rudeza al pasar. Mi bolsa golpeó un cuadro, haciéndolo caer de la pared mientras bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras.

Charlie corrió detrás de mí y agarró el asa de mi petate, haciéndome retroceder un paso.

—Beau, ¿estás drogado? —me preguntó.

—¡No!

—Para un poco. No lo entiendo. Cuéntame qué pasó.

Tenía el asa agarrada con fuerza. Podía dejar la bolsa, pero aquello supondría una laguna en mi coartada. Iba a tener que hacer aquello de la manera más dura.

Me volví para mirarlo, con la esperanza de que la rojez de mis ojos diera sensación de ira.

—Te voy a contar lo que pasó —dije, con la voz más seca que fui capaz de poner—. He pasado una noche estupenda con la chica más bella que he conocido, y hablamos del futuro. Y ella mira el futuro de la misma manera que tú. Se quiere quedar aquí el resto de su vida. Se quiere casar, y tener hijos, y no irse jamás. Y, durante un segundo, me pareció que tenía razón. Me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo, este sitio me está absorbiendo. Si no me voy ahora, ¡nunca conseguiré salir de aquí!

—Beau, no puedes irte ahora, es de noche —susurró.

—Dormiré en el coche si me siento cansado.

—Espera otra semana —me suplicó, todavía en _shock_ —. Renée habrá vuelto a Phoenix para entonces.

Esto me desquició por completo.

—¿¡Qué!?

Una oleada de alivio recorrió el rostro de Charlie cuando me vio dudar.

—La llamé mientras estabas afuera. Las cosas no han ido muy bien en Florida y volverán a Arizona si Phil no ha firmado a finales de esta semana. El asistente de entrenador de los _Sidewinders_ dijo que tal vez hubiera lugar para otro medio en el equipo.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando recuperar el hilo. Cada segundo que pasaba, ponía a Charlie en más peligro.

—Tengo una llave de la casa —murmuré, dando otra vuelta de tuerca a la situación. Charlie estaba muy cerca de mí, con una mano aún aferrando mi bolsa y el rostro descompensado. No podía perder más tiempo discutiendo con él, así que pensé que tendría que herirlo aún más profundamente.

—Déjame que me vaya, Charlie —dije entre dientes, y abrí la puerta de un tirón—. No funcionó, ¿okay? De veras, ¡odio Forks con toda mi alma!

Mis crueles palabras cumplieron su cometido a la perfección, porque Charlie soltó la mano con la que agarraba mi bolsa. Se quedó boquiabierto a causa del estupor y un profundo dolor asomó a sus ojos. Le di la espalda y salí por la puerta hecho una furia. No podía permitir que viera mi cara en aquel momento.

Traté de que mi modo de caminar pareciera enfurecido, pero lo que quería era correr. El oscuro patio parecía más lleno de sombras que nunca y, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que solo existían en mi imaginación, no las tenía todas conmigo. Arrojé el petate a la caja de la camioneta y abrí la puerta de un tirón. La llave estaba en el bombín de la puesta en marcha.

—¡Te llamaré mañana! —grité.

Jamás podría explicarle aquello, jamás conseguiría que las cosas volvieran a estar bien. Encendí el motor y arranqué.

Edythe me tocó la mano.

—Detente en el bordillo —me ordenó en cuanto Charlie y la casa desaparecieron a nuestras espaldas.

Yo mantuve los ojos en la carretera, intentando controlar la expresión de mi rostro.

—Puedo conducir.

Se deslizó repentinamente sobre mi regazo, con las manos en el volante y su pie empujando al mío fuera del acelerador. Se introdujo en el espacio que quedaba entre mi pierna y la puerta y me empujó con su cadera. Sin que la camioneta diera un solo bandazo, se colocó en el asiento del conductor.

—No vas a encontrar nuestra casa —me explicó.

Unas luces destellaron repentinamente detrás de nosotros.

Di un respingo y miré por la ventanilla trasera.

—Es Archie —dijo, tomándome la mano de nuevo.

Cuando cerré los ojos, lo único que vi fue a Charlie en el quicio de la puerta.

—¿Y la rastreadora?

—Escuchó el final de tu escenita. Nos ha seguido. Ahora está corriendo detrás de nosotros, como a un kilómetro y medio.

Me quedé helado.

—¿Podemos dejarla atrás?

—No —replicó, pero aceleró mientras hablaba. El motor de la camioneta chirrió.

El plan ya no parecía tan brillante.

Estaba mirando hacia atrás, a las luces delanteras de Archie, cuando el coche sufrió una sacudida y una sombra oscura surgió en mi ventana.

—¡E…!

La mano de Edythe me tapó la boca antes de que pudiera terminar de gritar mi advertencia.

El grito espeluznante que lancé duró solo la fracción de segundo que Edythe tardó en taparme la boca con la mano.

—¡Es Eleanor!

Dejó caer la mano a mi rodilla.

—Todo va bien, Beau —me prometió.

Salimos del pueblo a toda velocidad con dirección norte.

—No me daba cuenta de que la vida de una pequeña ciudad de provincia te aburría tanto —comentó Edythe, tratando de entablar conversación; supe que intentaba distraerme—. Me pareció que te estabas integrando bastante bien, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos. Incluso me sentía bastante halagada al pensar que había conseguido que la vida te resultara un poco más interesante.

—Eso fue injusto —confesé, mirando hacia mis rodillas—. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que mi madre le dijo cuando se marchó. Le habría dolido menos si le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

—Te perdonará —me prometió.

Yo cerré los ojos.

—Beau, todo va a salir bien.

Yo entristecí la vista para mirarla.

—No irá bien si no estamos juntos.

—Solo van a ser unos días. Y no olvides que fue idea tuya.

—Eso lo empera todo. ¿Por qué pasó esto? No lo entiendo.

Ella fijó la vista en la carretera, con las cejas fruncidas sobre los ojos.

—Es por mi culpa. No debería haberte expuesto a algo así.

Yo tomé su mano.

—No, no estoy hablando de eso. Yo estaba allí, okay, pero eso no perturbó a los otros dos. ¿Por qué decidió matarme a mí? Había allí un montón de gente a la que hubiera sido mucho más fácil atacar —miré por encima del hombro a la sombra de Eleanor—. ¿De verdad merezco tanto la pena como para meterse en tantos problemas?

Edythe vaciló, pensándoselo antes de contestar.

—Escuché a fondo sus pensamientos en ese momento —comenzó en voz baja—. Una vez que captó tu aroma, dudo que yo hubiera podido hacer algo para evitarlo. Esa es tu parte de culpa —me miró por el rabillo del ojo durante un segundo—. No se habría alterado si no olieras de esa forma tan ridículamente deliciosa. Pero cuando te defendí… bueno, eso lo empeoró bastante. No está acostumbrada a no salirse con la suya, sin importar lo insignificante que pueda ser el asunto. Joss se concibe a sí misma como una cazadora: la cazadora definitiva. Su existencia se reduce al rastreo y eso es lo que más le gusta en la vida. Y de pronto nos presentamos nosotros, un gran clan de fuertes luchadores con un asombroso desafío, todos dispuestos a proteger al único elemento vulnerable. No sabes lo eufórica que está. Es su juego favorito y lo hemos convertido para ella en la partida más excitante de su vida —el tono de su voz estaba lleno de disgusto. Inspiró hondo—: Sin embargo, te habría matado allí mismo, en ese momento, de no haber estado yo —siseó con frustración.

—Creía que no olía igual para los otros… que como huelo para ti.

—No, lo cual no quiere decir que no seas una tentación para todos. Se habría producido un enfrentamiento allí mismo si hubieras atraído a la rastreadora, o a cualquiera de ellos, como a mí.

Me estremecí.

—No creo que tenga otra alternativa que matarla —murmuró—, aunque a Carine no le gustará.

—A mí tampoco —susurré.

Edythe me miró, sorprendida.

—¿Quieres que le perdone la vida?

Yo pestañeé.

—No. Quiero decir, sí. No me importa que muera. Eso sería un gran alivio, ¿verdad? Es solo que no quiero que tú… ¿Y si te hiere?

Su rostro se endureció.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Yo no lucho limpiamente.

Oí el sonido de las ruedas cruzando el puente aunque no se veía el río en la oscuridad. Sabía que nos estábamos acercando.

—¿Cómo se mata a un vampiro? —pregunté en voz baja.

Me miró con una expresión difícil de interpretar. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba áspera.

—La única manera segura es cortarlo en pedazos, y luego quemarlos.

—¿Van a luchar a su lado los otros dos?

—El hombre sí, aunque no estoy seguro respecto a Lauren. El vínculo entre ellos no es muy fuerte y Lauren solo los acompaña por conveniencia. Además, Joss la avergonzó en el prado.

—Pero Joss y Victor… ¿intentarán matarte? —mi voz sonaba áspera, como si me hubiera lijado el fondo de la garganta.

—Basta. Concéntrate en permanecer a salvo. Haz todo lo que te diga Archie.

—¿Pero cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti? ¿Se puede saber por lo menos qué quiere decir eso de que tú no luchas limpiamente?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa a medias, que no se reflejó en sus ojos.

—¿Alguna vez has intentado ejecutar un movimiento sin pensarlo antes? Aparte de algunos reflejos musculares, como respirar o parpadear, es terriblemente difícil conseguirlo. Sobre todo en un combate. Pero yo puedo ver en la mente de mi adversario cada uno de los movimientos que planea hacer, absolutamente todos los agujeros de su defensa. El único que puede batirse en igualdad de condiciones conmigo es Archie, ya que puede prever mis decisiones, pero yo soy capaz de leer en su mente cómo reaccionará él. Por lo general, es pan comido. Eleanor dice que es hacer trampa.

Parecía tranquila, como si la idea de luchar contra la cazadora y su compañero fuera lo más sencillo de todo aquel desastre. El pensamiento hizo que mi estómago se retorciera y diera un respingo.

—Entonces, ¿no debería quedarse Archie contigo? —le pregunté—. Si se supone que es mejor luchador que los demás…

—¿Sabes que Eleanor puede oírte, verdad? La estás ofendiendo, y además no le emociona tu idea. Hace mucho desde la última vez que participó en una buena pelea sin tener que contenerse. Su plan es mantenerme a mí y a mis trampitas apartadas de todo esto lo máximo posible.

Aquello me hizo sentir levemente mejor, lo que no era demasiado justo para Eleanor. Volví a mirar otra vez por encima de mi hombro, pero no fui capaz de distinguir la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Todavía nos sigue? —pregunté.

Edythe sabía que no estaba hablando de Eleanor.

—Sí, aunque no va a asaltar la casa. No esta noche.

Dobló por un camino invisible. Los faros de Archie nos siguieron. Condujo directamente hacia la casa. Las luces del interior estaban encendidas, pero iluminaban muy poco entre los árboles que la rodeaban. El jardín seguía a oscuras. Eleanor abrió mi puerta antes de que el vehículo se hubiera detenido del todo; me sacó del asiento, se agachó bajo mi brazo, me pasó uno de los suyos alrededor de la cintura y me cargó a través de la entrada con los pies flotando a veinte centímetros del suelo, como si fuera un gigantesco muñeco de trapo.

Irrumpió en la gran habitación blanca con Edythe y Archie a ambos lados. Todos se hallaban allí, de pie; Lauren estaba en medio del círculo. Un gruñido sordo surgió del pecho de Eleanor cuando me soltó al lado de Edythe.

—Nos está rastreando —siseó Edythe, mirando ceñuda a Lauren.

La expresión de esta no parecía satisfecha.

—Me temo que sí.

Archie corrió junto a Jessamine y le susurró al oído. Subieron juntos las escaleras. Royal los observó y se acercó rápidamente al lado de Eleanor. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, pero se llenaron de hostilidad cuando, sin querer, recorrieron mi rostro.

—¿Qué crees que va a hacer? —le preguntó Carine a Lauren.

—Lo siento —contestó—. Ya temía, cuando su chica lo defendió, que Joss se descontrolaría.

—¿Puedes detenerla?

Lauren sacudió la cabeza.

—Una vez que comienza, nada puede detener a Joss.

—Nosotros lo haremos —prometió Eleanor, y no cabía duda de a qué se refería.

—No podrán con ella —replicó Lauren—. No he visto nada semejante en los últimos trescientos años. Es absolutamente letal, por eso me uní a su aquelarre.

Su aquelarre, pensé; entonces, estaba claro. Toda la exhibición de liderazgo en el prado había sido solamente un acto.

Lauren seguía sacudiendo la cabeza. Me miró, evidentemente perpleja.

—¿Estás convencido de que todo esto merece la pena?

El rugido furioso de Edythe llenó la habitación y Lauren se encogió para apartarse de ella. Carine miró a Lauren.

—Me temo que tendrás que escoger.

Lauren lo entendió y reflexionó durante unos instantes. Observó cada rostro y luego la rutilante habitación.

—Me intriga la forma de vida que han construido, pero no quiero quedarme atrapada aquí dentro. No siento enemistad hacia ninguno de ustedes, pero no actuaré contra Joss. Creo que me iré al norte, donde está el clan de Denali —hizo una pausa—. No subestimen a Joss. Tiene una mente brillante y unos sentidos inigualables. Parece una salvaje, pero se siente tan cómoda como ustedes en el mundo de los seres humanos y no les atacará de frente… Lamento lo que se ha desencadenado aquí. Lo siento de veras —inclinó la cabeza, pero me lanzó otra mirada incrédula.

—Vete tranquilo —dijo Carine.

Lauren echó otra larga mirada alrededor de la estancia y entonces desapareció por la puerta.

El silencio duró menos de un segundo.

—¿A qué distancia se encuentra? —Carine miró a Edythe.

Earnest ya estaba en movimiento, tocó con la mano un control que había en la pared, y con un chirrido, unos grandes postigos metálicos comenzaron a sellar la pared de cristal.

Me quedé boquiabierto.

—Está a unos cinco kilómetros pasando el río, dando vueltas por los alrededores para reunirse con el hombre.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—La alejaremos de aquí para que Jessamine y Archie se puedan llevar a Beau al sur.

—¿Y luego?

El tono de Edythe era gélido.

—Iremos a cazarla en cuanto Beau esté fuera de aquí.

—Supongo que no nos ha dejado otra opción —admitió Carine con el rostro sombrío.

Edythe se volvió hacia Royal.

—Súbele arriba e intercambiad vuestras ropas.

Royal le devolvió la mirada, incrédulo.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? —preguntó—. ¿Qué es él para mí?

—Roy… —murmuró Eleanor, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Él se la sacó de encima con una sacudida.

Yo tenía los ojos clavados en Edythe, preocupado de que aquello desatara su temperamento, pero me sorprendió.

Apartó la mirada de Royal como si no hubiera dicho nada, como si no existiera.

—¿Earnest? —preguntó con calma.

—Por supuesto.

Mientras respondía, apareció a mi lado y se agachó para levantarme como si fuera un bombero. Estuvimos en lo alto de las escaleras antes de que yo pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté cuando me soltó en una habitación oscura en algún lugar del segundo piso.

—Intentaremos confundir el rastro de olor. No durará mucho, pero te proporcionará un poco de ventaja —dijo con voz amortiguada mientras tiraba de su camiseta por encima de la cabeza, para quitársela.

Yo me arranqué el suéter y se lo tendí. Él cambió el suyo por el mío. Yo intenté meter los brazos en los agujeros lo más rápido que pude y luego me quité los jeans de un tirón. También nos los intercambiamos. Sus pantalones me quedaban un poco pesqueros, pero por lo demás me estaban bien. Me arrastró de nuevo al vestíbulo. Earnest parecía más pequeño con mi ropa, y había tenido que arremangarse el bajo de los jeans. Archie apareció de repente con un pequeño morral de cuero colgado del hombro. Me tomaron cada uno de un codo y me llevaron en volandas hasta el tramo de las escaleras.

Parecía como si todo se hubiera resuelto en el salón. Edythe y Eleanor estaban preparadas para irse, esta última llevaba una gran mochila sobre el hombro. Carine le tendió un objeto pequeño a Earnest, luego se volvió y le dio otro igual a Archie; era un pequeño móvil plateado.

—Earnest y Royal se llevarán tu coche, Beau —me dijo al pasar a mi lado. Asentí, mirando con recelo a Royal, que a su vez contemplaba con resentimiento a Carine.

—Archie, Jess, llevaos el Mercedes. En el sur vais a necesitar ventanillas con cristales tintados.

Ellos asintieron.

—Nosotros nos llevaremos el Jeep.

Carine se detuvo junto a Edythe. Me di cuenta de que aquello era una partida de caza, y sentí náuseas. ¿Cómo habíamos podido llegar a aquello? ¿Por qué habían hecho caso a mi idea? Claramente, era una idea equivocada.

—Archie, ¿caerán en la trampa?

Todos miramos a Archie, que cerró los ojos y permaneció increíblemente inmóvil. Unos segundos después, los volvió a abrir.

—Ella te perseguirá y el hombre seguirá a la camioneta. Podremos marcharnos justo después.

—Vámonos —ordenó Carine, y empezó a andar hacia la cocina.

Pero Edythe volvió por mí. Me miró con sus enormes y profundos ojos dorados, en los que se reflejaban las mil cosas que no le daba tiempo a decirme, y se estiró para acariciarme el rostro con las manos. Yo me incliné hacia delante, con las mías ya en su melena. Durante un breve segundo posó sus labios helados y duros sobre los míos.

Y, entonces, todo terminó. Ella empujó mis hombros hacia atrás. Sus ojos se volvieron inexpresivos y apagados conforme se daba la vuelta.

Se fueron.

Los demás nos quedamos allí de pie, y nadie me miró mientras yo las seguía con la mirada. Experimenté la misma sensación que si me hubieran arrancado la piel del rostro. Me escocían los ojos.

El silencio parecía no acabarse nunca. Archie volvía a tener los ojos cerrados. Entonces, el teléfono de Earnest vibró en su mano y Archie asintió una única vez. Earnest se llevó el teléfono al oído a la velocidad de la luz.

—Ahora —dijo Earnest.

Royal acechaba la puerta frontal sin dirigir ni una sola mirada en mi dirección, pero Earnest me apretó el hombro al pasar a mi lado.

—Cuídate.

El susurro de Earnest quedó flotando en la habitación mientras ellos se deslizaban al exterior. Oí el ensordecedor arranque de la camioneta y luego cómo el ruido del motor se desvanecía.

Jessamine y Archie esperaron. Archie pareció llevarse el móvil al oído antes de que sonara.

—Edythe dice que el hombre está siguiendo a Earnest. Voy por el coche.

Se desvaneció en las sombras por el mismo lugar por el que se había ido Edythe.

Jessamine y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Se mantuvo en la punta opuesta del vestíbulo de donde yo me encontraba.

—Te equivocas, ya lo sabes —dijo con calma.

—¿Qué?

—Sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, y tú sí que lo mereces.

La sensación de que me estaban desollando muy lentamente no desapareció.

—Si les pasa algo, será por nada.

—Te equivocas —repitió ella, sonriéndome con amabilidad.

Archie apareció por la puerta frontal y se dirigió hacia mí con un brazo extendido.

—¿Puedo? —me preguntó.

—Eres el primero que me pide permiso —murmuré.

Archie me tomó en sus brazos como si fuera un bombero, igual que había hecho Earnest, mientras Jessamine nos cubría con gesto protector y salió precipitadamente de la casa, cuyas luces siguieron brillando a nuestras espaldas.

* * *

 **P.D:**

 **Hola. :D**

 **¿Reviews?**


	22. 20

**Nota del Traductor**

 _Simplemente gracias._

 _Lyla, claro que puedes. Asegúrate de hacerlo en cada entrada, ¿sí?. No, no juego baseball, odio toda clase de deportes._

* * *

 **IMPACIENCIA**

Me desperté confundido. Me llevó más tiempo de lo habitual recordar dónde estaba.

La habitación era demasiado corriente para pertenecer a ningún otro sitio que no fuera un hotel. Las lamparitas estaban atornilladas a las mesillas de noche y las cortinas eran del mismo material que la sábana.

Intenté recordar cómo había llegado allí, sin conseguirlo al principio.

Luego me acordé del coche negro con los cristales de las ventanas aún más oscuros que los de las limusinas. Apenas se oyó el motor, a pesar de que durante la noche habíamos corrido al doble del límite de la velocidad permitida por la autovía.

También recordaba a Archie, sentado junto a mí en lugar de en el asiento delantero con Jessamine. Recordaba haberme percatado de pronto de que estaba allí de guardaespaldas y que el asiento delantero no le quedaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí. Aquello debería haber aumentado la sensación de amenaza inminente que, sin embargo, a mí me parecía a millones de kilómetros de allí. El peligro que me acechaba a nivel particular no era el que más me preocupaba.

Yo era el motivo de que Archie hubiera mantenido un extraño flujo de conciencia pre-cognitiva durante toda la noche. Me interesaban hasta los detalles más triviales. Me relató paso a paso cómo Edythe, Carine y Eleanor avanzaban por el bosque y, aunque no conocía ninguno de los puntos de referencia que mencionaba, escuchaba cada palabra con suma atención. Y luego retrocedía y narraba la misma secuencia de modo distinto, cuando alguna decisión repentina redefinía el futuro. Aquello sucedía constantemente, y era imposible seguir el hilo, pero me dio igual. Siempre que el futuro no colocara a Joss y a Edythe en el mismo plano, yo podría seguir respirando.

A veces, cuando se lo pedía, Archie se centraba en Earnest. Earnest y Royal iban en mi camioneta, en dirección este. Lo que significaba que el hombre pelirrojo aún les seguía el rastro.

A Archie le costaba ver a Charlie.

—Es más difícil con los humanos que con los vampiros —me dijo.

Recordaba que Edythe había dicho una vez algo parecido refiriéndose a mí. Me daba la sensación de que hacía años de aquello, aunque en realidad solo habían transcurrido algunos días. Recordaba sentirme desorientado por mi incapacidad de calcular el tiempo.

Recordaba haber visto surgir el amanecer por detrás de un pico de escasa altura en algún lugar de California. La luz me hirió los ojos, pero intenté no cerrarlos. Cuando lo hacía, las imágenes que afloraban tras mis párpados, inmóviles como diapositivas, me sobrepasaban. Prefería que se me quemaran las retinas a tener que revivirlas. La expresión desolada de Charlie, los dientes de Edythe, la mirada furiosa de Royal, los ojos rojísimos de la cazadora clavados en mí, la mirada apagada de los ojos de Edythe tras apartarse de mí.

Mantuve los ojos abiertos, y el sol fue surcando el cielo.

Recordaba haber sentido la cabeza pesada y ligera a la vez cuando atravesamos un ancho paso montañoso y el sol, ahora a nuestras espaldas, se reflejó en los techos de teja de mi ciudad. Ya no me quedaba la suficiente sensibilidad para sorprenderme de que hubiéramos efectuado un viaje de tres días en uno solo. Miré inexpresivamente la ciudad que se extendía ante mí, y lentamente fue calando en mi mente la idea de que aquello debería despertar algún sentimiento en mí. Los arbustos de creosota, las palmeras, las amebas verdes de los campos de golf y los manchones turquesas de las piscinas: se suponía que todo aquello debía resultarme familiar. Se suponía que debía sentirme en casa.

Las sombras de las farolas se inclinaban sobre la autopista interestatal con líneas más definidas de lo que yo recordaba. La oscuridad era inexistente. No había dónde esconderse en esas sombras.

—¿Cuál es el camino al aeropuerto? —preguntó Jessamine. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que estábamos en el coche.

—No te salgas de la I-10 —contesté automáticamente—. Pasaremos justo al lado.

Me llevó un par de segundos más de lo habitual procesar las implicaciones que tenía su pregunta. Mi cerebro estaba nublado a causa del agotamiento.

—¿Vamos a volar a algún sitio? —le pregunté a Archie.

No era capaz de recordar el plan, pero aquello no sonaba parte de él.

—No, pero es mejor estar cerca, solo por si acaso.

Después vino a mi memoria el comienzo de la curva alrededor del Sky Harbor International…, pero en mi recuerdo no llegué a terminarla. Supongo que debió de ser entonces cuando mi cerebro decidió que ya era bastante.

Aunque, ahora que recuperaba los recuerdos, tenía la vaga impresión de haber salido del coche cuando el sol estaba tras el horizonte, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Archie y el suyo sujetándome mientras yo tropezaba en mi caminar bajo las sombras cálidas y secas.

No recordaba esta habitación.

Miré el reloj digital en la mesilla de noche. Los números en rojo indicaban las tres, pero no había manera de saber si eran a.m. o p.m. A través de las espesas cortinas no pasaba ni luz exterior, aunque las lámparas iluminaban la habitación.

Me levanté entumecido y me tambaleé hasta la ventana para apartar las cortinas.

Era de noche, así que debían de ser las tres de la madrugada. La habitación daba a una zona despejada de la autovía y al nuevo aparcamiento de estacionamiento prolongado del aeropuerto. Aunque muy levemente, me sentí algo mejor al saber dónde me encontraba y qué hora era.

Me miré. Seguía llevando puesto el suéter de Earnest y sus pantalones pesqueros. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada y me alegré al descubrir mi morral en lo alto de un pequeño armario.

Me sobresaltó un ligero golpecito en la puerta.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Archie.

Respiré hondo.

—Sí, claro.

Entró y me miró.

—Tienes aspecto de necesitar dormir un poco más.

Negué con la cabeza.

En silencio, se acercó despacio a las cortinas y las cerró.

—Debemos quedarnos adentro —me dijo.

—De acuerdo —mi voz sonaba ronca y se me quebró.

—¿Tienes sed? —me preguntó.

—Estoy bien —me encogí de hombros—. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Nada que no pueda sobrellevarse —sonrió—. Te pedí comida, está en el saloncito. Edythe me recordó que comes con más frecuencia que nosotros.

Presté más atención en el acto.

—¿Ha llamado?

—No —contestó, y vio cómo aparecía la desilusión en mi rostro—. Fue antes de que saliéramos. Me dio muchas instrucciones. Ven a comer algo.

Salió de la habitación sin dejarme tiempo para alegar que no estaba hambriento, y le seguí con lentitud.

Había un saloncito anexo a la _suite_. De la televisión surgía un zumbido bajo de voces. Jessamine estaba sentada en la mesa que había en una esquina, con los ojos puestos en la tele, aunque su expresión no mostraba interés. Archie fue junto a ella y le acarició la melena color miel.

—¿Qué es lo último que sabes? —pregunté.

—Earnest y Royal están de vuelta en Forks. El pelirrojo se ha cansado de perseguirlos.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero Archie se me adelantó.

—Están vigilando a tu padre. El pelirrojo no podrá con ellos.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Inspeccionando el pueblo, buscándote, por lo que veo. Ha estado un rato en el instituto.

Los ojos se me salieron de las órbitas.

—¿Le ha hecho daño a alguien?

Archie negó con una sacudida de cabeza.

—Parece que se entregan plenamente a la caza una vez le dan comienzo.

—¿Edythe?

—Parece que está frustrada. Localizaron a la rastreadora, pero ya estaba huyendo. Se dirige hacia el norte. La están persiguiendo.

Me quedé allí de pie, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Edythe estaba persiguiendo a Joss. Sí, Carine y Eleanor estaban con ella, pero Edythe era la más rápida…

—Come, Beau. Edythe se vuelve intratable cuando cree que sus instrucciones no se están siguiendo al pie de la letra.

Había una bandeja de comida en la mesita de café en la que un par de tapas de acero inoxidable cubrían sendos platos. No se me ocurría qué hacer aparte de seguir las indicaciones de Archie. Me senté en el suelo al lado de la mesita de café y levanté la primera tapa. Ni siquiera miré la comida, simplemente cogí algo y empecé a comer. Debía de tener hambre, porque no habíamos parado a comer durante el viaje.

Se mantuvieron quietos en silencio mientras comía. Yo miraba la televisión, pero lo que veía no tenía ningún sentido para mí. ¿Era un programa de noticias? ¿Anuncios de la teletienda? No estaba seguro. Comí hasta vaciar los platos, pero no saboreé absolutamente nada.

Cuando ya no quedó nada de comer, clavé la vista en la pared.

Lo único que veía en mi mente era a Edythe en el bosque, rápida como un lince, más veloz que una bala. Era evidente que sería la primera en alcanzar a la rastreadora.

Las palabras de Lauren resonaban en mi cabeza. " _No podrán con ella. Es absolutamente letal_ ".

De repente, Jessamine apareció a mi lado, más cerca de mí de lo habitual.

—Beau —dijo, con voz tranquilizadora—, no hay de qué preocuparse. Aquí estás completamente a salvo.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —me preguntó confundida. Aunque podía sentir el tono de mis emociones, no comprendía el motivo.

—Ya oíste a Lauren. Dijo que Joss era mortífera. ¿Qué pasa si algo va mal y se separan? Si les pasara algo a Carine, Eleanor, Edythe… —se me fue la voz—. Si ese maníaco pelirrojo le hace daño a Earnest, ¿cómo podré vivir después sabiendo que fue por mi culpa? Ninguno de ustedes debería arriesgarse por mí…

—Para, Beau, para… —me interrumpió Jessamine, pronunciando con tal rapidez que me resultó difícil entenderla—. Te preocupas por lo que no debes. Confía en mí: ninguno de nosotros está en peligro. Ya soportas demasiada presión tal como están las cosas, no hace falta que le añadas preocupaciones imaginarias. ¡Escúchame! —me ordenó, porque yo había vuelto la mirada a otro lado—. Nuestra familia es fuerte y nuestro único temor es perderte.

—Pero ¿por qué…?

Archie apareció junto a mí entonces, enlazando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jessamine.

—Edythe lleva sola casi un siglo y ahora te ha encontrado. No sabes cuánto ha cambiado, pero nosotros sí que lo vemos, después de estar juntos tanto tiempo. ¿Crees que podríamos mirarla a la cara los próximos cien años si te pierde?

La culpa empezó a remitir, pero, si bien la calma que se extendía sobre mí parecía completamente natural, como si emanara de mi interior, sabía que no era cierto.

—¿Sabes?, yo habría hecho esto de todos modos —añadió Archie—. Incluso si Edythe no nos lo hubiera pedido.

—¿Por qué?

Él sonrió.

—Es difícil de explicar sin parecer un poco esquizofrénico. Para mí el tiempo tiene un significado distinto del que tiene para ti, o para Jess, o para cualquier otra persona… —Jessamine sonrió y le pellizcó el lóbulo de la oreja—. Así que para ti nada de esto va a tener sentido pero, para mí, es como si fuéramos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, Beau. Desde el momento en que empezaste a formar parte de la vida de Edythe, para mí es como si hubiéramos compartido cientos de horas. Como si nos hubiéramos reído juntos de las exageraciones de Edythe, como si hubiéramos molestado a Royal juntos hasta el punto de obligarlo a irse de la casa, como si hubiéramos pasado toda la noche juntos hablando con Carine… —me lo quedé mirando y él se encogió de hombros—. Así vivo yo el mundo…

—¿Somos amigos? —pregunté, con la voz llena de asombro.

— _Mejores_ amigos —me dijo—. Algún día lo seremos. ¿No te parece un acierto que mi hermana favorita se haya enamorado de mi mejor amigo? Creo que le debo una.

—Claro —fue lo único que conseguí decir.

Archie rio y Jessamine puso los ojos en blanco.

—Muchas gracias, Archie. Acababa de conseguir que se tranquilizara.

—No, estoy bien —les prometí.

Tal vez Archie estuviera mintiendo para hacerme sentir mejor, pero, de todas maneras, funcionó. Si Archie también quería ayudarme genuinamente, si no lo hacía solo por Edythe, la situación era un poco menos terrible.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —pregunté.

—Esperamos a que algo cambie.

Fue un día muy largo.

Permanecimos en la habitación. Archie llamó a recepción y les pidió que suspendieran el servicio de limpieza para arreglar el cuarto. Las cortinas permanecieron cerradas, con la televisión encendida, aunque nadie la miraba. Me traían la comida a intervalos regulares.

Resultaba curioso lo cómodo que de repente me sentía con Archie. Era como si, al verbalizar la visión que había tenido sobre nuestra amistad, se hubiera convertido en algo real. Se sentó en la silla que había junto al sofá donde yo estaba tumbado en una postura muy poco grácil y respondió a las preguntas que no me había atrevido a hacerle antes a causa de los nervios. A veces las contestaba incluso antes de que yo las formulara. Era un poco raro, pero supuse que así se sentía todo el mundo cuando estaba con Edythe.

—Sí —respondió en cuanto la pregunta se formuló en mi mente—. Exactamente así es. Se esfuerza mucho para que no la odiemos por ello.

Me contó cómo era despertar tras convertirse en vampiro.

—Solo recuerdo una cosa, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea realmente un recuerdo. Creo recordar que alguien pronunció mi nombre, llamándome Archie. Pero tal vez me estuviera acordando de algo que todavía no había sucedido, viendo que algún día alguien me llamaría Archie —sonrió, al ver mi expresión confundida—. Ya lo sé. Es como un pez que se muerde la cola, ¿no? ¿El pelo? —se pasó una mano por el cuero cabelludo, en absoluto avergonzado. La pelusilla tenía la longitud suficiente como para intuir que su cabello debía de haber sido castaño oscuro, casi negro, como sus cejas—. Era un _look_ bastante rompedor para ser 1920. Un poco pronto para haber sido un cabeza rapada, gracias a Dios. Mis apuestas son que se debió o a una enfermedad o a la mala conducta.

—¿Mala conducta? —pregunté.

—Tal vez estuve en prisión —se encogió de hombros.

—No eras mucho mayor que yo —protesté.

Hizo crujir sus dedos con aire pensativo.

—Me gusta imaginar que, si realmente fui un delincuente, debí de ser una prodigiosa mente criminal.

Jessamine —que estaba de nuevo sentada a la mesa, en silencio en casi todo momento— rio conmigo.

—No resultó tan confuso como debería haberlo sido —dijo Archie cuando le pregunté acerca de sus primeras visiones—. Resultaba algo natural: de algún modo era consciente de que lo que estaba viendo no había sucedido aún. Creo que quizá ya viera cosas antes de transformarme. O tal vez sea solo que me adapto muy rápido —sonrió, conocedor de la pregunta que le tenía preparada—. Fue Jess. Ella fue lo primero que vi —y luego añadió—. No, no la conocí en persona hasta mucho después.

Noté en su tono de voz algo que me llevó a preguntarle:

—¿Cuánto?

—Veintiocho años.

—¿Veintiocho…? ¿Tuviste que esperar veintiocho años? ¿No podrías…?

Archie asintió.

—Podría haberla encontrado antes. Sabía dónde estaba. Pero ella aún no estaba preparada para que yo llegara. Si hubiera aparecido demasiado pronto, ella me habría matado.

Yo reprimí un _grito gay..._

* * *

 **N.d.T**

 _¡Se chivaron! No, Meyer no escribió "_ grito gay _". Ese es añadido mío._

* * *

...y me quedé mirándola. Ella me dedicó una ceja enarcada y volvió a mirar a Archie, que se río.

—Pero Edythe me dijo que tú fuiste el único que pudo enfrentarse a ella…

Jessamine resopló, pero no daba la sensación de que estuviera enfadada, sino más bien hastiada. La miré de nuevo y vi que volvía a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Nunca lo sabremos —dijo Archie—. Es imposible saber si Jess estaba realmente intentando matar a Edythe, o solo estaba jugando. Bueno, Jess tiene mucha experiencia. Mi capacidad para ver el futuro no es la única razón por la que igualo a Edythe; también es gracias a ella, que me enseñó a luchar. Todos los miembros del aquelarre de Lauren estaban pendientes de Eleanor, y te aseguro que Eleanor es espectacular, pero si hubiéramos tenido que luchar con ellos, El no hubiera sido su mayor problema. Si se hubieran fijado mejor en mi amada —dijo, tirándole un beso—, se habrían olvidado inmediatamente de la fortachona.

Recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Jessamine en la cafetería con su familia. Era hermosa, como los demás, pero había en su belleza un matiz más agresivo. Antes incluso de poder verbalizarlo mentalmente, había percibido que tenía algo que se correspondía con lo que Archie me estaba contando en aquel momento.

Miré a Archie.

—Se lo puedes preguntar directamente a ella —me dijo—. Pero no te lo va a contar.

—¿Quiere conocer mi historia? —supuso Jessamine. Dejó escapar una risa de tintes sombríos—. No estás preparado para escucharla, Beau, créeme.

Y, aunque seguía sintiendo curiosidad, la creí.

—Decías que te costaba más con los humanos… Pero parece que a mí puedes verme bastante bien —observé.

—Estoy concentrado, y además estás aquí —dijo Archie—. De todos modos, los dos segundos inmediatos al momento en que nos encontramos son siempre pan comido. Las que no suelen sostenerse son las visiones a largo plazo. Las cosas se complican incluso si intento ver a una sola hora de distancia.

Archie me mantenía al tanto de la actividad de los demás, que era prácticamente nula. A Joss se le daba bien huir. Archie me contó que había algunos trucos que le facilitaban la tarea: los aromas no podían detectarse en el agua, por ejemplo. Joss parecía conocer todas aquellas artimañas. Al menos media docena de veces el rastro guiaba a Carine, Edythe y Eleanor de vuelta hacia Forks para luego volver a desviarse en dirección contraria. Archie llamó a Carine dos veces para darle instrucciones. La primera, mencionó algo relacionado con la dirección a la que Joss se había dirigido en un principio, y, la segunda, le indicó dónde podían recuperar el rastro de su olor al otro lado del río. Por cómo lo describía, no estaba viendo a la cazadora, sino a Edythe y Carine. Supuse que era capaz de ver a su familia con mayor claridad. Quise pedirle el teléfono, pero sabía que no podían perder tiempo simplemente para que yo escuchara la voz de Edythe. Estaban de caza.

También sabía que se suponía que debía desear que Edythe y las demás tuvieran éxito en su búsqueda, pero no podía evitar sentirme aliviado a medida que la distancia entre Joss y ella aumentaba, a pesar de la ayuda de Archie. Si aquello implicaba tener que quedarme encerrado en aquella habitación de hotel para siempre, no me quejaría. Lo que fuera con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo.

Había una pregunta en concreto que me moría de ganas de formular, pero vacilaba si hacerlo o no. Tenía la sensación de que, si Jessamine no hubiera estado presente, quizá la hubiera hecho antes. No sentía la misma comodidad en su presencia que la que experimentaba ahora con Archie, aunque probablemente tan solo se debía a que ella no estaba interviniendo para que así fuera.

Mientras comía —¿la cena, tal vez? No era capaz de recordar a qué comida del día se correspondía— empecé a pensar en distintas maneras de formular la pregunta. Y, entonces, capté una mirada en el rostro de Archie y me percaté de que ya sabía lo que intentaba preguntarle. A diferencia de las otras decenas de preguntas que ya le había formulado, su elección era no contestar esta.

Entorné los ojos.

—¿Estaba esto incluido en la lista de instrucciones de Edythe? —pregunté con amargura.

Me dio la sensación de escuchar un leve suspiro procedente de la esquina de Jessamine. Probablemente le resultaba muy incómodo escuchar solo la mitad de la conversación, pero debía de estar acostumbrada. Me apostaba cualquier cosa a que Edythe y Archie nunca sentían la necesidad de hablar en alto cuando conversaban entre ellos.

—Estaba implícito —respondió Archie.

Pensé en su discusión en el Jeep. ¿Tendría algo que ver con aquello?

—Supongo que nuestra futura amistad no es motivo suficiente para traicionar su lealtad.

—Edythe es mi _hermana_ —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Aunque no estés de acuerdo con ella en este punto en particular?

Nos quedamos mirando un minuto.

—Eso _es_ lo que viste —me percaté. Noté cómo se me agrandaban los ojos—. Y entonces ella se enfadó muchísimo. Ya lo habías visto, ¿no es así?

—Era solo una posibilidad futura de entre muchas. También te vi morir —me recordó.

—Pero lo viste. Es una posibilidad.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿No te parece que merezco saberlo, entonces? ¿Aunque solo exista una mínima posibilidad?

Archie me miró largamente, deliberando.

—Sí, te lo mereces —dijo por fin—. Tienes derecho a saberlo.

Aguardé.

—No sabes como se enfurece Edythe cuando alguien la decepciona —me advirtió.

—No le importa. Esto es entre tú y yo. Archie, te lo estoy pidiendo como amigo.

Él hizo una pausa y tomó una decisión.

—Puedo contarte cómo se desarrolla el proceso, pero no recuerdo cómo me sucedió, no lo he hecho ni he visto hacerlo a nadie, así que ten claro que solo te puedo explicar la teoría.

—Ah, así que es eso —murmuró Jessamine a mis espaldas. Se me había olvidado que estaba escuchando.

Esperé.

—Nuestros cuerpos de depredador disponen de un verdadero arsenal de armas, mucho mayor del que se necesita para cazar presas fáciles como los humanos. Fuerza, velocidad, sentidos muy agudos, y eso sin tener en cuenta a aquellos de nosotros que, como Edythe, Jessamine o yo mismo, también poseemos poderes... extrasensoriales. Además, resultamos físicamente atractivos a nuestras presas, como una flor carnívora.

Estaba reviviendo mentalmente cómo me había demostrado Edythe eso mismo en el prado.

Esbozó una sonrisa amplia y sus dientes refulgieron.

—Tenemos también otra arma de escasa utilidad. Somos venenosos. Ese veneno no mata, simplemente incapacita. Actúa despacio y se extiende por todo el sistema circulatorio, de modo que ninguna presa se encuentra en condiciones físicas de resistirse y huir de nosotros una vez que la hemos mordido. Es poco útil, como te he dicho, porque no hay víctima que se nos escape en distancias cortas. A no ser que así lo deseemos, por supuesto.

—Carine —dije en voz baja. Las lagunas de la historia que Edythe me había contado estaban empezando a rellenarse—. Así que si se deja que el veneno se extienda…

—Completar la transformación requiere varios días, depende de cuánto veneno haya en la sangre y cuándo llegue al corazón. El creador de Carine la mordió en la mano a propósito para empeorar el proceso. Mientras el corazón siga latiendo se sigue extendiendo, curando y transformando el cuerpo conforme llega a todos los sitios. La conversión finaliza cuando se para el corazón, pero, durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, la víctima desea la muerte a cada minuto, y la pide a gritos.

Temblé.

—No es agradable, es cierto.

—Edythe me dijo que era muy difícil de hacer… Pero lo que cuentas parece bastante simple.

—En cierto modo nos asemejamos a los tiburones. Una vez que hemos probado la sangre o al menos la olimos, da igual, se hace muy difícil no alimentarse. Imposible, incluso. Así que, ya ves, morder realmente a alguien y probar la sangre puede iniciar la vorágine. Es difícil para todos: el deseo de sangre por un lado para nosotros, y por otro el dolor horrible para la víctima.

—Suena a algo que costaría olvidar —dije.

—El dolor de la transformación es el recuerdo más nítido que suelen tener casi todos de su vida humana. No sé por qué yo soy distinto.

Archie se quedó con la mirada perdida, inmóvil. Me pregunté cómo sería no saber quién eres. Mirarte y no reconocer a la persona cuyo reflejo te devolvía el espejo.

Aunque me costaba creer que Archie hubiera podido ser un criminal: su rostro tenía algo que era intrínsecamente bondadoso. Royal era el vanidoso, al que las chicas del instituto se quedaban mirando, pero el rostro de Archie encerraba algo que superaba aquella perfección. Era una pureza absoluta.

—Ser diferente tiene su lado positivo —dijo Archie de repente—. No recuerdo a ninguna de las personas que dejé atrás después de mi muerte. Ese dolor también me lo ahorré —me miró con los ojos levemente entornados—. Carine, Edythe y Earnest perdieron a alguien importante para ellos antes de abandonar su humanidad. Así que hubo pérdida, pero no arrepentimiento. Para los demás fue muy distinto. El dolor físico es algo rápido, en comparación, Beau. Hay maneras mucho más lentas de sufrir… Los padres de Royal le amaban y dependían de él, y tenía dos hermanas pequeñas a las que adoraba. Nunca pudo volver a verlas tras haber sido transformado. Y, además, vivió después que todos ellos. Ese tipo de dolor actúa de una manera muy, muy lenta…

Me preguntaba si estaría intentando que sintiera compasión por Royal, que le concediera un poco de margen, aunque me odiara. Y, bueno…, la verdad es que estaba funcionando.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si fuera consciente de que no lo estaba comprendiendo.

—Es parte del proceso, Beau. Yo no lo he vivido. No puedo explicarte qué se siente, pero forma parte del proceso.

Y entonces entendí a qué se refería.

De nuevo, se quedó completamente inmóvil. Apoyé la cabeza sobre un brazo y me quedé mirando el techo.

Si…, si algún día Edythe quería que me convirtiera… ¿Qué implicaciones tendría eso para mi madre? ¿Y para Charlie?

Había muchas cosas que meditar. Cosas sobre las que ni siquiera sabía qué pensar.

Pero había otras que parecían muy evidentes. Por algún motivo, Edythe no quería que reflexionara sobre todo aquello. ¿Por qué? Noté un retortijón en el estómago cuando intenté encontrar una respuesta para esa pregunta.

Entonces, Archie se incorporó como impulsado por un resorte.

Yo me lo quedé mirando, sorprendido por el repentino movimiento, y de nuevo asustado cuando vi la expresión de su cara.

Tenía el rostro completamente impasible, vacío, y la boca entreabierta.

Entonces Jessamine apareció a su lado, y le empujó con delicadeza para que volviera a sentarse en la silla.

—¿Qué ves? —le preguntó en voz baja, con tono tranquilizador.

—Algo ha cambiado —respondió Archie, en voz más baja aún si cabe.

Yo me incliné hacia ellos.

—¿Qué es?

—V-veo una gran habitación con espejos por todas partes. El suelo es de madera. Joss se encuentra allí, esperando. Hay algo dorado… una banda dorada que cruza los espejos.

—¿Dónde está la habitación?

—No lo sé. Aún falta algo, una decisión que no se ha tomado todavía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que eso ocurra?

—Es pronto, estará en la habitación del espejo hoy o quizá mañana. Se encuentra a la espera y ahora permanece en la penumbra.

La expresión volvió a borrarse de su rostro.

La voz de Jessamine era metódica.

—¿Qué hace ahora?

—Ver la televisión a oscuras en algún sitio… No, es un vídeo.

—¿Puedes ver dónde se encuentra?

—No, la estancia es demasiado oscura.

—¿Hay algún otro objeto en la habitación del espejo?

—Solo veo espejos y una especie de banda dorada que rodea la habitación. También hay un gran equipo de música y un televisor encima de una mesa negra. Ha colocado allí un vídeo, pero no lo mira de la misma forma que lo hacía en la habitación a oscuras —sus ojos erraron sin rumbo fijo, y luego se centraron en el rostro de Jessamine—. Esa es la habitación donde espera.

—¿No hay nada más?

Archie negó con la cabeza; luego, se miraron el uno al otro, inmóviles.

—¿Qué significa? —pregunté.

Nadie me contestó durante unos instantes; luego, Jessamine me miró.

—Significa que la rastreadora ha cambiado de planes y ha tomado la decisión que la llevará a la habitación del espejo y a la sala oscura.

—Pero no sabemos dónde están.

—No.

—Bueno, pero sí que sabemos que no la están persiguiendo en las montañas al norte de Washington. Se les escapará —concluyó Archie lúgubremente.

Respondió al teléfono justo cuando empezaba a vibrar.

—Carine —susurró, con los ojos fijos en mí—. Sí —permaneció a la escucha un buen rato y dijo—: Acabo de verla —afirmó, y le describió la reciente visión igual que había hecho con Jessamine—. Fuera lo que fuera lo que la hizo tomar ese avión, seguramente la va conducir a esas habitaciones —hizo una pausa—. Sí —contestó al teléfono, y luego me llamó—. ¿Beau?

Prácticamente se lo arranqué de la mano.

—¿Diga?

—Beau —jadeó Edythe.

—¡Ah, Edythe! —dije yo—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En los alrededores de Vancouver. Lo siento, Beau, pero la hemos perdido. Parecía sospechar de nosotros y ha permanecido lo bastante lejos para que no pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Se ha ido, parece que ha tomado un avión. Creemos que ha vuelto a Forks para empezar de nuevo la búsqueda.

Oía detrás de mí cómo Archie ponía al día a Jessamine.

—Lo sé. Archie vio que se había marchado.

—Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, no has dejado ningún rastro que pueda seguir. Solo tienes que quedarte con Archie y esperar hasta que la encontremos otra vez. Archie podrá localizarla pronto.

—Estaré bien. ¿Está Earnest con Charlie?

—Sí, el hombre ha estado en la ciudad. Entró en la casa mientras Charlie estaba en el trabajo. No se le ha acercado. No te preocupes, está a salvo, vigilado por Earnest y Royal.

Por algún motivo, la presencia de Royal no me reconfortaba demasiado.

—¿Qué crees que está haciendo Victor?

—Intenta recuperar el rastro. Ha merodeado por la zona toda la noche. Royal lo ha seguido hasta el aeropuerto, en Port Angeles, por todas las carreteras alrededor de la ciudad, en la escuela… Está rebuscando por todos lados, Beau, pero no va a encontrar nada.

—¿Estás segura de que Charlie está a salvo?

—Sí, Earnest no le pierde de vista; y yo volveré pronto. Si la rastreadora se acerca a Forks, la atraparé.

—Ten cuidado. No te apartes de Carine y Eleanor —tragué saliva.

—Sé lo que hago.

—Te echo de menos —reconocí.

—Ya lo sé, Beau. Créeme que lo sé. Es como si te hubieras llevado una mitad de mí contigo.

—Ven y recupérala, entonces.

—Pronto, en cuanto pueda, pero antes me aseguraré de dejar esto arreglado —su voz se había endurecido.

—Te quiero.

—¿Me crees si te digo que, a pesar del trago que te estoy haciendo pasar, también te quiero?

—Claro que te creo.

—Me reuniré contigo enseguida.

—Te esperaré.

La nube de abatimiento volvió a aplastarme en cuanto se cortó la comunicación. Jessamine me miró intensamente y la sensación desapareció.

Luego, volvió a mirar a Archie. Estaba en el sofá, inclinado sobre la mesa, con el lápiz tinta de promoción del hotel en la mano. Me acerqué a mirar qué estaba haciendo.

Dibujaba un boceto en un trozo del papel con el membrete del hotel. Me incliné sobre el respaldo del sofá para mirar por encima de su hombro.

Había pintado una habitación grande y rectangular, con una pequeña sección cuadrada al fondo. Dibujó líneas para mostrar cómo las tablas de madera del suelo se extendían a lo largo de toda la estancia. En la parte inferior de las paredes había unas líneas que atravesaban horizontalmente los espejos, y también una banda larga, a la altura de la cintura, que recorría las cuatro paredes. Archie había dicho que era una banda dorada.

—Es un estudio de _ballet_ —dije, al reconocer de pronto el aspecto familiar del cuarto.

Me miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Conoces esta habitación?

La voz de Jessamine sonaba calmada, pero debajo fluía una corriente subterránea de algo que no pude identificar. Archie se acercó un poco más al papel, haciendo volar su mano por la página; en la pared del fondo fue tomando forma una salida de emergencia justo donde yo sabía que estaría y un equipo de música al fondo, en la esquina de la derecha.

—Se parece a una academia en la que mi madre solía dar clases de baile, aunque no lo hizo durante mucho tiempo. Tenía el mismo aspecto —toqué la página donde destacaba la sección cuadrada, que luego se estrechaba en la parte trasera de la habitación—. Aquí se encontraba el baño, y esa puerta daba a otra clase, pero el aparato de música estaba aquí —señalé la esquina izquierda—. Era más viejo, y no había televisor. También había una ventana en la sala de espera: al mirar a través de ella se podía ver la habitación con esta perspectiva.

Archie y Jessamine me miraban fijamente.

—¿Estás seguro de que es la misma habitación? —me preguntó Jessamine con aquella tranquilidad tan poco natural.

—No, no del todo. Bueno, es que todos los estudios de danza son muy parecidos, todos tienen espejos y barras —me recliné sobre el sofá y deslicé un dedo a lo largo de la barra de _ballet_ situada junto a los espejos—. Solo digo que su aspecto me resulta familiar.

—¿Tendría algún sentido que quisieras ir allí ahora? —me preguntó Archie.

—No, no he puesto un pie allí desde que mi madre dejó el trabajo, hace por lo menos diez años.

—¿Y no puede guardar algún tipo de relación contigo ahora? —inquirió Archie con suma atención.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, ni siquiera creo que siga perteneciendo a la misma persona. Estoy seguro de que debe de ser otro estudio de danza en cualquier otro sitio.

—¿Dónde está el estudio en el que trabajaba tu madre? —me preguntó Jessamine con un tono mucho más despreocupado que el de Archie.

—Estaba justo en la esquina de nuestra casa. Por eso aceptó el trabajo, para que yo pudiera esperarla allí cuando volviera a casa desde el colegio… —dejé la frase inconclusa, pero me percaté del intercambio de miradas entre Archie y Jessamine.

—Entonces, ¿está aquí? ¿En Phoenix? —preguntó Jessamine, cuyo tono de voz seguía pareciendo imperturbable.

—Sí —murmuré—. En la esquina 58 con Cactus.

Nos quedamos todos contemplando fijamente el dibujo en silencio.

—Archie, ¿es seguro este teléfono? —pregunté.

—Si rastrean el número, la pista los llevará a Washington —me respondió.

—Entonces puedo usarlo para llamar a mi madre.

—¿Está en Florida, verdad? Allí debería estar a salvo.

—Así es, pero va a volver pronto y no puede ir a esa casa mientras… —me tembló la voz.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a que Victor había estado en casa de Charlie y en la escuela, donde figuraban mis datos.

—¿Cuál es su número? —preguntó Archie, con el teléfono en la mano.

—No tienen número fijo, salvo en casa, aunque se supone que mamá comprueba si tiene mensajes en el contestador de vez en cuando.

—¿Jess? —preguntó Archie.

La aludida se lo pensó.

—No creo que esto ocasione daño alguno, aunque asegúrate de no revelar tu paradero, claro.

Asentí y extendí la mano para recibir el celular. Marqué el número que me era tan familiar y esperé cuatro tonos hasta que escuché la voz despreocupada de mi madre pidiendo que dejara un mensaje.

—Mamá —dije después del pitido—, soy yo, Beau. Escucha, necesito que hagas algo. Es importante. Llámame a este número en cuanto oigas el mensaje —Archie señaló el número, que ya estaba escrito en la parte inferior del dibujo, y lo leí cuidadosamente dos veces—. Por favor, no vayas a ninguna parte hasta que no hablemos. No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero llámame enseguida, no importa lo tarde que oigas el mensaje, ¿vale? Te quiero, mamá, adiós.

Cerré los ojos y recé con todas mis fuerzas para que no llegara a casa por algún cambio imprevisto de planes antes de oír mi mensaje. Y, entonces, volvimos a esperar.

Pensé en llamar a Charlie, pero no sabía muy bien qué decirle. Me concentré en las noticias, buscando historias sobre Florida o sobre el entrenamiento de primavera, además de huelgas, huracanes o ataques terroristas, cualquier cosa que provocase un regreso anticipado.

Daba la sensación de que la inmortalidad debía de ayudar mucho a ejercitar la paciencia. Ni Jessamine ni Archie parecían sentir la necesidad de hacer nada en especial. Durante un rato, Archie dibujó un diseño vago de la habitación oscura que había visto en su visión, a la luz débil de la televisión. Pero, cuando terminó, simplemente se quedó sentado, mirando las blancas paredes. Tampoco Jessamine parecía tener la necesidad de pasear, inspeccionar el exterior por un lado de las cortinas, o pegar puñetazos a las paredes, como me ocurría a mí.

Debí de quedarme dormido en el sofá mientras esperaba a que sonara el celular.

* * *

 **P.D:**

 **Después de este capitulo, solo quedan seis más. ¡Feliz lectura!**

 **P.D.2:**

 **El monstruo tiene hambre... no ha comido en mucho tiempo. Tengan piedad y denle algo de amor.**


	23. 21

**Nota del Traductor**

 _Les dejo este antes de ir a dormir... Estoy hiperultramega cansado._

* * *

 **LAS INDICACIONES**

En cuanto me desperté me di cuenta de que era demasiado temprano. Estaba invirtiendo el horario del día y de la noche. La televisión estaba encendida; era la única luz que iluminaba la habitación, pero el sonido estaba silenciado. El reloj que había sobre la televisión marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Escuché un murmullo de voces hablando a toda velocidad y en voz muy baja, y supuse que sería eso lo que me había despertado. Me quedé acostado en el sofá durante un minuto, esperando a que mis ojos y mis oídos se acostumbraran.

Resultaba muy extraño que hablaran lo bastante alto como para despertarme y me levanté.

Archie estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio, y Jessamine estaba a su lado con una mano apoyada en su espalda. Estaba dibujando otra vez.

Me levanté y me acerqué a ellos. Estaban tan absortos en lo que Archie hacía que no miraron cuando entré.

Rodeé a Archie para ver desde el otro lado.

—Ha visto algo más —le dije en voz baja a Jessamine.

—Sí. Algo ha hecho regresar a la rastreadora a la habitación donde estaba el vídeo, y ahora está iluminada —respondió.

Observé a Archie dibujar una habitación cuadrada con vigas oscuras en el techo bajo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de madera, un poco más oscuros de la cuenta, pasdos de moda. Una oscura alfombra estampada cubría el suelo. Había una ventana grande en la pared sur, y en la pared oeste, un vano que daba a una sala de estar. Uno de los lados de esta entrada era de piedra y en él se abría una gran chimenea de color canela que daba a ambas habitaciones. Desde este punto de vista, el centro de la imagen lo ocupaban un televisor y un vídeo —en equilibrio un tanto inestable sobre un soporte de madera demasiado pequeño para los dos—, que se encontraban en la esquina sureste de la habitación. Un viejo sofá se curvaba enfrente de la televisión con una mesita redonda adelante.

—El teléfono está allí —susurré, e indiqué el lugar.

Ambos me miraron.

—Es la casa de mi madre.

Archie ya estaba en la otra punta de la habitación con el celular en la mano; empezó a marcar. Contemplé inexpresivamente la fiel interpretación de mi sala de estar. Jessamine se acercó aún más a mí, cosa rara en ella, y me puso la mano suavemente en el hombro. El contacto físico acentuó su influjo tranquilizador. La sensación de pánico se difuminó y no llegó a tomar forma.

Los labios de Archie eran una mancha borrosa, hablaba tan rápido que su voz no era más que un sordo zumbido imposible de entender.

—Beau —me llamó Archie. Le miré atontado—. Beau, Edythe viene en camino. Eleanor, Carine y ella te van a recoger para esconderte durante un tiempo.

—¿Edythe va a venir?

—Sí. Va a tomar el primer vuelo que salga de Seattle. La recogeremos en el aeropuerto y te irás con ella.

—Pero, mi mamá… —aunque Jessamine me estaba tocando, noté cómo el pánico se expandía por mi pecho—. ¡La rastreadora fue por mi madre, Archie!

—Jess y yo nos aseguraremos de que esté a salvo.

—No podemos ganar a la larga, Archie. No pueden proteger a toda la gente que he conocido durante toda la vida. ¿No ves lo que está haciendo? No me persigue directamente a mí, pero encontrará y hará daño a cualquier persona que yo ame… Archie, no puedo…

—La atraparemos, Beau.

—¿Y si te hiere, Archie? ¿Crees que eso me va a parecer bien? ¿Crees que solo puede hacerme daño a través de mi familia humana?

Archie enarcó las cejas al mirar a Jessamine. Una espesa niebla de agotamiento se apoderó de mí y los ojos se me cerraron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Luché contra la niebla, consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Forcé a mis ojos para que se abrieran y me levanté, alejándome de la mano de Jessamine.

—No necesito dormir —espeté.

Volví a la habitación y cerré la puerta con un sonoro golpe a mis espaldas. Archie no me siguió en esta ocasión, tal y como esperaba. Quizá hubiera visto cómo iba a recibirle. Permanecí sentado en el suelo durante casi cuatro horas, mirando la pared, con los puños cerrados. Mi mente vagabundeaba en círculos, intentando salir de alguna manera de aquella pesadilla. No veía ninguna escapatoria, y solo un final posible. La única cuestión era cuánta gente iba a resultar herida antes de que eso ocurriera.

Regresé al salón, sintiéndome un poco culpable por mi comportamiento, cuando sonó el móvil. Esperaba no haber ofendido a nadie, que se dieran cuenta de que solo podía estar agradecido por los sacrificios que hacían por mí.

Archie hablaba a toda velocidad por teléfono de nuevo. Miré alrededor, pero Jessamine no estaba. El reloj decía que eran las cinco y media de la mañana.

—Acaban de subir al avión. Aterrizarán a las 9:45 am —dijo Archie.

Solo tenía que intentar no desmoronarme durante unas cuantas horas más, hasta que ella llegara.

—¿Dónde está Jessamine?

—Ha ido a reconocer el terreno.

—¿No se van a quedar aquí?

—No, nos vamos a instalar más cerca de la casa de tu madre.

Sentí ganas de vomitar, pero el celular sonó de nuevo. Archie miró el número y me tendió el teléfono. Yo se lo arranqué de la mano.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Beau? ¿Beau? —era la voz de mi madre, con ese timbre familiar que le había oído miles de veces en mi infancia cada vez que me acercaba demasiado al borde de la acera o me alejaba demasiado de su vista en un lugar atestado de gente. Era el timbre del pánico.

—Tranquilízate, mamá —contesté, con la más sosegada de las voces, mientras me separaba lentamente de Archie y me encaminaba de vuelta a la habitación. No estaba seguro de poder mentir de forma convincente con sus ojos fijos en mí—. Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Dame un minuto nada más y te lo explicaré todo, te lo prometo.

Hice una pausa, sorprendido de que no me hubiera interrumpido ya.

—¿Mamá?

—Ten mucho cuidado de no hablar hasta que haya dicho todo lo que tengo que decir —la voz que acababa de escuchar me fue tan poco familiar como inesperada. Era una voz de mujer, pero no la de mi madre. Era una suave voz de soprano, muy agradable e impersonal, la clase de voz que se oye de fondo en los anuncios de deportivos de lujo. Hablaba muy rápido—. Bien, no tengo por qué hacerle daño a tu madre, así que, por favor, haz exactamente lo que te diga y no le pasará nada —hizo una pausa de un minuto mientras yo escuchaba, mudo de horror—. Muy bien —me felicitó—. Ahora repite mis palabras, y procura que parezca natural. Por favor, di: " _No, mamá, quédate donde estás"_.

—No, mamá, quédate donde estás —mi voz apenas pasaba el volumen de un susurro.

—Empiezo a darme cuenta de que no va a ser fácil —la voz parecía divertida, todavía agradable y amistosa—. ¿Por qué no entras en otra habitación para que la expresión de tu rostro no lo arruine todo? No hay motivo para que tu madre sufra. Mientras caminas, por favor, di: " _Mamá, por favor, escúchame_ ". ¡Vamos, imbécil, dilo ya!

—Mamá, por favor, escúchame —supliqué.

Me encaminé despacio hacia el dormitorio sin dejar de sentir la mirada preocupada de Archie clavada en mi espalda.

Cerré la puerta al entrar mientras intentaba pensar con claridad a pesar del pavor que incapacitaba mi mente.

—¿Hay alguien donde te encuentras ahora? Contesta solo sí o no.

—No.

—Pero estoy segura de que todavía pueden oírte.

—Sí.

—Está bien, entonces —continuó la voz amigable—, repite: " _Mamá, confía en mí_ ".

—Mamá, confía en mí.

—Esto salió mejor de lo que yo creía. Estaba dispuesta a esperar, pero tu madre llegó antes de lo previsto. Es más fácil de este modo, ¿no crees? Menos suspenso y menos ansiedad para ti.

Esperé.

—Ahora, quiero que me escuches con mucho cuidado. Necesito que te alejes de tus amigos, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo? Contesta sí o no.

—No.

—Lamento mucho oír eso. Esperaba que fueras un poco más imaginativo. ¿Crees que te sería más fácil separarte de ellos si la vida de tu madre dependiera de ello? Contesta sí o no.

No sabía cómo, pero debía encontrar la forma.

—Sí —musité entre dientes.

—Muy bien, Beau. Esto es lo que has de hacer. Quiero que vayas a casa de tu madre. Hay un número junto al teléfono. Llama, y te diré adónde tienes que ir desde allí —me hacía una idea de adónde iría y dónde terminaría aquel asunto, pero, a pesar de todo, pensaba seguir las instrucciones con exactitud—. ¿Puedes hacerlo? Contesta sí o no.

—Sí.

—Y que sea antes de mediodía, por favor, Beau. No tengo todo el día —pidió.

—¿Dónde está Phil? —siseé.

—Ah, y ten cuidado, Beau. Espera hasta que yo te diga cuándo puedes hablar, por favor.

Esperé.

—Es muy importante ahora que no hagas sospechar a tus amigos cuando vuelvas con ellos. Diles que ha llamado tu madre, pero que la has convencido de que no puedes ir a casa por lo tarde que es. Ahora, responde después de mí: «Gracias, mamá». Repítelo ahora.

—Gracias, mamá.

Era difícil comprender las palabras; tenía la garganta cerrada.

—Di: " _Te quiero, mamá. Te veré pronto_ ". Dilo ya.

—Te quiero, mamá —estuve a punto de ahogarme—. Te veré pronto —prometí.

—Adiós, Beau. Estoy deseando verte de nuevo.

Y colgó.

Mantuve el móvil pegado al oído. El miedo me había agarrotado los dedos y no conseguía estirar la mano para soltarlo.

Sabía que debía ponerme a pensar, pero el sonido de la voz aterrada de mi madre ocupaba toda mi mente. Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que recobrara el control.

Despacio, muy despacio, mis pensamientos consiguieron romper el espeso muro del dolor. Planes, tenía que hacer planes, aunque ahora no me quedaba más opción que ir a la habitación llena de espejos y morir. No había ninguna garantía de que hacer lo que me pedía fuera a mantener a mi madre con vida. Mi única esperanza era que Joss se diera por satisfecha con ganar la partida, que derrotar a Edythe fuera suficiente. La desesperación se cernía como un nudo corredizo alrededor de mi cuello, porque no había nada con lo que pudiera negociar, nada que le importara para ofrecer o retener. Pero por muchas vueltas que le diera no había ninguna otra opción. Tenía que intentarlo.

Situé el pánico en un segundo plano lo mejor que pude. Había tomado la decisión. No servía para nada perder tiempo afligiendome por ella. Debía pensar con claridad, porque Archie y Jessamine me estaban esperando y era esencial, aunque parecía imposible, conseguir que pensaran que todo iba bien.

Me sentí repentinamente agradecido de que Jessamine no estuviera. Hubiera sentido la angustia de los últimos cinco minutos de haber estado en la habitación del hotel, y en tal caso, ¿cómo iba a engañarlos? Luché contra el miedo y el horror y traté de cubrirlos con una tapadera. No podía permitírmelos ahora, ya que no sabía cuándo volvería Jessamine.

Intenté concentrarme en la fuga, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de que no podía planear nada. Tenía que permanecer indeciso. Sin duda, Archie no tardaría en percibir el cambio, si es que no lo había visto ya. No podía permitir que viera cómo sucedía. Si es que sucedía. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir escapar? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera podía pensar en ello.

Quise ver qué conclusiones había sacado Archie de todo aquello —si es que ya había percibido algún cambio— pero tenía que resolver solo una cosa más antes de que Jessamine volviera.

Debía aceptar que no volvería a ver a Edythe nunca más, ni siquiera una última mirada que llevarme a la habitación de los espejos. Iba a herirla y no le podía decir adiós. Era como si me estuvieran torturando. Me consumí en la angustia un minuto, dejando que me quebrara por dentro. Y luego tuve que recomponerme para enfrentarme con Archie.

La única expresión que podía adoptar sin meter la pata era la de un muerto, con gesto vacío, pero me pareció que podía ser una expresión comprensible. Me dirigí a la sala de estar, con el guion de mi actuación preparado.

Archie estaba doblado sobre el escritorio, aferrándose al borde con ambas manos.

Su rostro…

En un primer momento el pánico atravesó mi máscara y salté rodeando el sofá para llegar hasta él. Mientras aún me dirigía hacia allí, caí en la cuenta de lo que debía de estar viendo, y me detuve en seco cuando estaba a apenas unos metros de él.

—Archie —dije inexpresivamente.

No reaccionó cuando mencioné su nombre, pero movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Su expresión me hizo volver a sentir pánico: tal vez su reacción no tuviera que ver conmigo, sino con mi madre.

Avancé un paso más, estirando una mano para tocarle el brazo.

—¡Archie! —exclamó Jessamine con voz temblorosa desde la puerta.

Ella ya se hallaba a su lado, justo detrás, cubriéndole las manos con las suyas y soltando la presa que le aferraba a la mesa.

Al otro lado de la sala de estar, la puerta de la habitación se cerró sola con suave chasquido.

—¿Qué es? —exigió saber—. ¿Qué ves?

Él apartó el inexpresivo rostro de mí y miró a Jessamine a los ojos como si no pudiera verla.

—Beau —dijo Archie.

—Estoy aquí —repliqué.

Aunque con una expresión ausente, Archie giró la cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se engarzaron. Comprendí que no me hablaba a mí, sino que había respondido a la pregunta de Jessamine.

* * *

 **P.D: El monstruo no cenó hoy.**

 **Pero me dijo que no le gusta que los nuevos sólo comenten en un capítulo. Quiere que comenten en todos los anteriores.** **Sean comprensivos con él, que también les ha cumplido algo de lo que querían.**

 **Para mi compatriota Hondureña: lo compré en Amazon Kindle Store (la edición dual digital americana)**


	24. 22

**Nota del Traductor:**

Oficialmente, sólo quedan tres capítulos después de esto.

* * *

 **LAS ESCONDIDAS**

—¿Qué era?

Había perdido el control de mi voz débil e indiferente.

Jessamine se quedó viéndome. Mantuve la expresión ausente y esperé. Sus ojos se posaron alternativamente en el rostro de Archie y en el mío, sintiendo el caos. Sabía lo que acababa de ver Archie.

Sentí que una ola de tranquilidad se instalaba en mi interior. No me resistí, ya que me ayudaba a mantenerme bajo control.

Archie también se recobró y al final, con voz sorprendentemente sosegada y convincente, contestó:

—En realidad, nada. Solo la misma habitación de antes —me miró, viendo por primera vez—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—No, comeré algo en el aeropuerto.

También yo me sentía tranquilo. Por un momento creí que Jessamine había compartido conmigo su poder extrasensorial, ya que percibí la desesperación de Archie, a pesar de que la ocultaba muy bien, por que yo saliera de la habitación y él se pudiera quedar a solas con Jessamine. De ese modo, le podría contar que se estaban equivocando, que iban a fracasar…

Archie seguía con los ojos clavados en mí.

—¿Tu madre está bien?

Tuve que dar un trago de bilis. Solo tenía un guion preparado.

—Mi madre estaba preocupada, quería venir a Phoenix —dije con voz monótona—. Pero todo va bien, la he convencido de que se quede en Florida por el momento.

—Eso está bien.

—Sí —respondí como un robot.

Di media vuelta y caminé lentamente hacia el dormitorio, notando cómo sus ojos me seguían durante todo el trayecto. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y entonces hice lo que pude. Me bañé y me vestí con ropa de mi talla. Busqué en mi morral hasta encontrar el calcetín lleno de dinero y metí el dinero en mi billetera. Me quedé allí un minuto, sin mirar a ningún sitio, intentando pensar en las cosas en las que podía hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. Y se me ocurrió una idea.

Me arrodillé junto a la mesita de noche y abrí el cajón superior. Debajo del imprescindible ejemplar de la Biblia había un montón de papel y un lápiz tinta. Saqué una hoja y un sobre del cajón.

—Edythe… —escribí.

Me temblaba la mano. Las letras eran apenas legibles.

* * *

 _Te quiero._

 _De nuevo, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Tiene a mi madre y tengo que intentarlo a pesar de saber que no funcionará. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo._

 _No te enojes con Archie y Jessamine. Si consigo escaparme de ellos será un milagro. Dales las gracias de mi parte, en especial a Archie._

 _Y te lo ruego, por favor, no la sigas. Eso es precisamente lo que quiere. No podría soportar que alguien saliera herido por mi culpa, especialmente_ tú _. Por favor, es lo único que pido. Hazlo por mí._

 _No lamento haberte conocido. Y jamás lamentaré haberte amado. Perdóname._

 _Beau_

* * *

Doblé la carta en tres partes y sellé el sobre. Terminaría encontrándola. Esperaba que lo entendiera. Esperaba que me perdonara, pero lo que realmente esperaba es que me hiciera caso.

Cuando volví a la sala, ya estaban preparados.

En esta ocasión, me senté solo en el asiento trasero. Jessamine no me quitaba ojo desde el retrovisor cuando pensaba que no me daba cuenta. Me mantenía tranquilo, lo que era de agradecer.

Archie reclinaba la espalda contra la puerta, con el rostro frente a Jessamine, pero sabía que me observaba con su visión periférica. ¿Cuánto habría visto? ¿Estaría esperando que intentara algo? ¿O estaría más concentrado en los movimientos de la rastreadora?

—¿Archie? —pregunté.

—¿Sí? —contestó con prevención.

—He escrito una nota para mi mamá —dije despacio—. ¿Se la darás? Quiero decir que si se la puedes dejar en casa.

—Claro, Beau —respondió con voz cautelosa, como se hablaría con alguien que estuviera realmente destrozado. Ambos veían que me estaba desmoronando. Tenía que controlar mejor mis emociones.

No tardamos en llegar al aeropuerto. Jessamine aparcó en el centro del cuarto piso del aparcamiento. Allí el sol no podía penetrar a través de los bloques de cemento. No nos apartamos en ningún momento de las sombras mientras nos dirigíamos a la terminal. Era la número 4, la más grande y la que ofrecía mayor confusión. Tal vez pudiera aprovecharme de aquello.

Fui yo quien los guié, ya que, por primera vez, conocía el entorno mejor que ellos. Tomamos el ascensor para descender al nivel tres, donde bajaban los pasajeros. Archie y Jessamine se entretuvieron un rato estudiando el panel de salida de los vuelos. Los escuchaba discutiendo las ventajas e inconvenientes de Nueva York, Chicago, Atlanta, lugares en los que nunca había estado y en los que nunca estaría.

Intenté no pensar en mi huida. Nos sentamos en una de las largas filas de sillas cerca de los detectores de metales. Jessamine y Archie fingían observar a la gente, pero, en realidad, solo me observaban a mí. Ambos seguían de reojo todos y cada uno de mis movimientos en la silla. Me sentía desesperanzado. ¿Podría arriesgarme a correr? ¿Se atreverían a impedir que me escapara con tanta gente alrededor? ¿O simplemente me seguirían?

Hiciera lo que hiciera, iba a tener que elegir bien el momento. Si esperaba hasta que Edythe y Carine se acercaran, Archie tendría que esperarlas, ¿verdad? Pero tampoco podía permitir que se acercaran demasiado. Estaba bastante seguro de que a Edythe no le importaría que hubiera testigos humanos si empezaba a perseguirme.

Una parte de mí era capaz de tomar todas aquellas decisiones tan calculadas. La otra parte era excepcionalmente consciente de que Edythe estaba a punto de llegar, como si cada una de las células de mi cuerpo se sintiera atraída hacia ella. Esa sensación me complicaba las cosas, y pronto me descubrí buscando excusas para quedarme a verla antes de escapar, aunque eso me limitaba la posibilidad de huir.

Archie se ofreció varias veces para acompañarme a desayunar.

—Más tarde —le dije—, todavía no.

Estudié el panel de llegadas de los vuelos, comprobando cómo uno tras otro llegaban con puntualidad. El vuelo procedente de Seattle cada vez ocupaba una posición más alta en el panel.

Los dígitos volvieron a cambiar cuando solo me quedaban treinta minutos para intentar la fuga. Su vuelo llegaba con diez minutos de adelanto, por lo que se me acababa el tiempo.

Saqué de mi bolsillo el sobre sin destinatario y se lo tendí a Archie.

—¿Se la darás?

Asintió con la cabeza, tomó la carta y la introdujo en su mochila.

—Creo que me apetece comer ahora —dije.

Archie se puso de pie.

—Iré contigo.

—¿Te importa que venga Jessamine en tu lugar? —pregunté—. Me siento un poco… —no terminé la frase. Mis ojos estaban lo bastante enloquecidos como para transmitir la sensación.

Jessamine se levantó. Archie parecía confuso, pero comprobé, para alivio mío, que no sospechaba nada. Él debía de atribuir la alteración en su visión a alguna maniobra de la rastreadora, más que a una posible traición por mi parte.

Jessamine caminó junto a mí en silencio, con la mano en mis riñones, como si me estuviera guiando. Simulé falta de interés por las primeras cafeterías del aeropuerto que encontramos, y moví la cabeza a izquierda y derecha en busca de algo, _cualquier_ cosa. Debía de haber una ventana de oportunidad que pudiera usar.

Vi el símbolo y tuve una idea. Inspiración surgida de la desesperación.

Había un lugar al que Jessamine _no podía_ acompañarme.

Tenía que actuar rápido, antes de que Archie viera algo.

—¿Te importa? —pregunté a Jessamine, señalando la puerta con la cabeza—. Solo será un momento.

—Aquí estaré —prometió ella.

Eché a correr en cuanto doblé la esquina de la entrada sin puerta y estuve fuera de su vista.

Era mejor solución de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Recordaba aquella habitación. La longitud de mis zancadas aumentó.

El único lugar al que Jessamine no podía seguirme era el baño de hombres. La mayoría solían tener dos entradas, pero, por lo general solían estar cerca la una de la otra. Mi primer plan, deslizarme detrás de otra persona para salir, nunca habría funcionado.

Pero aquella habitación… había estado allí antes. Me había perdido una vez, porque la otra salida estaba atravesando el baño y daba a un vestíbulo completamente distinto. Si lo hubiera planeado, no me habría salido mejor.

Ya me encontraba en el vestíbulo, corriendo hacia los ascensores. No entraría en el campo de visión de Jessamine si esta permanecía donde me había dicho que lo haría. No miré atrás mientras corría. Era mi única oportunidad, por lo que tendría que seguir corriendo incluso si ella me perseguía. La gente se quedaba mirándome, pero no parecían demasiado sorprendidos. Había mil razones para correr en un aeropuerto.

Me precipité hacia el ascensor —estaba casi lleno, pero era el que bajaba— y metí la mano entre las dos hojas de la puerta que se cerraba. Me acomodé entre los irritados pasajeros y me cercioré con un rápido vistazo de que el botón de la planta que daba a la calle estuviera pulsado. Estaba encendido cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Salí disparado de nuevo en cuanto se abrieron, a pesar de los murmullos de enojo que se levantaron a mi espalda. Anduve con lentitud mientras pasaba al lado de los guardias de seguridad, apostados junto a la cinta transportadora, y me lancé a una carrera llena de tropiezos en cuanto avisté las puertas de salida. No tenía forma de saber si Jessamine ya me estaba buscando. Solo dispondría de unos segundos si seguía mi olor. Estuve a punto de estrellarme contra los cristales cuando me lancé contra las puertas automáticas, que se abrieron con excesiva lentitud.

No había ni un solo taxi a la vista a lo largo del atestado bordillo de la acera.

No me quedaba tiempo. Archie y Jessamine estarían a punto de descubrir mi fuga, si no lo habían hecho ya, y me localizarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El autobús blanco del servicio de un hotel acababa de cerrar las puertas a pocos pasos de donde me encontraba.

—¡Espere! —grité al tiempo que corría y le hacía señas al conductor.

—Este es el autobús del Hyatt —dijo el conductor, confundido, al abrir la puerta.

—Sí. Allí es adonde voy —contesté con la respiración entrecortada, y subí los escalones de un salto.

Enarcó una ceja al verme sin equipaje, pero luego se encogió de hombros y no se molestó en hacerme más preguntas.

La mayoría de los asientos estaban vacíos. Me senté lo más alejado posible de los restantes viajeros y miré por la ventana, primero a la acera y después al aeropuerto, que se iban empequeñeciendo a mis espaldas. No pude evitar imaginarme a Edythe de pie, al borde de la calzada, en el lugar exacto donde se perdía mi pista.

 _No puedes perder la compostura t_ _odavía_ , me dije a mí mismo. _Aún queda un largo viaje por delante._

La suerte siguió sonriéndome. Enfrente del Hyatt, una pareja de aspecto fatigado estaba sacando la última maleta del maletero de un taxi. Me bajé del autobús de un salto e inmediatamente me lancé hacia el taxi y me introduje en el asiento de atrás. La cansada pareja y el conductor del autobús me miraron fijamente.

Le indiqué a la sorprendida taxista la dirección de la casa de mi madre.

—Necesito llegar aquí lo más pronto posible.

—Pero esto está en Scottsdale —se quejó la mujer.

Arrojé cuatro billetes de veinte sobre el asiento.

—¿Es esto suficiente?

—Sí, claro, chico, sin problema.

Me recliné sobre el asiento y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. Mi ciudad pasaba rápidamente a mi lado, pero no me molesté ni en mirar por la ventanilla. Me debatía por mantener el control. No merecía la pena venirme abajo ahora, no solucionaría nada.

Contra todo pronóstico, había conseguido escapar. Ahora estaba en mi mano hacer todo lo que fuera posible por salvar a mi madre. El camino estaba claro, y solo tenía que seguirlo. Así pues, en lugar de eso cerré los ojos y pasé los veinte minutos de camino imaginando que estaba con Edythe en vez de dejarme llevar por el pánico.

Imaginé que me había quedado en el aeropuerto a la espera de su llegada. Visualicé cómo la habría esperado, de pie justo donde la línea indicaba que no se podía cruzar, para ser la primera persona que viera cuando saliera al largo vestíbulo. Ella avanzaría entre el gentío, que no podría evitar admirar su gracilidad. Recorrería a toda prisa los pocos metros que nos separaban, a velocidad muy poco humana, y me envolvería la cintura con sus brazos. Y no me molestaría lo más mínimo en ser precavido.

Me pregunté adónde habríamos ido. A algún lugar del norte, para que ella pudiera estar al aire libre durante el día, o quizá a algún paraje remoto en el que nos hubiéramos tumbado al sol, juntos otra vez. Me la imaginé en la playa, con su piel destellando como el mar. No me importaba cuánto tiempo tuviéramos que ocultarnos. Quedarme atrapado en una habitación de hotel con ella sería como estar en el paraíso, con la cantidad de cosas que aún quería que me contara. Podría estar hablando con ella para siempre, sin dormir nunca, sin separarme de ella jamás.

Vislumbré con tal claridad su rostro que casi podía oír su voz, y en ese momento, a pesar de todo y durante un segundo, me sentí feliz. Estaba tan inmerso en mi ensueño escapista que perdí la noción del tiempo transcurrido.

—Disculpe, ¿qué número me dijo?

La pregunta de la taxista pinchó la burbuja de mi fantasía. El miedo que tan bien había controlado durante unos minutos volvió a apoderarse de mí.

—Cincuenta y ocho veintiuno —contesté con voz ahogada.

La taxista me miro, nerviosa de que quizá me diera un ataque, o algo parecido.

—Entonces, hemos llegado.

La mujer estaba deseando que yo saliera del coche; probablemente, guardaba la esperanza de que no le pidiera el cambio.

—Gracias —susurré.

No hacía falta que me asustara, me recordé. La casa estaba vacía. Debía apresurarme. Mi madre me esperaba aterrada, tal vez incluso herida, sufriendo, y dependía de mí.

Subí corriendo hasta la puerta y me estiré con un gesto autómata para tomar la llave de debajo de la cornisa. El interior permanecía a oscuras y deshabitado, todo en orden. El olor de la casa me resultaba tan familiar que a punto estuvo de dejarme anulado. Tenía la sensación de que mi madre estaba muy cerca, en la habitación de al lado, aunque sabía que no era cierto.

Volé hacia el teléfono y encendí la luz de la cocina en el trayecto. En la pizarra blanca había un número de diez dígitos escrito a rotulador con caligrafía pequeña y esmerada. Pulsé los botones del teclado con precipitación y me equivoqué. Tuve que colgar y empezar de nuevo. En esta ocasión me concentré solo en las teclas, presionándolas con cuidado, una por una. Lo hice correctamente. Sostuve el auricular en la oreja con mano temblorosa. Solo sonó una vez.

—Hola, Beau —contestó Joss con voz tranquila—. Lo has hecho muy rápido. Estoy impresionada.

—¿Se encuentra bien mi madre?

—Está estupendamente. No te preocupes, Beau, no tengo nada contra ella. A menos que no vengas solo, claro —dijo esto con despreocupación, casi divertida.

—Estoy solo.

Nunca había estado más solo en toda mi vida.

—Muy bien. Ahora, dime, ¿conoces el estudio de _ballet_ que se encuentra justo a la vuelta de la esquina de tu casa?

—Sí, sé cómo llegar hasta allí.

—Bien, entonces te veré muy pronto.

Colgué.

Salí corriendo de la habitación y crucé la puerta hacia el calor matutino de la calle.

Casi podía ver a mi madre con el rabillo del ojo, de pie a la sombra del gran eucalipto donde solía jugar de niño; o arrodillada en un pequeño espacio no asfaltado junto al buzón de correos, un cementerio para todas las flores que había plantado. Los recuerdos eran mejores que cualquier realidad que hoy pudiera ver, pero, aun así, los aparté de mi mente rápidamente.

Me sentía torpe, como si corriera sobre arena mojada. Parecía incapaz de mantener el equilibrio sobre el cemento. Tropecé con mis propios pies varias veces, y en una ocasión me caí. Me hice varios rasguños en las manos cuando las apoyé en la acera para amortiguar la caída. Luego me tambaleé, para volver a caerme. Finalmente, conseguí llegar a la esquina. Ya solo me quedaba otra calle más. Corrí de nuevo, jadeando, con el rostro empapado de sudor. El sol me quemaba la piel; brillaba tanto que su intenso reflejo sobre el cemento blanco me cegaba.

Al doblar la última esquina y llegar a Cactus, pude ver el estudio de _ballet_ , que conservaba el mismo aspecto exterior que recordaba. La plaza de aparcamiento de la parte delantera estaba vacía y las persianas de todas las ventanas, echadas. No podía correr más, me asfixiaba. El pánico me había dejado extenuado. El recuerdo de mi madre era lo único que, un paso tras otro, me mantenía en movimiento.

Al acercarme vi el letrero pegado por la parte interior de la puerta. Estaba escrito a mano en papel rosa oscuro: decía que el estudio de danza estaba cerrado por las vacaciones de primavera. Aferré el pomo y lo giré con cuidado. Estaba abierto. Me esforcé por contener el aliento y abrí la puerta.

El oscuro vestíbulo estaba vacío y su temperatura era fresca. Se podía oír el zumbido del aire acondicionado. Las sillas de plástico estaban apiladas contra la pared y la alfombra olía a humedad. El aula de danza orientada al oeste estaba a oscuras y podía verla a través de una ventana abierta con vistas a esa sala. El aula que daba al este, la habitación más grande, la que Archie había visto, estaba iluminada a pesar de tener las persianas echadas.

Se apoderó de mí un miedo tan fuerte que me quedé literalmente paralizado. Era incapaz de dar un solo paso.

Entonces, la voz de mi madre me llamó con el mismo tono de pánico e histeria.

— _¿Beau? ¿Beau?_ —me precipité hacia la puerta, hacia el sonido de su voz—. _¡Beau, me asustaste!_ —continuó hablando mientras yo entraba corriendo en el aula de techos altos—. _¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!_

Miré a mi alrededor, intentando descubrir de dónde venía su voz. Entonces la oí reír y me volví hacia el lugar de procedencia del sonido.

Y allí estaba ella, en la pantalla de la televisión, revolviéndome el pelo con alivio. Era el Día de Acción de Gracias y yo tenía doce años. Habíamos ido a ver a mi abuela el año anterior a su muerte. Fuimos a la playa un día y me incliné demasiado desde el borde del embarcadero. Me había visto perder pie y luego mis intentos de recuperar el equilibrio.

" _¿Beau? ¿Beau?_ ", me había llamado ella, invadida por el pánico.

La pantalla del televisor se puso azul.

Me volví lentamente. Inmóvil, la rastreadora estaba de pie junto a la salida de emergencia, por eso no la había visto al principio. Sostenía en la mano el mando a distancia. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un buen rato y entonces sonrió.

Caminó hacia mí y pasó de largo a apenas unos metros. Depositó el mando al lado del vídeo. Giré sobre mí mismo con cuidado para seguir sus movimientos.

—Lamento esto, Beau, pero ¿acaso no es mejor que tu madre no se haya visto implicada en este asunto? —dijo con voz amable.

De repente, caí en la cuenta. Mi madre seguía a salvo en Florida. Nunca había oído mi mensaje. Los ojos rojo oscuro ahora fijos en mí jamás habían llegado a aterrorizarla. No le habían hecho daño. Estaba a salvo.

—Sí —contesté, con la voz quebrada por el alivio.

—No pareces molesto porque te haya engañado.

—No lo estoy.

La euforia repentina me había insuflado coraje. ¿Y ahora qué importaba todo? Pronto habría terminado y nadie haría daño ni a Charlie ni a mamá, nunca tendrían que tener miedo. Me sentía casi mareado. La parte más racional de mi mente me avisó de que estaba a punto de derrumbarme a causa del estrés, pero la verdad es que perder la cabeza parecía una opción bastante lógica dado el contexto.

—¡Qué extraño! Lo piensas de verdad —sus ojos oscuros me miraron de arriba abajo. El iris de sus pupilas era casi negro, pero había una chispa de color rubí justo en el borde. Estaba sedienta—. He de conceder a tu extraño aquelarre que ustedes, los humanos, pueden resultar bastante interesantes. Supongo que observarlos de cerca debe de ser toda una atracción. Y lo extraño es que muchos de ustedes no parecen tener conciencia alguna de lo interesantes que son.

Se encontraba cerca de mí, con los brazos cruzados, mirándome con curiosidad. Ni la expresión ni la postura de Joss mostraban el menor indicio de amenaza. Tenía un aspecto muy corriente, no había nada destacable en sus facciones ni en su cuerpo, salvo la piel pálida y los ojos ojerosos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado. Vestía una camiseta azul claro de manga larga y unos vaqueros desgastados.

—Supongo que ahora vas a decirme que tus amigos te vengarán —aventuró casi esperanzada, o eso me pareció.

—Les pedí que no lo hagan.

—¿Y qué le pareció eso a tu noviesita?

—No sé —resultaba extrañamente sencillo conversar con ella—. Le dejé una carta.

—¿Una carta? ¡Qué romántico! —la voz se endureció un poco cuando añadió un punto de sarcasmo al tono educado—. ¿Y crees que te hará caso?

—Eso espero.

—Hmm. Bueno, en tal caso, tenemos expectativas distintas. Como ves, esto ha sido demasiado fácil, demasiado rápido. Para serte sincera, me siento decepcionada. Esperaba un desafío mayor. Y, después de todo, solo necesité un poco de suerte.

Esperé en silencio.

—Hice que Victor averiguara más cosas sobre ti cuando no consiguió atrapar a tu padre. ¿Qué sentido tenía darte caza por todo el planeta cuando podía esperar cómodamente en un lugar de mi elección? Después de que Victor me proporcionara la información que necesitaba, decidí venir a Phoenix para hacer una visita a tu madre. Te había oído decir que volvías a casa. Al principio, ni se me ocurrió que lo dijeras en serio, pero luego lo estuve pensando. ¡Qué predecibles son los humanos! Les gusta estar en un entorno conocido. ¿Acaso no sería una estrategia perfecta que, si te persiguiéramos, acudieras al último lugar en el que deberías estar, es decir, a donde habías dicho que ibas a ir? Pero claro, no estaba segura, solo era una corazonada. Habitualmente las suelo tener sobre las presas que cazo, un sexto sentido, por llamarlo así. Escuché tu mensaje cuando entré en casa de tu madre, pero claro, no podía estar segura del lugar desde el que llamabas. Era útil tener tu número, pero por lo que yo sabía, lo mismo podías estar en la Antártida; y el truco no funcionaría a menos que estuvieras cerca. Entonces tus amigos tomaron un avión a Phoenix. Victor los estaba vigilando, naturalmente; no podía actuar sola en un juego con tantos jugadores. Y así fue como me confirmaron lo que yo barruntaba, que te encontrabas aquí. Ya estaba preparada; había visto tus enternecedores vídeos familiares, por lo que solo era cuestión de echar la carnada. Demasiado fácil, como ves. En realidad, nada que esté a mi altura. En fin, espero que te equivoques con la chica. Se llama Edythe, ¿verdad?

No contesté. Mi sensación de valentía me abandonaba por momentos. Me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de terminar su monólogo, que me parecía carente de sentido. ¿Por qué se molestaba en explicármelo? ¿Qué gloria tenía en abatir a un débil humano? Yo no sentía la necesidad de pavonearme de todas las hamburguesas con queso a las que había sometido en mi vida.

—¿Te molestaría mucho que también yo le dejara una cartita a tu Edythe?

Dio un paso atrás y pulsó algo en una videocámara del tamaño de la palma de la mano, equilibrada cuidadosamente en lo alto del aparato de música. Una diminuta luz roja indicó que ya estaba grabando. La ajustó un par de veces, ampliando el cuadro.

—Dudo de que se vaya a resistir a cazarme después de que vea esto.

Aquello explicaba que se regodeara tanto: nada de estaba dirigido a mí.

Clavé los ojos en el objetivo.

Mi madre estaba a salvo, pero Edythe no. Intenté pensar en algo, en cualquier cosa que pudiera evitar que aquello sucediera, que aquel vídeo llegara a sus manos, pero sabía que nunca sería lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar la cámara antes de que la rastreadora me detuviera.

—Aunque podría estar equivocada acerca de su nivel de interés —prosiguió Joss—. A la vista está que no eres lo suficientemente importante como para que ella decidiera quedarse contigo, así que tendré que hacer que esto resulte bastante ofensivo para provocarla, ¿no crees? —me sonrió y luego dirigió la sonrisa hacia la cámara.

Dio un paso hacia mí.

—Antes de que empecemos…

Sabía que iba a morir. Pensaba estar ya mentalizado para ello. No había contemplado ninguna otra opción más que aquella: me mataría, bebería mi sangre, y sería el fin.

Pero parecía que, después de todo, sí que iba a haber otra alternativa.

Me sentía entumecido, paralizado.

—Te voy a contar una historia, Beau. Una vez, hace muchos años, se me escapó una presa. Es sorprendente, ¡lo sé! Solo me ha sucedido una vez, así que te puedes imaginar lo mucho que me dolió. En muchos aspectos, era una situación muy parecida a esta. Había un delicioso muchacho humano, que olía incluso mejor que tú, sin ánimo de ofender, y al que protegía una única vampiresa. Debería haber sido un almuerzo fácil. Sin embargo, menosprecié a la protectora del muchacho. Cuando aquella vampiresa supo que iba detrás de su amiguito, lo secuestró del manicomio donde ella trabajaba. ¿Te puedes imaginar el nivel de degradación? ¿Tener un empleo humano para poder comer? —Joss sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. Pero, como iba diciendo, lo liberó del sanatorio y, una vez libre, lo puso a salvo. El muchacho era muy importante para ella, pero es que era un jovencito muy especial. Cien años antes lo habrían quemado en la hoguera por sus visiones, pero en el siglo XIX te llevaban al psiquiátrico y te administraban tratamientos de electrochoque. El pobre muchacho ni siquiera pareció notar el dolor de su transformación. Cuando abrió los ojos fue como si nunca antes hubiera visto el sol. La vieja vampiresa le convirtió en un nuevo y poderoso vampiro, pero entonces yo ya no tenía ningún aliciente para tocarlo, ya no había sangre que disfrutar —suspiró—. En venganza, maté a la vampiresa.

—Archie —dije en voz baja.

—Sí, tu amigo. Me sorprendió muchísimo verlo en el claro. Por eso te he contado mi historia, para que tus amigos se consuelen. Yo te tengo a ti, y ellos le tienen a él. Mi única presa perdida, todo un honor, la verdad. Aún lamento no haber podido probarlo…

Dio otro paso en mi dirección. Ahora estaba a poca distancia. Inclinó el rostro para acercarlo al mío, poniéndose de puntillas para poder rozar con su nariz el costado de mi cuello. El tacto de su piel gélida me provocó ganas de encogerme, pero no podía moverme.

—Supongo que valdrás la pena —declaró—. Pero aún no. Antes nos divertiremos un poco, y llamaré a tus amigos para decirles dónde te pueden encontrar, a ti y a mi mensajito.

Seguía sintiéndome entumecido. Lo único que podía notar era mi estómago, que se retorcía de las náuseas. Miré a la cámara, y fue como si Edythe ya estuviera viendo todo aquello.

La cazadora retrocedió un paso y empezó a dar vueltas en torno a mí con gesto indiferente, como si quisiera obtener la mejor vista posible de una estatua en un museo. Su rostro seguía siendo amable mientras decidía por dónde empezar. Y entonces su sonrisa se ensanchó más y más hasta que su boca se convirtió en una hendidura llena de dientes. Se agazapó en posición de ataque.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no fui capaz de distinguir con qué parte de su cuerpo me atacaba. Se convirtió en una mancha borrosa, oí un sonoro chasquido y de repente mi brazo derecho colgó desmadejado del codo, como si ya no estuviera conectado con él. Lo último que sentí fue el dolor, que atravesó mi brazo un segundo más tarde.

La cazadora me observaba de nuevo, pero su rostro no había recobrado la normalidad; seguía siendo toda dientes. Esperó a que el dolor me golpeara y observó cómo jadeaba y me encogía alrededor del brazo roto.

Antes incluso de poder llegar a sentir aquel primer dolor en toda su plenitud, mientras aún se estaba formando, volvió a tornarse borrosa y, con una nueva serie de chasquidos, algo me estrelló de espaldas contra la pared. La barra se rompió detrás de mí y los espejos se resquebrajaron.

Un extraño quejido, casi animal, se escapó entre mis dientes. Intenté aspirar una nueva bocanada de aliento, pero fue como si una docena de cuchillos me apuñalara los pulmones.

—Esto hará un efecto muy bonito, ¿no te parece? —dijo, con el rostro de nuevo amable. Tocó una de las líneas de la tela de araña que surgían del lugar de la pared de espejos contra la que había impactado—. En cuanto vi esta habitación, supe que era el escenario perfecto para mi película. Tiene un gran dinamismo visual. Y muchísimos ángulos. No querría que Edythe se perdiera ni un solo detalle.

No la vi moverse, pero se produjo otro leve crujido, y un dolor punzante empezó a trepar por el índice de mi mano izquierda.

—Y aún sigue en pie —dijo, y luego rio.

El siguiente chasquido fue mucho más potente, como una explosión amortiguada. Tuve la sensación de que la habitación volaba a mi alrededor, como si estuviera cayendo por un agujero. No tenía suficiente aire, no conseguía llenarme los pulmones. Un extraño gruñido ahogado pareció surgir de lo más hondo de mi pecho.

Mi cuerpo expulsó automáticamente el vómito para permitirme respirar, aunque cada vez que tomaba aliento era como si me estuvieran arrancando las vísceras. El dolor del brazo roto era un latido apenas notable: mi pierna era ahora el centro de toda mi atención. El dolor seguía aumentando. Me desplomé torpemente en el suelo, en un charco de mi propio vómito, incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

Ella ahora estaba de rodillas junto a mi cabeza, y la luz roja de la cámara parpadeaba en su mano.

—Es momento de sacar un primer plano, Beau.

Yo volví a expulsar bilis por la garganta, con un sonido sibilante.

—Bueno, lo que quiero ahora es una pequeña aclaración. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor? Si dices que sí, hará un poco más rápido las cosas. ¿Te parece un justo?

Mis ojos eran incapaces de enfocar su rostro, y la parpadeante luz roja me cegaba.

—Solo tienes que decirle a Edythe lo mucho que duele —me coaccionó—. Decirle que quieres venganza, que te la mereces. Fue ella quien te metió en todo esto. En realidad, es ella quien te está haciendo daño en este momento. Intenta que se lo crea.

Se me cerraron los ojos.

Ella me levantó la cabeza con una delicadeza asombrosa, aunque la tortura que me suponía moverme hizo eco en mis brazos y mis costillas.

—Beau —dijo con suavidad, como si estuviera durmiendo y ella tratara de despertarme—. ¿Beau? Puedes hacerlo. Dile a Edythe que venga a por mí.

Me zarandeó levemente, y un sonido parecido a un suspiro se escapó de mis pulmones.

—Beau, cariño, aún te quedan muchos huesos, y los más grandes se pueden romper por varios sitios. Haz lo que te pido, por favor.

Miré su rostro desenfocado. La oferta que me estaba haciendo no era real. Nada de lo que dijera podría salvarme. Y había mucho en juego.

Con mucho cuidado, negué con la cabeza una única vez. Con suerte, Edythe sabría interpretarlo.

—No quiere gritar —dijo con una extraña vocecilla cantarina—. ¿Deberíamos hacerle gritar?

Aguardé el siguiente chasquido.

En cambio, me levantó con mucha delicadeza el brazo sano y se llevó mi mano a los labios. La sensación que experimenté a continuación apenas podía calificarse de dolor en comparación con el resto. Me podría haber arrancado el dedo si hubiera querido, pero simplemente me lo rozó. Sus dientes ni siquiera penetraron demasiado.

Apenas reaccioné, pero ella se incorporó de un salto y se dio media vuelta. Mi cabeza golpeó contra el suelo y mis costillas rotas aullaron. La observé, extrañamente distanciado de toda la situación mientras ella caminaba lentamente hacia el fondo de la estancia, sacudiendo y retorciendo la cabeza de adelante atrás. Dejó la cámara, aún encendida, junto a mi cabeza.

La primera consecuencia de lo que acababa de suceder fue el calor: el dedo me ardía. Me sorprendió ser capaz de sentirlo a pesar de todas las demás lesiones. Pero entonces recordé la historia de Carine. Sabía que el proceso había comenzado. No me quedaba mucho tiempo.

Ella seguía intentando calmarse: el problema era la sangre. Tenía parte de mi sangre en su boca, pero todavía no quería matarme, así que debía sobreponerse al frenesí. Estaba distraída, pero no me costaría mucho llamar su atención.

El calor aumentaba muy rápido. Intenté ignorarlo, ignorar las puñaladas en mi pecho. Estiré la mano y alcancé la cámara. La levanté todo lo que pude y la arrojé contra el suelo para estrellarla.

Y, entonces, volé de espaldas hacia los espejos rotos. Los cristales se me clavaron en los hombros, en el cuero cabelludo. Sentí como si todos mis huesos rotos volvieran a quebrarse a causa del impacto.

Pero ese no fue el motivo por el que grité.

El dedo que me había mordido ardía, las llamas explotaban en la palma. El calor que subía por mi muñeca era abrasador. Era un fuego mucho más ardiente que el propio fuego, un dolor que superaba cualquier clase de dolor.

El resto era insignificante. Los huesos rotos no me dolían. No tanto como aquello.

El grito sonó como si viniera de algún lugar externo a mi cuerpo, era un aullido sostenido que, de nuevo, tenía tintes animales.

Tenía los ojos concentrados en la rastreadora, muy abiertos, y vi la luz roja parpadeando en su mano. Había sido demasiado rápida, y yo había fallado.

Pero ya me daba igual.

La sangre me corría por el brazo, derramándose en un charco debajo del codo.

La rastreadora agitó las aletas de la nariz con ojos salvajes y mostrando los dientes. Mi sangre goteaba por el suelo, pero era incapaz de escuchar el sonido por debajo de los gritos. Aquel era mi último atisbo de esperanza. Ahora no iba a poder contenerse. Tendría que matarme. Al fin.

Abrió una boca gigantesca.

Y yo aguardé, gritando de dolor.

* * *

 **P.D:**

 **WOW. Suspenso. ¿ _Reviews_?**


	25. 23

**NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR**

 _El cambio._

* * *

 **LA DECISIÓN**

Otro grito enmudeció al mío, uno similar a una sierra eléctrica intentando atravesar el acero.

La cazadora arremetió contra mí, pero sus dientes chasquearon, cerrándose en el aire a un centímetro de mi rostro, cuando algo la arrancó de mí y la apartó volando de mi vista.

El fuego se concentró en el hueco de mi codo y yo grité.

No estaba solo, habían más gritos: al rugido metálico se unió un agudo lamento que rebotó en las paredes y, de repente, cesó. Un gruñido vibrante rechinaba bajo el resto de sonidos. Más desgarrones metálicos, más rasgaduras…

—¡ _No_! —aulló alguien con una agonía que se equiparaba a la mía—. ¡ _No, no, no, no_!

Aquella voz tenía algún significado para mí, incluso a través de aquel ardor que superaba cualquier otro. A través de las llamas que ya me llegaban al hombro, aquella voz llamó mi atención. Aunque gritaba, su voz sonaba como la de un ángel.

—Beau, por favor —sollozó Edythe—. ¡ _Por favor, por favor,_ por favor, Beau, _por favor_!

Intenté responder, pero mi boca parecía no tener conexión con el resto de mi cuerpo. Mis gritos habían cesado, pero solo porque ya no me quedaba aire.

—¡Carine! —chilló Edythe—. ¡Ayúdame! ¡Beau, _por favor, por favor, Beau, por favor_!

Mecía mi cabeza en su regazo, presionando los dedos con fuerza contra mi cráneo. Su rostro aparecía desenfocado, igual que el de la cazadora. Yo estaba cayendo por un pozo dentro de mi mente. El fuego descendía conmigo, tan intenso como antes.

Algo fresco penetró en mi boca, llenando mis pulmones. Éstos lo expulsaron. Otro aliento helado.

Edythe por fin se definió frente a mis ojos, con su perfecto rostro contraído en una expresión atormentada.

—Sigue respirando, Beau. _Respira_.

Apoyó sus labios contra los míos y me llenó los pulmones de nuevo.

Pude captar de reojo dos trazos dorados: otro par de manos heladas.

—Archie, entablíllale la pierna y el brazo. Edythe, despéjale las vías respiratorias. ¿Cuál de todas las hemorragias es la peor?

—Esta, Carine.

Contemplé su rostro cuando la presión contra mi cráneo cedió. Mis gritos ahora eran apenas un lloriqueo entrecortado. El dolor no había disminuido en absoluto, sino que era peor. Y gritar no me ayudaba, y hería a Edythe. Mientras mantuviera los ojos fijos en su cara, era capaz de recordar algo más allá de la quemazón.

—Mi maletín, por favor… No respires, Archie, eso te ayudará. Gracias, Eleanor. Ahora vete, por favor. Ha perdido sangre, pero las heridas no son muy profundas. Creo que ahora mismo el mayor problema son las costillas. Traiganme esparadrapo.

—Y algo para el dolor —siseó Edythe.

—Ahí está. No me quedan manos. ¿Podrías alcanzarlo tú?

—Esto te aliviará —me prometió Edythe.

Alguien me estaba enderezando la pierna. Edythe contenía el aliento, esperando, creo, a que yo reaccionara. Pero no me dolía tanto como el brazo.

—Edythe…

—Shhh, Beau, te vas a poner bien. Te lo juro, te vas a poner bien.

—E… No es…

Algo hurgaba en mi cráneo mientras otra cosa tiraba con fuerza de mi brazo roto. Aquel movimiento me desplazó las costillas y me quedé sin aliento.

—Aguanta, Beau —me imploró Edythe—. Por favor, aguanta.

Me esforcé por inspirar una nueva bocanada de aire.

—Las costillas no —me ahogué—. La mano.

—¿Entiendes lo que dice? —dijo la voz de Carine, justo al lado de mi cabeza.

—Descansa, Beau. Respira.

—No… Mi mano —jadeé—. ¡Edythe! ¡ _Mi mano derecha_!

No pude sentir sus frías manos en mi piel: el fuego ardía demasiado. Pero escuché su jadeo.

—¡No!

—¿Edythe? —preguntó Carine, sorprendida.

—Lo mordió —la voz de Edythe había perdido el volumen, como si ella también se hubiera quedado sin aire.

Carine contuvo el aliento, horrorizada.

—¿Qué hago, Carine? —preguntó Edythe.

Nadie contestó. Continuaron hurgando en mi cuero cabelludo, pero no me dolía.

—Sí —dijo Edythe entre dientes—. Puedo intentarlo. Archie, escalpelo.

—Hay muchas probabilidades de que seas tú quien lo mate —dijo Archie.

—Dámelo —espetó—. Puedo hacerlo.

No vi qué hizo con el escalpelo. Era incapaz de sentir nada de lo que pasaba en mi cuerpo que no fuera el ardor del brazo. Pero la observé llevarse mi mano a la boca, igual que había hecho la cazadora. De la herida emanaba sangre fresca. Aplicó los labios sobre ella.

Grité de nuevo, no pude evitarlo. Era como si me estuviera succionando el fuego del brazo.

—Edythe —dijo Archie.

Ella no reaccionó, presionando aún los labios contra mi mano. El fuego ascendía y descendía por mi brazo, aserrando adelante y atrás. De entre mis dientes apretados, surgían leves gruñidos.

—Edythe —gritó Archie—. Mira.

—¿Qué pasa, Archie? —preguntó Carine.

Archie extendió la mano y abofeteó a Edythe en la mejilla.

—¡Detente, Edythe! ¡Detente _ahora_!

Mi mano se apartó de su rostro. Miró a Archie con unos ojos tan enormes que parecían ocuparle la mitad de la cara. Jadeó.

—¡Archie! —vociferó Carine.

—Es demasiado tarde —declaró Archie—. Hemos llegado muy tarde.

—¿Lo puedes verlo? —dijo Carine con voz más calmada.

—Solo hay dos posibilidades en su futuro. Sobrevive como uno de nosotros o Edythe acaba con él intentando evitar que eso ocurra.

—No —gimió Edythe.

Carine no habló. Los tirones en mi cuero cabelludo se detenían gradualmente.

Edythe hizo descender su rostro hasta la altura del mío. Me besó los párpados, las mejillas, los labios.

—Lo siento. _Lo siento mucho._

—No tiene por qué ser tan lento —se quejó Archie—. ¿Carine?

—Hice un juramento, Archie.

—Pero yo no —gruñó él.

—Espera, espera —dijo Edythe, alzando la cabeza de pronto—. Se merece poder elegir.

Sus labios estaban en mi oído. Yo cerré los ojos para reprimir los gemidos, esforzándome por escuchar.

—¿Beau? No voy a tomar esta decisión por ti. No te arrebataré esto también. Y lo entenderé, Beau, te lo prometo. Si no quieres vivir así, no me opondré. Respetaré tu voluntad. Sé que es una elección horrible. Si pudiera ofrecerte alguna otra, lo haría. Moriría si con ello pudiera devolverte la vida —se le quebró la voz—. Pero no puedo hacer ese intercambio. No puedo hacer nada, salvo detener el dolor, si eso es lo que quieres. No tienes por qué ser esto. Puedo dejarte marchar, si eso es lo que necesitas —sonaba como si estuviera sollozando de nuevo—. Dime qué quieres, Beau, sea lo que sea.

—A ti —escupí entre dientes—. Solo a ti.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró.

Yo gemí. El fuego ya estaba extendiendo sus dedos hacia mi pecho.

—Sí —tosí—. Tan solo permíteme quedarme contigo.

—Muévete, Edythe —gruñó Archie.

La voz de ella restalló como un látigo.

—Yo tampoco he hecho ningún juramento.

Su rostro estaba en mi garganta, y no podía sentir nada que no fuera el fuego, pero escuché el amortiguado sonido de sus dientes abriéndose camino a través de mi piel.

* * *

 **R.d.T y P.D**

 _dflkdnsavdfnvdfknsgmvsfgnrsgnisdfsf *grito gay* OMG._

 _¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!_


	26. 24

**Nota del Traductor**

 _Me gusta ponerles en suspenso. Pero técnicamente, este es el último capítulo, ya que falta el epilogo y las palabras finales de Meyer y su servidor. Y decidí ponerle temporalmente el bozal al monstruo para que puedan disfrutar y después le alimenten lo suficiente por las fiestas de navidad. Les advierto que es muy glotón._

 **Update 18/12/2015: Corrección de erratas.**

* * *

 **LA TRANSFORMACIÓN**

Al final terminé por cambiar de opinión.

El incendio que sentía en el brazo no había sido tan terrible. Era la peor sensación que había experimentado hasta el momento, sí. Pero no podía compararse con tener el cuerpo entero en llamas.

Le imploré que lo detuviera. Le dije que eso era lo único que en realidad deseaba: que el ardor cesara. Lo único que quería.

Escuché a Archie diciéndole que todo el mundo decía lo mismo, recordándole que ella también había suplicado a Carine que la matara, diciéndole que mi primera decisión era la que contaba.

Recuerdo que, en un momento dado, le grité que se callara.

Creo que se disculpó.

Pero, sobre todo, me costaba prestar atención a lo que pasaba más allá del incendio. Sé que me movieron. Tuve la sensación de estar en aquel suelo de madera ensangrentado y cubierto de vómito durante mucho tiempo, pero me era difícil calcular el paso de los minutos. A veces Carine decía algo y daba la impresión de que transcurría un año antes de que Archie le contestara, pero probablemente era el incendio el que transformaba los segundos en años.

Y, entonces, alguien cargó conmigo. Vi el sol durante otro de esos segundos que se me antojaron años: parecía pálido y frío. Luego, todo se oscureció. Y permaneció oscuro durante mucho tiempo.

Aún podía ver a Edythe. Me sostuvo en sus brazos, con mi rostro junto al suyo y una de sus manos en mi mejilla. Archie también estaba cerca. Creo que él sostenía mis piernas. Cada vez que daba un alarido, ella se disculpaba. Intenté no gritar, ya que no me ayudaba. No encontraba ningún alivio, ninguna liberación en ello. Al fuego le daba absolutamente igual lo que hiciera; se limitaba a seguir consumiéndome.

Cuando conseguía enfocar la mirada, veía luces tenues desplazándose por el rostro de Edythe, aunque lo único que rodeaba su cabeza era negrura. Más allá de los sonidos de su voz y de la mía, lo único que escuchaba era un zumbido constante y profundo. A veces incrementaba su volumen y otras cesaba por completo.

No me di cuenta de que estaba otra vez en el asiento trasero del coche negro hasta que se detuvo. No escuché la puerta al abrirse, pero el repentino resplandor de las luces fue cegador. Debí de encogerme al verlo, porque Edythe me susurró al oído:

—Solo hemos parado para rellenar el tanque de gasolina. Pronto estaremos en casa, Beau. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Pronto habrá acabado. Lo siento muchísimo.

No pude sentir su mano en mi rostro: debía de estar fría, pero ya nada era frío. Intenté estirarme para tocársela, pero no era muy consciente de las respuestas de mis miembros. Creo que me agité, pero Edythe y Archie me contuvieron. Edythe supuso cuáles eran mis intenciones. Me tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Deseé poder notarlo. Intenté agarrar la suya, sin saber cómo hacer que mis músculos se movieran sin ser capaz de sentirlos. Tal vez lo conseguí. Ella no me soltó.

La oscuridad se intensificó. Al final ya no pude seguir viéndola. El interior del coche estaba oscuro como la tinta, y no notaba ninguna diferencia entre tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Empecé a sentir pánico. El incendio convirtió la noche en una especie de cámara de privación de los sentidos: no percibía nada que no fuera dolor, ni el asiento que había debajo de mí, ni a Archie aferrándome las piernas, ni a Edythe sosteniendo mi cabeza y mi mano. Estaba completamente solo con la quemazón, y me sentía aterrado.

No sé qué debí de jadear —mi voz había desaparecido por completo, no sé si por la afonía de los gritos o si estaba tan calcinada que era incapaz de usarla— pero la de Edythe volvió a sonar en mi oído.

 _—Estoy aquí, Beau. No estás solo. No te dejaré. Aquí voy a estar. Escucha mi voz, estoy aquí contigo…_

Oírla me tranquilizó, hizo que el pánico se desvaneciera; no así el dolor. La escuché, intentando no inspirar muy hondo para poder distinguirla mejor. Ya no necesitaba gritar. La intensidad del ardor solo aumentaba, nunca disminuía, pero estaba empezando a adaptarme. Era lo único que era capaz de sentir, pero no lo único en lo que podía pensar.

 _—Nunca quise esto para ti, Beau_ —prosiguió Edythe—. _Daría cualquier cosa por detener todo esto. He cometido muchos errores. Debería haberme mantenido alejada de ti desde el primer día. No debería haber vuelto nunca. Te destrocé la vida, te lo quité todo…_

Parecía que estuviera sollozando de nuevo.

—No —intenté decir, pero no estoy seguro de si en algún momento mi boca consiguió formar la palabra.

 _—El proceso está probablemente tan avanzado a estas alturas que recordará esto_ —dijo Archie en voz baja.

— _Eso espero_ —respondió Edythe con voz quebrada.

— _En realidad, quería decir que quizá podrías aprovechar el tiempo de un modo más productivo. Hay muchas cosas que todavía desconoce._

— _Tienes razón, tienes razón_ —suspiró ella—. _¿Por dónde empiezo?_

— _Le podrías explicar cómo es tener sed_ —sugirió Archie—. _Esa fue la parte más dura cuando yo desperté. Y las expectativas sobre él serán enormes._

Cuando Edythe contestó, fue como si escupiera las palabras a través de sus dientes.

— _No lo obligaré. Él no escogió esto. Se puede convertir en lo que quiera ser._

—¡ _Ja_! —espetó Archie—. _Lo conoces muy bien como para creer eso, Edythe. La otra vía no será suficientemente buena para él. ¿No lo ves? Estará bien._

Se produjo un silencio mientras ella leía lo que fuera que Archie estuviera viendo en su mente. Aunque comprendía el silencio, me dejó de nuevo a solas en el incendio. Empecé a entrar en pánico otra vez.

— _Estoy aquí, Beau, estoy aquí. No tengas miedo_ —Edythe inspiró hondo— _. Seguiré hablando. Hay tantas cosas que contarte… La primera es que, cuando esto pase, cuando seas… transformado, no serás exactamente como soy yo, no al principio, al menos. Ser un neófito implica ciertas cosas, y la primera de ellas es que estarás constantemente sediento. Durante un tiempo no podrás pensar en mucho más que en eso. Tal vez por un año, puede que dos. Para cada vampiro es diferente. En cuanto esto termine, te llevaré a cazar. Querías ver cómo era, ¿no es así? Iremos con Eleanor, para que veas su faceta de osa…_ —se le escapó una risa, un leve sonido apenado—. _Si decides… que quieres vivir como nosotros, será complicado. Sobre todo al principio. Quizá te cueste demasiado, y lo entenderé. Todos lo haremos. Si quieres intentar lo que yo hice, te acompañaré. Te indicaré quiénes son los monstruos humanos. Hay otras opciones. Lo que tú quieras. Si… Si no me quieres junto a ti, también lo entenderé, Beau, te juro que no te seguiré si me pides que no lo haga…_

—No —jadee. Esta vez, me escuché contestar, así que supe que lo había hecho bien.

— _Ahora no tienes que tomar ninguna decisión más. Habrá tiempo para ello. Solo quiero que sepas que respetaré cualquier elección que tomes_ —inspiró hondo de nuevo—. _Probablemente debería advertirte sobre tus ojos. Ya no volverán a ser azules_ —dejó escapar otro sollozo entrecortado—. _Pero no permitas que te asusten. El resplandor no durará demasiado. Aunque supongo que ese es un detalle insignificante… Debería centrarme en las cosas importantes. Las más duras, la peor de todas. Ay, lo siento tantísimo, Beau. No podrás volver a ver a tu padre ni a tu madre. No es seguro. Les harías daño, no serías capaz de contenerte. Y… existen ciertas reglas. Reglas a las que, como tu creadora, estoy sometida. Ambos seríamos responsables si tú te descontrolaras. Ay_ —se quedó sin aliento—. _Archie, hay_ tantas _cosas que no sabe…_

— _Tenemos tiempo, Edythe. Relájate, tómatelo con calma._

Escuché cómo volvía a tomar aire.

— _La reglas_ —dijo—. _Una única regla, con mil cambios posibles: la existencia de los vampiros debe permanecer en secreto. Eso significa que debemos controlar a los vampiros neófitos. Yo te enseñaré, te mantendré a salvo, te lo prometo_ —otro suspiro—. _Y no podrás decirle a nadie lo que eres. Yo rompí esa regla. No pensé que pudiera hacerte mal, que alguien podría descubrirlo. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que mi simple proximidad terminaría por destruirte. Debería haber sabido que te arruinaría la vida, que me estaba mintiendo a mí misma sobre la existencia de alguna otra vía. Lo he hecho todo mal…_

— _Estás volviendo a dejar que la autoflagelación se anteponga a la información, Edythe…_

— _Es verdad, tienes razón_ —inspiró hondo—. _Beau, ¿recuerdas el cuadro del despacho de Carine, el de los patrones nocturnos de las artes sobre los que te hablé? Son los Vulturis. Son, a falta de una mejor definición, la policía del mundo vampírico. Te contaré más sobre ellos dentro de poco, ahora solo necesitas saber que existen para que puedas entender por qué no puedes decirle a Charlie ni a tu madre dónde estás. No puedes volver a hablar con ellos, Beau_ —su voz se estaba tornando más aguda, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse—. _Es lo mejor… No nos queda otra opción más que dejar que piensen que has muerto. Lo siento. Ni siquiera tuviste ocasión de despedirte. ¡_ No es justo _!_

Se produjo una larga pausa durante la que escuché cómo su respiración se entrecortaba.

— _¿Por qué no vuelves a lo de los Vulturis?_ —sugirió Archie—. _Intenta mantener tus emociones a raya_.

— _Tienes razón_ —repitió ella en un susurro—. _¿Estás listo para aprender sobre la historia de tu nuevo mundo, Beau?_

Edythe habló toda la noche sin descanso, hasta que salió el sol y pude volver a ver su rostro. Me contó relatos que parecían cuentos de terror. Estaba empezando a atisbar cuán inmenso era aquel nuevo mundo, pero sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera comprender la totalidad de su alcance.

Me habló de las personas que había visto en el cuadro con Carine, los Vulturis, y de cómo habían unido sus fuerzas durante la civilización Micénica. Me explicó cómo iniciaron una campaña milenaria para llevar la paz y el orden al mundo vampírico y que en sus inicios habían sido seis integrantes. Me habló también de cómo la traición y el asesinato los había reducido a la mitad. Alguien llamado Aro había asesinado a su hermana, la mujer de su mejor amigo. El mejor amigo, que se llamaba Marco, era el hombre que había visto de pie junto a Carine. La propia esposa de Aro, Sulpicia, la mujer del oscuro y espeso cabello ondulado del cuadro, fue la única testigo. Ella lo había evidenciado con Marco y sus soldados. Hubo cierto debate acerca del modo en que debían actuar —Aro poseía un don extrasensorial muy poderoso, parecido al que tenía Edythe, pero realzado, dijo ella— y los Vulturis no estaban seguros de cómo podrían proceder sin él. Pero Sulpicia buscó a una joven —Mele, la que Edythe había catalogado de sirvienta y ladrona— que tenía un don propio: era capaz de absorber los poderes de otros vampiros. Ella misma no era capaz de usarlos, pero sí que podía traspasarlos a otra persona a través del contacto. Sulpicia hizo que Mele le robara a Aro su don, y entonces Marco lo ejecutó. Una vez en posesión del don de su marido, Sulpicia descubrió que el tercer hombre de su grupo estaba involucrado en el plan. Él también fue ejecutado, y su mujer —Ateneodora— se unió a Sulpicia y a Marco para liderar a su guardia. Derrotaron a los vampiros que sembraban el terror en Europa y a los que tenían sometido Egipto. Una vez en el poder, establecieron reglamentos para mantener el mundo vampírico oculto y a salvo.

Intenté escuchar lo máximo que pude. No suponía distracción alguna frente al dolor —no había escapatoria posible—, pero era mejor pensar en aquello que en el incendio.

Edythe me dijo que los Vulturis eran quienes habían inventado todas las historias sobre las cruces, el agua bendita y los espejos. Durante siglos, consiguieron que todas las referencias a los vampiros se convirtieran en mitos. Y ahora velaban porque así siguiera siendo. Los vampiros debían mantenerse en las sombras… o de lo contrario deberían hacer frente a las consecuencias.

Así que no podría volver a la casa de mi padre ni permitir que viera aquellos ojos que Edythe había calificado de " _resplandecientes_ ". No podría conducir hasta Florida para abrazar a mi madre y hacerle saber que no estaba muerto. Ni siquiera podría telefonearla para explicarle el confuso mensaje que le había dejado en el contestador. Si algo aparecía en las noticias, si se expandía el rumor de cualquier implicación sobrenatural en el asunto, la guardia de los Vulturis podría venir a investigar.

Tenía que desaparecer disimuladamente.

El incendio dolía mucho más que la mención de todas aquellas cosas. Pero sabía que aquello no duraría para siempre. Muy pronto, serían las que más me harían sufrir.

Edythe cambió rápidamente de tema, y me habló de un clan amigo en Canadá que vivía del mismo modo que ellos. Tres rubios hermanos rusos y dos vampiros españoles eran los familiares más cercanos de los Cullen. Me contó que dos de ellos también tenían poderes extrasensoriales: Kirill podía hacer algo relacionado con la electricidad y Elena conocía los talentos de cualquier vampiro con el que se encontrara.

Me habló de otros amigos, dispersos por todo el mundo. En Irlanda, en Brasil y en Egipto. Mencionó muchos nombres. Finalmente, Archie tuvo que volver a intervenir y pedirle que diera prioridad a otras cosas.

Edythe me contó que nunca envejecería. Que siempre tendría 17 años, igual que ella. Que el mundo se transformaría en torno a mí y que yo lo recordaría todo y jamás olvidaría un solo segundo.

Me contó cómo vivían los Cullen, trasladándose de una región nubosa a otra. Earnest restauraba una casa para la familia. Archie invertía sus posesiones con resultados increíblemente beneficiosos. Decidían en conjunto una historia para explicar las relaciones entre ellos y Jessamine creaba identidades nuevas y documentaba los pasados de cada uno. Carine conseguía un empleo en un hospital con sus nuevas credenciales, o volvía a la universidad para ampliar sus estudios en un campo nuevo. Si el lugar parecía prometedor, los menores de los Cullen fingían ser más jóvenes de lo que eran para poder permanecer más tiempo.

Cuando mi periodo como neófito hubiera concluido, podría volver al instituto. Pero mi educación tendría que esperar por el momento. Tenía mucho tiempo por delante y a partir de ahora recordaría cualquier cosa que leyera o escuchara.

Jamás volvería a dormir.

La comida me resultaría repulsiva. Nunca volvería a tener hambre, solo sed.

No me enfermaría nunca, ni tampoco volvería a cansarme.

Sería capaz de correr más rápido que un coche de carreras. Poseería una fuerza mayor que cualquier otra especie del planeta.

No necesitaría respirar.

Podría ver con mayor claridad, y escuchar incluso el sonido más sutil.

Mi corazón dejaría de latir al día siguiente o al otro, y nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

Sería un _vampiro_.

Una de las pocas cosas buenas del escozor era que me permitía escuchar aquello con cierta distancia. Me concedió tiempo para procesar lo que Edythe me estaba contando sin emociones. Sabía que las emociones llegarían después.

Nuestro viaje terminó cuando empezó a oscurecer de nuevo. Edythe me transportó hasta la casa como si fuera un niño, y se sentó conmigo en el gran salón. Su rostro pasó de tener un fondo negro a uno blanco. Ahora podía verla con mayor claridad, y no creía que se debiera solo a la luz.

Mi rostro se reflejó en sus ojos, y me sorprendió descubrir que, efectivamente, era un rostro y no un trozo de carbón, aunque reflejaba una angustia inmensa. Aun así, me consoló saber que no era el montón de cenizas en el que sentía que me había convertido.

Me contó más historias para ocupar el tiempo, y los demás presentes en la sala hicieron turnos para ayudarla. Carine se sentó en el suelo junto a mí y me contó una historia absolutamente asombrosa sobre la familia de Jules: su tatarabuela había sido una verdadera mujer loba. Todas las cosas de las que Jules se había mofado eran absolutamente verídicas. Carine me contó que ella les había prometido no volver a morder a ningún otro humano. Aquello formaba parte del tratado que existía entre ellos, el que implicaba que los Cullen jamás podrían dirigirse al oeste, hacia el océano.

Al final Jessamine me contó su historia. Supongo que decidió que ya estaba preparado. Cuando lo hizo, me alegré de que mis emociones estuvieran prácticamente enterradas bajo el incendio. Ella también había perdido a su familia cuando el hombre que la creó la raptó inesperadamente. Me habló del ejército al que había pertenecido, de una vida llena de carnicerías y muertes, y de cómo se liberó. Me habló del día en que Archie le había permitido encontrarle.

Earnest me habló de cómo su vida había terminado mucho antes de suicidarse, de su esposa, perturbada y alcohólica, y de una hija que amaba más que a su propia vida. Me habló de la noche en que su mujer, en medio de un delirio alcohólico, saltó por un acantilado con su pequeña hija en brazos, y cómo no había podido hacer otra cosa que seguirlas. Entonces me contó que, tras el dolor, había visto a una mujer increíblemente hermosa, vestida con un uniforme de enfermera, un uniforme que recordaba haber visto en otro lugar, en una época más feliz, cuando era un hombre joven. Una enfermera que no había envejecido ni un solo año.

Eleanor me relató cómo había sido atacada por un oso y cómo después había visto que un ángel la llevaba hasta Carine en lugar de al cielo. Me contó que en un primer momento pensaba que había sido enviada al infierno — _con razón_ , admitió— y que, después, había entrado finalmente al paraíso.

Fue ella quien me relató cómo había conseguido escapar el pelirrojo. No había vuelto a acercarse a Charlie después de registrar su casa. Cuando todos estuvimos de regreso en Forks, Royal, Jessamine y ella siguieron el rastro del hombre lo más lejos que pudieron. Desapareció en el mar de Salish y no habían sido capaces de ubicar el lugar por el que había salido a la superficie. Por lo que sabían, podía haber nadado hasta el océano Pacífico, y de ahí a otro continente. Debía de haber supuesto que Joss había perdido la batalla y que lo más sensato era desaparecer.

Incluso Royal tuvo su turno. Me habló de una vida consumida por la vanidad, llena de posesiones materiales, de ambición. Me habló de la única hija de un hombre poderoso —aunque Royal no sabía exactamente cuál era el poder que ejercía— y cómo había planeado casarse con ella y ser el heredero de su dinastía. Me contó que la hermosa hija fingía amarle para complacer a su padre, y que después había sido testigo de cómo su amante, miembro de un sindicato del crimen rival, propinaba una paliza de muerte a Royal, mientras se carcajeaba todo el tiempo de él. Me contó el modo en que se había vengado. Royal fue quien menos cuidado puso en la elección de sus palabras. Me contó que había perdido a su familia, y que nada de todo aquello compensaba la pérdida.

Cuando Edythe susurró el nombre de Eleanor, gruñó una única vez y luego se marchó.

Creo que Archie debió de ver el vídeo de Joss en el estudio de danza mientras Royal o Eleanor hablaban. Cuando Royal se fue, Archie ocupó su puesto. Al principio no entendí el tema de su conversación, porque Edythe era la única que se expresaba en voz alta, pero finalmente lo capté. Archie estaba buscando algo en su ordenador portátil, intentando reducir las opciones de los lugares donde podía haber transcurrido su vida humana. Me alegré de que no pareciera hacer ninguna otra referencia a la cinta: su atención se centraba en su pasado. Yo traté de recordar cómo usar mi voz para poder detenerle si intentaba mencionar alguna otra cosa sobre el resto del vídeo. Esperaba que Archie hubiera sido lo suficientemente astuto como para destruir la cinta antes de que Edythe pudiera verla.

Las historias me ayudaron a distraerme, a prepararme, mientras el incendio ardía, pero solo podía prestar una atención limitada. Mi mente estaba catalogando el incendio, experimentándolo de nuevas maneras. El modo en que percibía tan definidamente cada centímetro, cada milímetro de mi piel resultaba asombroso. Era como si pudiera sentir la manera en que ardía cada una de mis células. Podía distinguir la diferencia entre el dolor de las paredes de mis pulmones y el de las plantas de mis pies, el del interior de mis globos oculares o el que me recorría la columna vertebral. Todas eran agonías distintas y claramente identificables.

Oía el golpeteo de mi corazón, que se me antojaba extremadamente intenso, como si estuviera conectado a un amplificador. También oía otras cosas. Principalmente, la voz de Edythe, y a veces a los demás hablando, pero no los veía. Una vez oí música, pero no supe distinguir de dónde procedía.

Tuve la sensación de permanecer varios años tumbado en aquel sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Edythe. Las luces nunca llegaron a apagarse, de modo que no sabía si era de día o de noche. Pero los ojos de Edythe se mantuvieron dorados en todo momento, así que supuse que el incendio mentía de nuevo sobre el transcurso del tiempo.

Era tan consciente de todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo que percibí inmediatamente el momento en que algo cambió.

Empezó en los dedos de mis pies; ya no los sentía. Era como si el incendio por fin hubiera vencido, reduciendo partes de mí a cenizas. Edythe había dicho que no estaba muriéndome, sino convirtiéndome, pero en aquel momento de pánico pensé que se había equivocado. Quizá aquella conversión vampírica no funcionara conmigo. Tal vez toda aquella quemazón no fuera más que una manera de morir, la peor de todas.

Edythe notó que volvía a asustarme y comenzó a tararearme algo al oído. Intenté ver el lado positivo. Si aquel proceso me estaba matando, terminaría en algún momento. Y si iba a terminar, al menos podría pasar lo que me quedaba de vida en brazos de Edythe.

Pero entonces me percaté de que mis dedos seguían allí, solo que ya no ardían. De hecho, el incendio también estaba abandonando las plantas de mis pies. Me alegré infinitamente de comprender lo que estaba pasando, porque las siguientes en recuperar la sensibilidad fueron las yemas de los dedos de las manos. No tenía motivo para volver a entrar en pánico, y tal vez sí una razón para sentirme esperanzado. El incendio se estaba extinguiendo.

Solo que daba la sensación de que, más que apagarse, se estuviera… desplazando. El incendio, que había abandonado mis extremidades, parecía estar fluyendo hacia el centro de mi cuerpo, avivando las llamas, intensificando el calor. Era incapaz de creer que pudiera existir un ardor aún más intenso.

Mi corazón, que ya latía con gran fuerza, empezó a hacerlo con mayor velocidad. Parecía que allí era donde se concentraba el núcleo del incendio. Estaba absorbiendo las llamas de mis manos y mis tobillos, liberándolas del dolor pero multiplicando el calor y la agonía en mi pecho.

—Carine —la llamó Edythe.

Carine entró en el salón, y lo más asombroso de todo fue que pude oírla cuando lo hizo. Edythe y su familia jamás hacían ruido al moverse. Pero ahora, si escuchaba con atención, era capaz de oír incluso el leve roce que emitían los labios de Carine al hablar.

—Ah. Ya casi termina.

Deseé sentir alivio, pero la creciente agonía que sentía en el pecho me incapacitó para experimentar cualquier otra cosa. Alcé la vista hacia el rostro de Edythe. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, porque ahora podía verla mejor que nunca, pero no pude apreciar plenamente su belleza. Sentía mucho dolor…

—¿Edythe? —jadeé.

—Estás bien, Beau. Está terminando. Lo sé, lo siento. Recuerdo cómo fue.

El incendio rasgó mi pecho, inundándolo de más calor, extrayéndolo de mis codos y mis rodillas. Imaginé a Edythe pasando por aquello, sufriendo de aquel modo, y mi dolor adoptó una perspectiva distinta. En aquel momento, ella ni siquiera conocía a Carine, ni tampoco sabía qué le estaba pasando. A ella no la habían sostenido durante todo el proceso los brazos de alguien a quien amaba.

El dolor me desapareció de prácticamente todo el cuerpo, salvo de mi pecho. El único remanente quedaba en mi garganta, pero era un tipo de ardor distinto, más seco, molesto…

Volví a escuchar ruido de pasos, y supe que podía distinguir las diferencias entre ellos. El paso decidido y confiado era de Eleanor, no había duda. El de Archie era el más rítmico y rápido. El de Earnest era un poco más lento y cauteloso. Jessamine fue la que se quedó junto a la puerta. Y creo que escuché a Royal respirar tras ella.

Y, entonces…

—¡Aayyy!

Mi corazón despegó batiendo como las palas de un helicóptero, con el sonido de una sola nota sostenida: parecía que se abriría camino a través de mis costillas. El incendio llameó en el centro de mi pecho, absorbiendo los restos de llamas del resto de mi cuerpo para alimentar el más abrasador de los rescoldos. Fue tan intenso que me aturdió. La espalda se me arqueó, doblándome como si el incendio me estuviera alzando desde el corazón.

Se inició una batalla en mi interior: mi corazón desbocado bombardeaba al fuego desatado y ambos iban perdiendo.

El incendio estrechó su cerco, concentrándose en una dolorosa bola del tamaño de un puño con una oleada final insoportable. Esa llamarada fue contestada por un profundo golpe sordo que sonó como a hueco. Mi corazón tartamudeó un par de veces y después latió solo una vez más.

Ya no hubo ningún otro sonido. Ni una respiración, ni siquiera la mía.

Durante un momento, lo único que pude comprender fue la ausencia de dolor.

No me costó ignorar la leve queja seca de mi garganta, ya que la sensación del resto de mi cuerpo era asombrosa. El alivio me produjo una sacudida increíble.

Me quedé mirando a Edythe, estupefacto. Tenía la sensación de que me acababan de quitar de los ojos una venda que me los hubiera estado cubriendo durante toda la vida. Qué visión tan espectacular.

—¿Beau? —me preguntó. Ahora que por fin podía concentrarme en ella, la hermosura de su voz me pareció irreal—. Sí, puede llegar a ser bastante confuso. Te acostumbrarás.

¿De verdad podía alguien acostumbrarse a escuchar una voz así? ¿A ver un rostro como aquel?

—Edythe —dije, y el sonido de mi propia voz me impresionó.

¿Ese era yo? No parecía mi voz. No sonaba… humana.

Desconcertado, estiré el brazo para tocarle la mejilla. Al instante en que había considerado la idea de tocarla, mi mano estaba rozando el lado de su mejilla. No había un fragmento de tiempo entre concebir levantar la mano y observar cómo se desplazaba a su destino. Sencillamente, ya estaba allí.

—Guau.

Ella se recostó para que la tocara, puso su mano sobre la mía y la sostuvo contra su cara. Resultaba extraño porque era un gesto familiar: me encantaba cuando hacía aquello, percibir que le gustaba que la tocara de aquel modo, que significaba algo para ella. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era completamente distinto. Su rostro ya no estaba frío. Su mano no destacaba contra la mía. Ahora no había diferencia entre nosotros.

La miré a los ojos y luego me acerqué para observar mejor la imagen que reflejaban.

—Ahhh… —un leve jadeo escapó por accidente de mi garganta, y sentí que mi cuerpo se paralizaba por la sorpresa. Era curioso: quedarme paralizado como una estatua a causa de la conmoción me parecía la reacción más natural.

—¿Qué pasa, Beau? —se inclinó un poco más, preocupada, pero lo único que consiguió fue acercar el reflejo.

—¿Mis ojos? —jadeé.

Ella suspiró y arrugó la nariz.

—Termina desapareciendo —me prometió—. Yo sentí terror de mí misma cada vez que me miraba al espejo durante los primeros seis meses.

—Seis meses —murmuré—. ¿Y luego serán dorados como los tuyos?

Ella apartó la vista y miró por encima del sofá hacia una figura que no alcanzaba a ver detrás de nosotros. Quise incorporarme y mirar a mi alrededor, pero me daba un poco de miedo moverme. Percibía mi cuerpo de un modo muy extraño.

—Eso dependerá de tu dieta, Beau —dijo Carine, con voz tranquila—. Si cazas como nosotros, tus ojos terminarán tomando este color. Si no, tendrán el mismo aspecto que los de Lauren.

Decidí que intentaría sentarme.

Y, al igual que había pasado antes, el pensamiento se transformó en acción. Sin hacer ningún movimiento, me incorporé. Edythe mantuvo mi mano entre las suyas cuando la aparté de su cara.

Estaban todos allí, detrás del sofá, observando. Había acertado de pleno con mis suposiciones: Carine era la que estaba más cerca, y luego Eleanor, Archie y Earnest. Jessamine se encontraba en el umbral de una puerta que daba a otra habitación mientras Royal observaba por encima de su hombro.

Contemplé sus rostros, sorprendido de nuevo. Si mi cerebro no hubiera sido mucho más… espacioso que antes, se me habría olvidado lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pero, como sí que lo era, me recobré bastante rápido.

—No, quiero hacerlo a su modo —le dije a Carine—. Es lo correcto.

Carine sonrió. Si hubiera tenido que respirar para sobrevivir, aquella sonrisa me habría dejado sin aliento.

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo, pero es una elección muy grande. Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

Edythe me tocó el brazo.

—Ahora deberíamos cazar, Beau. Te aliviará el dolor de la garganta.

La mención de mi garganta trajo esa quemazón a la parte central de mi mente. Tragué, pero…

—¿Cazar? —preguntó mi nueva voz—. Yo, esto, bueno, nunca he ido de cacería. Ni siquiera a una cacería normal con rifles, así que no creo que pueda… Quiero decir, que no tengo la menor idea de cómo…

Eleanor rio en voz baja.

Edythe sonrió.

—Yo te enseñaré. Es muy fácil, muy natural. ¿No querías verme cazar?

—¿Solo nosotros dos? —quise asegurarme.

Ella se mostró confusa durante una fracción de segundo, y luego su rostro se relajó.

—Claro. Como tú quieras. Ven conmigo, Beau.

Se incorporó inmediatamente, todavía tomando mi mano. Y entonces yo también me puse de pie, y el movimiento me resultó tan sencillo que me pregunté por qué me había dado miedo intentarlo. Con aquel cuerpo podía hacer cualquier cosa que me propusiera.

Edythe corrió a la pared trasera de la gran sala, el muro de cristal que ahora actuaba de espejo, porque afuera era de noche. Vi dos figuras pálidas corriendo hacia allí y me detuve. Lo más extraño fue que, cuando lo hice, el frenazo fue tan repentino que Edythe siguió corriendo, todavía tomada de mi mano y, aunque tiraba de mí, yo no me moví. De hecho, fue mi mano la que la atrajo hacia mí con gran facilidad.

Pero solo una parte de mi cerebro se percató de aquello, porque, fundamentalmente, lo que estaba haciendo era observar mi reflejo.

Había visto mi rostro deformado justo en el centro de la forma convexa de sus ojos, sin detalles. En realidad solo había visto mis ojos —brillantes, de un rojo casi resplandeciente— y aquello había bastado para captar toda mi atención. Ahora veía toda mi cara, mi cuello, mis brazos.

Si alguien hubiera recortado una silueta de cuando era humano, aquella versión renacida de mí cabría en ese mismo espacio. Pero, aunque ocupaba el mismo volumen, todas mis facciones eran distintas. Más duras, más pronunciadas. Como si alguien hubiera moldeado una escultura de mi imagen en hielo y hubiera dejado los bordes sin pulir.

Era muy difícil pasar por alto el color de mis ojos, pero la forma también parecía distinta. Recordaba muy vagamente el aspecto que solían tener, como si solo lo hubiera visto a través de agua turbia: indeciso, persistentemente inseguro de quién era. Entonces, después de conocer a Edythe —todavía me costaba mucho recuperar mis recuerdos, y me resultaba incómodo intentarlo— de repente habían adoptado un aspecto más decidido.

Pero mis nuevos ojos habían superado con creces aquella resolución, y ahora tenían una actitud cruel. Si me hubiera cruzado con aquella versión de mí en un callejón oscuro, me habría infundido terror.

Que ese era el objetivo, aposté. Se suponía que ahora la gente debía tenerme miedo.

Seguía vistiendo mis jeans manchados de sangre, pero llevaba una camisa azul claro que no reconocía. No recordaba cuándo me habían cambiado, pero lo entendía: vampiro o humano, a nadie le agradaba estar junto a una persona empapada en vómito.

—Vaya —dije, engarzando mis ojos con los de Edythe en el reflejo.

Aquello también resultaba muy extraño, porque el Beau del espejo no desentonaba al lado de Edythe. Aquel parecía su lugar natural, no como antes, cuando la gente únicamente concebía que estuviera conmigo por lástima.

—Es demasiado —dijo ella.

Inspiré hondo y asentí.

—De acuerdo.

Ella tiró de mi mano de nuevo y yo la seguí. Antes de que hubiera transcurrido un cuarto de segundo, atravesamos las puertas de cristal que había tras las escaleras y estuvimos en el patio trasero.

Las nubes eran tan densas que no se veían ni la luna ni las estrellas. La oscuridad debería haber sido total fuera del rectángulo de luz que se proyectaba a través de las puertas de cristal, pero no era así. Lo veía todo.

—Vaya —dije de nuevo—. Esto es impresionante.

Edythe me miró como si mi reacción la sorprendiera. ¿Se le había olvidado cómo había sido la primera vez que había visto el mundo a través de sus ojos de vampira? Creía que me había dicho que nunca volvería a olvidar nada.

—Vamos a tener que adentrarnos mucho en el bosque —me dijo—. Por precaución.

Recordé la esencia de las nociones de caza que me había dado.

—De acuerdo. Para que no haya gente cerca. Lo entiendo.

La misma expresión sorprendida centelleó en su rostro de nuevo, pero desapareció inmediatamente.

—Sígueme —me dijo.

Cruzó el jardín a tal velocidad que supe que a mis antiguos ojos les hubiera resultado imposible verla. Entonces, al llegar a la orilla del río, se lanzó dibujando un elevado arco que la propulsó por encima del agua hasta los árboles que había al otro lado.

—¿En serio? —le grité.

Escuché su risa.

—Te prometo que es fácil.

Genial.

Suspiré y empecé a correr.

Correr nunca había sido mi fuerte. No se me daba demasiado mal si el terreno era plano, si prestaba bastante atención y si me miraba los pies. Bueno, para ser sinceros, incluso así conseguía hacer un desastre y caerme.

Aquello era tan distinto… Estaba atravesando el jardín, más rápido de lo que me había movido en mi vida, pero es que me resultaba muy sencillo apoyar el pie en el lugar exacto en que debía hacerlo. Distinguía todos los músculos, casi era capaz de ver las uniones entre ellos mientras se movían acompasadamente, y podía hacer que se movieran exactamente del modo que yo quería. Cuando llegué a la orilla del río, ni siquiera me detuve. Me impulsé desde la misma roca que Edythe y, entonces, volé de verdad. El río se deslizó a mis espaldas mientras me propulsaba por el aire. Aterricé más allá de donde lo había hecho Edythe y me precipité hacia el bosque.

Sentí un instante de pánico cuando me di cuenta de que ni siquiera había considerado el aterrizaje, pero mi mano supo cómo aferrar una gruesa rama para variar la trayectoria de mi cuerpo y que mis pies aterrizaran sin apenas hacer ruido.

— Cielo santo—jadeé, completamente incrédulo.

Escuché a Edythe corriendo por entre los árboles y su modo de moverse me resultó tan familiar como el sonido de mi propia respiración. Sabía que podría distinguir el ruido de sus pisadas del de cualquier otra persona.

—¡Tenemos que repetirlo! —dije en cuanto la vi.

Ella se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de mí, con aquella expresión de frustración que tan bien conocía en el rostro.

Yo reí.

—¿Qué quieres saber? Te diré lo que estoy pensando.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No lo entiendo. Estás… de un humor excelente.

—Ah. ¿Eso es malo?

—¿No te sientes increíblemente sediento?

Tragué para aplacar la quemazón. Era dolorosa, pero no tanto como el resto del incendio del que acababa de librarme. El escozor de la sed era permanente, y empeoraba cuando pensaba en él, pero había muchas otras cosas en las que concentrarse.

—Sí, cuando pienso en ello.

Edythe cuadró los hombros.

—Si quieres que hagamos esto primero, también podemos.

La miré. Era evidente que me estaba perdiendo algo.

—¿Hacer " _esto_ "? ¿El qué?

Se me quedó mirando un momento con ojos indecisos y de repente levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Sabes, esperaba ser capaz de leerte la mente, ahora que se parece más a la mía. Supongo que eso nunca va a pasar.

—Lo siento.

Ella rio, pero el sonido de su risa encerraba una nota de tristeza.

—En serio, Beau.

—¿Me podrías dar una pista para entender de qué estamos hablando, por favor?

—Querías que estuviéramos solos —dijo, como si aquello fuera una explicación.

—Eh, sí.

—¿Porque habían cosas que me querías decir? —cuadró los hombros de nuevo, tensándose como si estuviera esperando malas noticias.

—Ah. Bueno, supongo que sí tengo algunas cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo. Quiero decir, hay una muy importante, pero no estaba pensando en ella —al ver lo frustrada que estaba por el malentendido que se estaba produciendo, fui completamente honesto—. Quería quedarme a solas contigo porque… bueno, no quería resultar grosero, pero no quería cazar delante de Eleanor —confesé—. Pensé que había muchas posibilidades de meter la pata, y no conozco tan bien a Eleanor, pero tengo la sensación de que le iba a parecer muy hilarante.

Puso unos ojos enormes.

—¿Tenías miedo de que Eleanor se riera de ti? ¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo?

—En serio. Te toca, Edythe. ¿Qué pensabas que estaba pasando?

Ella dudó.

—Pensaba que estabas siendo caballeroso, y que preferías gritarme a solas en lugar de que lo presenciara toda mi familia.

Volví a quedarme inmóvil. Me pregunté si aquello sucedería cada vez que me sorprendiera. Tardé un segundo en descongelarme.

—¿Gritarte? —repetí—. ¡Ay, Edythe! Te refieres a lo que decías en el coche, ¿no es así? Lo siento, yo…

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué diantres te estás disculpando ahora, Beau Swan?

Parecía enfadada. Enfadada y tan hermosa… Era incapaz de averiguar por qué estaba enfurecida, así que me encogí de hombros.

—Quería habértelo dicho entonces, pero no podía. Es decir, que en realidad no podía concentrarme…

—Por supuesto que no podías.

—¡Edythe! —crucé el espacio que nos separaba en una fugaz carrera invisible y le apoyé las manos en los hombros—. Nunca sabrás qué estoy pensando si no dejas de interrumpirme.

La ira desapareció de su rostro cuando intencionadamente decidió calmarse. Entonces, me permitió seguir.

—De acuerdo —dije—. En el coche… En ese momento querría haber podido decirte que no tenías por qué disculparte. Ha sido terrible verte tan triste. Esto no es culpa tuya…

Comenzó a decir algo, pero le puse un dedo sobre los labios.

—Y no es tan malo —proseguí—. Estoy… Bueno, la cabeza me sigue dando vueltas y sé que tengo un millón de cosas sobre las que pensar, y por supuesto que estoy triste, pero también estoy bien, Edythe. Siempre estoy bien cuando estoy contigo.

Se me quedó mirando un largo minuto. Levantó la mano lentamente para apartar mi dedo de su boca. Yo no la detuve.

—¿No estás enfadado conmigo por lo que te hice? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Edythe, ¡me salvaste la vida! De nuevo. ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado? ¿Por el modo en que lo hiciste? ¿Qué otra cosa podrías haber hecho?

Exhaló, y dio la sensación de que volvía a estar enfadada.

—¿Cómo puedes…? Beau, tienes que darte cuenta de que, en realidad, todo esto es culpa mía. No te he salvado la vida, te la he arrebatado. Charlie, Renée…

Volví a ponerle el dedo en la boca y, a continuación, inspiré hondo.

—Sí, es difícil. Y va a ser difícil durante mucho tiempo. Tal vez para siempre, ¿verdad? Pero ¿por qué iba a hacerte cargar a ti con eso? Joss fue quien… Bueno, quien me mató. Tú me resucitaste.

Ella me empujó la mano.

—Si no te hubiera involucrado en mi mundo…

Yo reí, y ella me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—Edythe, si no me hubieras involucrado en tu mundo, Charlie y Renée me habrían perdido tres meses antes.

Ella se me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Era evidente que no aceptaba ninguno de mis argumentos.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije cuando me salvaste la vida en Port Angeles? La segunda vez, o la tercera. Creo que fue algo así como que estabas interfiriendo con el destino porque había llegado mi hora. Bueno, Edythe, si tenía que morir… ¿acaso no es esta la manera más maravillosa de hacerlo?

Transcurrió otro largo minuto mientras me contemplaba, y entonces sacudió la cabeza.

—Beau, tú sí eres maravilloso.

—Sí, supongo que ahora lo soy.

—Siempre lo fuiste.

No dije nada, pero mi rostro me delató. O, tal vez, simplemente se le diera bien descifrarme. Conocía tan bien mis facciones, había pasado tanto tiempo intentando comprenderme que era capaz de detectar inmediatamente cuándo me estaba reservando algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Beau?

—Es… Bueno, es solo algo que Joss dijo —respondí con una mueca.

Aunque me costaba recuperar recuerdos de mi antigua memoria, el del estudio de danza era el más reciente, el más vívido.

Edythe tensó la mandíbula.

—Joss dijo muchas cosas —siseó.

—Ah —de repente sentí ganas de darle un puñetazo a algo. Pero tampoco quería apartarme de Edythe para hacerlo—. Viste la cinta.

Tenía el rostro completamente blanco, furioso y atormentado al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, vi la cinta.

—¿Cuándo? No lo escuché…

—Usé audífonos.

—Ojalá no la hubieras visto…

—Tenía que hacerlo —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero ahora olvídate de eso. ¿En qué mentira estabas pensando? —escupió las palabras entre los dientes.

Tardé un minuto en contestar.

—En que no querías que me convirtiera en vampiro.

—No, por supuesto que no quería.

—Así que esa parte no era mentira. Y has estado tan disgustada… Sé que te sientes mal por Charlie y por mi madre, pero supongo que me preocupa que en parte se deba que no esperabas pasar conmigo mucho tiempo, que no lo habías planeado… —se le abrió la boca a tal velocidad que tuve que cubrírsela con la mano entera—. Porque si es eso, no te preocupes. Si quieres que me marche pasado un tiempo, puedo hacerlo. Puedes enseñarme lo que tengo que hacer para no meternos en problemas a ninguno de los dos. No espero que tengas que cargar conmigo para siempre. Tú no elegiste esto mucho más que yo. Quiero que sepas que soy consciente de ello.

Esperó a que apartara la mano. Lo hice muy despacio; no estaba seguro de querer escuchar lo que venía a continuación.

Gruñó suavemente y me enseñó los dientes, pero no en una sonrisa.

—Tienes suerte de que no te haya mordido —me dijo—. La próxima vez que me vuelvas a tapar la boca con la mano para decir algo tan soberanamente estúpido e insultante, lo haré.

—Lo siento.

Ella cerró los ojos. Sus brazos me envolvieron la cintura y apoyó la cabeza contra mi pecho. Mis brazos la estrecharon con un gesto automático. Ladeó la cara para poder mirarme.

—Quiero que me escuches muy atentamente, Beau. Esto, tenerte conmigo, poder mantenerte aquí, es como si se concedieran todos los deseos que alguna vez haya podido tener. Pero el precio de todo lo que yo ansiaba significa arrebatarte exactamente eso mismo a ti: toda tu vida. Estoy furiosa y decepcionada conmigo misma. No sabes cuánto desearía resucitar a la rastreadora para poder matarla con mis propias manos, una, y otra, y otra vez… El motivo por el que no quería que fueras un vampiro no es que no seas lo suficientemente especial, sino por todo lo contrario: eres demasiado especial, y te mereces más. Quería que tuvieras todo lo que nosotros extrañamos: una vida humana. Pero quiero que sepas que si esto solo dependiera de mí, si tú no hubieras tenido que pagar un precio, entonces esta sería la mejor noche de mi vida. Llevo enfrentándome a ello todo un siglo, y esta es la primera noche que me ha parecido hermoso. Y es gracias a ti. Jamás vuelvas a pensar que no te quiero, porque siempre lo haré. No te merezco, pero te amaré para siempre. ¿Te queda claro?

Era evidente que estaba siendo completamente honesta. La verdad centelleaba en cada una de sus palabras.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

—Entonces, te parece bien.

Ella me respondió con otra.

—Yo diría que sí.

—Hay otra cosa importante que quería decirte. Simplemente, que te amo. Y siempre lo haré. Lo supe muy pronto. Así que, visto como están las cosas, creo que el resto ya lo iremos resolviendo.

Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y me agaché para besarla. Como todo lo demás, ahora resultaba muy fácil. Nada de lo que preocuparse, sin vacilar.

Aun así, resultaba extraño que mi corazón no estuviera latiendo en un desenfrenado solo de batería y que la sangre no me fluyera en estampida por las venas. Pero sí me recorría una especie de corriente eléctrica, como si todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo estuvieran vivas. Más que vivas, como si todas mis células estuvieran gozosas. Solo deseaba poder sostenerla para siempre de aquel modo, y no volvería a necesitar nada en los próximos cien años.

Pero deshizo el abrazo, y lo hizo riendo. Aquella vez su risa estaba llena de alegría. Sonaba como un cántico.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —rio—. Se supone que eres un neófito y aquí estás, discutiendo tranquilamente conmigo sobre el futuro, sonriéndome, ¡besándome! Se supone que solo deberías sentir sed, y nada más.

—Siento muchas más cosas —dije—. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, estoy bastante sediento.

Se puso de puntillas y me besó una vez con rudeza.

—Te amo. Vamos a cazar.

Corrimos juntos hacia aquella oscuridad que ya no era lúgubre, y yo no sentí ningún miedo.

Sabía que aquello sería fácil, como lo demás.

* * *

 **P.D: Ah... Sólo falta el epílogo. Felíz lectura.**

¡Quiero reviews para alimentar al monstruo!


	27. 25

**Nota del Traductor:**

 _El final_

* * *

 **FINAL**

 **UNA OCASIÓN ESPECIAL**

—¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea? —preguntó ella.

—Debería estar aquí.

—Avísame si empieza a ser demasiado.

Asentí.

Estábamos a unos treinta metros de altura, en las ramas de un alto abeto, sentados el uno al lado del otro sobre una de las más gruesas. Yo la rodeaba con un brazo mientras ella sostenía mi mano libre entre las suyas. Notaba sus ojos, cargados de preocupación, fijos en mi rostro.

La rama se mecía a merced del viento bajo nosotros.

A unos cinco kilómetros, una caravana de coches se dirigía a Calawah Way con todos los faros encendidos, aunque era de día. Nos encontrábamos al sudeste y a la dirección dónde soplaba el viento, en una ubicación cuidadosamente elegida para no tener a nadie cerca. Estábamos demasiado lejos como para que Edythe pudiera escuchar mucho de lo que la gente pensaba, pero tampoco importaba. Estaba seguro de que podía imaginarme la mayor parte.

El primer vehículo era el coche fúnebre. Justo después iba el coche patrulla. Mi madre iba en el asiento del copiloto, y Phil en el trasero. Reconocí prácticamente todos los vehículos que seguían la caravana.

No pude presenciar el funeral en sí, porque se había celebrado en el interior de una iglesia. Tendría que conformarme con el entierro.

La visión del coche fúnebre resultaba devastadora. Lo poco del cadáver que habían encontrado en la carrocería calcinada de mi camioneta no era suficiente como para llenar un féretro. Si hubiera podido discutirlo con mis padres, les habría aconsejado que no malgastaran el dinero y que se conformaran con una urna. Pero supuse que aquello quizá les consolaría. Tal vez desearan tener una verdadera tumba que visitar.

Conocía con el lugar en el que me iban a enterrar, o más bien donde iban a depositar el cuerpo de quien pensaban que era yo. Habían cavado el agujero el día anterior, justo al lado de las tumbas del abuelo y la abuela Swan. Ambos habían muerto cuando yo era pequeño, así que nunca llegué a conocerlos bien. Esperaba que no les importara tener a un completo extraño enterrado junto a ellos.

No sabía cómo se llamaba el extraño. No quise conocer los detalles de cómo Archie y Eleanor habían simulado mi muerte. Solo sabía que alguien más o menos de mi tamaño, que ya había sido enterrado recientemente, ocupaba mi lugar en el que debía ser mi último viaje. Asumí que habían destruido todas las vías a través de las cuales podrían identificarme: los dientes, las huellas dactilares, etcétera. Me sentía bastante mal por aquel pobre hombre, pero supuse que tampoco le importaría demasiado. No había sentido ningún dolor cuando había volcado en algún lugar de Nevada y mi camioneta se había prendido fuego. Su familia ya le había velado. Tenían una tumba con su nombre en algún lugar… igual que, ahora, también la tenían mis padres.

Tanto Charlie como mi madre formaban parte del grupo de portadores del féretro. Incluso desde la lejanía percibí que mi padre parecía haber envejecido veinte años y que mi madre avanzaba como si estuviera sonámbula. Si no estuviera aferrándose al féretro, no creo que hubiera podido caminar en línea recta por la pradera del cementerio. Reconocí el vestido negro que llevaba: lo había comprado para una fiesta formal y pensaba que le hacía parecer mayor, así que terminó asistiendo a la fiesta vestida de rojo. Charlie llevaba un traje que nunca le había visto puesto. Supuse que era bastante antiguo: parecía que no le abrochaba, y la corbata era demasiado ancha.

Philip también los ayudaba, así como Allen y su padre, el reverendo Weber. Jeremy caminaba detrás de Allen. Incluso Bonnie Black sostenía una de las asas de latón mientras Jules empujaba su silla de ruedas.

En la multitud, vi a casi todas las personas que conocía del instituto. La mayoría vestía de negro, y muchos se abrazaban y lloraban. Lo cierto es que me sorprendió, porque a muchos ni siquiera los conocía demasiado bien. Supuse que lloraban porque, en general, que alguien muera con tan solo diecisiete años es una situación triste. Probablemente les hacía reflexionar sobre su propia existencia efímera y esas cosas.

Había un grupo de gente que destacaba: Carine, Earnest, Archie, Jessamine, Royal y Eleanor, todos vestidos de gris claro. Estaban más erguidos que nadie, e incluso desde la distancia se percibía que su piel era claramente distinta… al menos a los ojos de un vampiro.

Daba la sensación de que todo se demoraba una eternidad: el descenso del ataúd, aquella especie de discurso que daba el reverendo — _¿sería un sermón?_ —, la caída de las flores que mi madre y mi padre arrojaron al agujero de la tumba una vez que el féretro estuvo dentro, la incómoda cola que todo el mundo hacía para dar sus condolencias a mis padres. Deseé que dejaran marcharse a mi madre. Se apoyaba contra Phil, y yo sabía que necesitaba tumbarse. Charlie lo estaba soportando mejor, pero parecía frágil. Jules empujó la silla de Bonnie hasta que quedó junto a él, un poco desplazada a un lado. Bonnie se estiró y tomó la mano de Charlie. Tuve la sensación de que eso le aliviaba un poco. Aquello dejó a Jules en una posición en la que podía apreciar perfectamente su rostro, pero hubiera preferido no tener esa posibilidad.

Carine y el resto de los Cullen estaban casi al final de la cola. Los observamos mientras se dirigían lentamente hasta el principio. Llegaron rápidamente hasta mi madre, a quien no conocían. Archie trajo una silla para que ella se sentara y Phil se lo agradeció. Me pregunté si habría visualizado que estaba a punto de caerse.

Carine pasó más tiempo con Charlie. Sabía que se estaba disculpando por la ausencia de Edythe, explicándole que estaba demasiado conmocionada como para asistir. Aquella era una excusa más que válida para que Edythe pudiera quedarse conmigo aquel día, pero también servía para fundamentar una coartada: durante el siguiente curso escolar Edythe seguiría sintiéndose tan afectada que Earnest decidiría darle clases particulares en casa.

Observé que, cuando Bonnie y Jules ya se hubieron marchado, Charlie aún seguía hablando con Carine. Bonnie les dedicó una mirada sombría a los Cullen y, de repente, clavó la vista en el lugar donde yo me encontraba.

Evidentemente, no podía vernos. Miré a nuestro alrededor, intentando averiguar hacia dónde se dirigían sus ojos. Me di cuenta de que Eleanor también nos estaba observando, aunque a ella no le costaba ningún trabajo localizarnos, y se esforzaba por reprimir una sonrisa: Eleanor nunca se tomaba nada demasiado en serio. Bonnie debía de haber adivinado que Eleanor nos estaba mirando.

Bonnie apartó la vista transcurridos unos segundos y le dijo algo a Jules. Ambas continuaron hacia su coche.

Los Cullen se marcharon después de las Black. La fila disminuyó y, por fin, mis padres quedaron libres. Phil se llevó a mi madre a toda prisa; el reverendo se ofreció a llevarlos en su coche. Charlie se quedó solo hasta que los empleados de la funeraria llenaron la tumba de arena, pero no observó el proceso. Se sentó en la misma silla que había ocupado mi madre y se quedó con la mirada perdida orientada hacia el norte.

Noté que los músculos de mi cara intentaban encontrar una expresión acorde a mi dolor. Tenía los ojos demasiado secos, y parpadeé para apartar aquella desagradable sensación. Cuando inspiré una nueva bocanada de aire, se me atascó en la garganta, como si me estuviera asfixiando con él.

Los brazos de Edythe envolvieron mi cintura con fuerza. Yo enterré el rostro en su cabello.

—Lo siento, Beau. Nunca quise esto...

Yo me limité a asentir.

Nos quedamos así sentados un largo rato.

Me dio un toque cuando Charlie se marchó para que pudiera ver cómo se alejaba con el coche.

—¿Quieres ir a casa?

—Tal vez en un rato.

—De acuerdo.

Nos quedamos mirando el cementerio casi vacío. Estaba empezando a anochecer. Unos cuantos empleados recogían las sillas y la basura. Uno de ellos apartó una foto mía, la que me habían tomado al principio del año escolar durante mi primer curso de instituto en Phoenix. Nunca me había gustado mucho. Me costó reconocer a aquel chico de ojos azules llenos de incertidumbre y sonrisa poco entusiasta. Me resultaba muy difícil recordar haber sido él. Y me costaba mucho más imaginar qué aspecto habría tenido para Edythe al principio de todo aquello.

—Nunca quisiste esto para mí —dije lentamente—, pero ¿qué querías? ¿Cómo pensabas que iban a ser las cosas, teniendo en cuenta que yo siempre iba a estar enamorado de ti?

—¿En el mejor de los casos? —suspiró—. Hubiera deseado… ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder estar juntos mientras tú seguías siendo humano. Que pudiéramos ser… algo más que novios. Que algún día, si no te cansabas de mí, hubiéramos podido ser algo más que marido y mujer. No habríamos podido envejecer juntos, pero yo hubiera permanecido a tu lado mientras tú lo hacías. Habría pasado contigo todos los días de tu vida —calló un segundo—. Y, entonces, cuando tu vida hubiera terminado… no habría querido seguir existiendo. Se me habría ocurrido la manera de seguirte.

Se sobresaltó cuando me eché a reír. No fue una risa muy fuerte, pero me sorprendí de lo agradable que resultaba.

—Era una idea completamente horrible —le dije—. ¿Te imaginas cómo hubiera sido cuando la gente pensara que era tu padre? ¿Tu abuelo? Lo más probable es que me hubieran metido en la cárcel.

—A mí eso no me hubiera importado —dijo con una sonrisa vacilante—. Y si te hubieran metido en la cárcel, yo te habría sacado.

—¿Y te habrías casado conmigo? —le pregunté—. ¿En serio?

Ahora su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Y aún lo haré. Archie lo ha visto.

Parpadeé un par de veces.

—Vaya. Me siento muy halagado. ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo, Edythe?

—¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?

Lo medité durante medio segundo.

—Sí, claro que sí. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Me rodeó con sus brazos.

—Por supuesto que sí. Cuando tú quieras.

—Vaya —repetí. La abracé por la espalda y la besé en la coronilla—. Aunque creo que podría haber hecho mejor las cosas en la otra versión de la historia.

Ella se recostó para mirarme, y su rostro parecía de nuevo triste.

—Cualquier otra versión también habría terminado aquí.

—Pero podría haberme… despedido mejor.

No quería pensar en las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Charlie, pero no conseguía que abandonaran mi mente. Era de lo que más me arrepentía. Me alegraba de que el recuerdo no fuera muy vívido, y solo podía esperar que se fuera desvaneciendo con el tiempo.

—¿Y si nos hubiéramos casado? Ya sabes, si nos hubiéramos graduado a la vez, hubiéramos ido unos cuantos años a la universidad y luego hubiéramos organizado una gran boda a la que habríamos invitado a todos nuestros conocidos para que pudieran vernos felices. Dar discursos empalagosos, inventarnos un motivo para decirles a todos lo mucho que los queríamos. Y luego volver a marcharnos para continuar la universidad en algún lugar lejano…

—Eso suena bien —suspiró—. Pero al final terminarías con un funeral por partida doble.

—Tal vez. O tal vez podríamos haber fingido estar muy ocupados durante un año, y cuando hubiera sido un vampiro maduro y bajo control, hubiera podido volver a verlos…

—Sí, claro —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y lo único de lo que nos tendríamos que haber preocupado habría sido de no envejecer nunca y de no provocar la ira de los Vulturis… Seguro que habría terminado bien.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tienes razón. No hay otra versión posible.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir en voz baja.

—De todas maneras, Edythe, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para escaparme e ir en busca de la rastreadora —ella siseó, pero yo seguí hablando—, solo habríamos retrasado los acontecimientos. Habríamos terminado donde estamos. Tú eres la vida que elijo.

Ella sonrió, al principio muy lentamente, pero de repente su sonrisa fue enorme y desplegó sus hoyuelos.

—Siento como si mi vida nunca hubiera tenido sentido hasta que te encontré.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé mientras la rama se balanceaba de adelante atrás bajo nosotros. Nunca me habría imaginado una vida como aquella. Había que pagar un precio muy alto, pero habría elegido hacerlo aunque hubiera tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para pensármelo.

Ambos lo notamos cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo.

Me imaginé que sería Eleanor para preguntar con sarcasmo si nos habíamos perdido de vuelta a casa, pero entonces Edythe contestó al teléfono.

—¿Carine?

Escuchó durante apenas un segundo y abrió mucho los ojos. Escuché la voz de Carine trinando al otro lado de la línea a toda velocidad. Edythe descendió de la rama, con el teléfono aún en la mano.

—Voy para allá —prometió mientras descendía al suelo, rompiendo alguna rama aquí y allá en la bajada. Yo me desprendí de la rama con un balanceo inmediatamente después. Cuando alcancé el suelo, ella ya estaba corriendo, y no aminoró la velocidad para que pudiera alcanzarla.

Debía de ser algo muy grave.

Corrí a toda velocidad, haciendo uso de la fuerza extraordinaria que poseía por ser neófito. Fue suficiente para no perderla de vista mientras corría veloz por la ruta más corta de regreso a la casa. Mis zancadas eran casi el triple de largas que las suyas pero, aun así, correr tras ella era como perseguir un relámpago.

Solo cuando estuvimos cerca de la casa me permitió alcanzarla.

—Ten cuidado —me advirtió—. Tenemos visita.

Y, entonces, partió de nuevo. Me impulsé aún más para intentar igualar su velocidad. Aquellos visitantes no me daban buena espina. No quería que se encontrara con ellos sin estar yo presente.

Escuché los rugidos antes incluso de que llegáramos al río. Edythe dio un salto bajo y horizontal, precipitándose hacia la pradera. Las verjas metálicas estaban bajadas frente a la pared de cristal. Rodeó la casa corriendo por el lado este. Me mantuve pegado a sus talones todo el camino.

Llegó al porche saltando por encima de la barandilla. Todos los Cullen estaban allí, reunidos en una cerrada pose defensiva. Carine estaba unos cuantos metros por delante, aunque era evidente que a ninguno le agradaba su posición. Estaba agazapada frente a los escalones, con la vista al frente y una expresión implorante en el rostro. Edythe se agazapó junto a ella y algo rugió en la oscuridad frente a la casa.

Me lancé al porche, y Eleanor tiró de mi brazo para hacerme retroceder cuando intenté acercarme a Edythe.

—Déjala traducir —murmuró Eleanor.

Dispuesto a arrancarme de sus garras —ni siquiera Eleanor era suficientemente fuerte para detenerme mientras fuera neófito— miré más allá de donde se encontraba Carine para ver a los vampiros a los que nos enfrentábamos. No sé qué esperaba ver. Un grupo grande, tal vez, ya que los Cullen parecían tan a la defensiva.

Lo que desde luego no esperaba era encontrarme con aquellos lobos del tamaño de caballos.

En aquel momento no rugían, pero sus gigantescas cabezas estaban alzadas y todos los hocicos apuntaban hacia mí.

El que parecía al mando —negro como la noche y más grande que cualquiera de los otros, aunque todos eran tres veces más grandes de lo que pensaba que podría llegar a ser un lobo— dio un paso al frente, mostrando los dientes.

—Sam —espetó bruscamente Edythe. La cabeza del lobo osciló para encararse a ella—. No tienes derecho a estar aquí. No hemos violado el tratado.

El monstruoso lobo negro gruñó hacia ella.

—No han atacado —le dijo Carine a Edythe—. No sé qué es lo que quieren.

—Quieren que nos vayamos. Están intentando ahuyentarte.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Carine.

Daba la sensación de que los lobos escuchaban atentamente cada palabra. ¿Estarían entendiendo?

—Creen que hemos violado el tratado. Que hemos matado a Beau.

El gran lobo dejó escapar un grave y prolongado gruñido. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera aserrando una cadena metálica.

—Pero… —empezó a decir Carine.

—Evidentemente —contestó Edythe antes de que Carine pudiera terminar—, siguen pensando que hemos violado el tratado, que fuimos nosotros quienes decidimos convertirlo.

Carine miró a los lobos.

—Puedo prometeros que no fue eso lo que sucedió.

El lobo al que Edythe había llamado Sam sostuvo el grave rugido. De sus colmillos expuestos goteaban chorros de saliva.

—Beau —murmuró Edythe—, ¿puedes contárselo tú? A nosotros no van a creernos.

Yo había estado petrificado todo el tiempo. Intenté desembarazarme de la conmoción mientras me movía para colocarme junto a Edythe.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué son? ¿De qué tratado están hablando?

Susurré las palabras a gran velocidad, pero por el aspecto que tenían los lobos, con las orejas tiesas y los ojos alerta, era evidente que estaban escuchando. ¿Los lobos entendían nuestro idioma? Eleanor había dicho que Edythe estaba traduciendo. ¿Acaso hablaba ella el idioma lobuno?

—Beau —dijo Edythe en voz más alta—. Estos son los lobos quileutes. ¿Recuerdas la historia?

—La… —me quedé mirando a aquellos gigantescos animales—. ¿Son los licántropos?

El lobo negro rugió más alto, pero el del pelaje castaño en la retaguardia dejó escapar un sonido muy semejante a una carcajada.

—No exactamente —dijo Edythe—. Hace mucho tiempo, establecimos un tratado con el líder de otra manada. Piensan que lo hemos violado. ¿Puedes contarles cómo te transformaste?

—Em, de acuerdo —miré al lobo negro, el que parecía estar al mando—. Este, yo soy Beau Swan…

—Sabe quién eres. Estuviste con ella una vez, en la playa de La Push.

 _Ella_. Mis turbios recuerdos humanos me distrajeron durante un breve segundo. Recordaba a la mujer alta de La Push. Y Jules había dicho que las lobas eran sus hermanas. Que su tatarabuela había firmado un tratado con los fríos.

—Ah —dije.

—Tan solo explícale lo que pasó.

—De acuerdo —miré de nuevo a la loba, intentando imaginar que, de algún modo, en su interior habitaba la alta mujer quileute—. Pues, hace unas pocas semanas, pasó por la zona una rastreadora, esto, una vampira rastreadora, que se sintió atraída por mi olor. Los Cullen le advirtieron que se retirara, y se marchó, pero Edythe sabía que estaba planeando matarme. Volví a Phoenix para esconderme hasta que los Cullen pudieran…, bueno, ocuparse de ella, ya saben. Pero la rastreadora descubrió dónde estaba y se comunicó conmigo. Para ella solo era un juego con los Cullen, y yo no era más que un peón. Pero matarme no era lo único que quería. Ella… supongo que podríamos decir que quería jugar con la comida antes de comérsela. Los Cullen me encontraron antes de que pudiera matarme, pero ya me había mordido. Oye, ¿seguimos teniendo el vídeo?

Me di media vuelta para mirar a Edythe, que tenía la vista fija en las lobas. Ella negó con la cabeza. Yo volví a encararme a Sam.

—Es una pena. La rastreadora lo grabó todo en vídeo. Podríamos haberles mostrado exactamente cómo sucedió.

Las lobas se miraron entre sí. Edythe entornó los ojos, concentrada en lo que estaban pensando. De repente, la loba negra se la quedó mirando.

—Eso es razonable —dijo Edythe—. ¿Dónde?

La loba negra resopló y, a continuación, las tres se alejaron de la casa caminando hacia atrás. Cuando llegaron a la linde de los árboles, se dieron media vuelta y se adentraron corriendo en el bosque.

Todos los Cullen convergieron hacia Edythe.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Carine.

—No saben bien qué hacer —dijo Edythe—. Les han pedido que nos echen de aquí. Sam es la verdadera jefa de la tribu, pero solo en la clandestinidad. No es descendiente directa de la jefa con la que sellamos el trato. Quieren que hablemos con la jefa en activo, la verdadera tataranieta de la última jefa loba.

—Pero ¿esa no sería Bonnie? —dije, reprimiendo un grito.

Edythe me miró.

—Sí. Quieren que nos reunamos en un lugar neutral para que Bonnie pueda verte y tomar una decisión.

—¿Verme? Pero no puedo acercarme tanto…

—Puedes hacerlo, Beau —dijo Edythe—. Eres el neófito más racional que he visto nunca.

—Es cierto —concordó Carine—. Nunca he visto a nadie adaptarse tan fácilmente. Si no supiera que no es así, diría que tienes por lo menos una década.

No es que pensara que me estuvieran mintiendo, pero tal vez no se dieran cuenta de la magnitud de lo que me estaban proponiendo.

—Pero es Bonnie. Es la mejor amiga de mi padre. ¿Y si la hiero?

—Estaremos allí —dijo Eleanor—. No permitiremos que hagas ninguna estupidez.

—En realidad… —dijo Edythe.

Eleanor se la quedó mirando, sorprendida.

—Han pedido que no superemos en número a la manada. Solo tres vampiros. Yo ya he aceptado. Beau tiene que ser el otro, y la restante debe ser Carine.

Eleanor estaba claramente ofendida.

—¿Eso es seguro? —preguntó Earnest.

Edythe se encogió de hombros.

—No es una emboscada.

—O quizá aún no han decidido que lo sea —dijo Jessamine.

Había adoptado una actitud protectora junto a Archie, a quien parecía que le pasaba algo. Daba la sensación de estar un poco aturdido.

—¿Archie? —pregunté.

Nunca le había visto como si… se sintiera un poco perdido en lugar de estar por delante de los acontecimientos.

—No las he visto —susurró—. No sabía que iban a venir. Y ahora tampoco puedo ver. No visualizo el encuentro. Es como si no existiera.

Me percaté de que yo era el único para el que aquello era una novedad. El resto lo habían sabido antes de que nosotros llegáramos y Edythe se lo había leído en la mente.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —pregunté.

—No lo sabemos —contestó Edythe con rudeza—. Y tampoco tenemos tiempo de averiguarlo. Queremos estar allí antes de que lleguen. No queremos que tengan oportunidad de cambiar de idea.

—Saldrá bien —les dijo Carine a los demás, con los ojos clavados en Earnest—. Las lobas solo están intentando proteger a su gente. Son las heroínas, no las villanas.

—Ellas piensan que los villanos somos nosotros —observó Royal—. Tanto si son heroínas como si no, Carine, aún tenemos que aceptar que son nuestras enemigas.

—No tiene por qué ser así —susurró Carine.

—Y, de todos modos, eso no importa esta noche —dijo Edythe—. Esta noche Beau tiene que darle una explicación a Bonnie para que no tengamos que elegir entre marcharnos de Forks y levantar sospechas o combatir con tres lobas que apenas acaban de cumplir la mayoría de edad y solo están intentando proteger a su tribu.

—Archie no puede ver si estarán en peligro —le recordó Jessamine.

—Estaremos bien. Bonnie no querrá hacer daño a Beau.

—No sé si eso sigue siendo así. Y sé que no tendrá ningún problema en hacerte daño a ti.

—Yo sigo escuchando perfectamente los pensamientos de las lobas. Y no nos pillarán desprevenidos.

—Dinos adónde ir —dijo Eleanor—. Guardaremos las distancias y solo acudiremos si nos llaman.

—He hecho una promesa y no hay motivo para romperla. Necesitamos que vean que pueden confiar en nosotros, ahora más que nunca. ¡No! —respondió Edythe, cuando aparentemente a Jessamine se le ocurrió otro argumento para rebatirla—. No tenemos tiempo. Volveremos pronto.

Eleanor rezongó, pero Edythe la ignoró.

—Beau, Carine, vamos.

Yo salí corriendo tras ella y escuché que Carine nos imitaba. Edythe no corrió muy deprisa esta vez, y ambos pudimos seguirle el ritmo.

—Pareces muy segura de lo que dices —le dijo Carine a Edythe.

—He echado un buen vistazo a sus mentes. Ellas tampoco desean librar esta batalla. Nosotros somos ocho. Saben que no ganarán si llega a haber derramamiento de sangre.

—No lo habrá. Yo no les haré daño.

—No disiento al respecto. Pero, si nos marchamos ahora, será problemático.

—Lo sé.

Yo las escuché, pero mis pensamientos estaban muy lejos, y se centraban en Bonnie y en Charlie y en el hecho de que no debía acercarme a ningún ser humano. Los demás me habían contado muchas historias sobre sus años de neófitos, sobre todo Jessamine, y no estaba preparado para ser la primera excepción a la regla. Era cierto que no me había costado aprender muchas cosas, y que a todo el mundo le sorprendía lo… tranquilo, que estaba, pero aquello era distinto. Edythe se había esforzado mucho para que no tuviera que ponerme a prueba en el aspecto más importante: no matar a nadie. Y, si lo fastidiaba todo aquella noche, no solo destruiría el universo de mi padre —que ahora más que nunca necesitaba una amiga—, sino que también comenzaría una especie de guerra entre los Cullen y las gigantescas licántropas.

Nunca me había sentido torpe con mi nuevo cuerpo, pero, de repente, aquella familiar sensación de muerte inminente volvía a planear sobre mí. Aquella era mi oportunidad de estropearlo todo de una manera realmente espectacular.

Edythe nos guio al nordeste. Cruzamos la autovía en el punto donde giraba hacia Port Angeles y continuamos rumbo al norte durante un rato más, siguiendo una carretera secundaria. Edythe se detuvo en un terreno baldío, a un lado de la carretera a oscuras, un gran claro del bosque obra de los leñadores.

—Edythe, no creo que pueda hacer esto.

Ella me dio la mano.

—Estamos a la dirección dónde soplaba el viento. Carine y yo intentaremos detenerte si pasa algo. Solo tienes que intentar no resistirte a nosotras.

—¿Y si no puedo controlarme? ¿Y si les hago daño?

—No temas, Beau, sé que puedes hacerlo. Contén la respiración. Huye si se vuelve insoportable.

—Pero, Edythe…

Ella se llevó el dedo a los labios y dirigió la mirada hacia el sur.

No tardaron mucho en aparecer los faros de un automóvil.

Tenía la esperanza de que el coche pasara de largo. Al fin y al cabo, las lobas no podían caber en aquel pequeño sedán, pero se fue deteniendo lentamente no muy lejos de donde nosotros estábamos esperando, y me di cuenta de que dentro iban Bonnie y otra persona en el asiento del conductor.

Entonces aparecieron dos de las lobas, procedentes del bosque que quedaba al extremo opuesto de la carretera. Se separaron para flanquear el vehículo por ambos lados, en actitud defensiva. La mujer que ocupaba el asiento del conductor salió y rodeó el coche para sacar a Bonnie. Estaba seguro de que no era Sam, aunque llevaba el pelo igual de corto que ella. Me la quedé mirando, preguntándome si la habría visto en la playa, pero su rostro no me resultaba conocido. Al igual que Sam, era muy alta y parecía fuerte.

Claramente, no solo lo parecía: cogió a Bonnie en brazos y cargó con ella como si la mujer no pesara nada. Se parecía al modo en que los Cullen me habían llevado de un lado para otro, como si fuera un almohadón de plumas. Quizá las lobas —porque, evidentemente, aquella era la loba gris que faltaba en el trío original— fueran más fuertes que los seres humanos corrientes.

Sam y la loba de pelaje castaño se pusieron a la cabeza mientras la mujer alta cargaba a Bonnie tras ellas. Sam se detuvo a unos buenos treinta metros de donde nosotros estábamos.

—No veo tan bien como ustedes —escuché que Bonnie se quejaba con aspereza.

Sam avanzó otros diez metros.

—Hola, Bonnie —dijo Carine.

—No puedo ver, Paula —se quejó de nuevo Bonnie.

Su voz me sonaba áspera y débil: hacía un mes que solo escuchaba voces de vampiros. La manada mitad humana y mitad lobuna avanzó lentamente, hasta que quedaron a apenas diez metros de nosotros. Yo contuve la respiración, aunque la suave brisa aún soplaba a mis espaldas.

—Edythe Cullen —dijo Bonnie con frialdad—. Debería haber atado cabos antes. Hasta que no te vi en el funeral, no me di cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—Pero estabas equivocada —dijo Edythe.

—Eso es lo que Sam dice —respondió Bonnie—. No estoy segura de que esté en lo cierto —los ojos de Bonnie se posaron en mí con un estremecimiento.

—Lo único que podemos darte es nuestra palabra y la de Beau. ¿La creerás? —preguntó Edythe.

Bonnie carraspeó, pero no contestó.

—Por favor —dijo Carine, usando un tono mucho más amable que todos los que se habían usado hasta el momento—. Nunca hemos hecho daño a nadie aquí, y tampoco lo haremos ahora. Lo más conveniente sería no irnos inmediatamente, pero, de lo contrario, nos iremos sin rechistar.

—No quieren parecer culpables —concordó Bonnie con sarcasmo.

—No, preferiríamos evitarlo —dijo Carine—. Y, en realidad, no hemos incumplido el trato.

Bonnie me miró.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está Beau? ¿Pretenden que crea que está dentro de esa cosa que guarda un leve parecido con él?

El dolor de su voz era palpable, como también lo era el odio. Me sorprendió su reacción. ¿Realmente tenía un aspecto tan distinto, como si ni siquiera estuviera allí?

—Bonnie, soy yo —dije.

Ella puso una mueca al escuchar mi voz.

Me quedé sin aire. Aferré la mano de Edythe e inspiré muy superficialmente. Seguíamos a la dirección dónde soplaba el viento, así que todo iba bien.

—Sé que mi aspecto y mi voz son un poco diferentes, pero sigo siendo yo, Bonnie.

—Eso es lo que tú dices.

Levanté mi mano libre en gesto de rendición.

—No sé cómo convencerte. Lo que le dije a Sam es cierto: fue otra vampira quien me mordió. También me habría matado, si los Cullen no hubieran llegado a tiempo. No hicieron nada malo. En todo momento intentaron protegerme.

—Si no se hubieran mezclado contigo, ¡esto nunca habría pasado! La vida de Charlie no estaría destrozada y tú seguirías siendo el chico que yo conocí.

Ya había tenido aquella discusión antes, y estaba preparado.

—Bonnie, hay otra cosa que no sabes sobre mí… Solía tener un olor muy apetecible para los vampiros.

Ella dio un respingo.

—Si los Cullen no hubieran estado aquí, estos otros vampiros habrían pasado de todos modos por Forks. Tal vez hubieran matado a más personas durante su estancia aquí, pero puedo asegurarte que, si Charlie hubiera sobrevivido, me estaría echando de menos exactamente igual que lo hace ahora. Y no quedaría absolutamente nada del chico que solías conocer. Puede que quizá no lo percibas, Bonnie, pero sigo aquí.

Bonnie sacudió la cabeza, aunque me dio la sensación de que menos enfadada. Y más triste. Miró a Carine.

—Admito que el tratado está intacto. ¿Vas a informarme de cuáles son sus planes?

—Nos quedaremos un año más. Nos marcharemos cuando Edythe y Archie se gradúen. De este modo, parecerá natural.

Bonnie asintió.

—De acuerdo. Esperaremos. Me disculpo por la infracción de esta noche. Yo… —suspiró—. Fue un error. Estaba… demasiado nerviosa.

—Lo entendemos —dijo Carine con suavidad—. No se ha producido ningún mal…, y tal vez sí algo de bien. Es mejor que nos entendamos mutuamente en la medida de lo posible. Tal vez incluso podríamos volver a hablar otra…

—El tratado está intacto —dijo Bonnie con dureza—. No pidan nada más por nuestra parte.

Carine asintió una vez.

Bonnie volvió a mirarme y su rostro se descompuso.

La brisa cambió de dirección.

Edythe y Carine me agarraron ambos brazos al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron, asombrados, y luego los entornó con gesto iracundo. Sam soltó un gruñido.

—¿Qué le están haciendo? —exigió saber Bonnie.

—Te estamos protegiendo —espetó Edythe.

La loba castaña avanzó medio metro.

Yo inspiré rápidamente y me preparé para huir si la situación se ponía muy mal.

Y lo hizo.

El olor de Bonnie me escocía como el fuego al descender por mi garganta, pero la sensación no solo era dolorosa. Era un olor mil veces más atractivo que el de cualquiera de los animales que había cazado, y ni siquiera podía incluirse en la misma categoría. Era como si alguien estuviera agitando un _filet mignon_ en su punto frente a mí después de haberme estado alimentando de galletas rancias durante un año. Pero era mucho más que eso. Jamás había probado las drogas, pero pensé que la comparación de Edythe con la heroína debía de ser bastante acertada.

Y, aun así, aunque quería saciar mi sed desesperadamente, supe de inmediato que no tenía por qué hacerlo si no quería. No quería acercarme un solo centímetro más a ella, de ninguna manera, pero estaba bastante seguro de que, incluso si tenía que hacerlo, podría soportarlo. Creía que cuando mi instinto de neófito asomara su feo rostro no sería capaz ni de pensar ni de decidir. Que dejaría de ser una persona para convertirme en un animal.

Pero seguía siendo yo. Una versión de mí muy sedienta, pero yo después de todo.

Solo tardé medio segundo en dilucidar todo aquello.

—No, no te preocupes, Bonnie —me apresuré a decir—. Soy nuevo en todo esto, y no quieren que… me descontrole, ¿sabes? Pero estoy bien.

Bonnie mantuvo los ojos entreabiertos, pero pude ver que también estaba confundida. Tal vez no esperara que mi comportamiento fuera tan propio de mí. Decidí aprovechar aquella inesperada oportunidad. Aspiré otra bocanada de aire y, aunque me dolió exactamente igual que antes, supe que lo soportaría.

—Así que parece que no volveré a tener oportunidad de hablar contigo —dije—, y lamento que sea así. Supongo que todavía no entiendo bien las reglas. Pero, ya que estás aquí, si me permitieras pedirte un único favor…

Su rostro volvió a endurecerse.

—¿Cuál?

—Mi padre —volvió a dar la sensación de que el aire se me quedaba atascado en la garganta y tuve que hacer una pausa de un segundo antes de proseguir—. Por favor, cuídale. No le dejes pasar demasiado tiempo solo. Nunca quise hacerle esto… ni a mi madre. Esta es la parte más dura. Para mí, está bien. Yo estoy bien. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de poder hacer que esto fuera menos duro para ellos, lo haría, pero no puedo. ¿Podrías por favor cuidarlo?

El rostro de Bonnie se quedó inexpresivo un minuto. Fui incapaz de interpretar sus facciones. Deseé poder leerle el pensamiento como hacía Edythe.

—Lo habría hecho de todos modos —dijo Bonnie al fin.

—Lo sé, pero no podía evitar pedírtelo. ¿Crees que… podrías informarme si hay algo que yo pueda hacer? Ya sabes, de forma secreta.

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Supongo que, después de todo, sí que queda en ti algo del verdadero Beau.

Suspiré. No me creería si le decía que mi ser estaba intacto y que simplemente se le había añadido algo nuevo en la superficie.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

Me quedé paralizado durante una décima de segundo, sorprendido por la oferta. Me di cuenta de que Carine y Edythe tampoco daban crédito. Pero, efectivamente, deseaba una cosa más.

—Sí… —empecé a decir—. ¿Alguna vez le contarás a Jules algo de todo esto? —miré a las enormes lobas que la flanqueaban—. ¿O siempre será un secreto?

No entendí la mirada que cruzó su rostro.

—Jules lo sabrá muy pronto.

—Ah, de acuerdo. Entonces, si puede saber de mí, ¿podrías decirle que soy feliz? Esto de ser vampiro tampoco es tan malo.

Bonnie se estremeció.

—Le transmitiré tus palabras.

—Gracias, Bonnie.

Ella asintió y luego miró a la enorme chica que cargaba con ella y levantó la barbilla, indicando la dirección por la que habían venido.

Cuando se dieron media vuelta, vi que por el rabillo del ojo se le escapaba una lágrima. Las lobas también se alejaron de nosotros, dando marcha atrás.

Esperaba que aquella no fuera la última vez que viera a Bonnie. Esperaba que, cuando Jules supiera el secreto, también pudiera verla. O, al menos, poder volver a hablar con ella. Esperaba que quizá algún día las lobas se dieran cuenta de que los Cullen también eran héroes.

El coche de Bonnie se alejó por la carretera. Las lobas se fundieron con los árboles. Esperé hasta que Edythe hubo terminado de escuchar su partida.

—Cuéntamelo todo —le dije.

—Lo haré cuando lleguemos a la casa —sonrió—, para no tener que repetirlo. Es mucha información.

Sacudió la cabeza para negar, como si no diera crédito.

Empezamos a correr, pero no tan deprisa como antes.

—Vaya, verdaderas _licántropas_. Este mundo es todavía más raro de lo que yo pensaba —dije.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Edythe.

—Es verdad, ustedes pensaban que ya no quedaban mujeres lobo por aquí. Debe de haber sido una pequeña conmoción.

—No ha sido lo más impresionante que he presenciado esta noche.

Me la quedé mirando, y luego miré a Carine. Esta última sonrió como si ella también captara el chiste.

—O sea, sabía que eras especial, Beau, pero lo que ha pasado ahí atrás ha sido mucho más que eso. Jessamine no va a poder creérselo.

—Ah, pero… — la miré fijamente—. Tú dijiste que sabías que podía hacerlo.

Ella me mostró sus hoyuelos.

—Bueno, tenía bastante confianza en que el viento no cambiara de rumbo.

Carine rio, y entonces intercambió una mirada con Edythe. Ella aceleró mientras que Edythe reducía la velocidad. En cuestión de un segundo, nos quedamos solos.

Yo mantuve el ritmo de Edythe, y me detuve cuando ella lo hizo. Edythe llevó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara.

—Ha sido un día muy largo. Y muy duro. Pero quiero que sepas que eres extraordinario y que te amo.

Yo la atraje hacia mí.

—Mientras estés a mi lado, puedo con cualquier cosa.

Ella envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos.

—Entonces, aquí estaré.

— _Siempre_ —dije.

— _Siempre_ —asintió ella.

Me agaché hasta que mis labios encontraron los suyos.

La eternidad sería increíble.

* * *

 **P.D: Sólo faltan las palabras finales de Meyer y su servidor.**

Monstruo: _ **QUIERO COMIDA.**_


	28. Palabras Finales

**PALABRAS FINALES DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

Y nos volvemos a encontrar, amable lector.

Sé que es mucho, pedir que leas lo que pienso antes de leer el libro, y también después de haberlo leído, pero hay unas cuantas cosas que quería decir que no podía incluir al inicio sin arruinarte la diversión.

Obviamente, te mentí. No me apegué a la historia original al final de este cambio, y _no lo lamento._ Fue emocionante, y disfruté al escribir este final alterno.

Pero déjame añadir que el hecho de que Beau haya sido transformado no tiene nada que ver con que sea un chico. Este cambio no significa que prefiera el original, o que el original estaba " _mal_ ". Este siempre fue el gran " _qué hubiera pasado sí..._ " de los fans, y quería ver qué se _sentiría_ que _Crepúsculo_ hubiese sido el final de la historia. Si, como Beau, Bella se hubiese ido del aeropuerto cinco minutos antes.

Hay mucha alegría en la unión de Beau y Edythe, después de quitar ese muro gigante que se interponía entre ellos. Pero también hay mucha tristeza. Como humana, Bella tuvo que soportar más dolor que Beau, pero al final, sé que ella te diría que todo valió la pena. Beau estará bien, más que bien, estará muy contento, pero siempre tendrá ese gran arrepentimiento. Bella fue capaz de mantener su hogar y familia, y creo que está confiada en que ella tuvo la mejor versión de la historia.

Así que éste es el final de la historia Beau y Edythe. Y _**eres libre de** **imaginarte lo demás** ,_ cuando, dónde y cómo se casan... lo que puede que Victor intente hacer para vengarse... lo que Beau y Jules se dirán cuando vuelvan a verse... si los Vulturi que Suplicia dirige son más benignos y menos corruptos ( _yo_ creo que sí)...

Espero que hayas disfrutado de una vista alterna de _Crepúsculo_ que realmente no es tan diferente a la original, (exeptuando al final, del que no me disculpo).

Otra vez, gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí los últimos diez años.

¡Muchas gracias!

 _Stephenie._

* * *

 **PALABRAS FINALES DEL TRADUCTOR.**

* * *

Quizá, como Meyer nos otorgó permisos por añadir más a sus palabras finales en _Vida y Muerte_ , me anime a escribir.

Pero después de mi experiencia frustrante como traductor... lo dudo mucho.

Pero bueno, sólo espero que hayan disfrutado de esta novela tanto como yo lo hice.

Y recuerden, apoyen a la autora comprando la obra cuando llegue a su país, o en su defecto, comprando la edición digital por Amazon, iTunes Book Store o Google Play Books.

 _¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYARON MIENTRAS TRADUCÍA ESTA HISTORIA! ¡USTEDES SABEN QUIENES SON!_

Con mucho amor,

Josué.


	29. ¡Apoyen al Traductor!

**Nota del Traductor:**

* * *

 ** _Hola._**

 ** _Estoy continuando esta historia._**

 ** _Se llama_ "¿Vida o Muerte?" _y pueden buscarla entrando a mi perfil._**

* * *

De nuevo, gracias por todo su apoyo.

Josué.


	30. ¡Nueva historia!

**NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR:**

Hola, chicos. Estoy trabajando en la traducción de _Luna Nueva Reinterpretada_ , por Visser2315.

Pueden encontrarla en mi perfil.

Espero que la apoyen tal y como apoyaron a esta hermosa historia.

* * *

Con cariño,

Josué.


End file.
